


Doorslam ; 닫혀버린 마음의 문

by Sorlteny



Category: Sdorica (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Vampire Charle & Hunter Morris AU, includes OC
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 45,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27022441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorlteny/pseuds/Sorlteny
Summary: Doorslam (도어슬램) : 매우 친밀한 관계에 있던 사람으로부터 지속적인 스트레스를 받다가, 어느 순간에 한 사건이 시발점이 되어 문을 '쾅!' 닫듯이 마음의 문을 닫아버리는 자기방어적 행위를 의미.도어슬램은 일어나기 전, 한 사람 측에서 자신의 감정을 숨기고 있다가 한순간에 터뜨리는 것이기 때문에 당한 사람은 특별한 이유도 없이 내쫓겼다고 느끼게 된다.마음의 문을 닫은 사람은 내쫓긴 사람을 만나게 되면 둘도 없는 원수처럼 차갑게 대하거나 아예 투명인간 취급하는 경우가 대부분이며, 이는 그 사람이 싫은 것과 더불어 그 사람의 영향으로부터 자신을 지키기 위한 암묵적인 방어 본능이 담겨 있다.대체로 도어슬램은 극한의 감정까지 몰린 상황에서 발생하며 최후의 수단인 만큼 두 사람 모두 크게 감정적인 상처를 받게 된다. 발생했을 시 모든 것이 오해였지 않은 이상 둘의 관계가 예전으로 돌아가는 것은 거의 불가능에 가깝다.
Relationships: Charle Ceres/Morris Dietrich
Kudos: 5





	1. 갈라진 틈 (Rising Cleavage)

**Author's Note:**

> 안녕하세요, Sorlteny 입니다 :D
> 
> 이번 작품은 전작에 이어 뱀파이어 샤를 X 뱀파이어 헌터 모리스 AU로, 전작 "Reversed Blade"보다 4년 정도 이후의 일입니다! 따라서 샤를과 모리스가 이미 만나서 같이 생활한 지 7년이 지난 시점부터 이야기가 시작됩니다. 그들의 과거 이야기를 알고 싶은 분들은 Pixiv 및 트위터 등에 이 AU의 다른 작품들이 있으므로 읽어보시는 것을 강력 추천합니다 :)
> 
> 전작이 비교적 평범한 사건 전개 중심의 단편이었다면, 이번 작품에서는 샤를과 모리스의 감정 묘사에 집중하는 동시에 인간 세상에서 보이는 각종 사회적 문제에 관한 소주제들을 표현하기 위해 노력했습니다. 잘 드러났으면 좋겠네요 uwu..
> 
> 재미있게 읽어주세요! :)
> 
> *이 작품은 필자의 직접 경험을 바탕으로 재구성된 이야기이며, AU세계관을 바탕으로 하기 때문에 원작의 인물들과 미묘한 차이가 있을 수 있습니다.
> 
> *이 작품에는 필자의 OC(자캐) 가 등장합니다. 
> 
> OC들에 대해 완벽한 묘사가 안 되어 있을 수 있습니다. 이는 필자가 이 작품 내용을 구성할 때 외전 스토리와 같이 구성했기 때문에 일부러 묘사를 많이 하지 않았으며, 모리스의 과거를 다루는 외전 스토리는 만약 이 작품에 대한 평가가 좋다면(...) 들고 올 예정입니다.
> 
> *이 작품은 약 피폐물적인 성격을 띄고 있습니다. 다소 폭력적인 장면이 들어가는 챕터는 상단에 Note로 경고문이 있습니다. 참고해 주세요!
> 
> *To every Charle (and Morris) lovers, I am truly sorry (?)
> 
> Please Enjoy!

“모리스!!”

문이 열리는 소리에 정원으로 뛰쳐나가 보니 역시 모리스가 들어오고 있어. 오늘 시도해 본 레시피가 성공했다는 걸 자랑하고 싶어서 계속 기다리고 있던 참이야.

“……”

“모리스, 무슨 일 있어? 표정이 안 좋아 보이는데…”

“……아니야.”

그렇게 말하지만 분명 모리스의 얼굴이 어두워. 분명 무슨 일이 있었을 거야.

“모리스, 뭔가 걱정이라도 있으면—“

“피곤해. 들어가서 씻고 자야겠어.”

“아, 응…”

오늘 모리스의 말투가 유독 차가워. 원래 좀 차가운 면도 있는 사람이기는 하지만… 단순히 피곤해서는 아닌 것 같은데. 대체 무슨 일이 있었던 걸까…

사실 그런데, 모리스의 이런 모습은 오늘만이 아니야. 최근 들어 어두운 표정을 많이 본 것 같아. 오늘 유독 더 안 좋아 보일 뿐이지. 며칠 전부터 말수도 꽤나 줄었고, 집에 돌아와서도 평소보다 일찍 잠에 들어버려. 분명 협회에서 뭔가 힘든 일이 있는 거겠지?

…그렇게 결국 오늘도 내가 자랑하고 싶었던 걸 보여주지도 못하겠네…

라고 생각했는데, 예상 밖으로 대충 씻고 나온 모리스가 부엌 쪽으로 향해. 무슨 이유인지는 모르겠지만 모리스에게 내가 만든 걸 보여줄 수 있는 절호의 기회라고 생각해서 급하게 따라갔어.

“…! 샤를, 너 설마…”

“오늘 새로운 레시피를 시도해 봤어! 콘 스프에 말린 생선이랑 고추, 초콜릿, 토마토를 넣어 봤는데, 꽤나 잘 만든 것 같아! 한 번 먹어볼…”

“아니.”

모리스가 먹어보라는 내 권유를 끝까지 듣지도 않고 스프를 담은 냄비를 밖으로 가져가. 한두 번이 아니긴 하지만, 좀 서운할 때도 있어. 모리스는 항상 내가 만든 걸 먹어보지 않아. 내가 모리스가 만든 걸 먹을 때는 정말 맛있게 먹는데… 인간과 뱀파이어의 미각 차이가 있는 걸까… 그래도 정말 맛있는 걸 만들면 언젠가는 모리스도 내가 만든 요리를 먹어줄 거라고 생각해. 다음에는 그럼 어떤 레시피를 시도해야 하려나…

빈 냄비를 들고 들어온 모리스가 싱크대에 냄비를 넣고 물을 채워넣으며 가만히 서 있어. 뭔가 생각에 잠긴 것 같아.

“샤를.”

“응?”

“콘 스프에, 말린 생선이랑, 토마토를 넣었다고?”

“맞아! 아무래도 콘 스프의 매운 맛이랑—“

“그 세 개는 집에 없었을 텐데, 재료를 어디서 구한 거야?”

“응? 집에 있었던 것 같은데…”

“……그럼 내가 틀렸다는 거야?”

모리스가 뒤로 돌아서 나를 가만히 쳐다봐. 뭔가 평소의 모리스 모습이랑은 다른 것 같아. 눈매가 더 날카로워서 순간 무섭다고 생각했어.

“샤를, 너 혹시 내가 없을 때 어디 다녀왔어?”

“아니, 계속 집에만 있었는데? 그리고, 너도 알다시피 어차피 나는 낮 동안은 밖으로 나가지도 못하잖아…”

“……”

“모리스?”

“…됐어.”

모리스가 나를 지나쳐서 침실로 들어가. 뭔가 숨기고 있는 말이 있는데 말해주지 않으려는 것 같아. 갑자기 몰아붙이듯이 차갑게 말하는 모리스에게 좀 놀라기도 했고 서운하기도 하지만, 협회 일에서 스트레스를 받았기 때문일 거라고 생각하니까 이해가 돼.

나도 침실로 들어가 보니 모리스가 외출복을 그대로 입은 채로 침대에 누워 있어. 어지간히 피곤하긴 한가 봐. 그래도 옷은 갈아입고 자야지, 외출복은 불편할 텐데…

“모리스, 옷이라도 갈아입고 자지 그래? 내가 갖다줄—“

“신경쓰지 마.”

“……알았어…”

오늘 모리스는 내가 하는 말을 제대로 끝까지 들어주지도 않네… 섭섭한 마음이 계속 들지만 내가 모리스 일에 대해 깊이 물어보는 것은 둘 다한테 조금 껄끄러운 부분이 있어서, 더 이상 물어보지 않아. 아마 모리스도 그래서 나한테 자세한 얘기를 안 해 주는 거겠지? 그렇게 생각하면서 나도 모리스 옆에서 잠자리에 들어.

모리스는 나를 등진 채로 누워 있어서, 표정이 보이지는 않아. 벌써 자고 있는 건가? 조용히 모리스한테 말을 걸어.

“모리스… 혹시 뭔가 걱정이 있거나 하면… 언제든지 얘기해 줘.”

“……”

대답이 돌아오지 않아. 벌써 자나 봐…  
모리스 쪽으로 돌아누워도 보이는 건 뒷모습 뿐이지만, 그래도 그 상태로 모리스를 보면서 웅크린 채로 나도 잠이 들어.


	2. Chapter 2. 의심 (Suspicion)

“모리스!!”

내가 문을 열고 들어서자마자 신난 듯이 뛰쳐나오는 샤를. 언제나처럼… 어찌 보면 정말 천진난만한 모습이야. 아무것도 모르는 것 처럼… 진짜일까…

며칠 전부터 헌터 협회에서 있다 보면 계속 들려오는 소리가 있어. 처음에는 아무것도 모르는 원숭이들이 지껄이는 소리라고 생각했는데… 오늘은 가장 믿을 수 있는 후배인 클로비스한테서 같은 소리를 들었어. 클로비스 뿐만 아니라 그래도 꽤 경험 많은 다른 헌터들도 본 적이 있는지, 옆에서 동조하더군.

“최근에 시가지에서 긴 은발의 남자가 한 명 돌아다닌다고 하더군요. 저도 오늘 저녁에 보았습니다. 긴 은발에, 남자라는 게 상당히 특이한 외모인지라 주변에 비해 확 눈에 띄던데, 뭔가 이것저것 사서 손에 들고는 24번가로 걸어갔습니다. 가까이 갔을 때 이상한 마력이 느껴지고 피부가 창백한 것이, 혹시 뱀파이어가 아닐까요? 24번가면 디트리히 선배님께서 사시는 곳인데, 혹 보신 적이 있습니까?”

“아, 클로비스 자네도 본 적이 있는가? 정말 의심스러운 남자였어, 확실히 인간이 아닌 듯한 느낌이 들더군. 일반인들은 모르겠지만 말이야…”

“몇 년 전에 뱀파이어 의심 인물 중 한 명이었던 샤를 세리스 백작이 갑자기 종적을 감췄었는데, 혹시 다시 나타난 것이 아니겠는가? 그도 긴 은발을 가졌던 것 같은데.”

“디트리히, 자네는 본 적이 없나? 역시 가장 믿을 만한 감각을 가진 건 자네잖아? 더구나 클로비스 말처럼, 내가 어제 보았을 때도 자네 집이 있는 24번가 근처였는데…”

“……아직은 본 적이 없군.”

내가 할 수 있는 말은 그것뿐이었어. 사실 비슷한 소리를 며칠 전부터 들은 탓에 스트레스가 쌓여 있었는데, 클로비스와 숙련된 헌터들 사이에서 그렇게 직접적인 질문을 들으니 정말 머리가 아프더군. 결국 오늘은 평소보다 좀 더 일찍, 도망치듯이 협회 건물을 떠나 집으로 왔어.

샤를을 최대한 무시하려고 노력하면서 대충 세안 정도만 하고 커피나 마시려고 부엌으로 가 보니 이상한 냄새가 코를 찔러. 설마 하고 한 생각은 역시나 빗나가지 않는군…

“오늘 새로운 레시피를 시도해 봤어! 콘 스프에 생선이랑 고추, 초콜릿, 토마토를 넣어 봤는데, 꽤나 잘 만든 것 같아! 한 번 먹어볼…”

“아니.”

세상에, 콘 스프에, 말린 생선, 고추, 초콜릿, 토마토라니… 저런 조합은 대체 어디서 나오는—

……

콘 스프, 말린 생선, 토마토?

이건 내가 사다놓은 기억이 없는데?

샤를은, 특히 몇 년 전에 샤를이 다른 뱀파이어들에게 잡혀갔던 사건 이후로, 최대한 집에서 나오지 않아. 그래서 음식 재료처럼 생필품은 전부 내가 사 오는데, 내가 기억을 못 할 리가 없…

아니지.

_샤를이 혼자서 멋대로 사 온 거라면… 내가 모를 수밖에._

“샤를, 너 혹시 내가 없을 때 어디 다녀왔어?”

“아니, 계속 집에만 있었는데? 그리고, 너도 알다시피 어차피 나는 낮 동안은 밖으로 나가지도 못하잖아…”

“……”

“모리스?”

“…됐어.”

맞아, 뱀파이어들은 낮 시간에는 햇빛 때문에 나가지 못해.

하지만 주변 헌터들이 그 ‘이상한 긴 은발의 남자’를 봤다고 한 건 전부 저녁시간이었어.

샤를…너…

그래, 원래대로라면 어떤 다른 사람의 행동을 통제한다는 건 말도 안 되는 일이라고 할지도 몰라.

하지만 샤를, 넌 사람이 아니라, 어디까지나 뱀파이어인걸?

네가 밖으로 돌아다니는 이유는 모르겠지만, 네가 예전에 밖으로 나갔다가 문제가 생길 뻔한 게 한두 번이 아니라서, 분명 경고했을 텐데…

그것도, 사람들이 많이 돌아다니는 시가지를 변장도 안 하고 휘젓고 다니는가 하면, 24번가 앞으로 대놓고 돌아다니다니… 누군가가 네가 내 집으로 들어서는 모습을 보기라도 하면 어쩔 거지?

내가 이곳에서 가장 영향력 있는 뱀파이어 헌터이고, 넌 그와 함께 사는 뱀파이어니까, 그러니까 무서울 게 없는 건가? 내가 무슨 일이 생기든 널 보호해 줄 거니까?

……

처음에 뱀파이어 헌터로서, 뱀파이어와 한 집에 살 수 있을지, 정말 많이 고민했어. 누군가에게 들키기라도 하면 둘 다 끝장이니까. 하지만 그만큼 널 아끼고, 널 믿었으니까, 지금까지 이렇게 살아온 건데…

“모리스… 혹시 뭔가 걱정이 있거나 하면… 언제든지 얘기해 줘.”

“……”

그 말, 진심이야?

…샤를 세리스.


	3. 실수 (The Mistake)

다음날 깨어나 보니 모리스는 이미 없어. 역시 헌터 협회에서 일이 바쁜 건지, 이른 아침부터 나갔나 봐. 힘들면 좀 쉬엄쉬엄 하는 게 좋을 텐데. 내가 너무 깊이 관여할 수는 없지만…

그래도 모리스 기분을 풀어주는 것쯤은 할 수 있지 않을까?

그런 생각이 들어서, 결국 오늘 하루 종일 어떻게 하면 모리스를 기쁘게 할 수 있을지 고민하면서 시간을 보냈어. 원래는 또 다른 레시피를 시도해 볼까 하고 생각하기도 했는데, 집에 음식 재료가 없어서 그럴 수 없었어. 그래서 집 구석구석을 살펴보며 뭔가 할 수 있는 게 없을까 하고 찾아보고 있었는데…

“수정구…?”

동그란 유리 속에 푸른 빛으로 은은하게 무언가가 빛나고 있는 수정구. 마법이 깃든 물건인지, 장식도 상당히 고풍스럽게 되어 있어. 처음 보는 것인데… 이렇게 깊숙한 곳에 이런 게 왜 있는 거지?

조심히 꺼내서 이리저리 돌려봤지만 반응이 없어. 이게 뭘까? 저 안쪽에서 빛나는 물체가 있는 것 같은데, 잘 안 보여. 마력이 느껴지는 걸 보니 아마 이 수정구를 사용하기 위한 혼에너지의 원천인 것 같은데, 수정구 본체와의 연결이 끊겨 있어. 아마 그러면 이 수정구는 다시 본 목적으로 쓸 수 없을 텐데… 보아하니 뭔가 외부 충격을 받아서 그런 것 같아. 그런데 뭐가 되었든지 간에, 예쁘다…

내 것은 아니니 모리스 것일 텐데, 오랫동안 손을 안 탄 듯한 물건이니 모리스도 한동안 이걸 본 적이 없나 봐. 뭔진 모르지만 오랜만에 보게 되면 기분이 좋아질 것 같이 생긴 물건이라 책상에 놔뒀어.

그 뒤로도 햇빛에 안 닿게 조심하면서 정원에서 꽃도 꺾어 보고, 모리스가 좋아할 만한 수공예품도 만들어 보고 했어. 벌써 해가 떨어진지 오래인데 모리스가 오늘따라 좀 늦는 것 같아. 혹시 오늘도 제대로 보여주지도 못하고 바로 잠들어 버리는 건 아닐까…

하루종일 준비한(?) 것들을 전부 다시 훑어보다가 꺼내놓은 수정구가 눈에 들어와. 다시 봐도 정말 신비한 느낌이 드는 수정구야. 구슬을 받치고 있는 밑 장식을 세세히 살펴보던 중 익숙한 무늬를 발견했어. 이건…

“뱀파이어의 송곳니…?”

나도 뱀파이어라서, 모를 리가 없어. 고전적으로 전해져 내려오는 뱀파이어만의 문양이랑 똑같아. 헌터들의 문양은 따로 있는데, 왜 그게 아니라 뱀파이어의 문양이 있는 걸까..? 그 주위에 있는 다른 문양들을 자세히 살펴보니 몇몇은 알아볼 수 있을 것 같아.

고대 룬 문자. 상당히 복잡하지만, 나도 마법에 일가견이 있는 편이라 어느 정도는 알아볼 수 있어. 뱀파이어의 문양 옆에 새겨진 공식 두 개, 그리고 문양과 직접적으로 연관된 공식 하나.

첫 번째는…

“에와즈(Ehwaz)…알기즈(Algiz)…오쌀라(Othala).”

전형적인 보호 마법 공식이야. 자기 자신이랑 가족을 마법 효과에서 보호하는 마법…

그 다음은,

“게보(Gebo), 알기즈(Algiz), 오쌀라(Othala)…”

이것도 보호 마법이네. 이 수정구는 보호 마법에 특화된 물건인가 봐. 이 공식은 사랑하는 사람을 악한 마법으로부터 보호하는 공식인데… 어딘지 모르게 불완전하게 새겨져 있어서, 무슨 의미일지 정확히는 모르겠어. 일단 뱀파이어의 문양이랑 붙어 있는 마지막 공식도 읽어봐야겠어.

“이사(Isa), 케나즈(Kenaz), 하갈라즈(Hagalaz)……!”

_쨍그랑—_

“!!!”

아, 이…이걸 어떡하지?! 완전히 산산조각나 버렸어… 안쪽에 있던 마력이 느껴지는 파란색 무언가까지, 전부… 공식이 길어서, 옆으로 돌리려다가 순간 놓치는 바람에… 책상 위에다 올려놓고 볼 걸 그랬어…! 모리스한테는 어떻게 얘기해야 하지?? 아, 이런…

어떻게, 일단 좀 정리라도 해 봐야—

_끼익—_

“…! 모리스…”

문이 열리는 소리가 들려. 모리스가 돌아왔어…

“그, 모, 모리스, 있잖아…”

“……!!! 이건…”

모리스가 들어오더니 깨져버린 수정구를 보고 흠칫하면서 놀라. 이게, 대체 무슨 물건이었는지는 잘 모르겠지만 모리스는 깨진 상태에서도 이걸 알아보는 것 같아. 어떡하지… 정말 미안해…

“…그 책상 위에 있는 건 다 뭐야?”

“아, 이거, 사실 말이야…”

이렇게 될 줄은 모르고… 이런 식으로 보여주고 싶은 게 아니었는데…

“그, 네가 요 며칠동안 표정이 너무 안 좋아 보여서, 좀 응원해주고 싶어서 네가 좋아할만한 것들 것 모아봤는데… 이것도 그래서 집을 여기저기 뒤지다 찾은 거였고…”

모리스가 책상에 놓았던 물건들을 훑어보다가 다시 시선을 깨진 수정구 쪽으로 옮겨. 이게 정확히 뭐였는지는 모르겠지만, 바닥을 바라보는 모리스의 표정이 복잡해 보여. 내가 뭐라고 말을 걸고 싶은데 모리스가 깊은 생각에 빠져있는 것 같아서 차마 건드릴 수가 없어. 그때 모리스가 한숨을 한 번 쉬더니 잔잔한 목소리로 입을 열어.

“…내가 치울게. 먼저 들어가 쉬고 있어.”

“모리스…그래도 내가 깨트린 건데 좀 도와줘야—“

“방해하지 말고 들어가.”

“…알았어…”

그렇게 결국 난 먼저 침실로 들어왔어. 내가 좀 더 조심했어야 하는데, 모리스를 기운차리게 해 주겠다고 해놓고서는 일만 더 망쳐버린 나는…

“침대에 앉아가지고 뭐하고 있는 거야?”

“모, 모리스! 아, 아무것도 아니야…”

모리스가 너무 조용히 들어오는 바람에 온 줄도 몰랐어. 모리스는 그 이상 아무 말도 하지 않고 반대편으로 가서 침대에 누워버렸어. 가만히 있자니 눈치가 보여서 나도 침대 속으로 미끄러져 들어가.

“모리스…미안해.”

“…고의는 아니었잖아.”

“응, 받침대에 쓰인 공식을 읽어보려다 그만…”

“…공식을 봤어?”

“보호 마법 공식이던데? 끝까지 다 읽어보진 못했지만… 아, 거기에 뱀파이어의 문양이 있던데, 모리스, 그건 대체…”

“그 문양까지 봤으면…”

“모리스?”

“……하아, 아니다. 이미 깨져버린 걸. 어차피 처음부터 다시는 못 쓸 거였는데…”

모리스가 한숨을 쉬며 그 말을 하고는 다시 돌아누워 버려. 말하지 말라는 뜻인 것 같아. 결국 오늘도 이렇게 사고만 치고, 도움은 못 주고 끝나 버리네…  
난 대체 무엇을 깨 버린 걸까?

***

한동안 보지 못한 물건이라 순간 못 알아볼 뻔 했어.

“……!!! 이건…”

그래, 이건… 이 수정구는…

그 애가 남기고 간 마지막 물건…

이게 이렇게 산산조각 나 버리다니…

방 안에서 내 눈을 사로잡는 건 깨진 수정구뿐만이 아니었어. 책상에 꽃, 어떤 가는 밧줄 같은 것으로 엮은 공예품이며 이것저것이 올려져…아니, 진열되어 있었다고 하는 게 더 맞겠다.

일단 수정구에서 눈을 돌리려고 노력하면서 그 물건들이 뭐냐고 물어보니까, 샤를 녀석이 내 기분을 좀 띄워주겠다고 준비한 선물이래. 평소에 뭔가 만드는 걸 좋아하는 샤를이라 이상할 건 없는데, 이렇게 많이 있는 걸 보면 하루 종일 열심히 준비하긴 했나 봐.

이 수정구… 도 집을 뒤지다가 발견했대. 너가 못 찾게 하려고 일부러 제일 깊숙한 곳에 넣어 놓은 거였는데, 그걸 용케 찾아내다니. 대체 어디까지 뒤진 거야? 내가 분명, 7년 전 그날, 분명 최대한 꽁꽁 숨겨 놓은 건데…

이걸…

이걸 네가 깨뜨리다니…

어찌 보면 정말 기묘하군, 너를 위해 치웠던 물건을 네가 아주 확실하게 깨뜨려 버렸어. 대체 얼마나 세게 깨뜨렸으면 수정구만 깨진 게 아니라, 안에 있는 그 아이의—

아니야. 이걸 샤를이 고의로 깰 리가 없는데, 대체 뭐 하는 거야. 살다 보면 실수도 할 수 있는 거지……. 어차피 이미 깨진 것, 돌아올 수도 없을 텐데… 아니, 이미 7년 전부터 이건 껍데기만 남은 물건이었을지도. 이젠 그 껍데기조차 없어졌지만.

……

거기 쓰여 있는 공식을 봤다고?

나나, 샤를이나, 그 정도의 룬 문자 공식을 해독할 정도의 능력은 충분히 가지고 있어. 그 공식을 읽고도 그렇게 아무것도 모르는 것처럼 얘기하는 거야? 거기 분명하게 새겨져 있던 뱀파이어의 문양까지 보고도? 정말 순수하게 모르는 것처럼?!

……

됐어…

저건 다시는 돌아오지 않아. 다른 걸로 대체할 수도 없는 물건이야. 남을 수 있는 건 기억뿐.

어쨌든 샤를도, 나름 나를 위해서 찾다가 이런 일이 생긴 거니까… 참자, 어차피 고의로 그런 것도 아니잖아…

레이나. 어차피 영원할 건 아니었지만… 저 수정구가 깨지는 바람에 너도…

미안하다.


	4. 무너진 신뢰 (Broken Trust)

모리스는 오늘도 이른 아침부터 나갔어. 어제 그 깨진 수정구 때문에 모리스 눈치가 보여서 나도 제대로 자지 못했어. 옆에서 자는 모리스도 계속 뒤척이는 걸 보니, 침대에 누운 이후로도 한참 동안은 생각에 빠져 있다 잤을 거야. 모리스랑 살게 되면서, 모리스의 생활 패턴에 어느 정도 나를 맞춰가다 보니 낮에 활동하고 밤에 잠을 자는 신기한 뱀파이어가 되어버렸지만… 밤에 잠을 설쳐도 나는 문제가 없는데, 모리스는 아침부터 협회 일을 해야 하니 피곤할 텐데…

그뿐만 아니라, 어제 내가 수정구를 깨먹는 바람에 모리스도 안 좋던 기분이 더 안 좋아졌을지도 몰라. 또 어제처럼 일을 벌리면 안 될 것 같기도 하고, 반대로 뭔가 미안함의 표시를 해야 할 것 같기도 하고…

하루종일 고민해 봤어. 솔직히 모리스의 어제 반응을 보면 그 수정구가 그냥 평범한 물건은 아닌 것 같아서 마음에 좀 걸려서, 아무것도 안하고 있을 수는 없을 것 같았어. 그게 뭔지는, 보호 마법에 특화된 수정구라는 것 말고는 모르겠지만… 몰라, 모르겠어.

사실 하루 내내 생각해서 얻은 결론이 딱히 대단한 건 아니야. 어찌 보면 정말 단순해. 주로 사람들이 물건을 잃어버리거나 지금처럼 망가뜨리면, 같은 종류의 더 좋은 물건을 구해서 선물하면 좋아하지 않아? 아무리 모리스가 쇼핑에 관심이 없다지만, 내가 모리스가 품질 좋은 옷이라던지 하는 걸 선물했을 때마다 모리스도 좋아했는걸. 이 계획에 문제가 있다면…

마법 수정구가 내가 집에서 어떻게 만들 수 있는 물건이 아니잖아? 직접 시가지로 나가서 사 오는 수밖에 없어. 나는 낮에 나가지 못하는 게 문제지만, 그건 저녁시간에 최대한 빨리 나갔다 오면 되니까 크게 상관 없어. 진짜 문제는… 모리스가 여러 번 얘기했어. 뱀파이어 헌터와 뱀파이어가 같이 산다는 걸 누가 알게라도 되면, 아니 그 전에 누가 내가 뱀파이어라는 사실을 알게 되면 큰 문제가 생길 거라고. 이미 몇 번 문제가 생겼던 적도 있고 해서… 그래서 절대, 정말 불가피한 경우가 아닌 이상 밖으로 나가지 말라고 당부했어. 나도 당연히 그러겠다고 약속했고.

그렇지만… 아주 잠깐, 잘 변장하고 나갔다 오면 괜찮지 않을까? 어쨌든 모리스를 위해서니까… 설마 그 잠깐 동안 무슨 문제가 생기기라도 하겠어? 그리고 그렇다고 해도, 모리스가 도와준다면 큰 문제까지 번지지는 않을 거야…

그렇게 해서 해가 지기 시작할 때부터 슬슬 나갈 채비를 하기 시작했어. 간단한 마법으로 머리색을 은색 대신 검은색인 것처럼 바꾸고, 옷도 원래 입는 흰색 옷 위에 어두운 색의 코트를 걸쳤어. 그리고도 혹시 모자를까 봐 모자까지 쓴 뒤에 거울 앞에 섰더니, 이 정도면 모리스가 아닌 이상 아무도 나를 못 알아볼 것 같아서 만족스러워.

해가 완전히 진 직후에 바로 집을 나섰어. 시가지까지 그리 멀지 않고, 또 최대한 빠르게 걸으면 모리스가 오기 전까지 충분히 돌아올 수 있을 것 같아. 물론 모리스가 내가 밖에 다녀온 사실을 알게 될 테니, 미안하다고는 해야겠지만…

시가지까지 가서 처음으로 눈에 띈 마법 공구 상점으로 들어가 보니 수정구도 참 종류가 다양해. 고풍스럽고 화려한 것부터, 수수하고 단순한 수정구까지. 예쁜 것들은 많았는데, 모리스가 정확히 어떤 걸 제일 좋아할지는 모르겠어서 어제 깨뜨린 수정구랑 최대한 비슷해 보이는 걸로 골랐어. 크기도 이 정도면 적당한 것 같아.

이크, 상점 안에서 생각보다 너무 오래 있었나? 밖에 나와 보니 이미 하늘이 많이 어두워졌어. 하도 신기한 것들이 많아서 그만 정신을 뺏겨 버렸나 봐. 정말 최대한 빨리 돌아가야겠어.

발걸음을 재촉하면서도 주변 사람들에게 눈에 띄지 않도록 하기 위해서 최대한 고개를 숙이고 걸어. 혹시라도 모리스의 동료 헌터들이라도 마주치게 된다면 곤란해지니까…

다행히 집 근처까지 오면서 아무도 이상한 듯이 쳐다보거나 하진 않았어. 24번가에 들어서고, 집에 불이 환하게 켜져 있는 게 보이…응?

설마…

모리스가 벌써 돌아온 건가?! 아직 시간이 이른데… 내가 나갈 때 불을 저렇게 다 켜 놓지는 않았었어. 어떡하지, 모리스가 내가 없어진 걸 보고 많이 걱정했을 텐데…! 화났을지도 모르겠어. 일단 빨리 들어가…

“크윽…!”

집 문을 열고 들어서려는 찰나 뒤에서 누군가 덮쳤어. 이게 무슨—

“…!”

습격자가 내 목에 은으로 된 단도를 들이대… 들킨 건가…?

  
…!!!  
아니…

“모리스?! 모리스, 나야!! 모리—“

“……샤를?!”

“나야, 모리스! 이, 이것 좀…”

“……………”

“모리스…?”

집에서 새어나오는 불빛이 비추는 모리스의 붉은 두 눈동자가 마치 불타는 것처럼 번뜩여. 정말 화난 걸까… 스치기라도 할까 봐 은 단도를 좀 치워달라고 말하는데 모리스는 생각에 잠긴 것처럼 굳어 있어. 조금 기다리고 있으니, 잠시 후에 모리스가 떨리는 손으로 단도를 다시 품 속에 넣어.

“하아…모, 모리스, 갑자기 사라져서 미—!“

제대로 사과하기도 전에 모리스가 내 손목을 잡고 나를 집 안으로 거칠게 끌고 들어가. 순간 너무 깜짝 놀라서 무의식적으로 저항했는데 모리스가 잡아끄는 힘이 너무 세서 결국 집 안 거실까지 끌려갔어. 현관문을 쾅 소리가 나게 닫자마자 모리스가 매서운 눈빛으로 나를 쏘아봐. 화난 모리스의 모습이 너무 무서워서 나도 모르게 뒷걸음질을 치고 있어.

“너. 어디 갔다 왔어.”

“모리스, 그, 내가 미리 쪽지라도 남겨놨어야—“

_**“어디 갔다 왔냐고!!!!!”** _

“…내, 내가 어제 깨먹은 수정구… 그 대신 새로운 걸 대체품으로 선물해 주고 싶어서…”

“…뭐…!?”

모리스가 무섭게 나를 향해 달려와서 내 손에 있던 보따리를 낚아채. 그 모습에 깜짝 놀라서 순간 바닥에 주저앉아 버렸어. 포장을 풀고 안에 있는 수정구를 꺼내 든 모리스의 손이 크게 떨리는 게 보여.

“너…네가 어떻게…”

“모리스…?”

모리스가 고개를 숙인 채로 가만히 서서 떨고 있어. 수정구를 쥔 손도 떨리면서 점점 힘이 들어가. ……이상해, 한 번도 이런 모리스를 본 적이 없는걸… 아무리 화가 났을 때라도…  
무서워…

“어떻게… 어제는 실수니까, 하면서 최대한 모른 척 하고 있었는데… 감히 네가…!”

“모, 모리스…!”

“대체품?! 그럼 레이나의 혼결정까지 전부 이런 쓰레기로 대체할 수 있다는 거냐?!?!”

“잠까—!!!”

_휘익—_

_쨍그랑!!_

“………..”

…...

…………..

너무 놀라서 순간 입은 벌어져 있지만 말은 나오지 않아. 모리스가 바닥에 내리친 수정구가 어제 것처럼 완전히 산산조각났어. 그리고… 유리 파편들이 긁고 지나간 모리스의 오른손 곳곳에 붉은 선혈이 흘러서 바닥으로 뚝뚝 떨어져.

  
모리스의… 피가…

“맛있겠다……”

…!! 아, 아니지, 이런 상황에서 내가 무슨 생각을…!! 모리스부터 진정시켜야 할 판에…

응? 잠깐… 설마 나 방금 그걸 소리내서 말한…

모리스가 나를 쳐다보… 아니, 노려보고 있어…

…!

모리스의 눈에서 눈물이 흐르고 있어…

내가 모리스를 울리다니…

“아, 아니야, 내가 무슨—“

“닥쳐, 어차피 내가 없는 동안 계속 잘도 밖을 돌아다니면서 놀던 주제에… 이런 짓까지 하다니…”

“…뭐??? 잠깐, 모리스, 난 오늘 말고는 정말 밖에 나간 적이 없—“

“흥, 나한테 직접 붙잡혀 놓고도 끝까지 거짓말인가? …… 넌 다른 뱀파이어들과 다르리라고 믿었는데. 내가 어리석었어…”

“아니야, 제발 내 얘기 좀 들어—“

_**“닥쳐, 샤를 세리스!!!”** _

……  
…………

모리스가…

…………

이런 건… 처음이야… 무서워……

……….무슨 상황이야, 대체…………….

이럴 리가……..

………

………………..

“내 집에서 나가.”

“뭐…?!”

“내 집에서 나가라고. 기회 줄 때…”

아니야…

이럴 리가 없어….

모리스, 대체 무슨 말을 하는 거야…

난 분명…

“뱀파이어가 아니라 귀머거리가 된 건가?”

“모리스…! 아니야, 안 돼, 제발…”

_휘익—_

“……!!!”

“…………”

모리스가…

은 채찍으로 내 바로 옆을 내리쳤어…

경고…인가…

정말…

정말 나가라는 거야…?

안돼… 이럴 순 없어……

……

“…나가. 당장.”

……

…... …… ……… …………  
………… …………… …………… ……………….  
….//…#.......@$.........!%..........//…..  
……#/?…….*&$!!.........@#....?.........%$#^>!!!………&$*@#/%!!!!!……….  
……… ……… …………*#^………… …….. ……. …  
…………….. ……. …………….. ……….  
………………  
…….  
…

_쿵—!_


	5. 목적지 없는 방황 (Wandering without Destination)

하루… 하고도 반…

집…아니, 모리스의 집에서 쫓겨난 나는…

_터벅—터벅—_

나는… 무언가로부터 도망치듯이 거리를 휘젓다가… 해가 뜨기 시작할 거라는 걸 알고는 다급해져서 마을 변두리에서 시작되는 숲속으로 들어갔어. 다른 집에 무작정 들어갈 수도 없는 노릇이고… 내 예전 맨션은 너무 멀어서… 해가 뜨기 전까지 갈 수 없었을 거야…

다행히 해가 뜨기 전에 숲 속에 도착해서 동굴을 하나 찾아냈어. 그 전에 숲 속을 뛰어다니던 산토끼 한 마리를 잡아 피를 조금 마시기도 했고……

동물의 피… 뱀파이어이면서도 예전부터 인간의 목숨을 빼앗는 걸 좋아하지 않았던 나는… 맛은 정말 없지만 동물의 피로 허기를 채우곤 했어.

  
…...

모리스를 만나면서부터는, 몇 년 동안 모리스의 피만 조금씩 마셔 오다 보니 그 외의 다른 피 냄새를 맡으면 살짝 구역질이 나………

  
그래도 어쩔 수 없어…

  
…

하루 종일 동굴 속에서 쓰러져 있다가 해가 다시 진 이후에야 눈을 떴어. 그런데도 아직 시야가 어질어질하고, 두통 때문에 얼굴이 찡그려져…

분명 이틀 전까지만 해도 난 모리스 옆에서…

동굴 바닥은 너무 차갑고 딱딱해. 그런 바닥에 오랫동안 누워 있었더니 온 몸이 쑤셔. 해가 뜨기 전에, 뭔가 바닥에 깔 만한 것이라도 구해 볼까…

내 옛날 맨션에 가 볼 수도 있겠지만… 그곳은 이미 아무도 들어가지 않은지 너무 오래됐어. 갑자기 누군가 있게 되면 틀림없이 의심을 살 거야… 그리고, 그곳에서는 마실 피를 구하는 것도 힘들어… 어차피 난 다른 인간의 피는 마시지 않는 뱀파이어인 주제에… 거기로 가는 건 좋지 않은 선택일거야…

천천히 몸을 일으켜. 밖은 완전히 어두컴컴해. 뱀파이어는 야행성이지만, 몇 년 동안 모리스처럼 생활하다 보니 감각이 무뎌졌는지 밤이 예전처럼 익숙하지 않아…

이대로라면 사냥도 쉽지 않을 텐데… 그래도 마법까지 쓰면 몇 시간 동안 아무것도 못 잡지는 않을 거야. 맹수가 온다던지 하는 위험하거나 귀찮은 일이 생기지 않기를 바랄 뿐이야…

……

…아, 눈 앞이 어지러워…

모리스……

모리스, 대체 왜……

***

쿵—

샤를이 문 밖으로 나간 뒤 문을 닫고 걸어 잠궈버렸어.

다시 들어오려는 시도는 안 하는 것 같군. 아무 소리도 들리지 않아.

………

하아.

결국… 이렇게 되어버린 건가.

믿었던 네가 이렇게, 들켜 놓고도 거짓말까지 해 가면서 밖으로 돌아다니고…

한다는 짓이 그 수정구가 대충 어떤 물건인지, 그 공식까지 봐 놓고도 대체품을 사 왔다는 말이나 지껄이고 있다니… 네가 조금만 더 깊게 생각해 봤다면, 그런 행동은 하지 않았겠지…!

내가 너무하다고 할지도 모르겠군.

하지만 어쩔 수 없어. 우리 둘 다를 위해서 이건 필요한 일이야.

네가 계속 이런 식으로 돌아다니고 싶다면 이 편이 가장 좋은 방법이겠지. 원래도 충분히 위험했지만, 네 외출이 계속되는 이상, 그리고 이미 헌터 협회에서 눈치를 챈 이상 다른 헌터들이 널 추적해 올 거고, 그럼 너무 위험해지니까. 들통나는 건 시간문제야. 한 집에서 뱀파이어와 헌터가 같이 산다는 걸 들키기라도 하면 내 헌터로서의 입지가 흔들리는 것도 있지만, 그렇기 때문에 네가 뱀파이어라는 걸 들킨 이후 아무도 널 헌터 협회에서 지켜줄 수 없을 거니까. 두 명 다 끝인 거지.

바뀌는 건 크게 없어. 다만 7년 전으로 되돌아갈 뿐이야. 난 그냥 저명한 뱀파이어 헌터였고, 넌 그냥 뱀파이어라는 사실을 숨기고 살아가던 샤를 세리스 백작이었던 그 시기로.

유일하게 그때와 지금 다른 게 하나 생긴 거라곤…

저질러서는 안 되었을 일을 저지르는 바람에, 기억 속에 남을 씁쓸한 상처뿐이겠지.

하… 레이나, 난 왜 그때 네 혼결정과 수정구의 연결을 끊은 걸까?

분명 이런 걸 바란 건 아니었을 텐데…

……

  
흥…모리스 디트리히, 이미 저질러버린 일을 뭐 이리 깊게 생각하는 거야?

넌 이런 사람이 아니잖아?

어쩌면 그동안 지고 있던 무거운 짐 하나를 덜어버린 걸지도. 어차피, 내 성격에 누군가를 챙긴다는 건 맞지 않으니까. 앞으로 다시 혼자 활동하며 뱀파이어 헌터 모리스로서 생활하면 되는 거야.

다시 원점으로 돌아가서.

......

지금, 그리고 이제부터 어디서 뭘 하면서 살아갈지는 모르지만…

잘 가, 샤를.

네가 나를 비롯한 헌터들의 손에 잡히지 않기를.


	6. 신비한 만남 (A Mystical Visitor)

“아악!!”

윽…

눈앞에 보이는 산토끼를 쫓다가 나무뿌리에 걸려 넘어지는 바람에 발목을 접질렀어.

사냥에 실패한 지 벌써 이틀째야. 피를 마지막으로 마신 것도 이틀 전… 오늘도 사냥에 실패하면 난 아마 그때처럼 미쳐버릴 거야… 그렇게 되면 동굴 밖에서 먹이의 피 냄새를 맡으면 낮이라는 것도 인지하지 못하고 냄새만을 쫓아 햇빛 속으로 뛰어들지도 몰라… 그러니 오늘 꼭 뭐라도 잡아서 피를 마셔야 하는데…

모리스…

모리스가 있었을 때는 포식하는 일은 없었어도 배고플 때는 절대로 없었는데…

내가 말하기도 전에 모리스가 자기 피를 내게 먹여줬으니까…

아니야… 정신이 몽롱하지만 집중해야 해. 벌써 하늘이 슬슬 밝아지기 시작했으니, 좀 더 있다간 굶어 죽거나, 햇빛에 타 죽을 테니… 동굴 쪽으로 돌아가면서 사냥감을 찾아보자… 마침 발목도 다시 돌아왔으니…

……

모리스가 지금 내 옆에 있었다면…

……

“하아…하아…없어…아무것도 안 느껴져…”

분명 오랫동안 피 맛을 못 봤으니 후각의 감지 범위가 넓어졌을 텐데… 아무것도 없어…! 아니, 있는 건가? 감각이 뒤섞여서 헷갈려… 사실 눈앞도 빙글빙글 도는걸…

동굴 앞까지 왔는데… 하늘은 전보다 더 밝아졌어…

제길…… 이런 생각은 다시는 안 해보려고 했었는데…

내가 뱀파이어만 아니었더라면…! 그러면 지금 이렇게 죽어가지는 않을텐데…

아니, 애초에 모리스가 나를 이렇게 내치지 않았을지도…

여기까지…인가…라고…

모리스…

…….

……

음…

달콤하고… 생생한 느낌…

이건…

……

“…?!?!”

“역시, 뱀파이어인가요?”

“무슨…!?”

이게…대체 무슨 상황이야?!

검은 긴 생머리에 초록빛 눈을 가진… 옷도 정말 특이해. 마치 나무가 자라는 것 같은 문양들이 그려져 있는 드레스 같은… 이 여자는 대체 누구지?

여자의 손에서 초록색 빛이 뿜어져 나오자 손에 났던 상처가 바로 멎어. 역시 내가 갑자기 멀쩡해진 건… 방금 전에 나한테 자신의 피를 먹여준 건가?

…잠깐, 내가 뱀파이어라는 걸 어떻게 안 거지? 분명 난 이 사람을 만난 적이 없는데…

“대체 누구…”

“좀 있으면 해가 완전히 뜰 겁니다. 시간이 별로 없으니 최대한 빨리 따라오세요.”

“자, 잠깐..!”

상황이 파악이 안 돼서 말려보려고 하지만 이미 그 여자는 동굴 밖으로 나가버렸어. 조심히 밖을 내다보니 정말로 해가 뜨기 직전이야. 대체 누구인지는 모르겠지만… 어쨌든 나한테 피를 먹여줬다는 건 악의는 없지 않을까… 하면서 따라가. 어차피 뱀파이어라는 걸 들킨 이상 도망치거나 모른 척 할 수도 없어.

가는 길에 해가 뜨는 건 아닐까 하면서 조마조마한 나와는 다르게 앞서 가는 여자는 마치 상당히 익숙한 길이라는 듯이 자신 있게 숲 속을 가로질러 뛰어가고 있어. 그 발놀림이 전혀 일반인같지는 않아, 분명 숲 속에서 많이 활동해 본 적이 있는 사람일거야. 뭐, 애초에 내가 뱀파이어라는 걸 알아본 것이나, 옷차림에서만 봐도 일반적인 사람은 아니라는 게 확실하지만…

하늘이 거의 다 밝아졌어. 태양의 열기가 점차 느껴지기 시작할 때쯤 저 멀리 통나무집 하나가 보여. 저기로 가는 건가 봐…

“거의 다 왔어요! 힘 내세요!”

“헉…헉… 알고 있…”

알고는 있는데… 뒤에서 햇빛이 느껴지기 시작해. 최대한 빨리 뛰어도 한 1분은 더 걸릴 텐데… 마지막까지 최선을 다해 보는 수밖에… 하아… 애초에 하루만 더 동굴에 있을 걸 그랬나…

그 생각을 가지고 마지막 힘을 쥐어짜 발을 내딛는데, 순간 덮쳐오던 햇빛이 느껴지지 않아. 문득 앞을 보니 갑자기 주변의 나뭇잎들이 훨씬 풍성해진 것 같은… 기분 탓인가..? 어쨌든 나무들에 아침 햇살이 가려서 무사히 통나무집까지 도착했어.

“하아…하아…하아….”

“잠깐 호흡은 거르고 얘기해야겠군요?”

대체 이 여자는… 나보다도 훨씬 빨리 뛰었는데도 전혀 지친 기색조차 없어. 뱀파이어의 신체 능력은 일반 인간보다도 훨씬 뛰어난 편인데… 아무리 내가 뱀파이어 치고는 약한 편이라지만… 뭘까… 이 의문의 신비감이 느껴지는 여자는…

조금 호흡이 진정되자 통나무집 안을 둘러봐. 창문 하나 말고는 전부 막혀 있는데, 그마저도 그 여자가 안쪽 여닫이를 닫자 아예 햇빛이 들어오지 않아. 갑자기 어두워진 방을 밝히기 위해 여자가 천장에 달린 조명을 키자 인공적인 빛이 방 전체를 비춰. 침대, 주방, 화장실까지… 밖에서 봤을 때는 이렇게 넓어 보이지는 않았는데, 내가 잘못 본 건가? 여긴 대체 어디…

그보다도…

“그럼… 당신은 대체 누굽니까? 보아하니 일반적인 사람은 아닌 듯한데…”

“시간이 없어 아무런 설명도 못하고 뛰어오게 해서 죄송합니다. 제 이름은… 치리피(Chiriphi)라고 부르시죠.”

“치리피…라…”

확실히 들어본 적 없는 이름이야. 본 적도 없고.

“…이름 말고 다른 이야기는 안 해주시는 겁니까? 예를 들면 어떻게 저를 아시는지…뱀파이어라는 걸 한눈에 알아보셨다면 분명 일반 사람은 아니겠지요. 그렇다고 헌터로 보이지도 않습니다만…”

모리스……

“…물론 헌터는 아닙니다. 하지만… 제가 정확하게 누군지 벌써 설명해 드리는 건 어렵군요. 이해도 못 하실 테고요. 샤를 세리스 님.”

“!”

뭘까, 이 여자는… 신비한 미소를 지으면서 미스터리한 말만 늘어놓는…치리피..라고 했지… 내 이름도, 내가 뱀파이어라는 것도 알고 있는…

아까 치유마법을 쓰는 걸 봤으니, 마법에 대해 아는 건 이상하지 않지만…

단순한 마법사나 룬술사는 아닌 것 같은…

“제가 누구인지보다 중요한 것은, 세리스 님의 상황인 것 같네요.”

“제 상황이라… 정확히 어떤 걸 말씀하시는 건지?”

“… 그건 본인이 가장 정확히 알고 계시겠죠?”

먼저 생각나는 거라곤 모리스…가 나를 내친 것이지만…

설마 거기까지 알고 있을 것 같지는 않아. 모리스가 보낸 사람일리도 없는데…

그럼 뱀파이어로서 생존의 문제를 얘기하는 건가…

“아, 조금 전에 저한테 피를… 감사합니다.”

“별 것 아니니 괜찮습니다. 그보다, 앞으로 잠시 동안은 괜찮겠지만 또 다시 분명 배고픔이 찾아오실 거에요. 뭐, 굳이 언급을 안 해도 아실 테지만.”

“……“

“계속 여기에 계시면 사냥만으로 피를 얻어야 해요. 그럼 꽤 변수가 많이 생길 테죠. 앞으로 어떻게 하실 계획인가요?”

“…뭘 말하고 싶으신 건가요… 어차피 뱀파이어인 이상, 생존하기 위해서는 이런 방법밖에 없는 걸요…”

단 며칠 전까지만 해도 이렇지는 않았지만…

“이런 방법밖에 없다…라, 뱀파이어이시면서 일반 인간들의 피를 훔쳐 마시는 것은 고려도 하지 않으시는군요. 역시…”

“…저는 그런 일은 하지 않습니다.”

“그럼 지금까지 계속 동물 피만 먹어오신 건가요? 그런 것 치고는 동물 피에 대한 거부감이 꽤 있으신 것 같은데요.”

“…당신은 대체 누구신가요?”

그 질문에 치리피는 알 수 없는 듯한 미소를 띄며 대답하지 않아. 대체 누구일까, 애초에 내가 동물 피에 대해 어느 정도의 거부감이 있다는 것을 어떻게 알고 있는 거지? 뭔가 모리스와 있었던 일도 알고 있는 것 같은 느낌도 들기 시작하고… 도통 알 수 없어…

“그냥 지나가던 여행자라고 생각하세요. 마법에 관심이 있어 뱀파이어에 대해서도 알고 있을 뿐.”

……그래도 뭔가… 나쁜 사람으로는 느껴지지 않는데…

“다시 돌아가서, 마치 제가 할 수 있는 다른 방법이 있다는 것처럼 말씀하시는군요. 뱀파이어에 대해 알고 계시다면… 저처럼 인간의 피를 마시지 않으려는 뱀파이어는 선택권이 그리 많지 않다는 것도 아실 테지요. 뱀파이어만 아니었다면…”

“본인이 뱀파이어인 게 만족스럽지 않으신가 보군요?”

“……지금은… 그렇습니다.”

예전에 모리스가 내가 뱀파이어인 것은 전혀 문제가 되지 않는다고 했었는데…

그때의 나는, 처음엔 그렇다고 생각하지 않았지만 모리스의 끊임없는 격려에 넘어갔었어. 내가 뱀파이어인 건 모리스와 나 사이의 관계에 있어서 아무런 문제도 되지 않는다고… 모리스가 계속 그렇게 알려주고 보여줬으니까…

그런데 지금은… 지금은! 모든 게 바뀌었는걸…! 내가 뱀파이어만 아니었어도 좀 더 자유롭게, 문제 없이 모리스랑 살 수 있었을 거고, 이렇게 되지도, 이렇게 된 후에도 이 정도까지 고생하지는 않아도 되었을 텐데..! 대체 뭐가 문제가 아니라는 거야…

모리스……

“이걸 목에 걸어보시겠어요?”

“이건…?”

“일단 한 번 해 보시죠.”

치리피가 나에게 반짝이는 것이 달린 목걸이를 하나 건네 줘. 양쪽으로 갈라진 잎에, 그 사이에 빛나는 원이 얹어진 듯한 문양… 자세히 보니 치리피의 옷에도 같은 문양이 있는 것 같아. 이건 뭘까…

“이쪽으로 와 보세요.”

영문도 모른 채 일단 목걸이를 차고 치리피가 있는 쪽으로 가자—

_휘익—_

“!!! 뭐 하시는 겁—

………….!!!!!!!!!”

치리피가 창문을 가리고 있던 가리개를 휙 열어젖히자 태양빛이 집 안으로 뿜어져 들어와. 나도 모르게 손으로 얼굴을 가렸는데…

……타지 않아… 분명 진짜 햇빛인데… 몸에 반응이 없어…!!!

이게 대체 무슨…?!?

“그 목걸이에는 뱀파이어로서의 특성을 억제하는 힘이 새겨져 있습니다. 햇빛을 받아도 타지 않을뿐더러, 피에 대한 갈증도 사라질 겁니다. 대신 일반 인간과 같이 물과 음식에 대한 배고픔이 생기죠. 다만 송곳니는 신체 부위라서 그것까지 없애진 못하지만… 어차피 그 정도를 감추는 법은 알고 계시겠죠? 그리고, 마법은 뱀파이어만의 힘이 아닌지라, 목걸이를 차고 있어도 시전할 수 있을 거에요.”

……

너무 놀라서 상황이 파악이 안 돼.

뱀파이어의 특성을 억제하는 목걸이라고…?

이것만 있으면, 정말 일반 인간인 것처럼 살아갈 수 있어…

그보다 이런 물건은 대체 어떻게…

“참고로 이 집은 아무도 쓰지 않는 빈 집이에요. 아마 마을 사람들 중 누구도 모르는 곳일 겁니다. 그저 제가 숲 속을 돌아다니다 발견한 곳일 뿐. 그러니 여기에서 생활하셔도 문제는 없을 겁니다. 그럼, 전 이만…”

“네?! 자, 잠깐…!”

아직 아무것도 모르겠는데, 지금 이게 대체 무슨 상황인지…! 너무 갑작스러워서……

붙잡아 보려고 했는데, 이미 치리피는 문 밖으로 사라져버렸어. 문을 열고, 타지 않는다고는 하지만 여전히 적응되지 않는 햇빛의 밝기 때문에 잠시 시야를 안정시키고 다시 밖을 내다보자 이미 온데간데없어. 정말 순식간에 사라져 버린…

그보다도…

방금 대체 뭐가 지나간 걸까… 솔직히 말하면 아직 내가 왜 여기에 있는지도 실감나지 않는걸…

모리스… 모리스의 집에서 쫓겨난 이후로 아직 그 충격도 가시지 않았는데…

이건 대체… 저 사람은 또…

아… 모르겠어…

고개를 숙여 목걸이를 다시 보니 햇빛으로부터 나를 지켜주고 있다는 듯이, 초록빛으로 반짝거리고 있어. 만약에 누군가와 마주치기라도 했을 때 의심을 사거나 떨어지면 큰일이니까, 옷 안쪽으로 넣어서 흔들거리지 않게 해야겠어.

목걸이가 있어도 여전히 햇빛은 익숙하지 않아… 너무 밝아. 일단 문과 창문 가리개를 모두 닫고 나니 다시 편안한 느낌이 들어.

편안하다고…

지금 내 상황은… 전혀 편안하지만은 않을 텐데…

아, 물론 이제 동굴 속에서, 딱딱하고 차가운 바닥에서 잘 때보다는 훨씬 나은 것 같아. 하지만… 여전히 모리스 곁으로 돌아갈 수는 없는 걸…

그래, 맞아… 난 쫓겨났으니까…

하아… 어쨌든 조금은 나아진 것일지도… 갑자기 너무 많은 것이 바뀌어 버려서 실감은 안 나지만…

이 영문 모를 목걸이만 있으면 일반 사람처럼 살아갈 수 있다니… 마법도 쓸 수 있다고 했으니, 변장만 하면 정말 이 뱀파이어 샤를 세리스로서의 모습을 완벽하게 감출 수 있을 거야. 아예, 새로운 삶을…

......

모르겠어… 일단 잠깐 쉬고 싶어… 머리가 너무 아파서…

와, 침대가 생각보다 훨씬 푹신한 걸…


	7. 새로운 길, 막다른 골목 (A New Road, A Dead End)

눈을 떠 보니 벌써 다시 해가 지고 있어.

…시간이 조금 지나자, 쓰러져 잠들기 전에 무슨 일이 있었는지 서서히 기억이 나. 물론 모리스에게 버림받은 것부터… 그건 그 이후로 계속 내 머릿속을 때리듯이 울리고 있으니까…

하지만 그것보다…

손을 뻗어 목덜미 근처를 만지자 옷 속에 들어가 있는 목걸이의 문양이 느껴져.

“이것만 있으면…”

이것만 있으면 난 뱀파이어가 아닌 것처럼 살아갈 수 있어. 어쩌면 영원히, 잃어버리지만 않는다면… 그럼 지금처럼 절망적인 상황에 빠질 일도 줄어들겠지…

마침 모리스가 날 쫓아내기 전에 시가지에 다녀올 때, 수정구가 얼마나 할 지 몰라서 돈을 꽤 많이 들고 갔었어. 수정구를 살 때 얼마를 내야 하는지 자세히 몰라서 동전 몇 개를 손에 올려놓으니 주인이 깜짝 놀라면서 그 중에 2개만 집어 갔는데, 가져온 동전은 몇십 개는 되었으니까… 모자르면 옛 맨션에 아직 남아있는 게 어느 정도 있을지도 모르고…

치리피의 말로는 피에 대한 갈증이 사라지는 대신, 인간들의 물과 음식에 대한 배고픔이 생긴다고 했으니, 어차피 마을로 내려가긴 해야 할 거야.

저번처럼 변장을 하고… 내려가 볼까…

아무도 모르는 집에 대체 어떻게 이런 게 있는 지는 잘 모르겠지만, 커다란 거울이 있어서 내 모습을 볼 수 있어. 은발 대신 검은 긴 머리, 어두운 색의 코트. 쫓겨났을 때 입고 있었던 것이라 지금도 가지고 있어… 머리색을 유지하는 건 계속 마법을 써야 해서 숲 속에 있을 때는 원래대로 있었지만. 어찌 되었든, 이 모습대로라면 아무도 내가 누군지 알아볼 수 없겠지.

그럼 이제—

“으악! 깜짝이야… ”

문을 열었더니 바로 앞에서 웬 사슴이 앉아 있다가, 나를 올려다 봐. 눈동자가 정말 맑다… 그리고 뿔도 정말 아름답게 자랐어. 그림 속의 사슴을 보는 것만 같아. 응? 뿔에 무슨 종이가 은실로 매여져 있는데…

잠깐, 은실… 뱀파이어의 특성을 억제하는 목걸이라고 했으니, 은에 대해서도 저항성이 생겼겠지?

그렇게 생각하며 은실에 살며시 손을 대 보니, 역시 아무런 반응이 없어. 마치 그냥 다른 금속을 만지는 것 같은 느낌이야. 그제서야 좀 목걸이의 힘을 실감하는 것 같아…

모리스가 항상 들고 다니던 은 채찍도 이 목걸이만 있으면 만져볼 수 있을 텐데. 항상 궁금했어, 무슨 느낌인지…

아, 아니지…

목걸이와는 상관 없이, 이제 모리스는… 같이 지낼 수 없는데…

하아… 조금만 무슨 생각을 했다 하면 모리스가 떠올랐다가, 다시 지금 내 상황을 깨닫고 상실감에 빠져들게 돼. 그래 봤자 달라지는 것은 없는데…

어찌 되었든, 일단 은실에 매달려 있던 쪽지를 봐.

“로렌티 (Lorenty)…?”

소리 내서 읽자 앞에 있는 사슴이 뚜렷하게 반응을 보이면서 다가와. 이 아이의 이름인가… 대충 누가 써서 보냈는지는 알 것 같아… 그런데 왜?

…라고 생각해 봤자 답이 나올 것 같지는 않지만…

“그, 너무 가까이 다가오진… !”

사슴이 내 말을 알아들을 수 있을 리가 없지. 자기 이름이 불리니까 나를 친구나 주인으로 인식하는 건지 나한테 점점 다가와서 코를 비벼. 그, 내가 동물을 싫어하는 건 아니지만, 처음 보는 사슴이 나한테 다가와서 이러는 건 당황스럽다고…

내가 계속 뒷걸음질을 치며 피하려 드니 사슴… 아니 로렌티가 눈치를 챘는지 다시 멈추고 나를 똘망똘망한 눈으로 쳐다 봐. 뭔가 마치 어디서 본 것 같은 익숙한 느낌이야… 숲 속의 생기가 살아 있는 것 같아. 그러더니, 갑자기 거꾸로 돌아서 무릎을 굽히고 제자리에 앉아.

“응..? 타라는 건가..”

치리피가 보낸 아이라면… 대체 그 여자가 뭐 하는 사람인지는 아직도 모르겠지만 어쨌든 덕분에 이런 목걸이랑 머무를 수 있는 집까지 생겼으니 그래도 믿어도 될 것 같아.

“그럼…”

원래 사람이 타는 동물에 사슴은 없지 않나…? 사슴들이 숲 속에서 빠르게 달린다는 것은 나도 알고 있지만, 말이나 당나귀도 아닌데 사슴이 내 무게를 견디면서 달릴 수 있을까…

…하는 건 쓸데없는 걱정이었어. 내가 조심스레 앉자마자 로렌티가 벌떡 일어나더니 앞으로 돌진하기 시…

“자, 잠깐만..!!! 너무 빨라!! 로렌티!?! 자, 잠시마아아안—“

“휴우…도, 도착인가…?”

분명 나는 가만히 앉아서 타고 온 것 뿐인데… 왜 온 몸에서 힘이 빠져나간 기분일까…

로렌티가 정말 엄청나게 빠른 속도로 숲 속을 달리더니 드디어 멈춰 섰어. 후들거리는 다리를 진정시키려고 노력하면서 로렌티의 등 위에서 내려 주변을 둘러 보니 저 밑에 마을로 가는 길이 보여. 그렇지, 동굴에서 통나무집까지는 길이 어딘지 제대로 보지도 못하고 치리피를 따라 무작정 달려가는 바람에, 마을로 가려면 어디로 가야 하는지도 모르고 있었어. 물론 지금도 로렌티가 너무 빠르게 달려 오는 바람에 오는 길을 볼 틈조차 없긴 했지만… 그래도 로렌티의 분위기를 보아하니 아마 저녁때쯤에 내가 다시 이리로 올 때까지 기다리고 있을 것 같아.

“로렌티, 내가 저녁에 다시 여기로 올 때까지 이 근처에서 기다리고 있어줄 수 있겠니? 대, 대신 다음엔 좀 느리게…”

혹시나 싶어서 나도 모르게 말로 물어봤는데 뭔가 알아들은 것 같은 느낌이야. 그 맑은 눈동자가 나를 빤히 바라보는 게 마치 대답처럼 느껴져. 따뜻한… 느낌이랄까…

이내 로렌티가 휙 돌아서서 숲 속으로 뛰어 들어가. 나도 슬슬 마을로 내려가야겠어. 마지막으로 변장이랑, 목걸이를 체크하고 조심조심 산비탈길을 따라 내려가.

아무리 준비를 했다지만 여전히 많은 사람들의 눈에 띄여서 좋을 건 없어. 이 신비한 목걸이를 차고 나서도 내가 뱀파이어임을 증명하는 단 하나의 증거… 절대 인간의 것이 아닌 이 송곳니가 노출되는 이상 아무리 마력이 느껴지지 않고 피를 눈앞에서 마시지 않아도 사람들은 내가 뱀파이어라는 걸 알게 될 테니까. 물론 송곳니는 입을 크게 벌리지만 않는다면 제대로 보이지 않도록 할 수 있지만, 그래도 사람들 사이사이에 돌아다니고 있을지 모르는, 헌터들은 예리하게 알아챌 수도 있겠지…

……

아니야, 생각하지 말자… 모리스가 보고 싶은 건 사실이지만, 모리스가 나를 내쫓은 것도 사실인걸… 일단은 앞으로 어떻게 살아야 할지 보려면, ‘일반적인 인간’ 으로써 이 마을을 다시 둘러봐야 할 필요가 있어…

로렌티가 내려준 곳은 이런 내 상황을 고려했는지, 마을에서 가장 외진 곳으로 이어져. 애초에 마을을 돌아다녀 본 게 너무 오래 전 일이라 이런 곳의 구조까지는 잘 기억나지 않아. 더군다나 낮에 이렇게 나와 보는 건 평생동안 처음 있는 일인지라… 그래도 군데군데 있는 표지판을 따라 가면 시가지까지는 갈 수 있을 것 같아.

“자, 여기 맛~있는 과일이 있으니 한 번 구경하고 가시오~!”

“갓 잡아올린 팔팔한 생선이오! 자, 어서들 들어오시오~!”

정말… 갖가지 상점들과 음식점들이 즐비한 이 거리에는 활기가 넘쳐. 사람들도 많이 돌아다니긴 하지만, 오히려 사람이 많은 탓에 나를 신경쓰는 사람이 없어. 다들 바쁘게 제 갈 길을 가고 있을 뿐이야.

특별한 목적 없이 거리를 걷던 중 맛있는 냄새가 코를 찔러… 그 근원을 찾아 이리저리 둘러 보니 근처의 빵집에서 이제 막 빵을 구워 내놓았나 봐. 고소한 빵 냄새에 내가 어제 치리피의 피를 잠깐 받아 마신 이후로 아무것도 먹지 않았다는 걸 깨달았어. 이제 인간의 음식을 먹어야 할 것이라고 했으니, 한 번 사먹어 볼까…

“어서오십시오~이제 막 갓 구운 빵이 나왔으니 마음껏 골라 보세요!”

빵집에 들어서자 주인이 사람 좋은 미소를 띄며 반갑게 인사해. 이렇게 내가 직접 인간의 음식을 파는 곳에 들어와 뭔가를 사는 것은 처음인데… 아니야, 전에 한 번 해 본 적이 있었던가? 기억이 잘 안 나네… 어쨌든 정말 하나같이 새로운 느낌이야.

적당히 맛있어 보이는 크로와상을 하나 골라 계산을 한 후 거리로 다시 나온 뒤 송곳니가 보이지 않게 조심하면서 한 입 베어물어 봐. 바삭바삭하고 또 고소한 맛… 피를 마실 때와는 느낌이 달라… 맛있네…

그렇게 빵을 그 자리에서 다 먹어치우고 나자 그제서야 인간처럼 활동할 수 있다는 게 실감이 나. 밝은 햇살 아래에서 활기 넘치는 거리를 돌아다닌다는 게 이런 느낌이었을 줄이야…

7년 동안 모리스와 함께 살면서… 거의 다른 사람들은 못 만나다시피 했어. 모리스랑 함께 있으면 즐겁긴 했지만, 낮 시간에 모리스가 협회로 나가있을 때에는 하루 종일 혼자 있어야 해서 때론 심심하거나 외롭기도 했어… 모리스는 나 말고도 다른 헌터들이나 다른 사람들을 많이 만났을 테니, 내가 없어진다 해도 나처럼 모든 것을 잃는 듯한 기분은 아니었겠지… 그래도 이젠 나도 적당히 조심만 하면 다른 사람들과 충분히 소통도 할 수 있고, 새로운 관계도 만들 수 있는 새로운 길이 열렸으니 나쁘지만은 않은 것 같기도…

……

하아, 아니야. 어서 다른 곳도 둘러보자. 일단 옷 한 벌만 가지고 생활하기에는 무리가 있을 테니 옷가게에 가 볼까…

지금 있는 거리에서 한참을 걸어가다 보니 이번엔 옷가게를 비롯한 각종 패션과 관련된 샵들이 즐비한 곳이 나왔어. 항상 집에만 있다 보니 이렇게까지 화려한 옷들은 입을 이유도, 입을 일도 없었는데… 꼭 사지 않더라도, 유리창 너머로 보이는 가지각색의 옷들을 구경하는 것만으로도 기분이 좋아지는 것만 같은 느낌이야. 하지만 지금 나는 사치품을 사러 온 것이 아니니까… 편하게 활동할 수 있는 옷을 찾아봐야겠어.

거리를 서성이며 한참 동안 고민하다가 마음에 드는 옷가게가 있어 들어가 봤어. 안쪽에 진열된 옷을 보고 있으니 점원이 내 곁으로 와.

“뭐 찾으시는 것이라도 있으신가요?”

“아, 아닙니다. 잠시 구경 중이었습니다.”

“아, 그럼 손님께 어울리는 옷을 추천해 드릴까요?”

“그렇게 해 주시겠습니까?”

“외투를 찾고 계신가요, 아니면 상의나 하의를 찾고 계신가요?”

“혹시 세 가지 모두 부탁드려도 될까요?”

“그러시군요, 잠시만 기다려 주세요!”

사실 옷가게에 오는 것도 처음인지라… 눈으로만 봐서는 어느 게 나한테 맞을 만한 옷인지 모르겠어. 원래 입던 옷들이야 이미 알고 있지만, 이렇게 수없이 많은 옷들 사이에서 한 가지를 고르기란 정말 어려운 일인 것 같아. 아주 옛날에, 샤를 세리스 백작이라는 이름으로 있을 때에도 내가 직접 옷가게에서 옷을 고른 적은 없어서… 그래서 얼떨결에 점원이 묻는 말에 모두 다 부탁하고 말았어. 지금까지 내가 입던 옷들도 전부 모리스가 이따금씩 사다 준 것들이었는데, 모리스는 어떻게 내 마음에 맞는 옷들만 골라서 가져왔던 걸까…

점원이 뭔가 들뜬 듯한 표정을 지으며 사라지더니, 곧 다른 점원 한 명과 함께 외투, 상의, 하의를 전부 2개씩 들고 와. 저렇게나 많은 옷을 봐야 한다니…

“오래 기다리셨죠? 저희가 손님께 딱 맞을 법한 옷들을 골라 봤는데…”

…재잘거리는 점원이 두 명이나 내 옆에 붙은 채로 옷을 봐야 하는 건 정말 힘든 일이라는 걸 깨달았어. 하아… 어쨌든 점원들이 가져온 옷은 재질도 상당히 부드러운 데다 직접 입어 봤을 때도 편했어. 겉보기에도 주로 무채색 계열의 색이다 보니 거리에 입고 나가도 크게 상관없지 않을까 싶어. 중간중간 금실로 무늬가 새겨져 있고, 또 무슨 똑같은 모양의 문양들이 옷에 박혀 있기는 한데 문제는 없겠지? 사실 점원들이 너무 피곤하게 하는 바람에, 이 이상 복잡하게 생각하지 않고 점원들이 나한테 보여준 옷 6벌을 전부 사가지고 나왔어. 사실 이 옷이 비싼 건지 아닌지 잘 감이 안 오기는 하는데, 동전 스무 개 정도를 쓴 것 뿐이니 그리 비싼 건 아니지 않을까 싶어. 아직 동전이 오십 개 넘게 남아있으니까…

거리로 나와 보니 옷가게 안에서 시간을 꽤나 보낸 것 같아. 어디 좀 쉴 만한 곳이 없을까… 하며 주위를 둘러 보던 중 눈에 띄는 웅장한 건물을 발견했어.

“시립 도서관”

새롭기만 한 이 낮 거리 속에서 조금 익숙한 공간을 찾은 느낌이야. 모리스와 함께 살 때 항상 낮 시간의 대부분은 책을 읽으면서 보내곤 했으니까… 정말 읽고 싶었던 책들은 모리스에게 사와 달라고 부탁해서 집에 놔 두었었지만 대부분은 도서관에서 빌려온 것들이라, 한 번은 모리스가 도서관에서 책을 나르는 북카트가 된 것 같다고 투덜거리기도 했었는데…

… 어쨌든 도서관에서 책을 읽고 있으면 다른 사람이 건드리지도 않을 테고, 나도 좀 쉴 수 있겠지 싶어 건물 안으로 들어가. 도서관 안에 들어서니 익숙한 책먼지 냄새가 코를 찔러. 그와 동시에, 수없이 즐비한 서가에 입이 떡 벌어져. 도서관을 직접 와 본 적도 한 번도 없으니까… 언젠가 한 번쯤은 꼭 방문해보고 싶었던 곳인데 항상 도서관들은 저녁시간에는 문을 닫아버리니 구경할 수 조차 없었어. 이렇게나 많은 책이 한 군데에 있다니… 맨션에 있을 때도 정말 많은 책들을 소장했었지만 이 정도는 아니었어. 서가가 언뜻 봐도 몇십 개는 훌쩍 넘을 것 같은데…

들뜨는 가슴을 진정시키려고 노력하면서 먼저 구석진 곳에 자리를 잡고 서가 사이사이를 돌아다니며 읽을 만한 책을 찾기 시작해. 나란히 꽂힌 책들을 손끝으로 스르륵 훑는 이 느낌… 책먼지 냄새와 어우러져서 정말 기분이 좋아. 서가 때문에 넓은 시야가 가려지니 사람들에게 들킬 우려도 없어서 마음 편하게 있을 수도 있고. 사방이 책으로 가득찬 곳에서 자유롭게, 원하는 대로 있을 수 있다는 것… 정말 해방감이 들어.

돌아다니면서 발견한 흥미롭게 생긴 책 몇 권을 골라 다시 자리에 앉아. 그제서야 내가 마을에 내려온 이후로 한 번도 앉지 않고 계속 서서 돌아다녔다는 사실을 깨달았어. 이런 곳에서 여유롭게 책을 읽으며 쉴 수 있다니, 정말 좋은 것 같아. 그럼 다시 오랜만에 책을 읽어 볼까…

한 몇 시간쯤 지났을까? 계속 책을 읽다 보니 배가 다시 고파오기 시작해. 모리스가 하루 종일 집에 있는 날에 가끔 왜 하루에 세 번이나 식사를 하느냐고 물어봤을 때는 이런 느낌이 뭔지 몰랐는데… 먹은지 단 몇 시간만에 다시 배고픔이 찾아온다니 정말 귀찮은 것 같아. 마침 도서관도 슬슬 닫을 준비를 하기 시작하는 것 같아. 나도 책들을 정리하고 나가봐야겠어. 아까 산 옷들도 잊지 말고 챙기고…

도서관을 나가려는데 내 바로 앞에서 어떤 남자가 사서와 이야기를 나누더니 이내 밖으로 사라져. 상황은 이상하지 않지만 내 눈길을 사로잡은 건 남자의 외형과 그로부터 느껴지는 서늘한 마력…이야. 맞아, 이 느낌은 확실히 마력이 맞는데, 일반적이지 않지만 어디선가 느껴본 것 같은… 그리고, 그 사람은 긴 은발머리를 가지고 있어… 마치 원래 내 모습을 보는 것 같아…

……

뭔가, 뭔가 어딘가 접점이 있는 것 같은데… 어딘지 모르겠어… 일단 따라가 보자.

남자가 아까 내가 걸어온 거리로 향해서 왔던 길을 그대로 다시 걷는 셈이 되어버렸어. 어차피 그쪽으로 다시 가면 먹을거리를 파는 상점들이나 레스토랑에 가까워질 테니 상관없겠지만… 앞서 가는 남자의 은발머리가 서서히 켜지기 시작하는 가로등 불빛을 받아 은은하게 반짝여. 내가 변장을 안 한 상태로 이 거리를 걷고 있었다면 딱 저런 모습이었을까… 솔직히 너무 눈에 튀어서 변장하고 나오길 잘했다는 생각이 들어.

벌써 처음 빵을 사 먹었던 곳 부근까지 왔어. 지금까지 앞으로만 걸어가던 남자가 왼쪽으로 돌아 좁은 골목으로 사라져. 가로등 불빛도 잘 닿지 않는 골목이라 조금 무섭긴 한데, 지금까지 쫓아 온 호기심에 못 이겨서 나도 따라 들어가. 골목 안은 미로처럼 구불구불 휘어져 있어. 혹시라도 길을 잃는 것은 아니겠—

“당신들은 누구시기에 저를 계속 쫓아오십니까?”

“…!”

코너를 돌았더니 그 남자가 나를 직시하며 기다리고 있어서 깜짝 놀랐어. 내 것을 똑 닮은 듯한 긴 은발 속에서 얼음처럼 푸른 눈이 나를 차갑게 노려봐.

“이곳에 온 이후로부터 당신들은 계속 나를 감시하고 있지 않습니까? 아, 뭐 나를 안다면 내 영역에 관한 일이라도 되는 건가?”

“자, 잠깐, 제가 당신을 따라온 것은 맞지만, 당신들이라뇨? 저는 지금 혼자입니다만…”

“제가 그 정도 인기척조차 못 알아볼 줄 아십니까? 흥, 잠깐 감각을 넓히기만 해도—“

“…?”

남자가 갑자기 말을 멈춰. 뭔가 혼란스러운 듯한 표정이야. 아마 나도 마찬가지이겠지, 나 말고도 다른 사람들이 이 남자를 쫓고 있는 것 같은데, 그게 누군지도, 이 남자가 누군지도 모르는데 이 남자가 나를 그 의문의 사람들과 같은 편이라고 생각하고 추궁하고 있으니… 뭔가 복잡한 일에 휘말린 것 같기도 하고…

“당신… 혹시 목걸이라도 걸고 있습니까?”

“…?!”

“달라는 것이 아니니, 혹시 잠깐 보여줄 수 있겠습니까?”

목걸이를 뺏어가려는 목적은 아닌 것 같아… 옷 속에 숨겨 놓았는데도 목걸이의 존재를 알아채는 것을 보면, 목걸이에 새겨진 마법을 느낄 수 있는 건가 봐. 어찌 되었든 위험할 것 같지는 않아서 조심스레 목걸이를 밖으로 꺼내서 보여줘.

“…! 역시… 치리피가 준 것이었군요. 그럼 제가 오해를 했던 것 같네요. 죄송합니다.”

“아… 치리피라는 분을 아십니까? 죄송하지만, 제가 지금 잘 이해가 안 되는데…”

당최 상황이 갈피가 잡히지 않아. 사실 아직 치리피라는 그 여자가 어떤 사람인지도 모르겠는데, 이건 또 무슨 상황인지… 내가 도저히 모르겠다는 표정으로 그렇게 묻자 앞에 있는 남자가 키득거리며 웃어. 경계를 풀었는지 상당히 앳되고 장난기 있는 얼굴로 나에게 다시 말을 걸어.

“치리피가 그럼 그렇지, 당신과 만났을 때 자기가 누군지 제대로 설명조차 안 해줬나 보군요?”

“아 네, 더구나 만난 건 한 번 뿐인지라…”

“저는 치리피의 오랜 친구이자 동료 중 한 명입니다. 이름은… 렌 이라고 부르시죠. 시간상 아직 식사를 안 하셨을 것 같은데, 제가 먼저 실례한 것도 있고 하니 근처 레스토랑 같은 데로 자리를 옮겨서 대접해 드려도 괜찮을까요? 얘기는 그때 하도록 하죠.”

“그렇게 해 주신다면, 감사합니다. 아, 제 이름은 샤를 세리스 라고 합니다.”

“그렇군요. 아마 저나 치리피 모두 세리스 씨보다 훨씬 어릴 테니 편하게 대하셔도 괜찮습니다.”

사실 방금 전에 차갑게 몰아세울 때는 느끼지 못했는데, 지금 보면 그.. 아니 렌에게서 풍기는 아우라에 비해 어려 보이는 것 같기는 해. 치리피처럼 한 20대 초반은 되었을까… 그래도 내 습관상 초면인데, 편하게 대하는 것은 뭔가 어색하겠지... 그래도, 완전히 조용하고 신비로운 분위기를 풍겼던 치리피와 다르게 이 렌이라는 남자는 훨씬 붙임성 있고 밝은 성격인 것 같아. 것보다, 제대로 된 정보라곤 아무것도 알려주지 않고 통나무집과 목걸이를 내게 선물해 주고 떠난 치리피와는 다르게 뭔가 이 대화에서는 조금이나마 의문을 해결할 수 있을 것 같아.

그러고 보니, 처음 렌에게서 느꼈던 서늘한 마력… 지금 다시 생각해 보니 치리피에게서 느꼈던 마력과 많이 닮은 듯한 느낌이야. 단지 치리피는 좀 더 부드럽고 신선한 느낌이었다면 렌의 마력은 차가운 느낌이 있어. 그래서 일반적이지 않은 마력의 분위기이지만 어디선가 느껴본 적이 있다고 생각했던 건가 봐…

렌이 앞서서 걸어가다 어느 한 레스토랑으로 들어가. 분위기가 고풍스러운 것이 꽤나 고급진 레스토랑인 것 같은데… 초면인데 너무 좋은 것을 얻어먹는 것 같아서 조금 부담스러운데 렌은 아무런 신경도 안 쓰는 것 같아.

“아무래도 이런 얘기를 하려면 조용히 있을 수 있는 곳이 좋지 않을까 싶어서 이곳으로 왔는데, 요리도 입에 맞으신다면 좋겠군요. 방이 불편하지는 않으신지?”

“아니요, 괜찮습니다. 오히려 제가 너무 짐이 되는 것은 아닌가 싶네요…”

“하하하! 세리스 씨, 당신은 정말 겸손한 면이 있으시군요, 그런 옷들을 사고 다니시는 분이..”

“…?”

마지막 말은 잘 이해가 안 됐지만, 어쨌든 칭찬으로 받아들이자. 그보다, 레스토랑 방 안을 둘러보는데 정말 예쁜 장식들도 많고, 자리도 푹신해서 너무 편해. 밖에서 오픈된 공간도 있지만 아마 일부러 얘기를 하기 위해 이런 개인실로 데리고 온 것이겠지? 이렇게 좋은 곳에서 먹는 요리라면 뭐든지 맛있을 것 같아.

모리스랑 이런 분위기 속에서 식사를 해 볼 수 있었다면 얼마나 좋았을까… 어차피 나와 모리스는 먹는 것도 달랐으니 외식이라고는 생각조차 할 수 없었겠지만…

“세리스 씨. 본격적으로 설명해 드리기 전에, 혹시 치리피가 세리스 씨에게 어쩌다 목걸이를 주게 되었는지 알 수 있을까요?”

“아, 그건…”

“세리스 씨가 뱀파이어라는 것 정도는 저도 느낄 수 있으니 편하게 말씀하셔도 됩니다.”

“…! 당신들은 대체…”

모리스 말에 의하면 모리스 정도의 노련한 헌터가 아닌 이상 옆에 있는 것만으로 뱀파이어인지 아닌지 구분하는 것은 어렵다고 했는데… 더구나 목걸이까지 차고 있는데 저걸 바로 알 수 있다는 건 대체…

어쨌든 내가 사냥을 하지 못해 거의 죽어가고 있을 때쯤부터 치리피가 내게 피를 먹여준 일, 통나무집까지 간 일, 그리고 목걸이를 주고 떠난 일까지는 전부 이야기해 줬어. 내가 왜 숲속에 가게 되었는지는… 굳이 구체적으로 밝힐 필요는 없어 보이니까… 내가 뱀파이어인 걸 싫어한다는 건 그냥 나는 인간의 피를 탐하기 싫어하고, 그래서 사냥만으로 연명하는 것은 너무 힘들어서일 뿐이라고 둘러댔어. 내가 말을 다 할 때쯤 되니 시킨 요리들이 나왔어. 달콤한 향기가 코를 찔러서 맛을 보니 부드러운 맛이 입 안 가득 퍼져… 정말 맛있다…

렌도 똑같이 잠시 맛을 음미하더니 드디어 입을 열어.

“그렇군요. 확실히… 치리피가 세리스 씨께 왜 그 목걸이를 줬는지 알 것 같네요.”

“예?”

“아, 아무것도 아닙니다. 제가 본인이 아니니 뭐라고 확실히 말할 수는 없겠지요. 그건 그렇고, 이제 제가 얘기해야 할 차례인 것 같군요. 미리 말씀드리자면, 설명은 해 드리겠지만 오히려 더 이해가 안 되실지도 모릅니다.”

“…?”

치리피도 그렇고, 렌도… 대체 이 미스터리한 사람들은 뭐 하는 사람들이야…

“하하, 너무 그렇게 심각한 표정을 하실 필요는 없습니다. 치리피는 생명의 수호자라고 불리는 아이죠. 일종의… 생명과 관련된 마법을 그 누구보다도 절대적으로 잘 다룰 수 있는 마법사라고 생각하시면 되겠군요. 그래서 각종 생물의 집합소라고 볼 수 있는, 숲 속에서 주로 생활하는데 아마 그러던 중 세리스 씨를 발견했을 겁니다.”

“생명이라… “

그 설명을 들으니 대충은 알 것 같아, 어떻게 그렇게 숲 속을 평지를 달리듯이 달렸는지, 이런 목걸이를 가지고 있었는지…

“그 목걸이의 문양은 치리피를 상징하는 문양입니다. 그래서 저도 그것을 보자마자 세리스 씨께서 치리피와 만난 적이 있다는 것을 알 수 있었고요. 이렇게 레스토랑에서 인간의 음식을 드시는 걸 보면, 그 목걸이는 뱀파이어로서의 힘을 억제하는 목걸이겠군요?”

“네, 그렇습니다. 음식 뿐만 아니라, 햇빛을 받아도 아무렇지 않더군요…”

“저를 비롯한 다른 몇 명의 동료들도 각자의 분야만 다를 뿐, 치리피처럼 개개인의 영역에서 능력을 가지고 있답니다. 그 중에서 치리피는… 분야도 분야인지라 제일 강한 편에 속하죠. 하하, 아마 그 애가 제가 세리스 씨게 이런 것을 다 얘기하고 있다는 걸 알면 가만 안 있을 테죠…”

“그, 그런가요…”

“치리피는 그다지 붙임성이 있는 편이 아닙니다. 게다가 생명을 관리하는 녀석인지라, 일명 ‘죽음을 부르는 생명체’ 인 뱀파이어와 같은 종족들은 상당히 적대시하는 아이죠. 그럼에도 불구하고 당신에게 그런 목걸이를 주었다는 건… 당신에게서 무언가 다른 것을 보았기 때문이겠죠.”

“다른 것…? 아…”

아, 내가 인간의 피를 탐하지 않는다는 것 때문인가… 모리스도 뱀파이어 헌터이면서도 뱀파이어인 나에게 관심을 가지게 된 건 내가 인간의 피를 먹으려고 하지 않는다는 것에 특이함을 느껴서라고 했으니…

모리스는… 그런 이유로 나를 만나게 되었으니 나보고 내가 뱀파이어인 걸 자책하지 말라고 했었는데… 이젠 그러지도 않겠지…

“어찌 되었든, 듣자하니 그 목걸이를 쓰는 것이 오늘이 처음이신 것 같은데, 만족하시나요?”

“네, 치리피 덕분에 좀 더 편하게 살 수 있을 것 같습니다. 새로운 경험도 많이 하게 되었고요… 만나게 되면 저 대신 감사 인사 좀 전해주십시오.”

“하하, 그렇게 원하신다면 그렇게 해 드리죠. 확실히 그 목걸이는 뱀파이어인 세리스 씨께 많은 도움이 되겠지만… 치리피는 생명의 수호자입니다. 생명의 본질을 흔드는 것은 결코 이롭지만은 않다는 것을 잘 알고 있죠. 제 생각에는, 치리피가 그걸 세리스 씨게 보여주고 싶은 것 같네요.”

“네? 그게 무슨…”

그럼 이 목걸이가 나에게 해가 될 수도 있다는 건가…? 치리피가 내게 악의가 있었던 걸로 보이지는 않는데… 그럼 이 목걸이를 왜 주었다는 거지?

그런 생각을 하고 있으니 렌이 마치 내 생각을 읽은 듯이 말을 이어가.

“아, 치리피가 절대 악의를 가지고 그걸 드린 것은 아닐 겁니다. 생명으로 장난치는 것은 끔찍하게 싫어하는 아이이니까요. 단지, 모든 것에는 좋은 면만 있는 것은 아니라는 걸 그 아이는 너무 잘 알고 있거든요… 한쪽 문이 열리면, 또 다른 쪽의 문은 닫히기 마련이라는 것도요. ”

“그럼 이 목걸이는 왜 제게 준 걸까요?”

“… 그건, 직접 써 보시다 보면 차차 알게 되겠지요? 저도 친한 친구라지만, 그 아이의 생각은 도통 알 수 없는 것이 많아서 말이죠.”

“하하, 역시 그렇군요…”

말을 주고받다 보니 어느새 식사도 다 먹었어. 계산을 마치고 밖으로 나오자 하늘은 이제 완전히 어두워졌고, 광장에 있는 시계탑은 어느새 9시를 향해 가리키고 있어.

“아, 세리스 씨, 그리고 이건… 제가 치리피 녀석처럼 맘만 먹으면 모든 정보를 알려주는 친구가 있는 것은 아니라 당신의 사정을 전부 알지는 못하지만…”

“예? 치리피가 무슨..?”

“아, 아닙니다. 그저, 당신과 얘기하면서 느낀 건데, 세리스 씨께서는 뭔가 이미 답을 무의식중에 알고 계시면서도 그걸 쉽게 찾지 못하는 분 같군요. 무슨 사정이 있으셨는지는 모르겠지만, 아마 이미 당신은 정답을 알고 계실 겁니다. 내면을 잘 들여다보면 찾으실 수 있으실 테죠…”

“……??”

“이런, 제가 저답지 않은 괜한 소리를 했군요. 치리피가 할 법한 이야기를… 그 녀석에 대해 얘기하다 보니 저도 모르게 이런 생각을 했나 봅니다. 잊어버리셔도 되겠군요.”

“아… 알겠습니다. 혹시 렌 씨는 어느 쪽으로 가십니까?”

“아, 저요? 사실 저와 치리피를 비롯한 친구들은 이곳에 잠시 머무르러 온 것이라… 지금은 24번가 쪽으로 갑니다. 임시 거처가 그쪽 방향에 있거든요. 아 참, 시장도 들러야 하는데… 다른 친구들은 시가지로 잘 나오지 않아서 유독 제가 온갖 물건과 음식 재료를 사 들고 가거든요. 그럼 지금은 다시 시가지 안으로 들어가는 게 되겠군요. ”

24번가…?

그 말을 듣자 처음 렌을 봤을 때 어딘가 접점이 있는 것 같다는 느낌이, 어디서 비롯된 건지 알 것 같아…

“저, 혹시, 처음 만났을 때 말씀하셨던 렌 씨를 쫓는다는 이상한 사람들에 대해 뭔가 아시는 거라도 있습니까?”

“아… 글쎄요. 제가 이곳 사람이 아닌지라 정확히는 모르겠지만, 다들 어두운 색에 은으로 장식된 옷을 입고 있는 것이 특이하더군요. 사실 세리스 씨 말고 다른 사람들은 계속 졸졸 쫓아오지는 않고 유독 제게 관심을 보이며 쳐다봤을 뿐인지라, 인식은 하고 있었지만 말을 건 것은 아니라서요. 아, 그리고 다들 옷에 이런 문양이 있던데, 혹시 아십니까?”

이건… 당연히 알고 있어…  
모리스와 몇 년을 살았는데… 모를 리가…

“이건… 뱀파이어 헌터 협회의 문양입니다. 전통적으로 뱀파이어 헌터들의 문양으로 전해져 내려오는…”

“아, 그렇군요. 제가 뱀파이어인 줄 알고 착각했나 보네요. 하긴, 제 외형이나 느껴지는 마력이 뱀파이어라고 혼돈할 만도 하네요. 세리스 씨와 있을 때 그들이 없어서 다행입니다. 뭐, 그 목걸이만 있다면 큰 문제는 없었을지도 모르지만요.”

“아… 네…”

사실 렌이 말하는 게 잘 들리지 않아. 모리스가 화를 낼 때 상황이 상황인지라 모든 말을 이해하지는 못했었는데…

_“닥쳐, 어차피 내가 없는 동안 계속 잘도 밖을 돌아다니면서 놀던 주제에… 이런 짓까지 하다니…”_

_“…뭐??? 잠깐, 모리스, 난 오늘 말고는 정말 밖에 나간 적이 없—“_

_“흥, 나한테 직접 붙잡혀 놓고도 끝까지 거짓말인가? …… 넌 다른 뱀파이어들과 다르리라고 믿었는데. 내가 어리석었어…”_

모리스…

그래, 이제야 좀 알 것 같아, 왜 모리스가 내가 전에도 계속 밖에 나갔다고 생각했는지…

렌의 모습은 확실히 가까이서 얼굴을 보지 않는다면 내 원래 모습과 구분할 수 없을 정도로 비슷해. 아마 모리스가 직접 렌을 보진 못하고, 다른 헌터들이 보고 온 묘사만을 듣고 나라고 생각하지 않았을까 싶어. 확실히 이런 외형은 같은 마을 안에서 두 명을 찾기 힘들 정도로 특이하니까…

“세리스 씨? 그럼 전 이만 가보도록 하죠. 세리스 씨의 의문이 조금은 풀렸으면 좋겠네요.”

“아, 네, 정말 감사합니다. 안녕히 가십시오.”

다시 시가지 안으로 사라져 가는 렌의 뒷모습을 멍하니 바라보다 다시 정신을 차렸어. 내가 수정구를 깬 일 이전에 모리스가 계속 표정도 안 좋아 보이고… 내가 물어봐도 제대로 답도 안해주고 했던 것은 그렇게 오해해서인가 봐. 나한테 얘기만 해 줬으면 좋았을텐데…

모리스… 나를 그 정도로 못 믿었던 거야?

아니지, 솔직히 상황 상 그렇게 오해할 만도 해. 모리스만의 탓이 아니야… 더구나 괜한 걸로 의심하는 거라고 생각해서 일부러 나한테 얘기를 안 하고 있다가 내가 수정구를 깨는 바람에 묵혀온 감정이 폭발한 걸 수도 있어.

그보다…

수정구 사건도 있지만, 만약 모리스가 나를 내친 게 단순한 오해 때문이라면…

다시 돌아가서 오해만 풀면 모리스의 화가 풀리지 않을까?

그런 생각을 하니 심장이 쿵쿵 뛰기 시작했어. 모리스를 다시 볼 수만 있다면… 더구나 지금은 내게 치리피가 준 목걸이까지 있으니, 앞으로 비슷한 문제를 겪을 일도 없을 테고, 나도 좀 더 쉽게 모리스를 도울 수 있거나 최소한 문제가 생기지 않게 할 수 있을 테고…

그래, 어쩌면 그날 밤 모리스가 화난 모습에 내가 너무 충격을 받아서 지금까지 과하게 생각한 걸 수도 있어. 모리스가 그렇게 단순한 실수에 나를 이렇게 쉽게 버릴 리가 없어… 내가 숲 속으로 뛰쳐 들어갔을 거라는 생각은 못 했을 테니, 어쩌면 곧 화를 풀고 나를 찾으러 돌아다녔을지도 몰라. 아닌 듯, 거칠게 말하면서도 실은 부드럽게 전부 챙겨주는 게 모리스니까…

그런 생각까지 도달할 때쯤 이미 내 다리가 빠르게 24번가를 향해서 움직이고 있어. 지금 시간이면 충분히 모리스가 집에 왔을 시간이야. 혹시 집에 없더라도… 밖에서라도 기다리고 있다 보면 언젠가는 오겠지? 그럼 그때 모리스와 쌓인 오해를 풀기만 하면 될 테니까… 그러고 나면, 모리스한테 지금까지 있었던 일도 얘기해 줘야겠어… 참 신기한 일들이 많이 있었으니까. 모리스도 분명 흥미로워할 거야.

24번가… 도착했어. 모리스의 집은—

불이 꺼져있네… 아직 집에 안 왔나…

……

문 앞까지 가 보자 뭔가 이상해. 왜 대문이 열려 있지? 모리스가 실수로 까먹고 안 닫고 나갈 성격은 아닌데…

안쪽으로 조심스레 발을 내딛어.

뭔가 불길해. 보면 안 되는 것을 볼 것만 같은 느낌이야.

……

정원이 엉망이야. 특히 집으로 들어가는 길 주변에 있던 풀들이 전부 눌려 있어…

심지어, 현관도 열려 있어…

떨리는 마음을 부여잡고 한 걸음씩 앞으로 내딛어. 섬뜩한 기분이 들어…

조금 틈이 열린 현관문을 밀어서 끝까지 열어.

그리고 내가 본 것은…

“……뭐야… 왜…왜… 아무것도 없어?!”

현관 바로 앞에 있던 신발장부터…

안쪽 거실에 있던 소파와 책장들…

부엌에 있던 식탁과 각종 자재들…

침실에 있던 침대와 옷장…

없어……전부 없어……!!!

“왜!? 대체 왜!?!?! 아무 데에도, 어떤 것도 없어….!? ”

몇 년 동안이나 봐 왔던 집안 가구들… 그 외 모든 자잘한 흔적까지도…

전부 사라졌어…

이렇게… 이렇게 갑자기 모든 게 사라질 수 있는 거야!? 몇 년 동안 움직이지도 않았던 견고한 것들이잖아!!

이건… 단순한 강도라던지 하는 게 아니야… 차라리 그렇다고 믿고 싶지만…

이건…

모리스가 아예 옮겨버린 거야. 집을… 다른 곳으로…

나와 함께 살았던 흔적은 전부 없애고…

내가, 다시 돌아갈 곳까지 전부 지워버린 채로… 날 막다른 골목에 몰아넣고…

혼자서…

아니야…

이건 아니야… 내가 알았던 모리스는…

딱딱하고 차가운 면이 있어도…

절대 이런 식으로 나를 완전히 버릴 사람이 아니야…

아니야…

아니라고…

아니야아니야아니야아니야아니야아니야아니야아니야아니야아니야아니야아니야아니야아니야아니야아니야아니야아니야아니야아니야아니야아니야아니야아니야아니야아니야아니야아니야아니야아니야아니야아니야아니야아니야!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

왜!?!?!?!?!?! 대체 왜!!??!?

내가 그렇게 큰 잘못을 했어?!? 고작 수정구 하나를 깬 것 뿐이잖아!!! 게다가, 날 먼저 오해한 건 너인데!!! 난 분명 네가 시킨 대로 얌전히 집에 앉아 있었다고!!!!! 나한테 얘기조차 하지 않고, 혼자서 멋대로 생각해 버린 채로 내 얘기는 듣지도 않았으면서!!!!!!!!!!!!

내가 뱀파이어고, 네가 뱀파이어 헌터면 다야?!?!? 나는 뱀파이어이고 싶어서 뱀파이어인줄 알아!? 나도…진작부터 이런 목걸이가 있었다면 당연히 쓰고 다녔을 거라고!!!!! 이제 겨우 날 묶어오던 뱀파이어라는 숙명에서 벗어날 수 있는 길이 열렸는데… 왜 넌 나를 다시 막아서는 거야…!!

내가 잘못한 것이라곤 정말 수정구를 깨고 다시 사 오느라 나갔다 온 것밖에 없어…!!!!

그것도… 단순한 실수였을 뿐이야!!!

_단지 실수였을 뿐이라고!!!!!!!!!!!_

왜……

왜…….어째서………….

“모리스으으!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”


	8. 위태로운 경계선 (Precarious Borderline)

“으음……”

“샤를! 샤를!? 일어나 봐…!”

“응……모, 모리스?!”

이곳은… 시립 도서관 안? 책을 읽다가 잠이 들어버린 건가… 맞아, 그 이상한 힘을 가진 목걸이 덕분에 이리저리 마을 안을 돌아다니다 이곳까지 왔었어.

그보다, 모리스가 여기는 어떻게 알고…?!

_이게 아니잖아._

“샤를… 드디어 찾았어… 하고 싶은 말은 너무 많지만, 일단 여기서 나가서 하도록 하자. 사람들이 다 쳐다보니까…”

모리스가 나를 이끌고 도서관에서 나가. 짐이 있었던 게 기억이 나서 뒤를 돌아보니 없어… 아, 어느 새에 모리스가 내 짐까지 전부 들어주고 있어. 도서관 건물 밖으로 나와 조금 걸으니 바로 24번가와 우리 집이 보여.

_우리 집… 아니…_

집 안 정원으로 들어오고 나서 문을 닫자마자 모리스가 나를 세게 안아.

“샤를… 더 늦기 전에 찾아서 다행이야, 혹시라도 무슨 일이라도 생겼다면…”

“모리스…”

“정말 미안해, 샤를. 내가 그날 순간 감정에 사로잡혀서… 레이나의 혼결정 때문이라고는 해도… 내가 어떻게 네게 그런 심한 짓을…”

“……”

“그 다음 날부터 바로 후회하면서 네가 있을 만한 곳은 전부 돌아다니면서 널 찾았어. 좀 더 일찍 찾아내지 못해서 미안해. 일주일 동안 정말 힘들었지…”

_여긴 이제 없는 곳이잖아._

“샤를…괜찮아? 아무런 대답이 없는데…”

“… 응, 모리스, 널 다시 볼 수 있어서 기뻐…”

_이건…_

_내 맘대로 몸이 움직이지 않아…_

“다행이야. 이제 안으로 들어가자, 그동안 제대로 씻고 쉬지도 못했을 텐데, 맘껏 편히 쉬어.”

“응…”

거실로 들어서자 모리스가 나를 소파에 앉혀. 오랜만에 앉은 소파가 예전보다 더 푹신한 것처럼 느껴져.

“샤를, 그러고 보니 피는…?”

“동물 피로…”

“아아, 역시, 마을에 없었던 거구나… 그럼 숲 속에서… 아니지, 일단 그럼 피부터—“

“모리스, 잠깐! 내가 숲에 있을 때 어떤 사람을 만나서 이상한 목걸이를 받았는데, 그건 뱀파이어의 특성을 전부 억제하는 힘이 새겨져 있어서, 이것만 있으면 나도 너처럼, 인간처럼 생활할 수 있어. 그래서 오늘은 음식도 먹어 봤고…”

“정말?! 그, 그게 진짜라면… 정말 잘됐다… 그러면, 내가 뭐라도 만들어 줘야겠는걸?”

_이야기가 이상하게 흘러가…이건 분명 가짜야… 이 모든 것 다…_

_집은 네가 전부 없애 버렸잖아… 모리스!!!_

_이건 전부 허상, 꿈일 뿐… 깨어나야 해…_

_그런데 왜…_

_이대로 계속 있고 싶을까…_

_아니, 깨어나야 해… 이건 가짜니까…_

“샤를, 인간이 된 느낌은 어때? 거리도 돌아다녔을 테고 말이야.”

“…새로웠어. 햇빛에 닿아도 타지도 않고…”

“하하, 이제 내가 널 데리고 바깥 구경도 시켜줄 수 있겠는걸?”

_넌 이미 내 곁에 없어…_

“드디어 너와 함께 바깥을 걸을 수 있는 건가…”

“응, 항상 집에만 있었잖아? 물론 앞으로도, 내가 저녁 때마다 잘 돌봐 줄테지만.”

_그런 건...$%*#@!} &...@$%&*{#..._

“널 이 집 안으로 들이기 위해서, 7년 전에 #@&*}|!$*%&런 마법 공식이 있었던 그 수정구를, 그렇게 \@*(!$#%`#까지 해 가면서… 결심했었는데… 내가 왜 너를 내치겠다고 했을까…”

“모리스… 난 이제 괜찮아. 네가 다시 돌아와 줘서.”

_전혀… 넌 돌아오지도 않았고, 난 괜찮지 않아…_

“하하. 나도, 네가 내 곁에 있어서 기뻐. 나만의 뱀파이어. 아니지, 이젠 인간도 될 수 있네?”

“모리스, 나만의 뱀파이어라니!”

“왜, 아직도 내가 이렇게 부르는게 민망한 거야? 아니면, 너도 나를 나만의 헌터라고 부르던가?”

_이상해…아니…_

_나만의… `#$헌 %!#터…_

_그런 모리스는 …_

_=%$이제… #%^없 *@어….._

_< %$^너 !#$@*는…_

“너는… 모리스가 아니야…!!!!!”

이제야… 이제야 다시 내 몸을 되찾았어. 방금까지의 내가 아직 속에 있는 것이 느껴지지만…

내 눈 앞에 있는 가짜 모리스가 놀란 눈으로 나를 쳐다 봐.

“샤를… 방금 뭐라고? 혹시 지난 일주일 동안 어디 다치기라도…”

“이제 됐어, 그만해. 현실은 어차피 달라지지 않아, 이런 건… 희망고문일 뿐이야…

날 여기서 내보내줘…”

“무슨 소리야, 너 정말 어디 아픈가 보구나… 다 내 잘못이야…”

“그만, 그만해… 이미 충분해… 내 손으로 직접 이 처절하게 환상적인 꿈을 깨뜨리고 싶지 않아…”

“샤를, 안 되겠어, 오늘은 그냥 가서 자자. 어서—“

_**“그만!!!!!!!!!!!! 그만하라고!!!!!!!!!!! 제발, 제발!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”** _

_쨍그랑—_

왠진 모르겠지만, 이게 맞는 방법이라고 느꼈어. 더 이상 현실에서 일어나지도 못할 일을 보면서 고통받고 싶지 않았어…

내가 집어던진 화분(아니, 이것도 가짜 화분이겠지…)에 제대로 맞은 가짜 모리스의 얼굴에서 핏줄기가 마구 흘러내려.

“샤…를…”

_쿵—_

그대로 쓰러진 가짜 모리스가 더 이상 움직이지 않아. 동시에 내 주변에 있던 벽들도 하얗게 사라지기 시작해. 앉아있던 소파도, 주변에 걸린 액자도, 조명도…

“모…리스…흑…흐흑……”

가짜라는 걸 알면서도… 왜 이리 슬픈 걸까…

정신을 차려 보니, 나도 모르게 무너지고 있는 이 거짓된 세상 속에서 피를 흘리며 쓰러진 가짜 모리스를 붙잡고 눈물을 흘리고 있어.

곧 내 시야도 흐려지고…

어디선가 들어본 목소리가 내 귀를 다시 때려…

_“아, 아닙니다. 그저, 당신과 얘기하면서 느낀 건데, 세리스 씨께서는 뭔가 이미 답을 무의식중에 알고 계시면서도 그걸 쉽게 찾지 못하는 분 같군요. 무슨 사정이 있으셨는지는 모르겠지만, 아마 이미 당신은 정답을 알고 계실 겁니다. 내면을 잘 들여다보면 찾으실 수 있으실 테죠…”_

정답…이라…

생각을 미처 하기도 전에, 내 의식이 흐려져 가…

“으아아아아악!!!!”

……

헉…헉… 역시 꿈이었어… 다행히 깨어났네…

_끼익—_

“?”

문이 갑자기 열려서 순간 긴장하고 쳐다봐. 문이 조금씩 열리더니 익숙한 사슴 한 마리가 머리를 빼꼼 들이밀고 나를 바라봐.

“아… 들어와, 로렌티.”

내가 꿈에서 깼을 때 내지른 비명 때문에 놀라서 그런가 봐…

어떻게 제정신이 아닌 상태에서 다시 숲속까지 갔는지는 모르겠지만… 어젯밤에 분명 텅 비어버린 모리스의 집을 확인한 후 다시 로렌티를 만나 이곳 통나무집으로 돌아와서 쓰러진 것 같아. 아무한테도 안 들킨 게 다행이야.

어쨌든… 혼자가 아니어서 좋네…

“로렌티, 내가 방금 소리치는 걸 들은 거니? 시끄럽게 해서 미안해.”

로렌티가 마치 무슨 말이냐는 것처럼 나를 빤히 쳐다봐. 그러더니 더 안쪽으로 들어와서 바닥에 털썩 앉아. 눈을 감고 자기 다리에 가만히 기대고 있는 것이, 졸린가 봐. 그 모습이 너무 귀여워서 나도 모르게 웃음이 새어나와.

꼬르륵—

아?

그러고 보니, 렌과 식사를 한 이후로 시간이 꽤나 지난 것 같아. 밖에 해가 이미 쨍쨍한 것을 보면, 지금 적어도 10시는 넘었을 거야. 뱀파이어 상태로 있었다면 적게는 일주일에 한 3~4번 정도만 피를 마셔도 버틸 수 있었는데… 이렇게나 자주 식사를 해야지 배고픔을 달랠 수 있다니, 이건 너무 힘든 것 같아.

어쨌든, 식사를 하기 위해서라면 또 마을로 나가야 하는구나…

그렇게 해서 나갈 채비를 하고 있자니 다시 모리스가 떠올라.

뭘까, 나는 모리스에게 화가 난 건지, 모리스가 그저 그리운 건지 모르겠어…

어제는 분명 나와의 연을 완전히 끊어버린 모리스가 야속했어. 지금도 그래.

그런데 나는… 나는 모리스와의 인연을 끊고 싶지 않아… 불가능한 일인 것을 알지만 지금도 모리스가 내게 돌아와 주면 좋겠어…

아니, 애초에 만날 수라도 있었으면 좋겠어. 내가 어제 발견해 낸 오해만큼은 풀고 싶어…

그리고…

걸리는 것이 있어. 처음에는 그저 충격받아서 제대로 이해하지 못했었는데, 아직 해결되지 않은 의문점들이 많아…

_“대체품?! 그럼 레이나의 혼결정까지 전부 이런 쓰레기로 대체할 수 있다는 거냐?!?!”_

_“정말 미안해, 샤를. 내가 그날 순간 감정에 사로잡혀서… 레이나의 혼결정 때문이라고는 해도… 내가 어떻게 네게 그런 심한 짓을…”_

진짜 모리스가 나를 내칠 때도, 내 꿈 속의 가짜 모리스도 같은 이름을 말했어. 레이나… 누구일까? 한 번도 들어본 적 없는 이름인데…

내 무의식 속의 세계인 꿈에서도 그 이름을 내가 다시 들었다는 건, 나도 무의식중에 그 이름을 신경쓰고 있었다는 건가? 렌의 말대로라면, 이미 나는 정답을 알고 있는 것 같다고…  
하지만, 정말 모르겠는걸…

레이나가 누구인지, 그 수정구는 대체 뭔지…

……

하아, 일단은 이 배고픔부터 해결하러 가야겠어. 어제 사 가지고 온 옷으로 갈아입었는데, 안쪽에 동전들을 넣을 공간이 꽤 있었던 내 원래 옷과는 다르게 이 옷은 주머니가 작네… 가방이나 지갑이 있는 것도 아니라서, 오늘은 딱 배고픔만 해결하고 오자는 생각을 하며 동전을 한 열 닢 정도만 챙겼어. 어젯밤에 놓아버린 머리색을 바꾸는 마법도 다시 고쳐세운 뒤에 다시 로렌티를 바라봐.

“로렌티, 가자. 나를 다시 마을로 데려다 줄 수 있니?”

로렌티가 졸리다는 듯이 한쪽 눈만 뜨고 나를 쳐다봐. …그러더니 다시 눈을 감고 옆으로 벌렁 누워버려. 끄응… 내가 어제 너무 늦은 밤에 숲으로 돌아가는 바람에 나를 오래 기다린 걸 가지고 투정부리는 건가…

“로렌티~ 미안해. 오늘은 좀 더 빨리 돌아올 거야. 약속할게.”

고양이나 강아지도 아니고, 사슴은 어디를 쓰다듬어 줘야 좋아하는지 모르겠어… 그래서 그냥 등 뒤를 손으로 부드럽게 훑어주니, 로렌티가 몸을 살짝 떨어. 싫어하는 것 같지는 않아.

이윽고 로렌티가 다시 휙 돌아서 제대로 앉더니 고개를 돌려서 나를 쳐다봐.

“가자, 로렌티. 좀 더 늦으면 달리기엔 너무 더워질지도 몰라.”

사실 로렌티 정도의 사슴이면 이 정도 더위는 아랑곳하지 않고 달릴 것 같은 느낌이 들긴 하지만… 그래도 내 재촉에 로렌티가 끙 소리를 내면서 몸을 일으켜. 마치 툴툴거리는 것 같은 느낌이 들어서 귀여워.

“그럼, 다시 출발해 볼까…”

해가 높이 뜬 대낮에 이렇게 거리를 걷는 건 아직도 익숙해지지 않아. 살갗이 타지 않는다고 해도 여전히 눈이 부신 건 어쩔 수 없는걸… 모리스네 집에서 낮에 암막커튼을 친 채로 깨어 있었으니 뱀파이어들 중에서는 그나마 햇빛에 익숙한 편일지도 모르겠지만.

그런데 뭔가 이상한 느낌이 들어. 어제만 해도 거리에서 사람들이 나를 신경조차 쓰지 않았었는데, 오늘은 지나가는 사람들이 나를 위아래로 훑어보고 가는 것 같아… 기분 탓이겠지, 신경쓰지 말자.

일단 먼저 꼬르륵거리는 배부터 채우기 위해서 눈에 띄는 식당에서 아무렇게나 먹고 나왔어. 원래는 마을에서 식사한 후 바로 통나무집으로 돌아갈 생각이었는데, 다시 생각해 보니 앞으로도 이렇게 매일 마을로 나오는 것도 귀찮을 것 같아서 식료품매장 같은 곳에 들러 먹을거리를 조금 사가려고 해. 빵처럼, 금방 상하지 않을 법한 음식을 사다 두면 며칠에 한 번씩만 마을로 와도 되지 않을까?

식료품매장… 어디 있을라나…

어제처럼 식당들이 모여 있는 거리로 간 것이 아니라서 당장 주변에 보이는 곳이 없어. 표지판들에는 단순히 거리 숫자만 쓰여 있고…

시간이 없는 것도 아니니, 일단 걷다 보면 언젠간 나오지 않을까? 내 다리가 이끄는 대로 걸어가다 보면… 어차피, 어제 이 마을을 제대로 구경한 것도 아니니 가보지 못한 것을 구경도 할 겸 해서 돌아다니는 것도 나쁘지 않을 것 같아.

“음… 뭔가 길을 잘못 든 것 같은데…”

끄응… 아무리 아무렇게나 간다고 했어도 최소한 표지판은 보면서 큰길로만 다닐걸 그랬나…

분명 조금 전에 처음 있던 곳에서는 내가 찾는 식료품매장이 없었을 뿐이지, 그래도 상가들이 꽤나 있었는데…

여긴 다들 낡아보이는 집들 뿐이네… 상가라고는 보이지 않아. 다시 상가들이 있는 쪽으로 가려면 어떻게 해야 하지? 주변에 보이는 사람도 없으니 어디 물어볼 수도 없고. 어쩔 수 없네, 계속 가던 대로 걸어가는 수밖에, 어차피 왔던 길을 다시 되돌아가기엔 어떻게 여기까지 왔는지도 잘 기억나지 않고…

모퉁이를 몇 번 돌자 골목 여기저기에 몇몇 아이들이 앉아있는 것이 보여. 아마 놀고 있나 봐. 여기 사는 아이들인가? 어려 보이지만… 원래부터 여기 살던 아이들이라면 이 근방 길 정도는 알고 있지 않을까?

가장 가까이 있는 남자아이에게 조심스레 말을 걸어.

“저기, 얘야…”

바닥을 쳐다보고 있던 아이가 나를 보더니 깜짝 놀라. 그러곤 나를 위아래로 훑어보면서 눈이 동그래져. 처음보는 사람이 말을 걸고 있으니, 놀랄 만도 하지, 더구나 이렇게 작은 아이가…

“내가 근처에서 식료품매장을 찾으려다 길을 잃은 것 같은데, 혹시 상가들이 있는 곳으로 가는 길을 알려줄 수 있겠니?”

“여기서 그리 멀지 않아요. 바로 앞으로 쭉 가셔서 오른쪽으로 트시면 상가가 모인 곳이에요. 신사 아저씨, 제가 직접 모셔다 드릴까요?”

“정말 예의바른 아이로구나. 그렇게 말해주는 건 고맙지만, 그렇게 가깝다면 내가 혼자 가도록 할게.”

생각보다 가까운 곳에 상가가 있다니 다행이—

“잠깐만, 아무것도 안 주고 가는 거에요?”

“응…?”

“내가 아저씨를 도와줬는데, 그럼 뭐라도 줘야지! 그 정도 되면 분명 부자일 거면서!!”

……

순간 완전히 바뀐 아이의 태도에 당황해서 말을 잃었어. 방금 전까지 분명 내가 칭찬할 정도로 예의바른 말투를 쓰던 아이가…

정신을 차리고 아이를 다시 보니 입고 있는 옷이 상당히 남루해 보여. 아, 가난한 집의 아이인가… 그렇게 생각하니 조금은 이해가 돼… 깜짝 놀라긴 했지만, 나도 심각한 배고픔에 시달릴 때는 제정신이 아니니까…

어차피 동전이 모자라서 문제가 있는 것도 아니니, 한 닢 정도는 줘도 될 것 같아. 어쨌든 아이가 나를 도와준 것도 사실이고, 가난한 아이를 돕는 것 뿐이니까…

“그래… 여기, 받으렴.”

주머니에서 동전 한 닢을 꺼내 아이에게 건네주자 아이의 눈이 휘둥그레 커져. 얼마나 가난하면 동전 한 닢 가지고 저렇게 기뻐할까…

응? 동전을 건네받은 아이가 이내 뒤돌아서서 있는 힘껏 달리기 시작해. 뭐지…?

“나도!!!!!!!”

“나도 줘!!!! 왜 걔만 주는 거야!!!”

“당신은 부자잖아!!! 나도 줘어어…”

…!!!

뒤에서 순간 터져나온 외침에 깜짝 놀라 돌아보니 주변에 있던 아이들이 전부 나를 향해 달려오고 있어. 언뜻 봐도 열몇 명은 되는 것 같은데…

잠깐, 난 오늘 동전을 그렇게 많이 가져온 게 아니라, 저 아이들에게 다 줄 수도 없고, 다 준다 해도 내가 식료품점에서 음식을 살 돈이 없어서 안 되는데…

“이거 놔!! 나도 주란 말이야!!”

무의식적으로 동전이 있는 주머니를 가리고 움켜쥔 것을 첫 번째로 달려온 아이가 내 손을 떼어내려 해. 성인인 내 힘을 작은 아이가 이길 정도로 세진 않지만, 내가 예상한 것보다 훨씬 강하게 흔드는 바람에 나도 순간 힘을 잃을 뻔 했어.

“나도 줘어, 나도 줘어어…”

아이들이 점점 가까워져. 아무리 내가 성인이고 아이들보다 힘이 세다지만 저렇게 여러 명의 힘은 감당할 수 없을 텐데… 어떡하지… 나는 아이들이 달려오고 있는 앞쪽 방향으로 가야 하는데…!

아…

_휙—_

_부웅—_

“으악!!”

“아파… 눈부셔…”

아직은 자유로웠던 오른손으로 나에게서 떨어지지 않던 아이를 마법으로 떨어뜨린 뒤 강한 빛을 내뿜는 마법을 시전하자 다가오던 아이들이 눈이 부셔서 다가오지 못해. 그 틈을 타서 나는 멈춰선 아이들 사이로 도망쳐.

“가지 마아아!! 나도 주란 말이야아아…”

“헉…헉…”

겨우 도망쳤어...

골목을 벗어났는데도 뒤에서 몇몇 아이들이 쫓아오는 바람에 마법을 좀 더 사용해야 했어. 다행히 아이들 외에 다른 사람들이 본 것 같지는 않아. 처음에 물어봤던 남자아이가 알려준 길이 맞기는 해서, 금방 상가 거리로 들어설 수 있었어. 뒤에서 쫓아오던 아이들을 따돌리려고 거리로 나오자마자 눈앞에 있는 상점이 무슨 상점인지 보지도 않고 뛰쳐들어와야 했지만…

일단… 더 이상 쫓아오지는 못하는 것 같아…

“손님~ 괜찮으세요? 엄청 뛰어오셨나 봐요~”

“하아… 네… 괜찮습니다.”

어쨌든 나는 괜찮은데…

_부웅—_

_“아악!!”_   
_“아파…눈부셔…”_

당황한 나머지 아이들이라는 걸 제대로 고려를 못하고 너무 강한 마법을 쓴 건 아닌지…

애초에, 꼭 마법을 써서 아이들을 밀쳐내고 와야만 했을까?

꼭 식료품점을 오늘 가야만 했던 것도 아니고, 내가 돈이 부족해서 허덕이고 있는 것도 아닌데…

그 아이들은 아무것도 잘못하지 않았잖아. 그저 가난하기 때문에, 제대로 된 옷과 따뜻한 밥을 원할 뿐일 거야. 그러기 위해서 한 푼의 돈이라도 더 얻고 싶은 거고. 동전 한 닢을 받은 그 아이가 얼마나 기뻐하는지 두 눈으로 똑똑히 봤으면서…

나는 왜 그런 거지?

무엇 때문에, 그렇게 어린 아이들에게 마법까지 써 가면서 밀쳐내고, 그 불쌍한 아이들을 도와주기는 커녕 모른 척 하고 이렇게 와 버린 걸까… 아이들은, 아무것도 잘못한 것이 없었는데…

나도, 상황은 조금 다르지만 영문도 모른 채 이렇게 모리스에게 밀쳐내지는 바람에 고생하고 있는데… 저 아이들은 지금까지 얼마나 많은 버림을 받아야 했을까…

“어머, 잠시만요, 혹시 얼마 전에 수정구를 사 가지고 가신 그분 아니세요? 어머나, 이렇게 또 와 주시다니, 마법용품에 정말 관심이 많으시군요~!”

마법용품…?

한참 동안 생각에 빠져 있던 나는 그제서야 고개를 들고 여기가 어딘지를 살펴봐.

  
아…

그래, 일주일쯤 전에 내가 여기 와서 수정구를 사고는… 그리고는…

“오늘은 어떤 걸 보고 싶어서 오셨나요, 손님? 저번에 오셨을 때 레이나 님의 방식을 따른 마법용품들에 관심이 커 보이시던데~ 오늘도 그런 종류로 보여드릴까요?”

하아… 하필이면 여기에 다시 올 줄은… 빨리 나가야지…

“아니요, 오늘은 제가 잘못—“

……

_잠깐._

_설마…_

“저기요, 방금 뭐라고 하셨죠…?”

“네? 오늘은 어떤 것들을 보여드릴지요?”

“아니요, 그것 말고…”

“아, 레이나 님의 방식을 따른 마법용품들이요? 역시, 그쪽에 관심이 많으신가봐요~”

…......

“레이나… 님 이요?”

“아, 모르세요? 그 유명하셨던 룬술사이자 마법사인 레이나 님,

레이나 디트리히 님 말이에요~”


	9. 두 발견 (Two Discoveries)

………

_레이나… 디트리히…_

_유명했던 룬술사이자 마법사라고…?_

“레이나 님께 관심이 있으신 거라면, 이쪽으로 와 보세요~ 그분이 만들어 낸 마법용품 제작 방법들이 정말 창의적인 탓에 매니아층이 항상 있으셔서, 아직까지도 이렇게 따로 전시해서 판매중이랍니다~”

… 일단은 홀린 듯이 마법용품점 주인이 이끄는 대로 따라가 봤어.

“레이나… 디트리히 님은… 어떤 분이셨나요? 제가 잘 몰라서…”

“레이나 님은, 가히 천재라 불릴 수 있을 만큼 대단한 룬술사셨어요~ 그분은 그 훌륭한 룬마법 실력을 갖추고서도 많은 귀족들, 심지어 왕족 분들의 요청도 뿌리치고 계속 자신의 능력을 저희 서민들을 위해 쓰셨답니다. 정말 대단한 분이죠~”

“그렇군요…”

주인이 수정구들을 비롯해 갖가지 마법용품을 전시한 한쪽 코너를 가리켜.

“레이나 님은 룬마법 자체도 훌륭하셨지만, 마법용품 분야에서도 유명하셨어요. 서민들을 도우려고 여기저기 돌아다니셨는데도 부유한 귀족들에게까지 레이나 님이 유명해지신 것은 바로 그 때문이죠~ 그분은 정말 여러 가지 창의적인 마법용품들을 많이 고안해내셨어요. 가장 대표적인 것이 혼결정을 이용해 마법용품을 가동시키는 방법이죠~”

혼결정…!

_“대체품?! 그럼 레이나의 혼결정까지 전부 이런 쓰레기로 대체할 수 있다는 거냐?!?!”_

_“정말 미안해, 샤를. 내가 그날 순간 감정에 사로잡혀서… 레이나의 혼결정 때문이라고는 해도… 내가 어떻게 네게 그런 심한 짓을…”_

아… 다시 생각났어…

맞아, 진짜 모리스도, 가짜 모리스도, 전부 ‘레이나’가 아닌 ‘레이나의 혼결정’이라고 말했어…

“아아, 혼결정이 뭔지는 알고 계시나요?”

“네, 혼결정은… 어떤 사람의 영혼이 담긴 마력이 잠든 결정… 아닌가요?”

“맞아요~ 레이나 님 이전에는 혼결정이 상당한 마력이 있다는 걸 알았지만, 아무도 그걸 활용한 마법용품을 만들지는 못했었죠. 손님께서 저번에 사 가신 수정구도 레이나 님의 방식으로 만든 모조품이랍니다. 진품들은 요즘은 이제 너무 희귀해서 구할 수가 없어요~”

모조품…

레이나 디트리히… 모리스의 가족이구나…

아, 그럼 모리스가 가지고 있던 건 진품이겠네…

……

“정말 아쉬워요, 저도 실제로는 두 번 정도밖에 만나 뵈지 못했지만 정말 좋은 분이셨는데, 그 어린 나이에 돌아가시고 말이죠…”

“예? 레이나 디트리히…가 죽었습니까?”

“네, 한 십 년쯤 전의 일이죠… 레이나 님은 특히 보호마법에 특출난 분이셨는데, 평소 가난한 서민들이 있는 마을에 보호마법으로 방어막을 치고 다니시다 보니 뱀파이어들의 사냥에 큰 타격을 주었었죠. 그래서 레이나 님을 노리고 공격한 한 미쳐버린 뱀파이어와 전투하시다가, 결국 소멸시키긴 하셨지만 죽음을 피치 못하셨다고 해요…”

……

…………

아……아아……

뱀파이어에게……

설마 그럼 모리스는……

“레이나 님이 돌아가시고 나서 그분의 유일한 가족이었던 오빠 분이 단 한 개를 제외한 나머지 레이나 님이 직접 제작하신 마법용품들을 경매에 내놓으셨는데, 정말 다들 가격과 상관없이 하나라도 구입하려고 난리였다니까요? 저도 그곳에 있었는데, 어찌나 정신없던지, 무슨 불이라도 난 것 같았다고요~ “

“아, 그… 그런가요…”

“그런데 와중에 그 오빠라는 분은 말이죠, 경매 처음부터 끝까지 무표정하시더군요! 그래서 저는 처음에 여동생인 레이나 님과 사이가 안 좋았나, 싶었지요. 그런데 글쎄, 들리는 얘기에 의하면 원래 그 오빠 분은 천재 의사로 불렸는데, 그 이후로 유명한 뱀파이어 헌터가 되었다고 하더라고요? 게다가, 레이나 님이 하던 일을 마지막까지 도와주고 싶다고, 그렇게 경매로 번 돈의 일부만 가지고 대부분은 레이나 님이 보살피시던 가난한 마을들에 나누어 주었다는 거에요~! 그 돈이면, 평생 편하게 먹고살았을 텐데, 사람 일은 참, 모르겠네요~”

아……

아…아아……..

“손님~?! 갑자기 왜 그러세요? 어디 아프신…”

“아, 아닙니다…”

더 이상 그곳에 있을 수가 없을 것 같아서 그만 가게를 뛰쳐나왔어.

레이나… 레이나 디트리히…

모리스는…

달려. 어디로 가는지는 모르겠지만 내 다리가 나를 어딘가 홀로 있을 수 있는 곳으로 데려가.

그렇게 한참 동안 달려 마을의 외곽 근처까지 왔어. 시간은 벌써 흘러서 하늘이 어둑어둑해졌어.

“헉…허억…크흑…”

이제… 이제야 알 것 같아…

레이나 디트리히. 모리스처럼, 천재급이었던 유명한 마술사이자 룬술사.

그리고… 모리스의 여동생.

서민들을 지켜주다가 뱀파이어의 공격을 받고 레이나 디트리히가 죽었고…

모리스가 여동생의 물건들을 전부 경매에 내놓을 때 유일하게 빠진 단 하나…

그게 바로 그 수정구…

그럼, 수정구 안쪽에서 은은하게 빛나던 그 마력이 깃든 물건이…

모리스의 여동생, 레이나 디트리히의 혼결정이구나…

그런… 그런 것을…

나는…

고작 모조품을 사 와서는… 대체품이라고…!

_“어떻게… 어제는 실수니까, 하면서 최대한 모른 척 하고 있었는데… 감히 네가…!”_

_“모, 모리스…!”_

_“대체품?! 그럼 레이나의 혼결정까지 전부 이런 쓰레기로 대체할 수 있다는 거냐?!?!”_

모리스가…

그땐 몰랐는데, 그렇게 화날 만도 하지… 나였어도…

그런 중요한 것을…!

나는…

이런 것도 모르고…

아니지…

아, 내가 레이나의 이름을 몰랐던 것도 이유가 있어, 모리스가 일부러 말하지 않았던 거야…

모리스가 뱀파이어 헌터이기 이전에 의사였다는 것은 나도 알고 있었지만,

모리스한테 몇 번이고 직업을 바꾼 이유를 물어봐도 답해주지 않았었거든…

뱀파이어에게 여동생이 물려 죽어서, 그래서 뱀파이어 헌터가 되었다라고…

뱀파이어인 나에게 그런 이야기를 하면, 내가 괜히 불편해질까 봐…

그래서…

모리스는… 나를 배려해서…

그런데 나는… 나는…!

모리스…

모리스한테 사과해야 해…

나는…

몰라서라고는 해도, 모리스가 크게 상처받았을 텐데…

더군다나, 처음 내가 그렇게 중요한 수정구를 깨뜨렸을 때에는, 실수라고 눈감아주면서 자신이 직접 내가 깨뜨린 것을 치우기까지 했는걸…

만약에 내가 속사정을 알기만 했다면… 정말 이런 일은 없었을 텐데…

아, 그런데…

이제는, 모리스를 찾을 방법이 없잖아… 모리스가 이제 더 이상 어디 사는지, 아니, 이곳 근처에 사는지도 모르게 되어버렸는걸…

어쩌지… 엄청나게 위험한 일인 걸 알지만 뱀파이어 헌터 협회에 직접 찾아가라도 볼까…

하아… 아니지, 그건 모리스가 원치 않는 일일지도 몰라… 모리스를 만나기도 전에 뱀파이어인 걸 들켜버릴 수도 있고…

그래도…

이건, 이건 내가 꼭 모리스에게 사과해야 해… 모리스가 얼마나 속으로 힘들어했을까…

어떡하지…

아, 그런데 일단 여기가 마을 외곽 중 정확히 어딘지부터 알아야 할 것 같은데…

주변에 혹시 표지판이라—

“윽—!“

무슨…!?

뒤에서 누군가 나를 덮쳤…

응…?

…이빨이…

…!!!

“자, 잠깐!! 나도 뱀파이어입니다! 자세히 보시오!!”

“…?!”

내 다급한 외침에 나를 덮친 남자, 아니 뱀파이어가 잠깐 물러서 내 입 속에 뚜렷하게 남아있는 송곳니를 보고는 깜짝 놀라는 듯한 반응을 보여. 그러더니 목 가까이 다가와서 피 냄새가 나는지 맡아보곤 그제서야 완전히 물러서.

세상에, 내가 다른 뱀파이어에게 인간으로 착각받고 공격당할 줄이야…

뱀파이어들은 피를 흘리지 않기는 하지만, 목에 크게 구멍이 뚫리면 위험한 건 마찬가지야. 방금은 꽤나 위험했어… 왜지…?

아, 목걸이 때문인가…

“뭐야, 마력이 제대로 안 느껴져서 인간인 줄 알았는데… 어쨌든 동족이니, 미안하오.”

“아, 괜찮습니다.”

미친 뱀파이어는 아니었기에 다행이야. 그랬으면 내가 인간인지 뱀파이언지 제대로 보지도 않고 물려고 들었을 테니…

간단히 사과 인사를 한 그 뱀파이어가 입맛을 다시며 더 깊숙한 골목 안쪽으로 사라져. 저 뱀파이어는 그리 배고픈 것 같지도 않아 보이는데, 어째서 인간을 사냥하려고 하는 걸까…

빠져나갈 구멍이 있는 나도 이렇게 순간 두려웠는데, 인간들이 뱀파이어에게 잡혔을 때 느끼는 그 공포감은 얼마나 클까… 한 번도 제대로 공감할 수 없었던 감정일지도 모르겠어.

렌이, 이 목걸이가 좋은 것만을 불러오지는 않을 것이라는 투로 경고한 게, 이런 걸 말하는 거였을까…? 때로는, 뱀파이어인 상황이 더 좋을 수도 있다고…?

하아… 하지만, 나는 내가 뱀파이어인 게 좋지 않은 걸… 더군다나, 이렇게 나처럼 일반적이지 않은 성향의 뱀파이어라면…

단순히 재미만을 위해 피를 찾는 뱀파이어들이 상당히 많이 있는 걸 나도 알아. 저 뱀파이어들도 그런 부류 중 하나일수도 있겠지. 그래도, 아는 것과 이해하는 건 달라… 어떻게 생명을 단순히 재미로 죽일 수 있는 걸까… 더군다나, 모리스처럼 경험 많은 헌터들에게 잡힐 수도 있는데…

아, 모리스…

그렇지, 방금 순간적으로 일어난 일 때문에 까먹고 있었어. 모리스를 어떻게 찾지?

찾아간다고 해도, 좋은 일만 일어나리라는 보장은 없지만…

난 모리스를 찾아서 꼭 사과를 해야 해, 오해도 풀고…!

그리고, 어쩌면, 정말 어쩌면 좋은 결과를 기대해봐도 될 수도…

…아니야, 일어나지도 않은 일, 그런 걸로 괜히 불안해하지 말자. 일단 그럼 어디로 가야—

“꺄아아아악!!!”

비명 소리…?

하아… 오늘은… 뭔가 갑자기 일어나는 일이 많네…

아니야, 갑자기 일어나는 일이라고 꼭 나쁜 건 아니지, 레이나 디트리히라는 이름도 우연히, 갑작스럽게 알게 된 거니까…

근데… 비명 소리는 좋을 일은 없겠지만…

걸리는 게 있어서… 그 뱀파이어, 설마…

비명소리가 난 곳으로 가려면 그 뱀파이어가 걸어 들어간 골목 쪽으로 가다 보면 될 것 같아. 이 불길한 느낌은, 아니었으면 좋겠는데…

그렇게 생각하며 골목 안을 달려가.

애초에 또 다른 뱀파이어인 내가, 어찌 보면 늘상 있는 일인 뱀파이어의 습격 현장에 찾아가 봤자 뭘 할 수 있겠나 싶은데…

그래도…

“……!!!!!!!!!!!”

아…

역시 불길한 느낌은 빗겨가지 않는구나…

“하아… 아악…”

“얘야, 괜찮니?!”

…라고 묻지만, 괜찮을 리가 없지… 뱀파이어에게, 이미 목을 물려버린 걸…

그 뱀파이어는 이 소녀를 물고서 아마 내 발소리를 뱀파이어 헌터의 발소리라고 생각하고 도망갔나 봐.

뱀파이어 헌터…

여기서 이 소녀를 도와주면, 분명 곧 올 뱀파이어 헌터들에게 발각될지도 몰라.

아마 내가 이 소녀를 물었다고 생각해서, 죽일 수도 있겠지…

……

“하아…아…”

……

또 도망치고 싶지 않아…

더군다나, 그 가난한 아이들에게 내가 돈을 주지 않더라도 그 아이들이 죽는 상황은 아니었지만…

이건…

내가 이 아이에게 치유마법을 쓴다고 아이가 산다는 보장도 없는데…

이미 뱀파이어에게 물려서 동맥에서 피가 흐르고 있으니…

그런데, 뭘까… 이 희망은…

…아직 의식이 있는 소녀가 나를 간절한 눈빛으로 바라봐.

내가 이 소녀의 상처를 치유할 만한 마법을 시전하려면 내 변장을 유지하고 있는 마력까지 끌어다 써야 할 거야. 그럼 헌터들이 왔을 때 들킬 가능성도 높아지겠지… 목걸이가 있기는 하지만…

누군가가 나를 바라봐 주고 도와주길 간절히 원하는 상황에서 버림받는다는 것…

그게 얼마나 절망적인 일인지 몸소 겪고 있는 내가… 이 소녀를 무시할 순 없어…

뱀파이어가 뱀파이어에게 물린 피해자를 치유한다는 게 얼마나 웃긴 일인지 알지만…

“얘야, 조금만 더 버티렴…!”

아무리 뱀파이어의 신체적 특성상 상처가 알아서 치유된다지만, 치유마법 정도는 나도 알고 있어. 모리스가 예전에 의사였기도 했으니, 보고 들은 것이 있어서.

내 손에서 흘러나온 녹색 빛이 소녀의 상처를 감싸자 출혈량이 눈에 띄게 줄지만, 동맥의 상처인지라 완전히 멈추지는 못해. 그래도, 이대로 조금만 더 버티면…!

아, 잠깐, 먼저 의사부터 불러야…!

“거기 누구 없습니까?! 아무나 좀 와 주십시오!!”

… 사실 구석진 골목인지라, 주변에 사람이 많지는 않을 것 같아서 마법으로 소리를 좀 키웠어. 그 때문인지 마력이 딸리기 시작하는 게 느껴져.

하아… 그래도 조금만 더…

“이게 무슨 일입니까!?”

“세상에, 설마 뱀파이어에게?!”

내 소리를 들었는지, 마을 사람 두 명이 이곳으로 왔다가 소녀의 몸에서 흘러나온 붉은 피를 보고 경악해. 하지만 그렇게 놀라고만 있을 시간이 없다고!

“하아…어서… 어서 의사부터 부르시오…!”

나도… 점점 힘이 딸리기 시작하니까…

이렇게 강한 치유마법을 써보는 것은 처음이라…

내 말을 들은 두 사람이 다시 헐레벌떡 왔던 길을 되돌아가.

어서, 좀 와 줬으면 좋겠는데…

몇 분쯤 뒤에 발소리가 가까워지는 것이 들려. 드디어 온 건가…?

“하아… 하아…”

숨이 너무 딸리지만 의사가 오기만 하면 잠시 숨을 돌릴 수 있다는 생각으로 마지막 남은 힘까지 쥐어짜. 소녀는 어느새 정신을 잃었지만 아직 살아는 있어.

_쿵, 쿵—_

응…?

잠시만, 아까 사람들이 사라진 방향이랑 반대쪽 방향에서 발소리가 울리는 것 같은데…?

무슨—

“……!!!!!!”

“……!?”

……!?!?

모, 모리스….?

모리스가… 분명 모리스야…

……

……아…

아아……

“모리—“

_휘익—_

_철썩—_

“아악…!”

…………!?

“윽…크윽… 모, 모리…”

아, 이 무슨…

모, 모리스가…나를…

…………

……..


	10. 가깝지만 먼 거리 (Close, yet Far)

한동안은 다시 볼 수 없을 줄 알았는데…

이렇게 금방 마주칠 줄이야.

_쿵, 쿵—_

“디트리히 선배님!”

“응…? 저건… 뱀파이어인가요?”

샤를을 보자마자 생각난 건 뒤에서 쫓아오고 있는 다른 헌터들이었어. 어쨌든 지금은 이제 아니지만, 예전의 나와 샤를의 관계를 다른 헌터들이 알게 된다면 상황이 아주 꼬여버리니까…

샤를이 그것도 모르고 무작정 나를 부르려고 하기에 일단 은 채찍으로 기절시키긴 했는데…

“너, 일단 피해자부터 병원으로 데려가.”

“아, 예!”

지금 옆에 있는 헌터는 3명. 그 중 한 명은 병원으로 보냈으니, 남은 건 클로비스, 그리고 다른 헌터 한 명뿐이야. 일단 샤를을 기절시켰으니 당장 샤를과 나의 옛 관계에 대해 들키지는 않을 것 같은데…

“선배님, 이 사람은…?”

“보면 모르냐? 뱀파이어잖아.”

“아, 그리고 보니 최근 시내를 돌아다닌다던 긴 은발의 수상한 남자가 이 자인가 보군요. 7년쯤 전에 사라졌다던 샤를 세리스로 추정된다던데…”

어쩌다 내 눈 앞에 다시 나타난 거냐?

네가 우리 헌터들에게 잡히지 않기를 바랬건만…

흥, 뭘 하고 돌아다녔는지는 모르겠지만, 정말 겁도 없이 뱀파이어에게 물린 피해자 옆에 있다가 걸리다니… 생각이 있는 건지 없는 건지…

“그… 선배님께서 기절시키신 겁니까?”

“그렇게 하나하나 말해줘야지만 아는 거냐?”

내가 그렇게 쏘아붙이자 다른 녀석 한 명이 조용해져. 그러자 잠자코 있던 클로비스가 입을 열어.

“그럼, 이놈은 제가 처리하도록 하겠습니다.”

처리한다…라.

이미 관계를 끊어내기는 했지만…

“잠깐, 멈춰.”

“예?”

나도 옛정이 있어서인지, 샤를을 죽이고 싶지는 않아. 어쨌든 한동안 같이 살기까지 했던 녀석을 눈앞에서 죽여버린다는 건 좀 잔인하잖아?

“가해자도 아닌데 죽여버리는 건 좀 심하잖아? 뭐, 아깝기도 하고.”

“가해자가… 아니라뇨? 선배님, 이놈은 분명 뱀파이어입—“

“자세히 봐라, 클로비스. 네 정도 능력이라면 이 정도 추리는 간단하잖아?”

“음… 아, 그렇군요…!”

“피해자는 분명 목을 물렸고 출혈량도 많은데, 저 녀석의 입에는 피가 하나도 묻어있지 않아. 심지어 옷에조차 피가 제대로 튀지 않았다. 그러니, 피해자를 문 건 저 녀석이 아니야. 진짜 가해자는 이미 도망간 거다.”

“그럼… 어떻게 할까요?”

어떻게 할까…

샤를을 죽일 수도 없고, 그렇다고 뱀파이어를 시내에 그냥 돌아다니도록 풀어줄 수도 없어.

그렇다면…

“어이, 클로비스. 저 녀석 잘 묶어서 협회 건물까지 끌고 와. 깨어나지 않게 조심하고.”

“네!? 디트리히 선배님, 무슨…”

“설명 두 번 하기 귀찮으니 협회 가서 말할 때 들어라. 난 먼저 가 있을 테니.”

“예?! 아니, 선배님, 잠깐—“

“디트리히!! 이, 이게 대체 뭔가?”

협회 건물 지하감옥에 샤를을 막 넣었을 때쯤 협회장이 소식을 들었는지 헐레벌떡 달려와. 사실 클로비스가 샤를을 끌고 들어왔을 때부터 협회에 있던 모든 헌터들이 깜짝 놀라서 주목하고 있기는 했어. 쳇, 조용히 뒤쪽으로 돌아 들어오라고 할 걸 그랬나…

“방금 가 본 피해 현장에서 발견한, 7년 전에 사라졌던 샤를 세리스 백작. 뱀파이어입니다.”

“아, 그 최근에 시가지를 돌아다닌다던 의심스런 긴 은발의 남자로군. 역시 뱀파이어였던 모양이군 그래.”

…협회장까지 알고 있을 정도라면, 대체 얼마나 돌아다닌 거냐, 너…

…흥. 뭐 어차피 이젠 다 정리된 일이야.

“그런데, 왜 놈을 죽이지 않고 이리로 데려온 건가?”

“이 사건의 가해자도 아닌데, 죽이는 것은 맞지 않다고 판단했습니다. 이렇게 하면 나름 쓸모도 있을 것이고…”

“가해자가 아니라고? 그리고, 쓸모라니? 자네 말이 도통 무슨 소리인지 모르겠네.”

“단순한 것을… 이 녀석은 피해자의 피가 거의 튀지 않은 것만 봐도, 가해자가 아닙니다. 그래서 제 생각엔, 뱀파이어 샘플로서 쓰는 것이 나을 겁니다. 물론, 진짜 가해자를 찾는 데에 유용한 정보를 알고 있는지도 캐내야 하고.”

“뱀파이어 샘플이라니?”

“…이제 막 헌터가 된 초보 녀석들이 실전 현장에서 바로 뱀파이어를 맞닥뜨리게 되면, 잘못하다간 죽을 수도 있다는 걸 모릅니까? 그 전에 최소한 뱀파이어를 직접 눈으로 보고 그 특성을 익혀 놔야지 멍청한 녀석들이 조금이라도 살아 돌아올 확률이 높아질 겁니다. 뱀파이어는 죽이면 신체가 바로 소멸하니 지금까지는 그런 기회가 없었지만. ”

“아하, 그래서 자네 말은 저 뱀파이어를 가둬 놓고 관찰하면서 초보 헌터들 교육용으로 쓰자, 이 말인가? 그것도 좋은 생각이구만! 그런데, 저 녀석한테 피는 어떻게 주지?”

“하아, 뱀파이어가 마시는 게 사람 피 뿐인줄 압니까? 그냥 동물 피로 주면 될 것을…”

“아, 생각해보니 그렇군! 역시, 디트리히 자네는 천재야! 그럼 그렇게 알고 있겠네. 초보 헌터들과 그들을 교육하는 중급 헌터들에게도 알려 두면 되겠지?”

지금 나보고 저걸 대답하라고 묻는 건가…

“알아서 하십시오. 어차피 전 지금 말고는 이 일에 크게 신경 쓰지 않을 테니.”

“응? 어째서인가, 자네는 뱀파이어를 연구하는 데 흥미가 없나? 나는 자네가 궁금해서 이러는 거라고 생각했—“

“내가 이딴 시시한 일이나 하고 있을 사람으로 보입니까?! 이건 초보 녀석들을 위한 일이지, 내가 건드릴 일이 아닙니다. 그 시간에 거리를 돌아다니면서 사건의 진범이나 찾는 게 훨씬 효율적이지…”

“아하하, 알겠네. 뭐, 자네는 우리 중에 가장 노련한 헌터니까, 자네가 원하는 대로 하게! 나는 교육하는 헌터들에게 가서 저 뱀파이어를 어떻게 써 먹을지 궁리해 볼 테니 말이야~”

하아…

언제 봐도 정말 짜증나는 인간이로군. 협회장씩이나 되어서 저렇게 사소한 것까지 하나하나 질문해가면서 나를 귀찮게 해야 할 이유가 있는 건가?! 뱀파이어에 관해서도 제대로 알지도 못하는 사람이…

그러지 않아도 머리가 복잡한데… 흥.

어쨌든, 이대로 가면 최소한 죽지는 않을 테지. 차마 샤를을 죽게 내버려 둘 수는 없었어… 아무리 그래도 저 녀석이 그 정도까지 잘못한 건 아니니까. 관계를 끊어내긴 했지만… 실제로 진짜 가해자를 봤을 수도 있고…

……

모르겠다. 내가 그런 선택을 했던 건 나를 더 이상 위험하게 하지 않으려는 이유이기도 했고, 또 그렇게 원한다면 네가 스스로 자유롭게 살라는 의미이기도 했어. 나와의 약속을 깨고 여러 번이나 밖으로 돌아다닐 정도로 원했다면, 어차피 나쁠 것 없다고 생각했으니까.

… 솔직히 수정구 일 때문에 많이 실망했기 때문이기도 하지만…

… 레이나, 너였다면 나보다 이 갈등을 더 잘 해결할 수 있었겠지. 그렇게 누구에게나 상냥하고 친절한 아이였으니… 마치 내가 알았었던 샤를처럼…

하지만, 난 너희처럼 인간관계를 잘 가꾸는 데에 익숙하지 않아. 난 누군가와 좋은 관계를 유지하려고 쓸데없는 힘을 쏟는 것보다, 내게 위험한 관계를 끊어내는 것이 더 쉽거든. 처음부터 쉬어야 할 공간인 집에 누군가를 들여서 항상 위해주고 감싸주기 위해 노력한다는, 그것 자체부터 잘못되었던 것일 수도. 그것도 뱀파이어를…

됐다. 이미 끝난 관계를, 눈앞에 나타났다는 이유로 뭘 그렇게 생각하는 건지. 어쨌든 이렇게 대놓고 잡힌 이상, 풀어줄 수도 없으니 그냥 이대로 유지만 하면 되겠지. 네 입에서 나와의 관계가 흐르지 않도록 입단속만 잘 한다면…

너무하다고 생각하려나? 아마도 나한테 화부터 낼 가능성이 크겠지. 뭐, 어차피 딱히 말하고 싶은 건 아니지만…

나는 네가 알았던 것보다 훨씬 차가운 사람이니까.

네게 호감이 있었기 때문에 한 번도 직접적으로 드러내지 않았을 뿐.

내가 얼마나 매정해질 수 있는지는… 네가 이렇게 여기 와서까지 난리를 치려고 한다면 그때 점차 깨닫게 되겠지.

“선배님, 준비는 모두 끝냈습니다. 그런데 아직도 이 녀석이 깨어나지 않는데, 어떡할까요?”

“아직도? 음…”

어차피 최소한의 상황 설명은 해야 하고, 또 개인적으로 입단속도 시켜야 하니 깨워야 하는데…

그럼, 어떻게 해야지 깨려나…

“어이, 클로비스.”

“네?”

“가서 얼음물 한 바가지만 받아 와라.”

“예?!”


	11. 실험동물 (Experimental Animal)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Warning*  
> 다소 폭력적인 장면이 포함되어 있습니다.

“흐읍…!…”

“샤를 세리스. 들리나?”

으음……

난 무슨…

그래, 그 소녀를 치유해주고 있다가…

모리스가… 모리스가 왔고…

“샤를 세리스!”

그리고…

모리스가 은 채찍으로 나를…

목걸이 덕분에 은에 피부가 타지는 않았더라도, 채찍 그 자체가 너무 아파서…

……

그 이후론 기억이…

여긴 어디지…

으… 추운걸…

_“_ _샤를 세리스!!!”_

“!? 읍—

……?!?”

큰 소리가 나서 순간 깜짝 놀라면서 깨어났어.

주위를 둘러보니 두 쪽 면은 벽이, 나머지 두 쪽 면은 창살이 나를 둘러싸고 있어. 몸이 전부 젖어있고…주변에 작은 얼음 덩어리들이 뒹굴어. 여긴… 감옥인가…?

“읍…”

뭔가 말을 하려다가, 그제서야 내 입에 뭔가 물려있는 것을 깨달아. 처음에는 느끼지 못했는데 말을 하기는커녕 가만히 있어도 아플 정도로 재갈이 꽉 조여져 있어…

“샤를 세리스. 이제야 좀 제정신으로 돌아온 건가?”

“…!!!”

모리스… 모리스가 창살 너머에서 나를 쳐다보고 있어…

끼릭—

탁—

쿵—!

“읍…윽…”

“……”

아파…

모리스에게 더 가까이 가려고 했는데…

나한테 수갑이랑 족쇄가 채워져 있다는 걸 몰랐어…

조금만 앞으로 내딛었을 뿐인데 벽과 연결되어 있는 사슬이 팽팽하게 펴지는 바람에 창살 근처에 가지도 못하고 당겨져서 넘어지듯이 주저앉아 버렸어. 족쇄가 있어서 제대로 다리를 가누지도 못하겠고.

부딪힌 무릎도 아프지만, 온통 무거운 쇠로 덮여 있는 손이 갑자기 당겨져서 그런지 손목이 꺾여서 아파…

이게 무슨…

모리스, 왜…

어째서…

“클로비스, 여기서부터는 내가 알아서 할 테니 넌 먼저 올라가 봐.”

“네, 알겠습니다.”

모리스 옆에 있던 다른 헌터가 떠나고 오직 나와 모리스만 남아.

이게 대체 무슨 상황인지…

설마, 모리스가 나한테 이런 짓까지 할 리가 없어…

“가만히 앉아서 들어. 여기는 뱀파이어 헌터 협회 건물의 지하 감옥이다.”

헌터 협회의… 지하 감옥…

“넌 앞으로 ‘뱀파이어 샘플’ 로 쓰이게 될 거다. 대충 초보 헌터들을 교육하고 뱀파이어의 특성에 대해 연구하는 데 쓰인다는 말이다. 그러니, 내일부터 헌터들이 이곳에 계속 들락날락하면서 각종 교육과 실험을 할 거야. 실험동물이랑 다를 게 없으니 설명을 길게 하지 않아도 되겠지. 네가 먹어야 하는 피는 동물 피로 공급해 줄 거고…”

………

나를… 실험동물로…

“원래 죽였어야 할 것을, 옛정을 봐서 이런 명분으로 살려서 데려온 거니 반항은 안 하는 게 좋을거다. 뭐, 네가 반항을 할 것 같지는 않지만…”

……

“그리고… 딱히 옛날 얘기를 꺼내고 싶지는 않지만, 만약 네가 내 이름을 꺼내거나 나에 관한 말을 해서 내 귀에까지 들어오는 날에는…”

……

“…넌 내 손에 처리될 줄 알아. 그렇게 할 수 밖에 없을 테니까.”

……

뭐…라고…?

모리스, 설마 방금 나를…

죽이겠다…고…

“어쨌든 오늘은 관찰만 할 거다. 중급 헌터들한테 내일이 되면 재갈 정도는 풀러주라고 해 두지. 어차피 너도 피를 마셔야 할 테니까.”

……

“……”

모리스와 나 사이에 불안한 침묵이 흘러.

원래 하고 싶은 말이 산더미처럼 쌓여 있었는데, 지금 이 상황 때문에 혼란스러워서 머릿속이 정리되지 않아.

아, 어차피 재갈이 물려 있으니 말할 수도 없겠구나…

“…대체 왜 그런 거야? 헌터들이 돌아다니는 걸 알면서도, 거리를 돌아다니고…결국 이 꼴이 되었으니. 네가 약속만 깨지 않았어도… 아니, 뭐, 이미 끝난 일이군. “

…! 맞아, 모리스는 아직도 내가 최근에 계속 거리를 돌아다녔다고 생각하고 있어…

내가 아니라고 얘기해야 하는데…!

“아마도 특별한 일이 없다면 넌 평생 이렇게 살게 되겠지. 이것도 네가 선택한 결과이니… 내가 너한테 그렇게 강조하면서까지 약속시켰던 이유를 직접 느껴보라고. 딱히 더 할 말은 없다. 그럼.”

아, 안 돼…

가지 마…!

끼릭—탁—끼리릭—

“읍!! 으읍!!!”

제발… 제발 돌아와…

다른 건 바라지도 않으니, 제발 내 얘기를 듣기만이라도 해 줘…

모리스……모리스!!

_쿵—_

_털썩—_

“흑…흐윽…”

울고 싶은 건 아니지만, 눈물이 흐르는 걸 멈출 수 없어. 이 감정은 뭘까, 슬픔? 분노? 야속함? 억울함? 아니면 비통함? 뭐라고 딱 잘라 표현할 수가 없어, 너무… 너무 복잡하기만 해…

그렇게 보고 싶었던 모리스인데… 이런 식으로는…

왜… 내 얘기는 들어주지도 않는 거야…

제발… 이러지 마…

흑…흐흑…

“샤를…일어나…!”

“…?”

모…리스…?

“아야…아파…”

“잠깐, 조금만 참아…”

탁—

모리스가 풀고 있던 재갈이 완전히 풀려서 바닥으로 떨어져. 그 다음엔 수갑과 족쇄가 차례로 풀려. 창살로 된 감옥 문은 이미 열려 있어.

“밖에 내가 가짜로 뱀파이어 사건이 일어난 것처럼 꾸며 놓았으니, 대부분의 헌터들은 그리로 갔을 거야. 그 틈에 빨리 나가야 해!”

“모리스… 나를… 풀어주는 거야…?”

“보면 몰라!? 널 평생 여기서 살게 내버려 둘 것 같아?!”

“……”

모리스가 자유롭게 된 내 손을 끌고 밖으로 나가.

두꺼운 철문을 열자 건물 안으로 향하는 길이 드러나.

어둑어둑한 복도를 모리스가 이끄는 대로 따라가다 보니 나오는 건…

“모리스 디트리히!! 자네가 어떻게…!”

“!!! 제길… 벌써…”

협회 건물의 메인 홀에 헌터들이 모여 있어. 여기만 나가면 바깥이라고 했는데…

응? 문이…

……아.

“샤를. 내가 네게 잘못한 것도 있으니, 내가 막고 있는 동안 넌 도망가. 그리고 다시는 잡히지 마라.”

“디트리히 선배님, 당신은…!”

“미안하군, 클로비스. 하지만 이 녀석을 여기에 평생 가둔다는 건, 난 찬성하지 못해.”

모리스가 은 채찍을 꺼내들어. 나머지 헌터들도 각자의 무기를 들어. 마법을 쓰는 헌터들은 공격할 자세를 취해.

“먼저 배신자부터 잡아라!!”

“샤를, 어서!!!”

모리스의 위협 때문에 다른 헌터들도 가까이는 다가오지 못하고 멀리서 공격만 해. 모리스가 은 채찍과 마법으로 힘겹게 그것들을 막아내고 있어…

하지만 난 아무것도 하지 않아.

“샤를!!! 뭐 하는 거야!!!”

이제…그만해.

사실 아까 감옥에서 나올 때부터 느꼈어…

부웅—

“아악—!”

“샤를!!”

모리스 앞으로 날아오는 공격을… 일부러 앞으로 나서서 막았어. 생각보다 많이 아프네…

털썩—

“샤를, 샤를!! 정신 차려!!”

“난… 정신을 차리고 싶어서 일부러 이런 거야, 모리스…”

“그게 무슨 소리야?!”

“이건… 또 다른 꿈이잖아, 그렇지?”

“꿈이라니! 무슨 소리를 하는 거—“

“아니, 이제 그만해… 아까부터 알고 있었어. 이게 꿈이 아니라면, 메인 홀의 현관이 아까 본 감옥의 철문과 똑같이 생겼을 리 없잖아… 저 문을 열면 또 다시 복도가 나오고 넌 나를 끌고 도망쳐서 이곳으로 오겠지, 그렇지?”

내가 그 얘기를 하자, 주변의 헌터들이 전부 멈춰 섰어. 정말 그대로, 마치 굳은 것처럼…

역시… 이 세계는, 뭔가를 확실히 해야지만 변하는구나…

그럼 깨는 방법도…

어쨌든, 이번에는 최소한 내 스스로 움직일수는 있어서 다행이야.

“모리스, 이곳에서 나가기 전에, 비록 네가 가짜일지라도… 말하고 싶어.”

“……”

“나는… 정말로, 수정구를 산다고 나갔다 온 한 번 빼고는, 나가지 않겠다는 너와의 약속을 깬 적이 없어. 그건 다른 사람이었어…”

“……”

“그리고, 네게 쫓겨난 이후 치리피에게 목걸이를 얻어서 시내를 돌아다니다가 레이나 디트리히…네 여동생에 대해 알게 됐어. 그제서야 그 수정구가 네게 정말 중요한 물건이었다는 걸, 대체할 수 없는 물건이라는 걸 알았어… 정말 미안해.”

“……”

“모리스…?”

“……”

아, 이 가짜 모리스도 이 세계의 다른 것들처럼 멈춰 버린 건가…

너는… 꿈 속에서도 나한테 대답해 주지 않는구나…

그나저나… 이곳에서 나가려면…

너와 내가 같이 있을 수 없다는 걸, 이렇게 동화 같은 해피엔딩이 없다는 걸 내가 직접 보여줘야 하는 거지? 그러니까 저번도, 이번도 이렇게 모순된 세계에서 둘 중 하나를 부숴야만 하는 거잖아. 정말 잔인한 꿈이야…

뱀파이어 샘플… 내게 무슨 짓들을 하려는 건지 모르겠지만, 멈춰버린 이 세계에 머무르느니 언젠가 마주해야 할 미래와 빨리 만나는 게 낫겠지.

나는, 모리스가 은 채찍 말고도 품 속에 은으로 된 단도를 지니고 있다는 걸 알고 있어… 여기에서도 똑같이 있겠지.

안녕, 가짜 모리스. 날 구해 줘서 고마웠어. 그래서 이번에는, 여기서 나가기 위해 너를 부수고 싶지 않아… 그러니까…

후우…

_푹—_

@$&#(!$#!$@*#!$%*}$}%$…….

“으읍…”

역시, 돌아왔어… 제발 이런 꿈을 더 이상 꾸지 않았으면 좋겠어…

이곳에 갇힌 후로 시간이 얼마나 흘렀을까. 지하감옥이라 지금이 낮인지 밤인지도 모르겠어.

확실한 건 그래도 꽤 오래 있었는지, 세게 재갈이 물려진 입이 가만히 있어도 욱신거리며 아파. 안쪽도 그렇고, 입 양 옆도 계속 눌려 있어서… 아마 내가 뱀파이어이니 일부러 더 세게 묶은 것이겠지… 입 뿐만 아니라 무거운 쇠로 된 수갑 때문에 손목도 무리가 갔는지 조금씩 아파오고 있어. 그래도 모리스가 말했던 대로라면, 하루가 지나면 재갈은 풀러 주겠다고 했으니, 그럼 조금이나마 나아지지 않을까…

모리스…

분명 내가 잘못한 부분들이 있고, 네게 사과해야겠다는 마음은 변함이 없어…

하지만… 어째서, 왜 내가 이런 일까지 겪어야 하는 거야…?

내가 이 정도까지 잘못한 건 아니잖아…

_끼잉—_

“어이, 뱀파이어! 깨어 있나?”

“! ……”

철문이 열리고 뱀파이어 헌터들 몇 명이 감옥 안으로 쏟아져 들어와. 내가 갇혀있는 감옥의 창살까지 열고 모두 안으로 들어오자 감옥 안이 꽉 찰 정도야… 물론 감옥이 그리 넓지 않은 탓도 있지만, 나까지 포함해 감옥 안에 일곱 명이나 있는 것은 확실히 조금 부담스러워. 나한테 뭘 하려는 거야…

“흥, 깨어는 있는 모양이군. 디트리히 선배님이 하신 것처럼 얼음물을 끼얹어서 깨우는 것도 나름 재미있었을 텐데…”

모리스가…?!

그럼 내가 여기서 깨어났을 때 주변에 얼음덩어리들이 흩어져 있던 이유가…

……

그, 그래, 기절해 있는 나를 바로 깨우기 위해서는 그게 제일 효과적인 방법이었을지도…

“이유는 모르겠지만, 어쨌든 디트리히 선배님이 재갈은 풀어주라고 했으니…”

헌터 한 명이 단도를 빼들고 나를 향해 다가와…

자, 잠깐, 재갈을 푸는데 왜 칼을—

“…하지만 어떻게 푸는지는 상관없잖아?”

시, 싫어…

오지 마… 뭘 하려는 거야…

“! 으읍—읍—“

“이런, 반항해 봤자 좋은 게 없을 텐데… 참, 머리는 특이하게 길어서 휘어잡기엔 좋군.”

다가온 헌터가 내 머리채를 잡고 고개를 앞으로 젖혀. 뒤에서 뭘 하는지 안 보이니까 더 무서워…

모리스도 반항이 소용없을 거라고 말해줬고, 그 정도는 나도 알지만…

무의식적으로 몸이 거부하는데 어떡하라고…!

그만… 무섭단 말야…

치잉—

“!!!!! 아악…”

아… 으… 재갈은 풀렸는데…

“이런, 재갈만 푼다는 것을 목 뒤까지 같이 긁어버렸군. 뭐, 너희 뱀파이어들은 그 놀라운 재생능력이 있으니 이 정도는 별 것 아니겠지?”

아파… 너무 아파…

느낌대로라면 꽤나 깊게 베인 것 같은데…

“어이, 너희들! 난 위에서 필요한 것들 몇 개를 챙겨가지고 올 테니, 관찰이나 하고 있어.”

내 재갈을 푼 헌터가 나가고 초보 헌터로 보이는 다섯 명 만이 남아있어. 모리스의 말대로 뱀파이어와 직접 마주해 본 경험이 없거나 적어서인지, 내 곁으로 가까이 오지 않으려고 해.

그들과는 상관없이, 나는 나대로 상처에서 오는 고통을 겨우 참고 있어… 소리를 질러 봐야 좋을 건 없을 것 같아서 이를 악물고 버텨. 뱀파이어의 재생능력… 저 헌터의 말이 맞아… 원래대로라면 이런 상처쯤은 오래 걸리지 않고 치유되어야 하겠지만…

치리피에게서 받은 목걸이 때문에 지금은 그렇게 되지 않아. 신체적으로 바꿀 수 없는 특성을 제외한 모든 뱀파이어의 특성을 제어하는 목걸이… 그래서 뱀파이어의 신체적인 특성대로 피는 나오지 않지만… 치유능력이 억제돼… 상처가 벌어진 채로 아물지 않아.

렌이 이 목걸이가 마냥 좋지만은 않을 거라고 경고했었는데… 이런 걸 말하는 건가…?

하지만 이 목걸이, 내가 옷 속에 숨겨 놓는 바람에 직접 뺄 수가 없어…! 손이 수갑의 쇠로 전부 덮여 있어서, 그렇게 정교한 손동작은 불가능하니까… 그렇다고 헌터들에게 이걸 얘기해 봤자 새로운 연구대상으로만 봐서 오히려 역효과가 날 수도…

몰라, 모르겠어…

괴로워… 제발, 이 모든 걸 누가 멈춰 줬으면…

……

예전 같으면 모리스가 달려와서 나를 구해주었을 텐데…

_끼익—_

_텅—!_

“거 참, 소심한 녀석들 같으니라고. 관찰을 하고 있으랬더니 멀찍이 떨어져서 서로 눈치만 보고 있냐? 좋은 뱀파이어 헌터가 되려면 뱀파이어를 죽이거나 험하게 다루는 법도 알아야 한다고!”

아마 중급 헌터로 보이는 아까 나갔던 헌터가 손에 이것저것을 든 채 돌아왔어.

저건…

“어이, 이쪽으로 모여! 회의에서 첫 번째로 교육할 것은 역시 송곳니에 관한 것이라고 결정했으니까. 가까이서 봐야 할 거야.”

송곳니…

목걸이의 존재를 들키지는 않겠네… 하지만 그게 더 좋은 건지, 나쁜 건지는 모르겠어…

“윽…!”

“일어서! 그래야 내가 고정시키기 편해질 테니까.”

고정…?

헌터가 가져온 쇳더미들 속에서 양 끝에 손목 수갑이 연결된 긴 사슬을 끄집어 내.

아, 설마…

—!

_퍽—_

“귀머거리냐?! 일어서라고! 나 참, 뱀파이어를 죽이는 것보다는 쉽겠지 싶었는데, 이것도 귀찮긴 마찬가지군…”

윽…

배를 발로 가격해놓고, 일어서라니… 아직 목 뒤의 상처 때문에 아파서 움직이기조차 힘든데…

그래도, 계속 이대로 있으면 더 얻어맞겠지…

최대한 아픈 걸 참으면서 겨우 일어나자, 헌터가 내 양쪽 손목에 수갑을 또 채워. 이미 손을 덮고 있는 쇳덩이만으로도 무거워서 무리가 가는데…

_휙—끼릭—_

“으윽…”

사슬을 헌터가 천장에 있던 고리에 걸자 길이 때문에 나는 마치 만세를 한 것 같은 자세로 묶여버렸어. 손과 손목에 채워진 수갑의 엄청난 무게 때문에 손목과 팔에 상당한 하중이 가해지지만, 내릴 수도 없어. 벌써부터 서 있는 게 힘들어지는데, 앉을 수도 없게 만들다니…

어쨌든 공중에 뜬 상태는 아닌 데다 다리는 족쇄만 차고 있으니 그나마 나은 걸지도…

갑작스레 일으켜 세워진 탓에 순간 어지러워서 눈앞이 핑핑 도는데, 그 와중에 헌터의 위협적인 목소리가 들려.

“다시 한 번 이야기하지만, 만약 반항하거나 허튼 짓이라도 했다가는…”

눈 앞에 은으로 된 단도가 비춰져.

나도, 적어도 머리로는 저항할 생각이 없다고… 이미 이제 돌이킬 수 없는 일이잖아…

나 같은 뱀파이어가 헌터 협회에 잡혀 와서 할 수 있는 게 뭐가 있겠어…

_퍽—_

“커헉…”

“대답 안 해?”

서 있는 상태에서 배를 맞으니 주변이 마구 흔들리는 것처럼 웅웅거려.

솔직히 재갈이 풀어진 지 얼마 되지도 않아서 말하기가 힘든데, 대답을 하라니…

“저… 저항할 생각은 없습니다… 이미 잡힌 몸이니, 마음대로 하십시오…”

마음대로 하라… 어차피 내가 뭐라고 말하든 마음대로 다뤄질 테니까…

_“_ _내일부터 헌터들이 이곳에 계속 들락날락하면서 각종 교육과 실험을 할 거야. 실험동물이랑 다를 게 없으니 설명을 길게 하지 않아도 되겠지.”_

그래, 그게 실험동물의 존재 이유니까…

……모리스, 너도 나를 그저 실험동물로만 생각했던 거야…?

“좋아, 좋아… 생각보다는 순종적이군. 자, 고개 들어.”

“……!!!!! 아악, 아아—”

“거 참, 시끄럽네. 조용히 해!”

헌터가 내 입에 쇠로 된 무언가를 씌워.

이건, 설마…

“아…아아…”

“조용히 하라니까!”

_퍽—_

“하악…”

“좋아, 이 정도 벌리면 안쪽 송곳니까지 잘 보이겠군…”

정말… 너무해…

재갈을 푸른 지 얼마나 되었다고…

헌터가 내 입에 개구기를 씌우고 내 입이 잘못했다간 찢어져도 이상하지 않을 법하게 크게 벌려. 개구기를 찬 지 몇 분 되지도 않았는데 벌써 입과 턱이 저리면서 아파와… 게다가 저들은 모르지만 목 뒤의 상처가 아물지 않은 터라 강제로 힘이 들어가서 살이 찢어지는 듯한 고통이 느껴져.

어째서… 이렇게까지…

제발, 제발 그만해…

“자, 다들 잘 보이지? 오늘 집중할 것은 뱀파이어의 송곳니다. 실제 현장에서 뱀파이어를 위협적으로 만드는 주요 원인이지. 사람의 것과 다른 점이 몇 가지 있는데, 하나는 기본적인 크기와 날카로운 정도이다.”

헌터가 내 턱을 잡고 고개를 위로 젖히게 해.

“끝부분이 좀 더 잘 보이지? 저건 사람의 피부를 직접 뚫을 수 있을 정도로 날카롭다. 하지만 저것에도 약점이 있지.”

헌터가 손가락을 내 입 속에 넣어…

자, 잠깐—

“아…”

헌터가 내 송곳니를 툭툭 치면서 건드려. 그 때문에 온 몸에 계속 짜릿하게 전율이 일어…

나도 이러고 싶지 않은데…!

“송곳니는 뱀파이어의 무기이기도 하지만, 인간의 송곳니보다 훨씬 민감해서 자극에 가장 쉽게 반응하는 곳이기도 하지. 그래서 싸울 때에도 이런 모순 아닌 모순을 이용하기도 한다. 자, 다들 와서 만져 보라고! 송곳니에 자극이 가해지면 뱀파이어가 어떻게 반응하는지 알아야 나중에 써먹을 것 아니야?”

자, 잠깐… 설마 나한테 개구기를 씌운 이유가…

“자, 어서! 그렇게들 소심해가지고야 뱀파이어 헌터가 될 수 있겠냐?”

안 돼… 잠깐만…

중급 헌터의 선동에 머뭇거리고 있던 초보 헌터들이 하나 둘씩 내 곁으로 다가와. 뒷걸음질을 치고 싶어도 팔이 묶여 있어서 움직일 수 없어… 어차피 뒤로 갈 수 있었다고 해도 결과는 마찬가지겠지만…

차라리 재갈을 물고 있는 편이 나은 것 같아…

“음… 단순히 건드리기만 하면 반응하는 건가요?”

“물론 그렇지만, 건드리는 정도와 방법에 따라 달라지겠지? 그래서 실제로 일부 상황에서는 뱀파이어의 입을 직접 노리고 공격을 하기도 하니까. 방법은 다양하니, 이것저것 시도해 보면서 제일 효과가 큰 방법을 찾아보라고!”

아…

차라리 눈을 감고 있을래. 눈을 감으면 감각은 더 크게 느껴지겠지만…

최소한 이 끔찍한 장면을 눈 앞에서 바로 마주하지는 않아도 되니까…

“그럼, 한 번…”

……조금만, 조금만 참자…..

곧 끝날 거야…

아아, 모리스, 너는… 어째서…

_휘익—_

“이런, 시간이 너무 흘렀군. 오늘은 이쯤에서 그만해야겠네. 자, 다들 잘 관찰해 봤나?”

……

드디어… 끝난 건가…?

아까 처음 왔던 중급 헌터와 초보 헌터들이 가고 나서도 같은 형식으로 두 팀이나 더 왔다 갔어. 이 세 번째 팀이 정말 마지막이었으면 좋겠는데…

제발, 조금이라도 쉬고 싶어…

송곳니를 ‘단순히 건드린다’는 건 잘못된 표현이었어. 처음에는 톡톡 건드리기만 했지만, 다들 갈수록 잡고 흔들어 보기도 하고, 실 같은 것으로 당기거나 밀어 보기도 하고… 심지어는 무기를 들이대기도 해서 정말 큰 일 날 뻔했어. 송곳니는 저들 말대로 신경이 몰려 있는 곳이라 그렇게 몇 시간쯤 몹쓸 짓을 당하고 나니 맞지 않았는데도 온 몸이 아파. 특히 계속 개구기가 씌워져 있던 입과 턱, 그리고 수갑 무게를 고스란히 받고 있는 팔과 손목은 감각도 없어. 몇 번이고 기절할 뻔 한 것 같은데 그때마다 헌터들이 세게 자극을 줘서 강제로 깨우는 바람에 정신만 겨우 몽롱하게 살아 있어.

_끼릭—_

_텅—_

“아아……”

드디어…

위로 고정되어 있던 팔이 자유가 되자마자 바닥으로 쓰러졌어. 팔이랑 손목이 엄청 저리고 눈 앞도 빙글빙글 도는데 헌터들은 그런 내 모습이 우습다는 듯이 낄낄거리고 있어.

뭐가 되었든 좋으니, 이제 정말 쉴 수 있는 건가…

“밤거리에서는 그렇게 자신만만하게 돌아다니는 뱀파이어가 이런 모습도 있다니, 정말 새롭군!”

“어이, 하지만 현장에서 만나는 미친 것들은 이렇게 약해빠지지만은 않았으니 조심하라고!”

“자, 다들 돌아가자고! 시간도 늦었으니.”

정말… 드디어…

“야, 뱀파이어. 디트리히 선배님이 풀어주라고 한 건 재갈이니, 개구기는 풀어주지 않아도 되겠지? 그렇게 입이 벌려져 있으면 피도 알아서 마실 수 있을 테니 말이야~ 그 비싼 옷에 피가 줄줄 흐를 걸 생각하니 조금 아깝군! 내가 입었더라면 훨씬 잘 입었을 텐데, 하하하…”

뭐라고…?!

안 돼… 제발, 이것도 좀 풀어 줘…

너무 힘들다고…

_쿵—_

“아아!”

수갑이 채워진 손으로 개구기를 떼어내 보려고 했지만 역시 무리야. 오히려 아프기만 해. 이렇게 둥근 쇠 안에 손이 갇혀 있어서 정교한 손동작은 전부 불가능해… 애초에 손을 움직이는 것 자체가 힘들어.

계속 누워 있다 보니 그나마 아픈 몸의 상태가 조금 나아져. 그러면서 고통 때문에 잊고 있던 배고픔이 몰려오기 시작해. 내가 지금 이렇게 기운이 없고 정신이 몽롱한 것은 그 때문일지도… 여기서 얼마나 오래 있었는지는 몰라도 대략 이틀은 아무것도 제대로 먹지 못했을 테니. 더구나 계속 입을 벌린 채로 있었다 보니 목도 엄청나게 말라.

움직일 기운도 없지만, 헌터들이 던져주고 간 양동이 안에 든 피를 마시면 조금 나아질…

…! 잠깐…

살짝 몸을 움직여 보면, 아직도 내 목에 걸려 있는 치리피의 목걸이가 느껴져. 이걸 차고 있으면 피를 마시는 것은 소용이 없을 텐데…! 오히려 저렇게 생으로 된 동물 피를 마시는 것은 인간들에게 좋지 않으니, 마시면 부작용만 있을지도 몰라…

뱀파이어의 특성을 억제하면 좋은 점만 있을 거라고 생각했는데… 이 목걸이 때문에 배고픔도 해결하지 못하고, 목 뒤에 베인 상처도 치유하지 못하다니…

모든 것에는 양면성이 있다던 렌의 말이 이런 건가…? 치리피는 이런 상황을 예상하고 내게 이 목걸이를 준 걸까… 내가 뱀파이어인 것이 나쁘지만은 않다는 걸 보여주기 위해서? 하지만, 지금 상황 자체가 내가 뱀파이어라서 일어난 일인 걸…

아, 일단 목걸이를 풀러야… 이걸 들키는 것은 나중으로 치고…

……

풀러지지 않아… 푸를 수 없어…!?

수갑만 아니었어도 가능했을 텐데, 내가 목걸이가 풀리거나 벗겨지지 않게 하려고 옷 속에 깊이 넣어두는 바람에… 이렇게 쇠로 덮인 손으로는 푸를 수가 없어. 애초에 만져지지도 않아.

시, 싫어…

너무 힘들어… 배고프고, 몸 자체도 아픈데…

이런 것 조차 할 수 없다니…

쓰러질 것만 같아…

안 돼, 정신 차리자, 샤를 세리스…

버텨야 해…

버티다 보면 누군가가 도와줄지도 몰라…

……

누군가…

………

…


	12. 엇갈린 만남 (Twisted Meeting)

“디트리히 선배님!”

“무슨 일이지?”

“이번 사건의 진짜 가해자를 잡았다고 합니다. 우리가 그 동안 계속 쫓고 있던 놈들 중 한 명이라는군요. “

“호오, 그래? 그건 좀 반가운 소식이군. 다른 건?”

“사건에 관한 건 없습니다. 아, 이건 다른 중급 헌터에게 들은 건데, 그 지하감옥에 있는 뱀파이어가 피를 하나도 마시지 않고 있다고 하더군요. 이미 피를 안 마신지 이틀은 되었다는데, 혹시 죽으려고 하는 건 아닌지…”

샤를이 피를 마시려고 하지 않는다고? 그럴 리가…

그나저나…

“… 클로비스, 방금 그 말은 네가 직접 생각한 거냐, 아니면 들은 거냐?”

“그 녀석이 피를 안 마신다는 것 말씀이십니까?”

“아니, 그 뒤에.”

“아, 죽으려고 하는 것 같다는 건 제가 언뜻 든 생각입니다만… 일반적으로 그런 일을 당하면 그렇게 할 것 같아서요.”

“쯧, 클로비스, 너답지 않군.”

“예?!”

“뱀파이어는 강제로 피로부터 분리되지 않는 이상, 피에 대한 갈증을 자기 스스로 이기고 자살할 수 없다. 설령 그걸 원한다 하더라도, 다른 방식이면 몰라도 피가 눈 앞에 있는데 그걸 안 마시고 아사할 수는 없지. 너라면 이 정도는 알고 있을 텐데?”

“아, 그렇군요! 상황이 상황인지라 순간 착각했습니다. 앞으로는 실망시켜드리지 않겠습니다, 디트리히 선배님.”

“됐다, 뭐 그런 걸 가지고…”

대체 상황이 뭐가 어떻길래 클로비스가 저런 뚱딴지 같은 착각을 할 정도인거야? 뭐, 어쨌든 왜인지는 모르겠지만 샤를이 헌터 협회 지하감옥에서 미쳐버리면 일이 복잡해질 테니, 가서 상태를 살펴보긴 해야겠군… 딱히 내키지는 않지만…

흥, 분명 멍청한 원숭이 녀석들이 샤를이 닿지 못하는 먼 곳에 피가 담긴 양동이를 두었다거나 했겠지… 겁쟁이들.

“지금 그 녀석, 깨어 있나?”

“방금 갔다 온 헌터 말에 의하면, 바닥에 쓰러져 있다고 했으니 아마 기절한 것 같습니다.”

“그런가… 클로비스, 너는 네 볼일이나 보고 있어라. 그 뱀파이어는 내가 가서 한번 살펴볼 테니.”

“네, 알겠습니다.”

최대한 가지 않으려고 했는데…

뭐, 지금 기절해 있다고 하면 마주쳐서 얘기하거나 할 일을 없을 것 같으니 상관없겠군.

_끼잉—_

_쿵—!_

지하감옥… 뭔가 전보다 더 공기가 탁해진 것 같군. 헌터들이 많이 다녀가서 그런가…

샤를은 들은 대로 바닥에 엎어져 있어. 소리가 나도 반응을 안 하는 걸 보니 기절한 게 맞는 듯해.

_끼릭—_

샤를 조금 옆에는 피가 담긴 양동이가 놓여 있어. 듣자하니 초보 헌터들이 닭 피를 구해왔다고 하던데, 꽤나 비린내가 나네. 보아하니 고인 지 좀 되었는지, 굳은 데다 파리가 꼬이려 하는 기미가 있어. 이런, 이건 버려야겠군…

……

그런데… 양동이 위치가 샤를에게서 멀지 않아. 이 정도 거리면 충분히 먹을 수 있었을 텐데…

그럼 양동이 위치 때문에 마시고 싶어도 마시지 못한 건 아니라는 건가. 대체 그러면 왜…

…!?

샤를 쪽을 다시 보다가 이상한 걸 발견했어. 처음에는 피가 없으니 몰랐는데…

샤를은 지금 바닥을 향해 엎어져 있어서 목 뒤 쪽이 드러나 있는데, 거기에 꽤나 깊이 베인 듯한 상처가…

뱀파이어의 재생능력이라면 이 정도 상처는 쉽게 치유되었어야 하는데, 적어도 이것보다는 많이…

어째서지? 재생능력을 잃었다고? 그런 건…

재생능력을 잃었다…

뱀파이어만의 능력… 혹시, 정말로 피를 못 마신 게 아니라 안 마시기라도 했다는 건가?

하지만, 이 녀석이 뱀파이어의 특성을 전부 잃기라도 했다면, 오늘 왔던 헌터들이 이상함을 감지했을 텐데…

샤를을 깨워야 하나? 제길…

일단 몸부터 뒤집어 봐야—

—!

“이게 무슨…!”

재갈을 푸르라고 했더니 재갈 대신 개구기를 씌워 놓은 건가?! 그 멍청이들, 대체 무슨 짓을 하고 다닌 거야? 클로비스가 놀랄 정도였다면…

일단 개구기부터 좀 풀러 주자. 대충 송곳니 연구를 한다고 하긴 했던 것 같은데, 이런 것까지 쓸 줄이야…

그런데, 개구기가 씌워져 있다고 해도 뱀파이어의 갈증을 막을 정도는 아니었을 텐데… 정말로 갈증을 느끼지 못해서 그런—

……이건… 이 느낌…

개구기를 풀러 주려고 샤를을 똑바로 눕히고 앉았더니 그제서야 뭔가 이상한 게 느껴져. 그럴 리 없지만 이것 때문인가 싶어서 개구기를 다 풀렀는데도 이 느낌은 여전해…

뱀파이어에게서만 느껴지는 고유의 서늘한 마력이 제대로 느껴지지 않아. 샤를이 아무리 좀 약한 뱀파이어에 속한다고는 해도, 이 정도는 아니었어. 이건… 거의 샤를의 마력이 억눌려 있는 듯한…

게다가, 뱀파이어는 커녕 일반 마법사들에게서도 풍기지 않는 이 생생한, 살아있는 듯한 마법의 기운… 이건…

음… 목 쪽인가? 분명 샤를의 것은 아니니, 매개체가 있을 텐데…

…옷 안에 있는 것 같은데… 뭐 이리 깊이 숨겨 놨어? 아니, 애초에 이런 옷은 또 어떻게 구한…

“!!! 이건… 치리피?!”

치리피… 이 문양은 분명 치리피의 것이야. 하지만 나도 치리피를 본 지가 상당히 오래됐는데, 샤를이 어떻게… 알지도 못했을 텐데?

… 설마 치리피가 샤를에게 먼저… 아니야. 생명의 수호자씩이나 되는 녀석이 뱀파이어에게 먼저 다가갈 리가 없어…

아니, 그럼 이 목걸이는? 샤를이 치리피에게서 뺏어올 수 있을 리도 없을 텐데. 그 녀석 스타일에 목걸이에 무슨 흑마법이라도 걸어서 줄 것도 아니고. 그럼, 정말로 샤를이 뱀파이어의 특성을 잃은 것처럼 보였던 건 치리피가 준 이것 때문인가…

뱀파이어의 특성을 가려준다라…

“은에 닿아도 타지 않는 건가…”

샤를한테 잠깐 목걸이를 다시 채우고 내 은 채찍을 가져다 대 보았더니 반응이 없어. 그럼 역시 이 목걸이는 뱀파이어를 인간화하는 힘이 깃든 것이겠군…

이것 덕분에 샤를이 그렇게 마음 놓고 돌아다닐 수 있었던 건가. 정확히 언제 치리피와 만나서, 언제 이걸 받았는지는 모르겠지만… 그렇다면 조금은 이해가 되는데…

그런데 이런 엄청난 물건을 받고 나서도, 나한테 이야기조차 하지 않다니…

아니지, 샤를이 이런 걸 말하지 않고 숨길 녀석은 아닌데. 나와 헤어진 후 받았거나, 어쩌면 치리피가 말하지 말라고 했을수도 있겠군.

어쨌든 샤를한테서 완전히 목걸이를 떼내자 본래 뱀파이어의 마력이 다시 돌아온 것이 느껴져.

“그르릉…으음…”

아, 이런. 까먹고 있었네.

이제 다시 뱀파이어 상태로 돌아왔으니 억눌려 있던 피에 대한 갈증도 돌아왔겠군. 벌써부터 반응이 오기 시작하는 걸 보면… 아직은 기절해 있지만 말야.

그리고 보니, 이 녀석, 엎어진 상태에서 머리카락이 목 뒤에서 양쪽으로 갈라져 있던 것도, 목걸이를 벗으려다 수갑 때문에 그러지 못한 건가…

……

저 양동이 안에 있는 피는 못 마실 것 같은데…

“쳇, 어쩔 수 없군...”

피를 먹여주려면 조금 시간이 걸릴 테니 나도 그냥 편하게 걸터앉았어. 굳이 이럴 필요가 있나 싶기도 하지만, 어쨌든 샤를을 죽이지 않고 이리로 데려온 것은 나이니 최종 책임자는 나인 셈이야. 여기서 샤를이 미쳐버리면 내 입장이 상당히 곤란해지겠지. 물론 다른 헌터들이 샤를을 죽일 가능성도 크고.

“윽…”

단도를 꺼내서 손바닥의 살을 살짝 베자 붉은 피가 샘솟아. 항상 샤를한테 손을 내줘서 물리기만 했지, 직접 상처를 내본 것은 정말 오랜만이라 좀 아프네…

“음…흐음…”

손끝으로 흘러내리는 피를 녀석의 입에 가져다 대고 있으니, 곧 호흡이 좀 진정되면서 신음소리가 새어 나와. 혹시라도 깨는 바람에 눈을 마주치는 건 아닐지 걱정했는데 다행히 깨어날 기미는 보이지 않아. 하긴, 정확히 무슨 ‘교육’을 하는 데 쓰였는지는 몰라도 꽤나 지독한 짓을 당한 것 같은데, 그 후에 그리 쉽게 깨진 않을 테지.

… 하지만 그런 생각을 하면서도 샤를이 뒤척일 때마다 흠칫하는 건 어쩔 수 없어. 이 녀석, 무슨 악몽이라도 꾸는 거야? 자고 있으면서도 뭘 이리 많이 움직이는지… 피가 들어가고 있어서 그런가…

다행히 어느 정도 피를 먹여줄 동안 샤를이 깨지 않아서, 마주칠 일은 없었어. 이 정도 양이면 갈증을 완전히 해소하진 못하겠지만, 이제 깨어나서 헌터들이 주는 동물 피를 마시면 될 테니.

이 이상은 이제 나와는 상관없는 일이야. 방금 피를 먹여준 건, 어차피 이 녀석 뿐만 아니라 내 입장이 곤란해지는 걸 막기 위해서이기도 하니까…

……

그런데 그 잔챙이 녀석들, 대체 무슨 짓거리를 하고 간 걸까… 첫날부터 내가 생각했던 것 이상으로 힘들어하는 것 같은데. 이대로 가다가 이성을 잃고 나를 찾아대는 건 아닌지…

……

하, 참. 나답지 않게 뭘 이리 생각하고 있담. 빨리 다시 올라가야겠어.

“으아아악!!!”

……

하아… 하아…

또, 또 꿈이었어… 제발… 왜 나는 잠을 잘 때 조차 쉴 수 없는 거야?!

그런 짓을 당하면서도 겨우겨우 참으면서 버텼는데… 왜 꿈 속에서 또 가짜 모리스와 만나야 하는 건데…

진짜 모리스는… 내가 이렇게 힘들어해도 더 이상 구하러 와 주지 않는 걸…

내가 아무리 보고 싶어해도…

응? 그러고 보니…

개구기가 없어. 분명 난 쓰러져 잠들기 전에 개구기를 푸르지 못한 채였는데…?

다른 헌터들이 와서 풀러 준 건가…

다른 헌터들…

아, 잠시만, 혹시—

“없어…!”

목에 있던 목걸이의 촉감이 느껴지지 않아. 뭔가 원래의 내 자신으로 돌아온 듯한 느낌이 들어서 확인해 본 건데, 역시 헌터들에게 몸수색이라도 당한 건가… 개구기는 그 과정에서 거슬리니까 떼어버린 거겠지. 게다가, 원래 강하게 느껴졌어야 할 피에 대한 갈증도 생각보다 훨씬 약해. 그 목걸이… 차고 있으면 뱀파이어로서의 상태는 정지되는 건가? 목걸이를 처음 찰 당시에는 배고픈 상태가 아니었던 데다, 잠들기 전에는 분명 엄청나게 배고팠는데 지금은 갑자기 괜찮아졌으니…

정말 대단한 힘을 지닌 목걸이야.

그런 목걸이를 빼앗긴 게 조금 걸리긴 하지만, 그래도 입이 자유로워지니 너무 좋아…

“하아…”

모리스, 이런 처참한 상황에서 네게 말이라도 할 수 있다면…

그러면 조금 더 버티기 쉬울 텐데…

왜 너는… 와주지조차 않는 거야…


	13. 인간 같은 뱀파이어, 뱀파이어 같은 인간 (Vampire like Human, Human like Vampire)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Warning*  
> 다소 폭력적인 장면이 포함되어 있습니다.

개구기를 쓰게 되는 건 그 날이 마지막일 줄 알았는데…

그 이후로 한 이틀? 정도는 똑같은 일을 계속 당한 것 같아. 뱀파이어의 송곳니에 뭐가 그리 새로운 점이 많다고…

그렇게 오늘도 한참 동안 그 고문 아닌 고문을 견디다, 조금 전에서야 자유가 됐어. 다행히 첫날 이후로는, 헌터들이 갈 때 개구기도 풀러 주고 가서 조금 더 편하게 쉴 수 있어.

쉰다고… 몸은 지금 당장이라도 쓰러져 자고 싶어하지만 내 머리는 자고 싶지 않다고 외치고 있어. 왜냐면… 또 잠에 들면, 다시 꿈 속의 세계로 들어갈 테니까…

처음 그런 꿈을 꾼 이후로, 단 한 번도 잠들었을 때 모리스를 보지 않은 적이 없으니까…

그리고 그 이뤄지지 않을 꿈을 박차고 나오기 위해서 나나 모리스를 깨뜨려야만 할 테니까…

아무리 꿈이라고 해도, 모리스를 내 손으로 부수는 것은 너무 가슴이 아파. 그런 짓을 하고 싶지 않아서, 내가 내 스스로를 부숴서 꿈에서 깨려고 하는 게 대부분이지만… 아무리 그래도, 나 자신을 공격한다는 것도 상당히 무서운 일인 걸…

왜, 나는 내 꿈조차 내 맘대로 다룰 수 없는 거야… 원래 나는 이렇게 꿈을 많이 꾸는 스타일도 아니었는데…

하아, 이렇게 버티려고 해 봐야 결국 다시 쓰러지듯 잠들게 될 텐데…

그냥 포기하고 빨리 다가올 미래에 순응하는 것이 나을까…

_끼잉—_

_쿵—!_

“에…?”

뭐야… 분명 아까 중급 헌터가 오늘 내게 예정된 교육은 여기까지라고 했는데? 게다가, 피도 조금 전에 주고 갔고…

“야, 뱀파이어! 깨어 있어?”

“쉿, 다른 사람한테 들키면 큰일난다고!”

“에휴, 큰일 날 게 뭐 있다고. 어차피 상대는 뱀파이어잖아! ‘좋은 뱀파이어 헌터가 되려면 뱀파이어를 죽이거나 험하게 다루는 법도 알아야 한다’ 고 배웠잖아? 넌 너무 걱정이 많아서 탈이야.”

“그, 그런가? 하긴, 솔직히 뱀파이어에게 무슨 짓을 하든 상관 없을 것 같기는 해…”

이 사람들은… 나를 가지고 하는 ‘교육’을 받으러 왔던 초보 헌터들… 총 4명이야. 보아하니 몰래 온 것 같은데, 무슨 일을 하려는 거야…

불안해…

“당신들은… 어째서 이곳에 오셨습니까?”

“어라? 뱀파이어가 말도 하네?”

_퍽—_

“!!! ...크윽…”

다짜고짜 걷어차다니…

이 녀석들, 대체 뭘 하려고?!

“크큭, 뱀파이어 주제에 함부로 뱀파이어 헌터에게 말을 걸려고 한 것에 대한 벌이야.”

“뭐, 그래도 우리는 친절하니까, 대답을 해 주자면… 뱀파이어들은 상처가 나도 조금만 있으면 바로 회복되는 특유의 ‘재생능력’을 가지고 있다지? 그걸 시험해 보려 왔어.”

“뱀파이어 헌터로서 뱀파이어를 죽이거나 괴롭히려면, 그 재생능력으로도 따라올 수 없는 일격을 먹여야 하잖아? 그런데 우리가 아직 그게 어느 정도인지 잘 모르겠어서~ 널 가지고 조금씩 강도를 높여 가며 시험하다 보면 정확히 어느 정도부터 진짜 ‘상처’로 남는지 알 수 있겠지?”

“이 실험 결과를 고수 헌터분들께 가져가면 그분들이 우리를 더 빨리 인정해 주실 수도 있겠고!”

무, 무슨 소리를…!

뱀파이어의 재생능력은, 원래대로라면 웬만한 상처까지는 빠르게 회복할 수 있다는 건 뱀파이어 헌터라면 아마 누구나 알고 있을 텐데…

물론, 지금의 나는 인간의 피도 제대로 못 마시고 있으니 그 힘이 상당히 약해졌지만…

“그 전에, 넌 지금 오랫동안 인간의 피도 못 먹고 제대로 쉬지도 못 했으니 재생능력이 약한 상태겠지? 조금 도와줄게. 현장에서 써먹기 위해서는 네 재생능력이 최대일 때 실험하는 게 좋을 테니까!”

초보 헌터 한 명이 내게 다가와. 뭐, 뭘 시키려고…

앗—!

_푹—_

“아야야… 그나마 제일 안 아플 만한 데를 골랐는데도, 송곳니에 물리면 아프구나…”

“어쨌든 이렇게 하면 설령 들킨다 해도, 저 뱀파이어가 너를 물어서 벌을 주고 있었다고 하면 되니까, 마음 놔도 되는 거지?”

“그럼! 애초에 걱정할 필요가 없다니까! 그리고, 이제 너는…”

왜… 방금 동물 피까지 마신 내가 너희 피 따위 마시고 싶어서 마셨는 줄 알아…! 억지로 마시게 만들었으면서…!!

“뱀파이어 헌터의 피를 마신 대가를 치뤄야겠지?”

대가…라니?

자, 잠시만—

“으아아악!!! 하아…하아…”

그만… 그만해…

저들은 타격 횟수에 따른 차이를 알아보겠다면서… 은으로 만들어진 채찍을 꺼냈어.

모리스의 것은 기다란 줄 하나로 되어 있지만, 이 사람들이 가지고 온 것은 비교적 짧지만 줄이 여러 개로 되어 있어. 심지어 끝에 무슨 갈고리 같은 것이 달려 있어…

그리고는…

“아직도 재생되다니! 정말 대단해, 이래서 뱀파이어를 죽이는 것이 쉽지 않다고 하는 거구나!”

“지금이 몇 번째였지? 아, 63번째인가?”

“맞아. 어, 또 전부 재생됐네. 그럼 그 다음!”

처음에는 ‘실험’을 하겠다는 말이 진짜인 줄 알았는데… 물론 부분적으로는 진짜이겠지만…

그게 아니야. 저들은 지금 이걸 즐기고 있어…

단지 며칠 전까지만 해도, 내 입에 손을 넣어 송곳니를 만져 보는 것도 꺼려했던 초보 헌터들인데, 어째서 이런 짓을…

아마, 그 중급 헌터들이 부추겼기 때문이겠지… 뱀파이어를 때리는 것은, 아무 이유 없이 행해져도 괜찮은 짓이라는 것처럼…

“자, 64번째!”

_휘익—_

“크윽! 으으…”

이게… 대체 뱀파이어들과 다를 게 뭐가 있단 말이야?! 뱀파이어들 중 일부가 배가 부를 때에도 단순히 재미만을 위해서 사람을 사냥하는 것을 헌터들이 잡는 거잖아. 그런데 헌터들이 뱀파이어를, 그것도 나처럼 이미 잡힌 뱀파이어를 마음껏 가지고 놀면서 아무 이유도 없이 재미만을 위해 때린다는 건, 뱀파이어인 거나 마찬가지 아니냐고! 헌터들이, 그렇게 잡아 죽이길 원하는 뱀파이어들과…

“히야, 대단해! 정말 재생능력이 강하긴 하구나!”

이, 이제 그만…

64번째까지 매질을 한 헌터가 채찍을 바닥에 내려놓는 소리가 들려. 난 지금 헌터들이 채찍질할 때 편하려고 등을 돌린 채로 사지가 쫙 펴져 고정된 상태라서, 뒤에서 대체 무슨 짓을 하는지 보이지 않아… 갑자기 멈추고 가려는 건 아닐 텐데…

“아아, 채찍질 하는 것도 힘들어. 그러니까, 조금 더 쉬운 방법을 택하면 어떨까 해서…”

쉬운 방법…?

“이쯤 했으면 채찍질은 충분히 했으니, 진짜 현장에서 쓰는 방법으로 해 보는 거지. 채찍 같은 무기는 뱀파이어를 무력화시키려고 쓰는 것 뿐이잖아? 그러니까… 실제로 상처를 내는 데 쓰는 무기인 칼을 쓰자고.”

—!

무, 무슨!?

그건, 자칫 잘못하면 죽이겠다는 소리나 마찬가지잖아?!

아무리 내가 뱀파이어라도, 그건—!

“아아아아아악!!!!!”

……

“음, 반응이 크네…그래도 여전히 상처는 회복되는 걸?”

으윽…

칼로 종아리를 긋다니… 그것도 은으로 된 단도로... 뱀파이어를 죽일 때 쓰는

정말… 이대로 가다간 잘못하면 영구적인 상처를 입거나 죽을지도 모른다고…

“자, 방금 게 1단계였다고 치고, 2단계는 좀 더 깊게… 어디까지 찔러 넣어야 회복이 불가능한지 보자고!”

처음에는 망설이는 모습이 남아있던 이 헌터들은 이제 아예 광기에 휩싸여 버렸어… 아마 말릴 수 없을 거야.

뒤를 돌아볼 수도 없고, 아무런 방어도 하지 못한 채 이 공격을 그대로 당할 수 밖에 없다니…

차라리… 차라리 바로 죽여준다면 아픔은 없을 텐데…

망할 재생능력 같으니라고! 나, 나는… 나는 왜 뱀파이어인 거야… 그렇게 이런 특성을 벗어나려고 노력했는데, 결국은 이렇게 되어버렸네…

오직 모리스만이 나를 ‘뱀파이어’ 가 아닌 하나의 생명체로 대해 주었었는데… 그런 사람도 이젠 없으니 당연한 건가…

아아…

“디트리히 선배님!”

“무슨 일이냐? 클로비스.”

“그, 지하감옥에 있는 뱀파이어 말입니다… 조금 전부터 계속 미친 듯이 비명을 지르고 있다고…”

“뭐?!”

“그리고 이따금씩 웃음소리와 쇠 부딪히는 소리도 들린다고 합니다. 당번인 헌터가 도저히 무서워서 내려가보지를 못하겠다는데… 혹시 탈출하려고 하거나 미쳐버린 건 아닌지…”

“……”

“제가 가 볼까 하다가, 아무래도 역시 선배님께서 가 보시는 게 가장 확실하지 않을까 싶어서…”

“…흥. 어쩔 수 없군. 정말로 미친 거라면 위험하니까…”

그리고, 다른 헌터들에게 내 이름을 언급하기라도 할지도 모르니까.

며칠 동안 잠잠하더니 드디어 미친 건가…

“아아악…”

너무 아파서 이젠 더 이상 소리지를 힘도 없어. 살점이 베어지고 그 자리가 타들어가는 느낌이 점점 강해져… 분명 신이 나서 조금씩 더 깊이 베고 있는 거겠지…

이대로… 차라리 그냥 빨리 죽여줬으면…

“아직까지도 회복이 끊이지 않고 있어! 자, 그럼 이번엔 좀 과감하게 확 들어가 볼까…”

아—

_쿵—_

_컹—_

……?! 아, 누군가 더 온 건가…

“?!?!”

“!?…….”

응? 초보 헌터들이 반응이 없…

“너희들, 대체 뭐 하는 짓이냐!!! 이 멍청한 원숭이들이!!”

……모리스!?

이건, 분명… 분명 모리스의 목소리야… 저 말투도…

!! 모리스가 가까이 걸어와서 감옥 안으로 들어오는 소리가 들려…

“디, 디트리히 헌터님, 저희는 그저 뱀파이어의 재생능력의 한계가 어느 정도인지 궁금해서…”

“게, 게다가! 저 뱀파이어가 저를 먼저 물었어요! 이것 보세요!”

모리스… 모리스…

당장이라도 부르고 싶은데, 아직 옆에 초보 헌터들이 있어서…

“흥, 머저리들… 내가 그딴 눈속임에 속을 것 같아?!”

“예? 하, 하, 하지만, 이건 정말로 저 뱀파이어가 저를 문—“

“그게 물린 상처가 아니라는 말이 아니다, 원숭이. 내가 말하는 건, 애초에 이미 갇혀서 제대로 움직일 수도 없는 뱀파이어가 너를 어떻게 물었느냐 하는 것이지. 동물 피도 마신 녀석이 자진해서 너를 물 수 있을 리가 없잖아? 네가 일부러 물린 것을 가지고, 감히 내게 거짓말을 하려고 해?!”

“그, 그게 아니라—“

“그리고, 만약 네가 진짜로 물렸다면, 이렇게 감옥에 갇혀 있는 약한 뱀파이어의 공격조차 막지 못한다면 넌 뱀파이어 헌터로서의 자격이 없다. 가서 네 이름을 초보 뱀파이어 헌터 목록에서 지워놔야겠군.”

“예?! 아, 안 돼요! 디트리히 헌터님, 그것만은 제발—“

모리스… 아아…

“시끄럽다, 멍청이. 그건 그렇고, 너네들, 여기서 대체 무슨 짓을 하고 있던 거지?”

“아, 그, 그게, 뱀파이어의 재생능력이 어느 정도인지 궁금해서, 은을 피부에 대 보고 있었습니다…”

은을 피부에 대 본다고… 겨우 그 정도가 아니잖아!!

“흥, 끝까지 거짓말인가. 정말 뱀파이어 헌터라는 이름을 뺏기고 싶어서 안달이 났나 보군.”

“네?! 아니요, 저희는 정말로—”

“그저 피부에 은을 대 보기만 한 거라면, 저 뱀파이어의 옷은 왜 있는 대로 난도질이 되어 있지?! 그리고 바닥에 떨어진 그 칼과 채찍은 또 뭐고?”

“아, 그, 그건…”

“뱀파이어의 재생능력을 시험하겠다고? 그래서 너희들이 원하는 만큼 마음대로 채찍질을 하고 칼집을 냈다는 건가? 아무런 허락도 받지 않고, 너희 원숭이들끼리?! 잘못하면 이 뱀파이어가 소멸할 수도 있다는 건 모르나?!”

“……”

“흥, 멍청이들. 닥치고 위에 올라가 있어. 네놈들은 조금 있다가 내가 직접 상대해 줄 테니.”

아아…

모리스가 나를…

초보 헌터들이 모리스의 날카로운 기세에 아무 말도 못하고 밖으로 나가는 소리가 들려.

_쿵—_

“모, 모리스…”

“……”

“이, 이제 다른 헌터들도 없으니… 마, 말해도 되는 거지…?”

“……”

“모리스…?”

“…흥. 꼴사납군.”

뭐……?!

_찰칵—_

_털썩—_

“으, 으윽…”

모리스가 내 사지를 고정하고 있던 것을 풀자마자 온 몸에 이미 힘이 없는 나는 바닥으로 쓰러졌어. 그도 그럴 게, 다리와 등 전체를 모리스가 말한 것처럼 난도질당했으니까…

“멍청한 원숭이들, 타인의 고통을 즐기는 쾌락에 눈이 멀어서…”

“모, 모리스…”

모리스가 바닥에 떨어진 은 채찍과 은 단도를 줍더니 고개를 돌려 나를 바라봐. 이렇게 가까이서 모리스를 보는 건 너무 오랜만이야… 그런데 모리스는 차가우리만치 무표정하기만 해. 무슨 생각을 하고 있는 건지 모르겠어…

“……”

_끼익—_

“자, 잠깐! 모리스!! 가지 마!”

모리스가 뭔가 말을 할 것만 같았는데, 그냥 그대로 뒤돌아서서 나가려 하기에 다급히 외쳤어. 그 소리를 들은 모리스가 발걸음을 멈춰. 하지만 나를 돌아보지는 않아…

“…...”

“왜, 왜 그냥 가려는 거야… 자, 잠깐 정도는… 있어줄 수 있잖아… 한 번도 찾아오지도 않고…”

“……”

“예전에는, 항상 옆에 있어준다고 했으면서… 내가 이렇게 힘들어하는데… 이 지옥에서 내가 믿을 수 있는 사람은 너밖에 없는데…”

“믿을 수 있는 사람?”

모리스가 그 말에 반응하더니 나를 다시 되돌아 봐. 모리스의 눈이 마치 쫓겨나던 그 날처럼 불타면서도 차가워서, 순간 흠칫해.

“아직도 상황 파악이 안 되나 보군, 샤를 세리스. 난 뱀파이어 헌터고, 너는 뱀파이어다. 잊지 마. 널 여기에 가두는 것으로 그친 것만 해도 감사히 여기라고.”

“모리스…!”

“더 이상 듣고 싶지 않군. 그럼.”

안 돼… 모처럼 말할 기회가 생겼는데…! 이대로 모리스를 보낼 순 없어…

_끼익—_

_컹—_

“모리스!! 기다려, 기다리라고!! 나, 나는 네게 꼭 해야 할 말이 너무 많단 말이야!!”

_끼리릭—_

“제발, 들어주기만 해도 되니까… 제발…!! 안 돼, 가지 마!!!!”

“입 닥치지 못해!? 한 마디라도 더 하면 입에 재갈을 물려버릴 테니 그렇게 알아!!”

……

뭐라고…?

모리스, 너, 네가… 어떻게…

어째서 그렇게까지 말하는 거야…!!!!

_끼익—_

모리스가 감옥 문을 열고 나가려고 하고 있어…

안 돼, 어째서 그렇게 가려는 거야!?

“모리스 디트리히!!! 내 말 좀 들어달라고!!!!! 너, 너는, 그동안 내가 소중하지도 않았던 거야?!”

“……”

“난 너를 정말 소중하게 생각했고, 오랜 시간 동안 네가 내 세상의 거의 전부였는데… 처음부터 날 네 집에 들인 것도 나를 그저 장난감이나 실험동물로만 생각했던 거냐고!! 그런 거야?!”

_쾅—!_

모리스가 감옥 문이 떨어져 나갈 듯이 세게 닫았어.

나를 다시 돌아보는 모리스의 눈에 분노가 새겨져 있어…

순간 나도 이런 말을 하려던 게 아닌데, 싶었지만 이미 늦었—

“하악…!”

“샤를 세리스. 넌 아직도 내가 너를 내쫓은 결정적인 이유를 모르는가 보군… 아니, 모르는 게 아니라 모르는 척 하는 거겠지. 그렇지 않다면 그런 말을 입에 담을 리가 없으니…”

_우웅—_

모리스가 마법을 쓰는 건 엄청나게 오랜만에 보는 것 같아… 그대로 공중에 들어올려진 내 몸을 모리스가 마법으로 세게 압박하자 숨이 쉬어지지 않아. 머리가 터질 것 같아…

_팟—_

“아아악!!! 크윽…”

“소중하게 생각했느냐…라, 정말 염치없는 질문이네. 솔직히 나도 저런 멍청한 헌터들이 이 정도까지 할 줄은 예상하지 못해서, 네 모습을 보면서 조금씩 동정이란 게 생기고 있었는데…”

모리스가 직접 가하는 공격마법은, 다른 중급이나 초급 헌터들의 것보다 훨씬 강력해… 거의 정신을 잃어갈 때쯤 모리스가 그걸 알았는지 나를 한 순간에 바닥에 떨궈. 그러자 전신을 엄청난 고통이 훑고 지나가. 원래의 나라면 어느 정도는 방어할 수 있었겠지만, 상황이 상황인데다, 상대가 모리스인지라…

모리스가 그대로 창살 밖으로 나갔다가 뭔가를 들고 다시 돌아와. 저건…

“모, 모리스!! 그만해, 안 돼, 네가 어떻게 이럴 수—“

“한 마디라도 더 하면 재갈을 물려버리겠다고 하지 않았나?”

“모리— 읍!! 으읍!!!!”

모리스가 강압적으로 나를 누르고는 재갈을 물려. 예전이랑 다르게, 여기 온 이후 처음으로 최대한 온 힘을 다해 저항해 보지만, 지금 상태의 내가 모리스의 힘을 이길 리가 없어…

“읍!!! 읍읍!!”

“시끄러워!!!”

안 돼… 나는… 모리스에게 사과도 해야 하고, 내가 거리를 돌아다니던 게 아니라고도 말해야 하는데… 조금 전에 입이 자유로웠을 때 왜 그렇게 말하지 못했을까…

모리스가 재갈을 엄청 세게 묶는 바람에, 벌써부터 다시 입이 아파. 아니면 그저 내 입이 계속되는 강한 눌림 때문에 예민해 진 걸까…

“아직도 모르겠다면 됐다. 어차피 네가 깨닫는다고 해도 달라질 건 없을 테니까… 한 가지만 말해주자면, 샤를 세리스, 난 진심으로 네가 내 집에서 나간 이후로 헌터들에게 잡히지 않기를 바랬어. 그런데도 멍청하게 거리를 돌아다니다가 이곳에 잡혀 들어온 건 너야. 그러니까,

과거의 일은 과거의 일일 뿐이다. 전부, 처음부터 없었던 일로 생각하는 게, 너와 나에게 좋을 거다. 난 이제 더 이상 네가 ‘믿을 만한’ 사람이 아니니까. 기대에 부흥하지 못해 미안하군.”

……

처음부터 없었던 일로 생각하라고…?

어떻게 그럴 수가…

“그럼 혼자서 알아서 잘 생각해 보라고. 쳇, 이 마법을 내가 네게 직접 시전하게 될 줄이야…”

_파앗—_

마법……?

이사(Isa)…

케나즈(Kenaz), 하갈라즈(Hagalaz)…

……

케나즈(Kenaz)…

이사(Isa)…

그리고 마지막으로…

뱀파이어의 문양.

_우웅—_

다섯 개의 룬, 그리고 뱀파이어의 문양이 합쳐져 하나의 공식을 이루자 마법이 발동해.

이, 이건… 설마…!!!!!

_“이사(Isa), 케나즈(Kenaz), 하갈라즈(Hagalaz)……!”_

_쨍그랑—_

_“!!!”_

이사(Isa), 케나즈(Kenaz), 하갈라즈(Hagalaz), 케나즈(Kenaz), 이사(Isa)…

가장 대표적이고 기본적인 방어 룬마법 중 하나…

그 내용은…

<Mirrored Protection>.

마법의 영향권 안에서 악한 영향을 끼치는 마법을 발동하면, 시전자에게 그 데미지를 그대로 되돌려 주는, 반사 보호 마법…

그 주문이 뱀파이어의 문양과 연결되어 있다는 건…

뱀파이어의 마력이 영향권 안에서 느껴지면, 그 뱀파이어에게 그대로 공격을 가하는…

“나는… 왜 그런 선택을 했을까… 흥…”

_쿵—_

모리스가 그대로 문을 닫고 나…

안 돼, 잠시만—!

“읍!! 으읍—!“

_끼릭—_

_파지직—!!_

“으으으읍!!!!”

눈 앞에서 다섯 개의 룬 문자와 뱀파이어의 문양이 번뜩여. 그렇지, 내가 마법을 시전하지 않더라도 내가 갑자기 움직이면 내 몸 안의 마력도 움직일 테니, 저 룬마법 공식은 내 움직임을 ‘공격’이라고 인식하려나…

그보다…

그래, 이제야… 이제야 알 것 같아…

왜냐면, 이 느낌, 저 주문에 의해 공격당하는 이 느낌은… 처음이 아니거든…

7년 전, 모리스의 집에 처음 갔을 때…

나, 나는 왜 몰랐을…

_그게 뭔지는, 보호 마법에 특화된 수정구라는 것 말고는 모르겠지만… 몰라, 모르겠어._

_“널 이 집 안으로 들이기 위해서, 7년 전에 #@ &*}|!$*%&런 마법 공식이 있었던 그 수정구를, 그렇게 \@*(!$#%`#까지 해 가면서… 결심했었는데… 내가 왜 너를 내치겠다고 했을까…”_

_“아, 아닙니다. 그저, 당신과 얘기하면서 느낀 건데, 세리스 씨께서는 뭔가 이미 답을 무의식중에 알고 계시면서도 그걸 쉽게 찾지 못하는 분 같군요. 무슨 사정이 있으셨는지는 모르겠지만, 아마 이미 당신은 정답을 알고 계실 겁니다. 내면을 잘 들여다보면 찾으실 수 있으실 테죠…”_

……

아…

아아…

아니야… 아니야…

복잡한 룬 마법까지도 전부 알고 있는 내가, 저렇게 간단한 공식을 모를 리가 없잖아…

그 수정구가 보호 마법에 특화되어 있었다는 것도 알고 있었고…

보호 룬마법 중에 이사(Isa), 케나즈(Kenaz), 하갈라즈(Hagalaz)로 시작하는 룬마법이라면…

열이면 열 다 전부 저 공식이라는 걸… 내가 몰랐을 리가 없잖아아아아!!!!!

……

전부… 전부 알고 있던 거야…

꿈 속에서 그 부분만 유독 들리지 않았던 것도… 속으로는 난 이미 알고 있으면서…

다 알고 있으면서… 그런 걸 부정하고 싶어서… 나는 모른다고, 부정하려고…

내가 7년 전 그날, 모리스의 집으로 짐을 옮기던 날에…

난 분명 짐을 마법으로 옮기려다가 순간 강한 자극을 받고 쓰러졌었고…

모리스는 깜짝 놀랐다가 잠시 후에 나보고 천천히 걸어서 내 원래 맨션으로 돌아가라고 했었어. 그리곤 집으로 뛰어들어가서…

그 이후로는 집에서 움직이거나 마법을 써도 그 이상한 자극이 없었는데, 이 수정구는 처음부터 모리스네 집에 있었으니…

_마력이 느껴지는 걸 보니 아마 이 수정구를 사용하기 위한 혼에너지의 원천인 것 같은데, 수정구 본체와의 연결이 끊겨 있어. 아마 그러면 이 수정구는 다시 본 목적으로 쓸 수 없을 텐데… 보아하니 뭔가 외부 충격을 받아서 그런 것 같아._

_“……하아, 아니다. 이미 깨져버린 걸. 어차피 처음부터 다시는 못 쓸 거였는데…”_

모리스는… 모리스는…

나를 자신의 집으로 들이려고… 내가 집 안에서 편하게 움직일 수 있게 하기 위해서…

자기 여동생으로부터 남겨진 유일한 물건을… 일부러 망가뜨린 거야…

수정구와 안쪽 혼결정 사이의 연결이 끊겨 있던 건, 단순한 고장이 아니었어… 그건 분명…

누군가 일부러 끊은 흔적이었으니까…

그런 물건을 나는 깨고, 또 그 대신 대체품을 사주겠다고 비슷한 것을 사려고 나갔다 오기까지 하고, 그 수정구에 쓰인 공식이 뭔지 속으로는 이미 다 알고 있었으면서도…

레이나 디트리히를 몰랐다고 해도, 그 물건이 뭔지 일부러 생각하지 않으려고, 끝까지 보지 못했으니 모른다고 스스로 둘러대면서…

그러면서… 결국 이렇게 만난 모리스에게, 아무 말도 않고 나를 위해 그토록 중요한 물건까지 망가뜨려가면서 나한테 줄 수 있는 최대한의 자유라도 주려고 했던 모리스에게…

헤어진 후 처음 한 말이라는 게 ‘나를 소중하게 여기지도 않았냐’라니,

나는… 나는…

하…하하…

샤를 세리스…

너는…

하하하…아하하하…

아하하하하하!!! 하하하… 하하하하하…

하하하하하하….하하하하!!! 아하하…이히히…

으하하하…

하하하…아아…아아악…

아아아아아아아아아아아아아아아아아아아아악!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 으아아아악!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

아아아아아악!!!!!!!

_쿵—_

_쿵—_

_파직—_

_쿵—쿵—_

_파지직—지직—_

_쿵—쿵쿵—_

_지지직—_

_쿵쿵—쿵쿵—_

_쿵쿵쿵—_

_파앗—지직—_

_쿵쿵쿵쿵—쾅—_

_파지지직—_

_털썩—_

“이, 이게 대체 무슨 일이야?!”

“어, 어이, 이봐!! 이 뱀파이어, 이상해!”

“에에, 뭔 일이기에 소란이야?”

“조금 전까지 계속 벽에다 자기 머리를 박더니, 결국 기절했어. 뭐지? 자살기도라도 하는 건가?”

“하, 하여간! 미친 것 같단 말야! 난 무서우니까 네가 들어가 봐!”

“무, 뭐?! 왜 나야?! 다, 다른 헌터분들 안 계셔?!”

“어, 어쨌든! 그럼 네가 가서 그 ‘다른 헌터분들’ 모셔오던가!!”

“아, 아, 알겠다고!!”


	14. 7년 전의 기억 (Memories from 7 years ago)

_7년 전…_

“와, 모리스, 여기야?”

“왜, 마음에 들어?”

“내가 생각했던 것보다 훨씬 멋진 걸! 아담한 정원도 있고… 빨리 짐을 옮겨 와야지!! 어서 여길 너와 둘러보면서 새로운 집에서의 첫날 밤을 만끽하고 싶으니까…”

“그, 겨우 평범한 집일 뿐인데… 어쨌든, 네가 마음에 든다니 다행이네, 샤를.”

나름 백작이라는 지위 아래 큰 맨션에서 살고 있던 샤를이 이런 평범한 축에 속하는 내 집으로 오면 답답해 하지 않을까 싶어 많이 걱정했는데, 그래도 밝은 샤를의 표정을 보니 안심이 돼.

“그럼 어서 짐을 옮기러 가 볼까? 너무 늦은 밤이 되면 사람들이 도둑이 든 거라고 오해할 지도 모르니…”

“아아, 괜찮아! 어차피 이동 마법으로 옮길 생각이었으니까. 내 맨션에서 바로 여기로 옮겨오면—“

_쿵—파지지직—_

“샤를!!! 괜찮아?!”

“으윽… 이 무슨…”

샤를이 마법을 시전하려는 순간 샤를 주변에서 강렬한 불꽃이 튀더니 샤를을 공격했어.

대체 이건 무슨…

…!! 아, 설마…

……

…그렇다면…

“으음… 뭐지, 마법진을 그릴 때 실수라도 한 건가?”

“… 샤를, 일단 마법 쓰지 말고 직접 가서 옮겨오는 게 어때? 괜히 무리하다가 또 이러면…”

“그럴까? 하지만, 직접 옮기기에는 생각보다 많을 텐데…”

“나도 곧 도와줄 테니 괜찮아. 일단 먼저 천천히 걸어서 네 맨션으로 가고 있을래? 나는… 잠깐 집 정리 좀 해 놓고 곧바로 뒤따라갈게.”

“집 정리? 아까 다 끝냈다고 한 거 아니였어?”

“아, 그, 그게, 방금 아직 들 치운 부분이 생각나서! 오래 안 걸리니까 걱정 마. 어쨌든, 지금 몸은 좀 괜찮아? …방금 그게 뭔지는 몰라도, 꽤 세게 맞은 것 같은데…”

“응… 좀 어지럽긴 한데 괜찮아. 너 말대로 좀 천천히 걸어가야겠어… 그래도, 빨리 와 줄거지?”

“그럼, 당연하지… 가서 몸 상태 안 좋으면 쉬고 있어.”

“고마워, 모리스!”

……

샤를이 코너를 돌아 사라지는 것까지 본 뒤에 난 다시 집 안으로 들어와.

방금 그 불꽃의 원천… 레이나의 수정구를 찾아서.

“레이나…”

자신이 뱀파이어에게 죽을 것을 예측하고 있었던 레이나는 그 전에 보호 마법에 특화된 마법 수정구를 만들어 뒀어… 대부분은 범용적인 주문들이지만, 메인 주문만큼은 직접적으로 뱀파이어에게 겨냥되어 있는 <Mirrored Protection> 주문이야.

이게 내 집 안에 있는 한… 샤를이 집 안으로 아예 들어오지 못하는 것은 아니지만 집 안에서 조금이라도 빠르게 움직이거나 마법을 시전할 때마다 저렇게 공격받게 되겠지.

그건 거의 죽은 듯이 조용히 지내라는 소리밖에 되지 않아…

지금이라도 샤를의 맨션에서 같이 살자고 할까 생각도 해 봤지만, 그곳은 들킬 가능성이 너무 커. 그럼 샤를과 나 모두 위험해지니까…

그 선택지는 없는 거나 마찬가지야.

그럼…

하아. 레이나의 수정구에서 이 주문만 지워버리고 싶기도 하지만, 레이나의 마법이 내 마법보다 훨씬 강력했던 지라 이 수정구를 변환시키는 건 내 능력 밖의 일이야. 그러니 내게 주어진 선택지는…

샤를에게 불편함을 감수하라고 하거나, 이 수정구를 내다 버리거나, 망가뜨리거나, 셋 중 하나야…

하지만 사실상 둘이지. 왜냐면…

샤를은 이미 나와 같이 살겠다는 것만으로도 많은 것들을 포기해야 할 거야. 우리 둘의 관계가 외부에 알려지기라도 하면 신변의 위협이 있으니, 앞으로 외출도 제대로 하지 못하고 집에서만 살아가게 될 가능성이 높아. 샤를에게 그 말을 하면서 말렸는데도, 이 길을 샤를이 선택한 것이긴 하지만…

뱀파이어라서 애초부터 낮에 돌아다니는 것은 불가능했지만 그래도 샤를은 백작이라는 지위 아래에서 생활하던 녀석이야. 실제로 정치사나 귀족들 간의 일에 막 개입해서 뭔가를 한 것은 아니지만, 아무리 그래도 그런 예전의 호화로운 생활과 자유를 버리고 샤를이 나를 선택했는데…

난 그 녀석에게 내가 줄 수 있는 최대한의 자유와 편안한 환경을 주고 싶어. 그것조차 하지 않으면 내가 그 녀석에서 지우는 짐이 너무 많은 셈이니까.

……

결국, 이 수정구를 부숴야 하겠구나…

혼결정과 수정구 본체 사이의 연결을 끊으면, 이건 모양만 남은 껍데기가 되겠지. 다시 복구할 수는 없을 거야.

……

레이나… 미안해. 네가 남겨 준 마지막 선물만은 지키고 싶었는데…

_콰직—_

_펑—!_

……

…이걸 샤를 녀석에게 말하면 분명 자기 탓이라고 자책하겠지. 그걸 원하는 건 아니야.

하아…

그래, 그냥 집의 가장 깊숙한 구석에 넣어 두자. 나도, 눈에 보이지 않으면 조금씩 이걸 잊고 살아가겠지…

레이나를 잊을 수는 없겠지만.

이런, 샤를 녀석이 기다리겠군. 빨리 쫓아가야겠어…


	15. 보이지 않는 가면 아래의 비밀 (Secret Under the Invisible Mask)

_톡—톡—_

“건드려도 아무런 반응이 없는 건가…”

샤를을 마지막으로 본 지 이제 5일? 정도 지났어. 이 치리피의 목걸이를 회수한 지는 일주일이 조금 넘은 셈이야. 사실 직접 샤를을 만나게 되면 치리피와의 만남에 대해 물으려고 했는데, 그 녀석이 한 말에 그만 분노를 참지 못하고 그렇게 하고 나온 탓에 가 보지 못하고 있어. 그런 식으로 소리지르고 나왔는데, 다시 마주치면 얼마나 어색하겠어. 생각을 말아야지. 마침 샤를도 그 날 이후로는 특별한 일 없이 조용히 사는지, 관련한 이야기가 없어.

그래서 이 목걸이에 뭔가 다른 게 숨겨져 있다던지, 치리피와의 연락 방법이 있다던지 하는 건 아닌가 싶어 계속 관찰하고 있지만 겉보기에는 그저 일반적인 목걸이일 뿐이야. 치리피가 여기에 나타나서, 샤를과도 만났다는 건 뭔가 이유가 있을 터인데…

뭐, 됐어. 아무리 들여다봐도 뭔가 찾아낼 점이 없으니, 나로썬 어쩔 수 없…

_똑똑—_

“잠깐 들어가도 될까요, 모리스 디트리히 님?”

세상에, 호랑이도 부르면 온다더니…

_끼익—_

“치리피… 여긴 어떻게 알고 온 거지?”

“정말 오랜만에 뵙는데, 처음 묻는 게 그런 거라니요… 모리스 님도 참, 여전하시군요.”

치리피가 자연스럽다는 듯이 방 안으로 들어와. 이 녀석, 수호자의 복장도 그대로 입고 있으면서 정체를 들킬 걱정은 하지도 않는 건가? 협회에서 내가 개인실이 있는 몇 안 되는 헌터이니 망정이지… 어쨌든 문은 잠궈 놓아야겠어.

“넌 네 정체를 들키는 것에 대한 걱정도 없는 거냐? 협회 건물 깊숙한 곳까지 그런 모습으로 찾아오고 말이야.”

“들키면 뭐가 문제죠?”

“아?”

“들켜 봤자 제가 뭔가 손해볼 것이 없잖아요? 헌터 협회에서 절 가지고 뭔가 실험을 할 수 있는 것도 아니고요. ”

……

이 녀석… 샤를이 지금 무슨 상태인지 알고서 일부러 저런 말을 하는 건가?

“흥, 너도 여전하군… 하여간, 온 김에 차라도 마시면서 얘기하자고. 분명 나한테 무슨 할 말이 있어서 온 거겠지?”

“아, 그렇게 너무 분석하려고 하지 마세요. 깊은 의미가 있는 말도 있지만, 그저 흘러가는 말도 있는 법이니까요.”

“나보다 어린 게, 말만 청산유수로군…”

“음, 그러니까 제가 모리스 님을 가르쳤던 거겠죠?”

“그게 여기서 왜 나와?! 그리고 지금의 나는 의사가 아닌 뱀파이어 헌터라고!?”

“어찌 되었든 변함없는 사실인걸요~”

“…흥, 내가 이렇게 인정하고 넘어가 주는 녀석은 너밖에 없을 거다…”

“하하하, 칭찬으로 받아들이죠.”

차를 두 잔 타서 하나는 치리피에게 건네 주고, 나도 잠시 목을 축여. 조용히 차 맛을 음미하던 치리피가 먼저 입을 열어.

“그래서, 모리스 님. 제가 샤를 세리스 님께 드렸던 목걸이를 왜 모리스 님이 가져가신 거죠?”

“역시 네가 샤를에게 직접 준 거였군… 그 질문에 대답하기 전에, 난 네가 어떻게 샤를이랑 만났는지 알아야겠어. 무슨 일이 있었던 거지? 이 목걸이는 왜 그 녀석에게 준 거야?”

“아… 세리스 님께 물어보지 않으셨군요?”

“… 물어보려고 했어. 단지 기회가 없었을 뿐이야.”

“기회가 없다라… 뭐, 그 얘기는 조금 후에 하기로 하고, 먼저 설명을 해 드려야겠네요. 결론부터 말하자면, 그저 이곳에 온 직후에 숲 속 나무들로부터 숲에 웬 뱀파이어가 돌아다니고 있다고 들었을 뿐이에요. 음, 어디부터 설명해야 할까…”

샤를 녀석, 어째서 숲으로 가서 그 고생을 한 거지? 듣자하니, 정말로 치리피가 도와주지 않았더라면 죽었을지도 모르겠군.

……

그런가… 하긴, 인간을 사냥하지 않는 샤를로써는 동물 피를 얻기 위해서는 숲이 최선의 선택이었으려나.

샤를, 넌 그런 상황에 몰리고도 인간을 사냥하지 않으려고 하다니… 죽을 뻔하면서까지…

어쩐지, 샤를을 내쫓은 이후로 이렇다 할 뱀파이어 사건이 없었으니. 그 시점에서 이미 알아차렸어야 하는데.

“말이 나온 김에, 그 통나무집에 세리스 님이 남겨두고 간 것들도 싸서 가져왔어요. 그리 많진 않지만, 그대로 놔두기에는…”

“?! 잠시만, 이 옷은—

…그러고 보니, 그 녀석이 지금 입고 있는 옷도…“

“로렌티에게 들어 보니, 세리스 님이 시내에 다녀온 첫날 밤에 옷을 두 세트나 사 오셨다고 하더군요. 총 6벌, 전부 그 브랜드 걸로요.”

“끄응… 어쩐지, 이사할 때 금화가 많이 없어진 것 같더라니…”

이 상표는… 모든 의류 브랜드 중에서 제일 비싸기로 유명한 곳의 문양이잖아…

샤를 그 녀석, 설마 금화를 일반 돈인 줄 알고 들고 간 건가… 게다가, 이 브랜드가 어떤 곳인지도 모르는 모양이군.

내가 그렇다 해도 경제적으로 여유가 있는 편이기에 망정이지… 에휴.

“어쨌든, 다시 돌아가서. 모리스 님은 왜 그 목걸이를 갖고 계시죠?”

“… 너, 샤를이 지금 무슨 상태인지는 알아?”

“저도, 이곳에 오기 전에 어느 정도 조사는 하고 왔답니다. 애초에, 로렌티가 세리스 님이 돌아오지 않는다고 이야기했을 때부터 무슨 일이 있었는지 정도는 예측하고 있었죠.”

“그렇다면 네가 모를 이유가 없을 텐데? 저 지하감옥에서 샤를이 이 목걸이를 차고 있으면 굶어 죽을 거다. 숲과는 반대의 상황이라고. ”

“이런, 그 정도는 저도 알고 있죠. 그런데…”

“알고 있다고? 그럼 뭐지?”

“전 지금 모리스 님이 왜 그 목걸이를 가져갔으면서도 다른 헌터들에게 알리지 않고 혼자서만 가지고 계시는지를 묻고 있는 겁니다. 독단적인 분이시긴 하지만 호기심이 많으시니, 이 사실을 밝히고 연구를 하실 수도 있을 텐데, 어째서 숨기려고 하시는 거죠?”

숨긴다고…?

“숨긴다니? 난 그러려고 한 적 없어. 다른 헌터들에게 알려 봐야 멍청이들이 재잘거리는 소리만 듣게 될 뿐인데, 내가 뭐 하러 그런 짓을 해.”

“그런가요? 그럼 그 목걸이를 조사해 보면서 저를 부르려고 한 건 어째서이죠?”

“그건… 응? 잠깐, 그건 대체 어떻게 안 거야?!”

“하하, 겉보기에는 아무렇지 않다고 해도… 민감한 부분도 있답니다. 뱀파이어인 세리스 님으로선 대낮에 그 목걸이가 벗겨지기라도 하면 큰일이니 최대한 자극에 반응하지 않게 만들 수밖에 없었지요. 하지만 제작자인 저에게는 비정상적인 움직임이 감지되면 연락이 오게 되어 있어요. 레이나가 각종 호출기를 만들던 방식과 비슷한 원리죠…”

“…! ……너, 대체 무슨 말을 하려고 온 거야.”

이쯤 되면 치리피가 뭔가 할 말이 있다는 건 확실히 알겠는데, 이 녀석 원래 말투대로 도통 그게 뭔지 감을 못 잡겠어. 항상 신비스러움을 안고 사는 녀석이니 그럴 만도 하지만…

그렇지만 나는 가만히 앉아서 수다나 떨고 있을 스타일은 아니라고.

“이런, 그렇게 쏘아붙이지 않으셔도 돼요… 그럼 좀 더 단도직입적으로 말하자면, 모리스 님이 그 목걸이를 혼자서만 갖고 계셨던 이유는, 그게 밝혀지면 세리스 님이 관련해서 각종 실험을 당할까 봐 걱정되어서가 아닌가… 싶었거든요. 맞지 않나요?”

“뭐라고?! 치리피, 너 무슨 착각을—”

“세리스 님이 실험당하시는 게 걸리지 않으셨다면 왜 세리스 님이 여기 온 이후 계속 세리스 님을 챙기신 거죠? 직접 만나러 가진 않아도, 재갈을 풀어 주라거나, 피를 먹여 드리거나, 아니면 초보 헌터들을 꾸짖고 내쫓은 것은요?”

“뭘 모르나 본데!!! 난 이미 샤를과는 관계를 끊었어. 그런 건 단지 샤를을 죽이지 않고 여기로 데려온 게 나니까 샤를이 문제라도 일으키면 내가 책임지게 되어서라고! 그리고! 그렇게 사생활을 전부 들여다 본 것처럼 얘기하지 말라고! 네 능력을 알고 있어도 짜증나는 건 마찬가지니까!”

“그 점은 사과드리죠. 하지만 그렇게 콕 집어서 이야기하지 않으면 모리스 님께 제대로 된 답을 들을 수 없을 것 같았어요.”

내가 샤를이 걱정되서 챙겼다고? 무슨 말도 안 되는 소리를…

치리피 너, 전부 다 알고 있으면서…

……

그래도, 이 녀석은 빈말을 하는 애는 아닌데…

“흥. 어쨌든 아니야. 그리고, 계속 이런 소리만 할 거라면 당장 나가. 대체 여긴 왜 온 거야?”

“화내지 마세요. 저는… 그저 약속대로 행할 뿐입니다.”

“약속이라? 샤를과 무슨 약속이라도 했나 보지? 미안한데, 이미 이제 샤를은 여길 벗어날 수 없는 몸이야. 뱀파이어라는 걸 들킨 이상 헌터 협회에서 샤를을 풀어줄 순 없어. 아무리 샤를이 사람을 공격하지 않는다고 해도, 그걸 보장할 수단이 없잖아?”

“그럼, 모리스 님은 세리스 님을 저대로 내버려 둘 생각이신가요?”

“뭘 말하는 거야?”

“저대로 가다간, 세리스 님은 더 이상 되돌릴 수 없는 경지까지 가실 거에요. 아니, 어쩌면 이미 그렇게 되었을지도.”

“되돌릴 수 없는 경지? …만약 신체적인 부분을 말하는 거라면, 영구적인 상처는 남기지 못하게 내가 아래 헌터들을 관리하고 있어. 어쨌든 하나밖에 없는 샘플이니까, 망가지면 안 되잖아.”

“모리스 님. 제가 그런 걸 이야기하는 게 아니라는 걸 당신도 알고 계실 텐데요.”

흥…

맞아. 거의 무한의 재생능력을 갖춘 뱀파이어에게 그런 말 자체가 안 맞기도 한 데다, 웬만한 상처는 눈 깜짝할 새에 치유해 버리는 그런 녀석이 신체적인 부분을 말할 리가 없지.

하지만…

“나는 이미 샤를과의 연을 끊었다고 몇 번이나 이야기해야 알아들어?!”

“아. 그래서, 세리스 님에게는 전혀 신경조차 쓰지 않으시나요?”

“그렇다고!! 아니, 어쨌든 그 녀석의 최종 관리자는 나니까 최소한의 보고는 받지만. 웬만해서는 얼굴도 마주치지 않으려고 하는 걸 보면 몰라?!”

내가 내지른 큰 소리에 치리피가 뭔갈 말하려다 입을 닫아. 계속 의미를 알 듯 모를듯한 미소를 띄고 있던 녀석의 얼굴이 무표정하게 변해 나를 쳐다보자 순간 서늘한 느낌이 들어.

“모리스 님… 정말 예전과 하나도 달라진 게 없으시군요. 아니지, 어쩌면 겨우 바뀌었던 것이 제자리로 돌아간 것일수도.”

“뭔 소리를 하는 거야?”

“모리스 님이라면 말만으로도 설득시킬 수 있지 않을까 하는 생각도 들었었는데… 죄송합니다. 제가 누군가에게 모리스 님을 제발 좀 정신차리게 해 달라는 부탁을 받아서. 좀 다른 방법을 써야겠군요.”

“대체 누가 그딴 말을—!”

누가 감히 ‘모리스 님을 제발 좀 정신차리게 해 주세요’ 따위의 부탁을 한 건지 물으려고 한 찰나, 치리피가 보이지도 않을 정도의 빠른 속도로 앞까지 다가와 내 이마에 손을 얹어.

이 녀석, 무슨 짓을—

“너—“

“그럼 실례하겠습니다, 모리스 님. 솔, 좀 도와줄래?”

“자, 잠ㄲ—!”

_파앗—_

주변이 온통 뿌옇게 흐려지더니 마치 낭떠러지로 떨어지는 듯한 느낌이 들어. 닥쳐오는 어지러움에 눈을 질끈 감자 메아리치듯이 치리피의 목소리가 들려…

_“… 가면을 너무 오래 쓰고 있던 탓에, 가면이 얼굴이 되어버렸나요?_

_그 가면… 제가 다시 벗겨드리도록 하죠, 모리스 디트리히 님.”_

_쿵—!!_

“아야야… 이런 빌어먹을… 여긴 또 어디야?”

치리피 녀석, 돌아가서 두고 봐… 뭘 하려는 건지는 모르겠지만.

그보다, 여긴 어…

…여긴…

_“레이나!!!!!”_

_“…오빠… 와 줬구나.”_

…!!! 이…젠장…

“치리피!!! 내 말 들려?! 이거 당장 멈추지 못해?!?!”

_“너…! 대체 얼마나 뱀파이어들을 상대한 거야…!? 그러게 왜 이딴 마을에 와서는!!! 아니지, 일단 치료부터…”_

_“오빠… 시간이 얼마 없어.”_

_“말하지 말고 가만히 있어!!! 움직이면 안 된—“_

_“!! 쿨럭…하아… 오빠, 그만 해… 난 괜찮아.”_

레이나… 저 표정…저 해맑은 미소…

얼마나 오랜만인지… 보면 기억날까 봐, 사진도 전부 치워버린 채로 살았건만…

_“목을 물린 게 아니니까, 치료하면 된다고!! 내가 가장 많이 다뤄 본 환자가 너처럼 복부에 치명상이 있는 환자란 말이야… 가만 있어!!”_

_“…오빠…쿨럭… 난 괜찮아…”_

_“내 말 안 들을래?! 가만… 그대로 있으라고… 내, 내가…”_

_“… 내가 막지 못한 뱀파이어들이 마을로 갔을 거야… 오면서 봤겠지만, 이 마을은 탈출구도 마땅치 않아.”_

_“나도 알아!! 오는 길에도 뱀파이어들을 봤다고! 이런 위험한 곳에, 넌 뭐하러 와가지고…!”_

_“여기 사람들은 다 가난하고 힘 없는 어린 아이들이나 여자들, 노인들이 대부분이야… 도와줘…”_

_“그래, 도와주는 건 좋은데, 네 몸은 사려가면서 했—“_

_“오빠… 아직 늦지 않았어, 오빠라면… 쿨럭… 이미 내가 강한 녀석들은 전부 처리했으니까…”_

_“…! 무슨 소리를 하는 거야!! 지금은 일단 응급처치부터 하고, 널 병원으로 데려가면… 제길… 왜 피가 안 멎는 거야…!! 제길… 아니야…”_

……

사실 저 정도 상처는… 회복이 거의 불가능하기는 하지만…

그래도 아마 나였다면…

_“오빠, 나 봐봐. 나 정말 괜찮아…”_

_“닥쳐!!! 지금 내가 널 살리려는 거 안 보—“_

_“나는… 오빠가 여기까지 와 준 것만으로도 기뻐. 사실 정말 안 올줄 알았거든…”_

_“그럼 전보를 그딴 식으로 보내 놓고 내가 무시할 거라고 생각한 거냐?! 조금만… 조금만 더 빨리 도착했어도… 젠장…”_

_“오빠… 울지 마. 나 괜찮다니까?”_

_“뭐가 괜찮아!! 괜찮다고 말할거면… 배를 칼에 찔려서 있지를 말았어야지…!”_

_“… 나도 이미 내가 늦었다는 것 쯤은 알아, 오빠.”_

_“누가 늦었다는 거야?! 네 맘대로 내 실력을 평가하지 마! 나는… 나는 지금까지 모두가 죽을 거라고 생각했던 환자들도 전부 살려낸…”_

_“… 천재 의사, 모리스 디트리히. 알아, 그러니까… 그러니까 오빠한테 부탁하는 거야.”_

_“이런 상황에 무슨 부탁이야?! 조용히 입 다물고 버티기나 해…!”_

…제길…

“치리피…! 더 이상은… 이 다음은… 당장 그만두지 못해!? 네 녀석, 진짜…!”

소리쳐도 아무런 대답이 없을 것 쯤은 예상했지만.

하, 그나저나, 모리스 디트리히…. 너는 여동생이 눈 앞에서 죽어가는데 마지막으로 해댔던 말이 닥치라는 소리뿐이란 말이냐…

난 정말…

_“오빠… 밑에 가면 아직 돌아다니는 뱀파이어들도 있을 거고, 다친 사람들도 있을지도 몰라. 오빠 정도의 마법 실력과, 오빠의 의술이라면 충분히 늦지 않았어…”_

_“널 살리는 것도 아직 늦지 않았어!! 봐, 상처가 조금씩 아물고 있다고… 피만 좀 더 멎으면…!”_

_“……나도 더 이상은… 버티기 힘들어. 오빠한테 마지막으로 선물을 줄 테니까… 내 방에 가면 가장 위에다 놓아둔 수정구가 하나 있어. 거기에다 써…”_

_“갑자기 무슨 소리야?! 조금만 더 버티면…”_

_“그리고 나머지 것들은 경매로 팔아서… 그 돈은 내가 도와주려고 했던 마을 사람들을 위해 써 줘. 오빠를 믿고 맏길게…”_

_“아니… 그렇게까지 그런 인간들을 도와주고 싶으면… 지금 버텨서 나중에 네가 직접 하란 말이야!!”_

_“… 이렇게 해서 미안해… 오빠라면 잘 해줄 거라고 믿어… 그러니까…”_

……

두 번이나 보는 장면인데…

왜 다시 눈물이 나려고 하는 거야…

_파앗—_

_“레… 이나?! 안 돼, 멈춰!!! 멈춰어어어!!!!!!!!!!!!!”_

_“…… 오빠, 미안해. 나 대신…_

_가서 아직 살릴 수 있는 사람을 살려._

_나를 위해서라도…… “_

_번쩍—!_

……

…………

_“레이나… 이 망할 것아!!!!!! 왜?! 어째서 이런 거야?!_

_제길… 제길!!! 그깟 부탁… 내가 못 할줄 알아?! 너도…”_

“…어째서냐? 왜 스스로를 혼결정화 시키는 길을 택한 거야?”

영롱하게 푸른빛으로 빛나는 혼결정…

치리피가 끄집어낸 내 깊은 기억 속이겠지만 뭔가 레이나의 마력이 느껴질 것만 같아.

닿을 듯 말 듯한…

그 느낌이 점점 강렬해지더니, 다시 눈 앞이 흐려져…

“하아…!”

어지러운 시야가 진정되자 바닥에 쓰러져 앉아 있는 나와, 그 옆에서 조용히 차를 마시고 있는 치리피가 보여.

치리피…!

“너… 뭘 하려고 한 거야?! 어째서?!”

레이나의 죽음… 내가 살리지 못한…

잊을 순 없겠지만 잊고 싶은 그 기억을 최대한 떠올리지 않고 싶었는데…

처음엔 샤를 녀석이 그러더니, 이젠 너까지냐?!

_휙—_

_쨍그랑—!_

“…흥…”

“아아, 주변 물건을 좀 더 소중히 여겨주세요, 모리스 님. 그 정도로 저를 맞출 수 있을 거란 생각은—”

“그 입 닥쳐!!!!! 잘도 내가 잊으려고 노력했던 순간을 끄집어 냈겠다…!”

내 기억을 맘대로 헤집어 놓고선 조용히 차나 마시고 앉아있는 이 녀석에게 순간 분노가 일어서… 옆에 있는 잉크병을 냅다 집어던졌는데 눈 깜짝할 새에 그 녀석이 일어서서 그걸 피했어.

그 다음으로 손에 집히는 것을 팔이 움직이는 대로 휘둘렀는데…

_휭—_

_탁—!_

“…!…”

뱀파이어 사냥에 나갈 때 쓰는, 꽤 무겁고 성능 좋은 은제 봉인데…

치리피 녀석, 이걸 손으로 쉽게 잡아버리다니…

“모리스 님. 제가 이 정도의 공격도 못 받아칠 거라고 생각하시는 겁니까?”

“닥쳐…!”

탓—

쿠웅—

_쨍그랑!!_

“방 물건들 전부 부서지겠습니다, 그만 하시죠?”

“아무것도 모르는 주제에…! 감히 나한테…”

“… 뭐 그렇게 나오신다면야, 기꺼이 멈춰 드리죠…”

_휘익—_

_쾅—_

_스스슥…_

“커헉…… 네 녀석…”

치리피가 내 공격을 피하곤 반동에 휘청인 나를 벽으로 밀어붙이더니, 순간 마법을 써서 나를 벽에 묶어 놨어. 고작 급조된 넝쿨들일 뿐인데, 내 팔과 몸통을 잡고 놓아주질 않아. 이런 멍청한…

“생명의 수호자쯤 되면, 자기 자신의 생명을 지킬 수 있을 정도의 전투 능력은 갖추고 있답니다. 좀 진정하세요, 모리스 님.”

“…이런 **…”

“…… 하아. 입이 거친 것도 정말 안 변하셨군요…”

“그래서, 잔소리라도 할 셈인가?”

“잔소리가 아니라, 질문을 하러 온 겁니다. 하지만 모리스 님이 생각을 정리하실 때까지 좀 기다려야 할 것 같군요.”

……

방금 그 기억은… 뭘 말하고 싶어서 되돌려 낸 건지…

잔챙이들이 맡았다면 전부 죽었을 환자들을, 족족 살려내는 기적을 보여주던 천재 의사, 모리스 디트리히…

그런 내가 유일하게 살리지 못한 환자…

솔직히 아직도 이해가 가지 않아. 내가 보았던 모든, 아니 최소한 의식이라도 붙어 있는 환자들은 전부 살려달라고 빌었었는데…

레이나만큼은 그렇지 않았어. 어쩌면 살릴 수 있을지도 모른다고 내가 계속 이야기했는데도…

자기 스스로를 혼결정화 시키는, 되돌릴 수 없는 길을 걸어갔어.

“…왜지?”

“그 질문은 누구에게 던지시는 건가요?”

“…셋 다에게다, 멍청이.”

“……”

“왜 나는 그때 레이나를 붙잡지 못했을까… 레이나는 왜 그렇게 자기 자신을 포기했을까…

그리고 네 녀석이 나한테 이런 짓을 하는 이유는 뭘까.”

“레이나에게 던지신 질문부터 답해 보세요. 그럼 나머지는 전부 실타래가 풀리듯 답이 보일 테니까요.”

“지금 물어본 게 나인데, 네 녀석 입장까지 나보고 답하라는 거냐?!”

“천재 의사 모리스 디트리히가 살리지 못한 유일한 환자, 레이나 디트리히… 그 기억을 이 긴 세월동안 깊숙히 숨겨만 두셨으니 스스로 재고해보실 때도 되었잖아요?”

“…흥…일단 이것부터 놓지 그래?”

_툭—_

내가 말을 꺼낸 즉시 내 팔다리를 감고 있던 넝쿨이 풀리더니 흔적도 없이 사라져. 정말… 이딴 건 어떻게 하는 건지…

“하아.. 쳇.”

“……”

레이나가 자기 자신을 포기한 이유…

객관적으로, 이성적으로 생각해 보면 답은 나오지만…

“자기가 그대로 있으면 내가 레이나를 치료하느라 마을 사람들에게 가지 않을 것 같으니까, 나를 강제로 떨어지게 하려고 자기를 포기한 거겠지…”

“그래요. 그럼 레이나가 마을 사람들을 그렇게까지 해서 지키려고 한 이유는?”

“… 예전부터, 그걸 이해할 수 없었어…”

어째서… 솔직히 오랜 기간동안 만난 사람들도 아니고, 그 사람들이 산다고 해서 레이나에게 무슨 이익이 돌아오는 것도 아니잖아? 그리고 내가 간다고 해서 그 마을을 완벽하게 방어할 수 있는 것도 아니었고. 실제로 내가 갔을 때, 이미 방어막이 뚫린 곳과 죽은 시체들도 꽤 있었으니까…

게다가 뱀파이어에게 습격당하는 마을이 한둘이어야지. 녀석이 예전부터 가난하고 형편이 안 좋은 마을만 골라서 돌아다니며 사람들을 돕겠다고 하는 걸 난 이해할 수 없었어.

“… 인간이란 존재는 손익이나 이성에 의해서만 움직이는 게 아니랍니다, 모리스 님. 당신은 예전이나 지금이나… 그 사실을 인지하지 못하고 있어요.”

“모든 사람이 오빠처럼 차갑고 냉정한 판단만을 내리는 건 아니야… 라고, 그런 식으로 얘기할 참인가?”

“그렇게 생각하신다면 굳이 뜯어고치지는 않겠습니다.”

“뭐라는 거야…”

“그럼 다음 질문으로 넘어가 볼까요?”

“응?! 너 무슨, 수수께끼의 수호자라도 되냐? 답도 제대로 알려주지 않고 다음으로 넘어가자고?!”

“이미 답은 다 나왔는걸요. 말씀드렸잖아요? 모리스 님은 인지하지 못하고 계신다고… 알지 못하는 것은 아니에요. 인지하지 못할 뿐.”

“나 참…”

치리피 녀석은 항상 이런 식이었어. 첫 만남 때부터 한 번도 제대로 뭔갈 알려준 적도 없고, 속마음을 내비친 적도 없었지. 그 때문에 많이 골 때리긴 했지만…

결국 나중에 돌이켜 보면 맞는 말이긴 하더군…

“방금 말씀드린 것이, 모리스 님에 대한 질문의 답과도 연관되어 있어요.”

“나에 대한 질문이라… 난 왜 레이나를 살리지 못했을까… 그건 후회 섞인 말일 뿐이라고… 레이나가 자신을 혼결정화 하지만 않았어도 살릴 수 있었을지도 몰라.”

어쩌다 이 녀석의 페이스에 말려들게 된 걸까. 10년이나 지난 일을 이렇게 갑자기 들이닥쳐서는 끄집어 내려고 하는 이유가 뭘까.

“모리스 님이 자책하는 부분은, 눈 앞에서 레이나를 잃어버린 것에 대한 후회인가요? 아니면 레이나 곁에 진작부터 있어주지 못한 것에 대한 후회인가요?”

“…둘 다겠지만… 내가 레이나 곁에 처음부터 있었다면… 이야기가 달라졌겠지.”

“그런가요. 그럼 왜 그때 레이나 곁에 있지 않으셨나요?”

“지금 나랑 싸우자는 건가? 레이나가 있는 곳이 그렇게 위험한 곳인 줄 알았으면서… 네 녀석도 거기 있지 않았잖아?!”

“……”

치리피… 레이나랑 친한 사이였으면서도 그때 내가 레이나에게 받은 연락에 의하면 그때 그곳에 있지 않았다고 하더군. 어째서지?

“대답해!! 그렇게 뱀파이어들이 우글거리는 곳인 줄 알았으면, 가서 레이나를 도와줬어야지! 생명의 수호자인 주제에, 레이나를 비롯한 그곳 마을 사람들을 살릴 생각은 없었던 건가?!”

“……”

치리피의 표정이 이곳에 온 이래 처음으로 일그러져. 저 녀석도 죄책감이라도 느끼는 건가?

잘 됐어, 흥…

“… 레이나도 제 입장을 이해하고 있었어요… 그때 제가 떠날 때…”

“뭐?”

“그곳 사람들만 위험에 처한 게 아니었으니까요. 제 원래 세계도 그렇고… 그 당시 뱀파이어들은 전반적으로 굶주려 있었던, ‘피의 시기’였죠. 기억나지 않으시나요?”

“… 그때 나는 뱀파이어 헌터도 아니었어. 그렇게 말하면 내가 어떻게 알아?”

“한 마디로, 레이나가 있던 마을 말고 다른 곳들에도 마을 전체가 위험할 만한 큰 위협들이 있었다는 겁니다. 그 상황에서 제가 레이나와 같이 있었다면 그 한 마을은 살릴 수 있었겠지만, 다른 곳들은 전멸했겠죠.”

“……!”

“그 중 한 곳은, 당신이 있던 도시였습니다, 모리스 님. 뱀파이어 뿐만 아니라 그 당시는 각종 악마들이 날뛰고 있던 시기니까요. 사람이 더 많은 도시이니, 그만큼 그곳을 노리고 있는 것들도 레이나가 있던 마을보다 더 많았죠. 처음엔 저도 순간 감정에 흔들려 레이나 옆에 있으려고 했는데… 레이나가 저보고 그곳으로 가 달라고 간곡히 부탁하는 바람에 정신을 차리고 다른 곳으로 이동했죠. 마음은 편치 않았지만…”

“……?!”

그러니까… 레이나가 싸우고 있던 그 시기에…

만약 내가 그 도시에 그대로 있었다면, 그리고 레이나가 치리피에게 그곳으로 가 달라고 부탁하지 않았다면…

나도 위험했다는 건가?

“도시 사람들이 눈치채지 못하게, 숲 선에서 날뛰며 공격해 오던 놈들을 전부 처리하고 나서 레이나가 있는 쪽의 상황을 살폈는데… 저 역시 이미 늦었더군요. 그래도 모리스 님이 레이나가 남긴 것들을 잘 뒷처리해 주셔서 그 마을은 피해가 많이 없는 편이었죠.”

“……”

“저는 이런 연유로 해서… 레이나 곁에 있을 수가 없었습니다. 그럼 모리스 님은, 어째서 레이나가 위험한 곳으로 간다는 걸 알고 있었으면서도 마지막 전보가 있기 전까지 움직이지 않으셨던 거죠?”

“…나는…”

레이나가 그렇게 얻는 것도 없으면서 낙후된 곳만 골라다니는 것을 못마땅하게 생각했었어…

그 녀석 정도의 실력이라면 학문 연구나, 더 실용적인 곳에 몰두했더라면 역사에도 길이 남을 만큼 높은 업적을 세울 수 있었을지도 몰라. 내가 의학 분야에서 희대의 천재로 불렸듯이, 마법 분야에 있어서만큼은 그만한 천재는 없었으니까.

처음엔 싫은 소리를 좀 했었는데, 녀석은 뭐가 좋다고 유명 아카데미나 귀족, 심지어 왕족들의 부름까지 뿌리치고 웬 불우 이웃 돕기를 한답시고 돌아다녔어. 나도 그때나 지금이나 돈과 명예에 눈이 먼 귀족 놈들 밑에 들어가는 건 허무맹랑한 짓이라는 생각이 들지만, 그런 좋은 재능을 도와줘 봤자 나중에 되갚을 능력도 안 되고, 사회에 기여도 할 수 없을 만한 인간들을 위해 쓴다는 것이 이해되지 않았거든… 그래서 그 이후로 근 몇 년 동안 레이나가 이곳저곳 돌아다니는 걸 딱히 신경쓰지 않았어.

어차피 나와 상관없는 일을 하고 있다고 생각했으니까.

“레이나가 그렇게 다급하게 전보를 쳐 오기 전까지는 그저 또 다른 마을에 가 있겠거니 했지… 뱀파이어가 위협해 오는 위험한 마을이 어디 한두 개야?”

“완전히 틀린 말은 아닙니다만, 레이나가 처음 말했던 것처럼 ‘피에 굶주린 뱀파이어들이 단체로 인간을 사냥하려고 기회를 엿보는’ 마을은 흔치 않죠. 아시잖습니까? 뱀파이어는 독립적인 생물이라는 걸.”

“…그래…”

“뱀파이어에게 당해 온 환자도 많이 치료해 보셨으니 그때도 뱀파이어의 습성을 어느 정도 알고 계셨을 텐데, 그 마을에서의 첫 전보를 보시고—“

**_“그래서 뭘 어쩌라고!!!!!! 그래, 나도 그 마을이 위험하겠구나 싶은 건 알고 있었어!!! 단지… 단지 지금까지 레이나에게 신경쓰지 않고 있다고, 그렇게 생각했으니까!! 무의식중에 위험할 거라는 걸 알았는데도… 그 녀석이 매번 하던 것처럼 처리하겠지 싶어서 놔 둔거다, 왜!!!! 지금 이렇게 아무리 돌이켜 봤자, 레이나는 돌아오지 않는다고!!!! 레이나는…크흑…”_ **

“……”

……

레이나는… 레이나는 돌아오지 않아.

나 때문에… 내가 조금만 더 신중하게, 위험할 거라는 생각만 다시 되짚어 봤어도…

치리피처럼 가주지 못하는 상황도 아니었는데, 내가 진작부터 가지 않아서… 수많은 미친 뱀파이어들을 혼자서 상대하다가…

_“크흑… 흐흑…… 이런 젠장… 흑… 뭘 보는 거야?! ...하아…”_

“……”

레이나가 죽은 이후로 한 번도 그 때문에 운 적이 없었는데.

어째서 지금은… 앞에 치리피도 있는 마당에 눈물이 나는 거야…

_“그래!!! 이미 알고 있었는데도 내가 신경을 안 쓰고 있다고 생각해 버려서…!! 그래서 레이나가 죽은 거라고…!!! 내가… 내가 진작 가주지 못해서…”_

“… 모리스 님… 너무 자책하진 마세요. 레이나도 이미 어느 정도는 그렇게 될 것을 알고 있었으니까요… 모리스 님이 마지막에 레이나에게 가 준 것만으로도 행복해 했을 겁니다.”

“……”

“그보다, 그럼 이제 제가 왜 모리스 님의 이런 숨겨진 기억을 들춰냈는지 말할 차례겠군요.”

“… 말할거면, 당장, 확실하게 말해… 내 트라우마를 건드려 놓고서 얼렁뚱땅 넘어가기만 해 봐…”

“네, 그럼 직설적으로 말하죠. 모리스 님이 레이나의 마지막 부탁을 잊으신 것 같아서 다시 상기시켜드리고자 했을 뿐입니다.”

“마지막… 부탁? 마을 사람들을 돕는 일이라면 진작에 했어. 레이나가 말한 대로 레이나가 만들어 놓았던 마법용품들도 전부 판 뒤에 레이나가 돌보고 있던 마을에 기부했고… 딱 하나, 그 수정구 빼고…!”

_쾅—!_

그 얘기를 하니 다시 깨진 수정구와 레이나의 혼결정, 그리고 샤를이 생각나서 확 분노가 돋았어. 책상을 주먹으로 내리쳐 봤자 아픈 건 내 손 뿐이지만, 순간 불붙은 화가 삭아지지 않아서…

“진정하세요, 모리스 님. 레이나와 마찬가지로 그 수정구는 다시 돌아오지 않아요.”

“그 수정구는… 레이나가 내게 남긴 유일한 물건이었어. 그걸 샤를 녀석이 부숴 놓고는, 아무것도 모른다는 듯이 행동하기에 화가 났던 거고. 물론 그것 말고도, 나와의 약속을 계속 깨서 신변의 위협을 준 것도 크게 작용하기는 했지만… 어찌 되었든, 난 그 녀석을 용서할 생각이 없어. 난 샤를을 위해서 그 수정구를 일부러 망가뜨리기까지 했었는데, 그 녀석은… 여기 와서도 하는 말이라곤…”

“이해합니다. 하지만, 제가 오늘 말씀드리고자 하는 건 세리스 님을 용서하라는 게 아닙니다. 모리스 님 자신을 용서하라는 것이에요. 레이나의 마지막 말을 생각해서라도…”

“뭐?! 샤를이 아니라 나를?! 너 대체 무슨 뚱딴지 같은 소리를 하고 있는 거야?! 잘못한 건 샤를이라—”

치리피가 손짓으로 내 말을 막아. 그래, 저 녀석이 아무런 근거도 없이 갑자기 내가 잘못이 있으니 나를 용서하라는 따위의 말을 해 댈 것 같진 않으니… 일단 들어주겠어.

“그럼 먼저 중요한 것부터 밝히도록 하죠. 그동안 헌터들의 입소문에서 퍼졌던, 요즘 들어 시가지를 돌아다닌다던 긴 은발의 수상한 남자는 세리스 님이 아닙니다.”

“흥, 내가 직접 샤를이 외출한 것을 잡았는데, 그걸 믿으라고?”

“수정구를 사려고 하던 그날은 세리스 씨가 외출한 것이 맞지만, 딱 그때 한 번 뿐입니다. 제가 목걸이를 드리기 전까지 세리스 님은 계속 집 안에만 계셨으니까요. 소문 속의 남자는 제 친구이자 동료인 렌입니다. 최근 저를 비롯한 몇 동료들이 이곳으로 와서 머무르고 있는데, 렌이 각종 음식 재료나 기념품들을 사 오는 역할을 하고 있으니까요. 원래는 은색의 단발인 아인데, 변장을 한답시고 요즘 장발로 하고 다니는 바람에…”

“뭐…?! …그, 그 말을 내가 어떻게 믿어?”

“제가 거짓말을 할 이유라도 있나요?”

“…하지만… 내가 그 녀석을 다시 잡았을 때에도 그 녀석은 아무렇지도 않다는 듯이 피해자 옆에 ‘긴 은발의 수상한 남자’의 모습으로 있었어. 내쫓았으니 당연히 밖에 돌아다녀야만 할 거라는 건 알고 있지만, 그렇게 대놓고 돌아다닌다는 건… 내가 생각했던 게 완전히 틀린 건 아니잖아? 샤를이 내가 없을 동안 그런 식으로 돌아다녔을지도…”

“말씀하신 대로, 세리스 님이 쫓겨난 이후론 당연히 밖에 돌아다녀야만 하는 상황이었으니 어쩔 수 없었습니다. 목걸이도 있었으니, 뱀파이어로서의 정체성을 들킬 가능성이 낮았기도 하고요. 그리고, 그 전에 세리스 님이 그런 식으로 돌아다녔는가에 대한 의문은… 제가 확실히 답할 수 있습니다. 세리스 님은 정말로 새 수정구를 사러 다녀오신 때 말고는 최근에 모리스 님의 집 밖에 나간 적도 없으세요. 만약 절 믿지 못하시겠다면… 정보의 수호자인 ‘제 친구’는 믿으시죠?”

“… 그래, 원하는 모든 정보를 알아낼 수 있는 능력이라… 설마 네가 거짓말을 할 리도 없고…흥…”

그렇게까지 말한다면… 진짜라는 말인가…

그럼 나는… 샤를이 하지도 않았던 일로 샤를을 질책한 건가…?

…………

……

그렇다 해도…

“그런가… 그래도 그 상황을 돌이키기엔 이미 늦었다.”

“늦었다고요?”

“너라면 이미 알고 있을 테잖아? 며칠 전에 샤를이랑 마지막으로 얘기했을 때 말이야. 그 전에는 내가 일방적으로 내친 게 맞긴 하지만, 이번에는 정말로 싸운 거라고.”

샤를과 싸운다… 그것도 참 오랜만이었을지도. 항상 참아버리고 끝내곤 했으니까. 하지만 그 말을 듣고 가만히 있을 수만은 없었어…

_“_ _모리스 디트리히!!! 내 말 좀 들어달라고!!!!! 너, 너는, 그동안 내가 소중하지도 않았던 거야?!”_

_“……”_

_“_ _난 너를 정말 소중하게 생각했고, 오랜 시간 동안 네가 내 세상의 거의 전부였는데… 처음부터 날 네 집에 들인 것도 나를 그저 장난감이나 실험동물로만 생각했던 거냐고!! 그런 거야?!”_

샤를, 네가 소중했기 때문에 그 상처가 더 깊다는 걸 아직도 모른다는 그 말투…

너야말로, 나에 대해 잘 생각해 보았다면 이런 비극적인 결과는 벌어지지 않았을 텐데. 단순히 생각나는 대로 행동하는 게 아닌, 소중한 사람을 위해 어떤 일을 해야 할까를 잘 고려했더라면…

게다가, 이미 다 알고 있었으면서도 모른 척 하고 말이야. 지금쯤은 알았으려나?

“난 진심으로 샤를을 소중히 여겼었어. 그 때문에 상처도 더 컸던 거다. 사람을 잘못 본 것이라면… 그 부분에 대해서는 사과의 의미로 샤를이 좀 더 편하게 있을 수 있도록 하라고 중급 헌터들에게 말해 놔야겠군. 그렇게 싸우고 나서 내가 직접 갈 순 없으니.”

“아? 왜죠?”

“… 정말로 몰라서 묻는 거야?”

치리피가 눈을 반짝이듯이 나를 쳐다 봐. … 저 표정, 정말이지… 레이나를 떠올리게 할 정도로 순수해 보이는 표정이야… 다른 점은, 레이나는 정말로 순수한 것이였던 반면 치리피의 저 표정 뒤에는 뭔가 하고 싶은 말과 의도가 숨어 있을 거라는 것이겠지.

“후… 나는, 그런 사과의 말 같은 것 잘 못한다고. 게다가 지금 만나 봤자 껄끄럽기만 할 텐데, 뭐. 샤를 녀석도 나를 원망하고만 있을 거고. 이런 상태에서 말을 먼저 꺼내는 게 쉬운 줄 알아?”

“그럼 아무도 없는 감옥에서 언제 끝날지도 모르는 온갖 몹쓸 짓을 견디면서 소중한 사람이 와 주기를 막연히 기다리는 건 쉬운 일인가요?”

“…!!”

……

그런가… 맞는 말이야. 아무리 나도 힘들다고 해도, 샤를보다 힘든 건 아니겠지. 그때 그 멍청한 초보 헌터들이 저지르던 짓들을 보면…

“정말로 세리스 님이 하지도 않은 일로 세리스 님을 오해한 것에 대해 미안함을 느끼신다면, 직접 가서 사과하시고, 세리스 님의 이야기도 들어주세요. 그건, ‘일반적인 사람들’ 모두가 다 하는 일이에요.”

“그 말투… 레이나를 따라하기라도 하겠단 건가?”

“흠, 글쎄요. 친구끼리는 닮는다고 했으니까요. 그래서, 세리스 님을 보러 가실 건가요?”

“…… 네가 그렇게 하라면서?”

“그건 제 제안일 뿐, 모리스 님이 직접 생각해서 실천으로 옮기는 행동이 아니라면 의미가 없죠. 그렇지 않나요? 제가 아는 모리스 디트리히는, 자기 주관이 무척이나 뚜렷한 사람인 걸요. 누군가 시킨다고 그대로 하는 스타일은 아니시잖아요.”

“정말, 네 말에는 예나 지금이나 못 당하겠군… 좋아. 샤를을 보러 가긴 하겠지만, 그 이상 어떤 것도 바뀌지 않을 거야. 오해는 풀더라도, 모든 게 오해인 건 아니니까… 레이나를 생각해서라도, 고작 그런 걸로 관계를 되돌릴 생각은 없어. 뭐, 되돌릴 수도 없겠지만.”

샤를을 보러 간다라… 쳇, 벌써부터 그 어색한 분위기가 떠오르는군…

그래도 정말로 내가 오해한 게 맞았다면, 사과는 하긴 해야 되는 게 맞긴 하지. 샤를이 나와의 약속을 계속 깬 것이 아니라 딱 한 번 뿐이었다면, 그래도 좀 나으니까.

“왜 되돌릴 생각이 없으신 거죠?”

“… 너, 결국 나를 설득하러 온 거냐? 샤를이랑 대체 무슨 말을 주고받은 거야?”

“세리스 님과 한 말은 목걸이에 관한 것 밖에 없습니다. 세리스 님은 제가 모리스 님의 스승이었다는 것도 모르고 계시죠.”

“너…!”

“모리스 님은, 그럼 이제부터 평생 혼자서만 살아가실 건가요?”

“흥. 어차피 난 다른 사람의 도움 따위 필요 없어. 내 수준에 맞지도 않는 사람과 같이 있느니 혼자서 처리해 버리는 것이 낫지. 너도 알고 있을 텐데?”

“그렇죠… 레이나가 그걸 바꾸기 위해서 얼마나 노력했었는데, 제가 모를 리가요.”

“!!...... 레이나는 예외다. 그 녀석은 내 친동생이잖아!”

_“오빠! 제발 다른 사람도 신경 쓰라고! 오빠가 그렇게 가 버리면 항상 남겨지는 나는 어떡하라고…”_

라고, 그 녀석이 항상 소리지르곤 했었는데. 잔소리 하나는 정말 엄청났지…

다른 사람을 챙기라고. 그 ‘다른 사람’ 안에는 몇 번을 말해도 못 알아들을 멍청이들까지 포함되어 있는데, 그걸 내가 굳이 챙겨야 할 필요가 있어?

그 생각을 하고 있으니 치리피가 마치 내 생각을 읽기라도 한 듯이 입을 열어.

“레이나는 순수하게 불특정 다수에게도 최대한 인정을 베풀라고 말하긴 했지만, 제 생각은 조금 다릅니다. 애초에 저도 그리 친화적인 사람이 아닌 데다, 모리스 님의 성격상 그건 거의 불가능한 일이겠지요. 저는 다른 사람 전부는 아니어도, 최소한 소중한 사람만은 챙기라고 말씀드리고 싶군요.”

“샤를을 암시하고 얘기하는 건가? 오해가 있었다고 해도, 그 녀석은 전부 알고 있었으면서도 모르는 척하면서 나를 기만했어. 그 녀석은 이제 더 이상 내게 소중한 사람이 아니라고!”

“아, 제가 까먹고 있던 것을 얘기해 주셨군요. 아까 같이 이야기하려고 했었는데…”

“내가 뭘 얘기했다는 거야?”

“제가 마법으로 마음을 읽을 수 있는 것은 아니지만, 제 3자의 입장으로서 여러분을 보면 단언컨대 세리스 님은 그 수정구가 어떤 물건인지 의식적으로는 정말 모르셨을 겁니다.”

“그 말을 뒤집으면 무의식적으로는 알고 있으면서도 일부러 부정했다는 소리가 되잖아? 결국은 내가 한 말과 같은 거잖아. 게다가 그 녀석이 정말로 나를 소중하게 생각했다면, 조금만 머리를 굴렸어도 그 정도는 알 수 있다고.”

“맞는 말이에요. 다만, 그 ‘무의식중에 아는 것’을 의식하는 것이 참 어려운 일이기 때문에 많은 사람들이 갈등을 겪고는 하는 거죠.”

“흥. 뭐, 사람 말도 못 알아듣는 원숭이들이라면 그렇겠지. 내가 알았던 샤를은 그렇게 멍청하기만 한 놈은 아니다. 그러니 몰랐다는 건 그저 변명일 뿐이야.”

“그런가요. 그럼, 그 이야기는 모리스 님 당신에게도 적용되는 말인가요?”

“뭐?!”

나 같은 천재가 뭐 그런 게 있다고? 게다가, 나는 내 자신에 대해서도 잘 알고 있어. 내가 이미 무의식중에 아는 것을 모른다고 지나쳤을 리가 없는데?

“너, 대체 뭘 말하려는 거야?”

“헌터들의 소문 속 수상한 긴 은발의 남자가 세리스 님이 아니라는 건 인정하셨죠?”

“그래, 그래서?”

“모리스 님은 이미 그 남자가 세리스 님이 아니라는 걸 충분히 아실 수 있었을 텐데도, 어째서 그 생각을 하지 않으신 거죠?”

“네가 말해주기 전까지 그걸 내가 어떻게 알아? 게다가 샤를이 외출했다 돌아오는 광경을 내가 직접 봤는데, 그걸 어떻게 믿지 않을 수 있겠어?!”

“그렇죠. 세리스 님을 쫓아내던 날, 그분을 밖에서 보셨을 때, 세리스 님은 어떤 모습이셨죠?”

“샤를? 당연히—

…………?!”

_“……샤를?!”_

검은 긴 머리에 어두운 색의 코트. 평소 긴 은발을 늘어뜨리고 흰색 계열의 옷을 입던 샤를의 모습과는 확연히 다른… 머리색은 아마 마법으로 변장한 거겠지…

그런데 소문에서는 분명—

_“최근에 시가지에서 긴 은발의 남자가 한 명 돌아다닌다고 하더군요. 저도 오늘 저녁에 보았습니다. 긴 은발에, 남자라는 게 상당히 특이한 외모인지라 주변에 비해 확 눈에 띄던데, 뭔가 이것저것 사서 손에 들고는 24번가로 걸어갔습니다. 가까이 갔을 때 이상한 마력이 느껴지고 피부가 창백한 것이, 혹시 뱀파이어가 아닐까요?”_

24번가, 창백한 피부, 이상한 마력. 이건 전부 샤를과 일치하지만…

긴 은발. 그날 샤를은 분명 긴 흑발의 모습이었어… 평소와 다른 탓에 나도 얼굴을 정확히 보기 전까지는 샤를인지 모르고 공격했던 기억이 나. 그런데 샤를이라는 걸 안 후에 그 소문이 생각나서 그만 까맣게 의심을 잊어버리고…

이, 이럴 수가…

그, 그럼…

난 샤를이 어기지도 않은 약속 때문에 그 녀석을 추궁하고…

내 집에서 내쫓은 다음, 다시 만났을 땐 녀석을 끌고 와서 이런 곳에 넣고…

그러면서도 샤를을 책망했던 잘못 그대로를 나 역시 하고 있었다는 건가…?!

모리스 디트리히… 너, 넌…

그, 그래도, 수정구 일은 분명 샤를의 잘못이야… 그래…

“왜…”

“그 사실을 충분히 알 수 있었음에도 모리스 님이 깨닫지 못했던 이유는, 모리스 님이 두려우셨기 때문일 거에요…”

“…뭐가? 게다가, 나도 모르겠는 걸 네가 어떻게 장담하는 거지?”

“그건… 이미 경험해 본 사람이라면, 누구나 잊을 수 없기 마련이니까요. 과정은 항상 비슷한 법이죠…”

무슨 이야긴지 정확히는 모르겠지만, 그 말을 하는 치리피가 어딘지 슬퍼 보여. 굳이 캐묻지는 않는 게 더 낫겠어…

계속 이 녀석이 주도하는 대로 녀석의 말에 끌려가는 것 같아서 기분이 언짢지만… 이 녀석이 하는 말에 틀린 점이 없다는 게 짜증날 정도로 맞는 말이니까, 들어볼 필요는 있어.

“그, 그래서, 내가 대체 뭘 두려워한다는 건데? 난 가장 사나운 뱀파이어들까지도 잡을 수 있는 뱀파이어 헌터라고!”

“그런 게 아니에요. 모리스 님은… 표면적으로는 자신의 사회적 지위를, 이면적으로는 레이나를 잃는 게 두려우셨던 거죠?”

“무슨…”

“세리스 님이 외출하는 걸 절대로 금하셨던 이유가, 세리스 님 뿐만 아니라 모리스 님도 위험하기 때문이었잖아요? 뱀파이어와 함께 사는 뱀파이어 헌터라는 것을 들킬까 봐?”

“그건 당연하지, 처음부터, 같이 살기로 했을 때부터 그건 둘 다 인지하고 있었어!”

“맞아요. 이건 모리스 님도 알고 계셨겠지만, 레이나를 기억하고자 하지 않으시면서도 레이나의 흔적을 잃고 싶지 않아 하신다는 건 모르셨겠죠.”

“애초에 맞지도 않는 이야기를, 뭘 몰랐다는 둥 지껄이는 거야?! 난 샤를 녀석을 위해서 레이나가 마지막으로 남긴 물건을 망가뜨리기까지 했었다고! 그때 이미 레이나는 없어진 거나 마찬가지야. 아니, 이미 레이나가 죽은 시점부터… 그건, 생명의 수호자인 너라면 가장 잘 알고 있을 것 아냐?!”

치리피의 표정이 복잡해져. 저 녀석도 레이나와 가까운 친구였으니 죽음을 떠올리면 마음이 착잡해지는 걸까. 생명의 수호자씩이나 되는 녀석이…

거의 모든 걸 치유할 수 있으면서도 정작 친구의 죽음은 되돌릴 수 없다는 것에 죄책감이라도 느끼는 건가?

“생명의 수호자로서… 전 가장 잘 알고 있어요. 의사들은 단지 다친 환자의 상처만 치료하면 생명을 살릴 수 있다고 하지만, 진정한 ‘생명’을 완성하려면 ‘의미 있는 삶’이 뒷받침되어야 하죠. 그게 바로 레이나가 추구했던 이상이자, 모리스 님과 달랐던 부분이기도 하고요.”

“……”

“그렇기에, 단순히 죽는다고 해서 그 사람의 영향이 완전히 없어지는 것은 아니죠? 아직 살아있는 사람들의 삶 속에서 영향을 끼치고 있다면 말이에요. 레이나의 죽음에 대한 죄책감 때문에 레이나의 기억을 가려둔 채로 살아오시긴 했지만, 실체로 남아 있는 흔적인 그 수정구를 모리스 님과 레이나 사이의 마지막 연결고리라고 생각하셨는데, 세리스 님이 그걸 완전히 대체해 버린다고 생각하니 레이나가 없어질 까봐 두려우셨던 거죠…”

“무슨 그런…”

내가 그날 샤를에게 화를 냈던 것은, 외출하고 온 것을 잡는 바람에 신경이 곤두서 있던 탓도 있지만, 소중한 레이나의 물건을 마치 가볍게 대체할 수 있는 것처럼 말해서였어. 소중한 걸 별 것 아닌 것처럼 여긴다는 건, 누구나 화가 날 만 하잖아?

……

샤를이, 그동안 내게 있어 레이나와 버금갈 정도로 중요하긴 했지만…

“너무 두려워 하지 마세요, 모리스 님. 당신은 이 근방에서 가장 영향력 있는 천재 뱀파이어 헌터인 데다, 능력만큼 자신감이 아주 충만한 사람입니다. 그걸 활용해서 문제를 해결하세요. 당신에게 소중한 사람을 위해서라도…레이나가 마지막으로 한 말을 기억해 주세요.”

레이나가 마지막으로 한 말…

_“…… 오빠, 미안해. 나 대신…_

_가서 아직 살릴 수 있는 사람을 살려._

_나를 위해서라도…… “_

……

아직 살릴 수 있는 사람…

…… 아니…

“소중한 사람을 위해서… 레이나가 떠난 이후 샤를이 그동안 내게 있어 가장 중요했던 건 맞아. 하지만 그렇다 해도, 레이나만큼은 아니라고! 그러니, 내 마음을 돌릴 생각은 말아.”

“… 역시 완고하시네요… 알겠습니다. 제가 할 수 있는 건 이제 한정되어 있는 것 같군요.”

“네가 할 수 있는 것?”

“레이나가 다시 돌아오는 건 불가능하지만… 그 애가 남긴 것을 되돌아보는 건 가능하니까요.”

“… 그 애가 남긴 것? 수정구는 이미 깨져버렸다고. 레이나가 내게 남긴 유일한 물건이었는데…”

“당신이 모든 걸 알고 있으리라는 믿음을 버리세요, 모리스 님. 때로는 다른 사람들도 당신이 모르는 중요한 사실을 알 때가 있답니다.”

“뭐라도 알고 있는 거야?”

“……”

치리피가 웃으면서 나를 빤히 쳐다봐. 제길, 말을 했으면 대답까지 제대로 할 것이지…

“그 수정구, 7년 동안 한 번도 제대로 가동된 적이 없죠? 이미 연결이 끊어져 있었으니까요.”

“그래서?”

“그래서 아마 보지 못하셨던 걸 거에요…

……응? 이런, 이 사고뭉치 녀석 같으니라구…”

치리피가 찻잔을 내려놓고 자리에서 일어나. 무슨, 말을 하다 말고 가려는 거야?!

“이봐, 어딜 가려—“

“아? 어차피 곧 가신다 했으니 같이 오실래요?”

“그러니까 어디로 가냐고!!!”

_끼익—_

_쿵—!_

젠장, 저 답 없는 녀석 같으니라고…

저 괴랄할 정도의 치유마법 실력만 아니었어도, 저 녀석한테 절대 배우지 않았을 거다고…

쳇, 어디로 가는 건지는 봐야 하니까 따라가 봐야겠군…

방문 밖으로 나서 보니 어느새 아래층으로 내려가고 있는 치리피의 뒷모습이 보여. 정말, 저 녀석은 들킬 것에 대해 하나도 걱정하지 않는 건가…

그렇게 계단을 타고 아래로… 한 층 더…

……

잠깐, 설마 이 녀석—!

“로렌티!!”

…로렌티가 어째서 지하감옥까지 들어간 거야?!

계속 계단을 타고 아래로 내려가기만 하기에, 어디로 가나 했더니… 나도 곧 올 거라고 이야기했던 게 이곳이었나? 뭐, 샤를을 만나겠다고 말하긴 했지만, 이렇게 금방 오게 될 줄은…

“치리피, 여긴 대체 왜 온—“

_“친구!”_

…?

“아아, 놀라지 마세요. 제가 마음을 연 사람에게는 저와 로렌티 사이의 대화도 들리는 법이니까.”

맞아, 지하감옥에 로렌티가 있다는 걸 깜빡했군. 그런데 사슴이 대체 감옥엔 뭣 하러 들어온 거야?

가까이 가서 보니, 샤를이 갇혀 있는 창살 문을 로렌티가 열려고 낑낑거리고 있어.

저런 은 창살이 사슴 주둥이로 열릴 리가 없—

_끼익—_

—다고 생각했는데…

그냥 사슴이 아니라 사역마다 이거냐…

하아…

_“가벼운 친구!”_

“로렌티! 함부로 여기저기 돌아다니지 말라니깐, 이 말썽쟁이 같으니라구…”

“가벼운 친구? 로렌티도 샤를을 아나?”

“아 네, 통나무집에 계실 때 세리스 님을 마을까지 바래다 드리라고 제가 로렌티를 보냈었죠… 그런데, 세리스 님 정말 야위시긴 했나 보네요, 로렌티가 웬만하면 친구 앞에 수식어를 ‘가벼운’ 같은 걸로 붙이지 않는데…”

끙… 그야, 제대로 안 먹었으니 그렇겠지…

로렌티가 열린 감옥 문 틈 사이로 기어들어가더니 샤를 옆에 가서 털썩 앉아. 순간 샤를이 깨어 있는 건 아닌가 싶어서 깜짝 놀랐는데, 다행히 기절한 상태인 듯해.

_“일어나!”_

“?! 자, 잠깐, 치리피! 쟤 좀 말려!”

그렇게 샤를 얼굴을 핥아대면 저 녀석이 깰지도 모르잖아!! 망할 사슴 같으니라고…

“으음…“

_“가벼운 친구! 깬다!”_

“젠장, 치리피!! 빨리 저 녀석 좀 말리라고!!!”

“아아, 잠시만요…”

치리피가 로렌티를 들어올려서 샤를에게서 떼어놓자 로렌티가 버둥거리면서 도망치려고 해. 저 녀석은 샤를을 만나본 적도 몇 번 없을 텐데, 왜 저러는 거야? 이 상황에서 샤를이 깨면, 난 대체 뭐라고 해야…

치리피가 로렌티를 창살 밖으로 끌어내고 나서야 로렌티가 나를 봤나 봐. 눈이 동그래 지는 것이, 나름 귀엽네…

_“천재 친구?”_

“응? 나?”

“하하하! 모리스 님, 축하드려요. 로렌티가 모리스 님을 기억하는 수식어가 ‘천재’ 네요~”

“흥, 제대로 알고 있는 거잖아? 그게 뭐가 어떻다고.”

“아하하, 맞는 말이지만…”

나를 빤히 쳐다보던 로렌티가 샤를과 나를 번갈아 봐. 뭐야, 내가 샤를과 무슨 연관이 있는 줄 아는 건가?

_“천재 친구, 풀 수 있다?”_

“아? 치리피, 이 녀석 뭐라는 거야?”

“그러니까… 모리스 님이 세리스 님의 속박을 풀 수 있냐고 묻는 거에요.”

_“풀 수 있다!”_

“응? 아, 잠깐만—“

로렌티가 다짜고짜 내 소매를 물더니 나를 데리고 다시 감옥 안으로 들어…

휘익—

“…!!!”

“자, 로렌티, 지금은 그러면 안 돼. 조금 이따, 전부 해결될 테니까… 나중에 다시 뵈러 오자. 알았지?”

치리피의 마법을 보는 것도 오랜만이군… 이런 생명의 기운이라곤 하나도 없는 지하감옥에서도 그렇게 금방 넝쿨을 생성할 수 있다니… 언제 봐도 놀라워.

_“친구…”_

“세리스 님은 괜찮… 아니, 괜찮다기보단, 곧 나아지실 거야. 그렇죠, 모리스 님?”

“아? 무슨 뜻이지?”

“글쎄요, 무슨 뜻일까요?”

“너, 지금 장난하자는 건가?!”

치리피가 놀리듯이 이야기하는 것도 한두 번은 아니지만, 오늘은 정말 무슨 말을 하고 싶은 건지 종잡을 수가 없군…

어찌 되었든 치리피가 로렌티를 완전히 잠잠하게 만들고는 나를 다시 웃으면서 바라봐.

“그럼 로렌티도 진정했으니, 저도 슬슬 가 보도록 하겠습니다, 모리스 님. 그 전에, 꼭 말씀드려야 할 것이 있는데요… 세리스 님과 이야기 먼저 나누신 다음에, 깨진 수정구 조각을 맞춰서 레이나의 혼결정을 연결시켜 보세요. 그 후에 마음을 진정시키신 후엔 피해자가 있는 병원으로 오시면 될 거에요. 제가 선물을 드릴 테니까요~!”

“뭐라? 선물? 아니, 애초에 그 과정은 대체 왜 그렇게 되는 건데?”

“아, 일단 수정구 작업까지 해 보시면 그때 알게 되실 거에요. 그럼, 전 이만…”

“야, 잠깐!!”

하아… 저 녀석은 사라지려고 할 때만큼은 참 빠르단 말이야. 그래도 헌터 협회 건물 밖까지 나가자 로렌티를 타고 출발하려는 녀석과 마주칠 수 있었어.

“잠깐만… 설명을 제대로 해 주고 가야 할 것 아냐!! 게다가, 넌 어째서 이렇게까지 말하는 건데?!”

“아아, 제가 굳이 설명하지 않아도 곧 아실 수 있을 거에요… 그게 모리스 님의 방식이기도 하지 않나요? 하지만, 하나 힌트를 주자면… 이걸 기억하고 계세요. 이미 죽은 생명을 되살리는 건 불가능하지만, 아직 꺼져가고 있을 뿐인 생명은 언제든지 살릴 수 있다는 걸요. 물론, 너무 늦어버리면, 되돌릴 수 없을지도 모르지만… 그럼, 나중에 또 찾아갈게요!”

“뭐?! 야—“

하아… 가버렸네.

쟤는 무슨… 난데없이 맥락도 없고 개연성도 없는 이야기를 지껄이기만 하더니 가 버리는 거야…

…하여간, 좀 짜증나긴 하지만 저 녀석 말대로 해서 결과가 안 좋았던 적은 없으니, 그대로 해야 하나. 당사자한테 직접 사실 확인도 해 봐야 하고, 정말 오해였다면 풀어야 하니까…

솔직히 아직도 조금 혼란스럽지만…

그럼, 첫 번째 단계가…

또 지하감옥으로 돌아가야 하는군.

제길.


	16. 소중했을수록 상처도 깊은 법 (The more Precious, The Deeper the Wound)

_끼익—_

그 녀석들이 가고 나니 확실히 조용해졌어. 치리피 녀석이 순간 너무 많은 걸 떨구듯이 얘기하고 가는 바람에 아직도 머리가 혼란스럽군…

아까 그 난리통 속에서도 용케 깨지 않은 샤를은 아직까지도 기절해 있어. 후우, 내가 직접 깨워야 하는구나…

솔직히, 지금도 뭐라고 해야 할지 모르겠는데… 그래도, 이왕 한다고 한 거 빨리 끝내버리고 잊는 게 낫겠지.

…근데, 어떻게 깨우지?

……하아, 멍청한…

그냥 흔들어서 깨우면 되지…

“샤를, 일어나!”

“음…으음…”

일어날 듯 말 듯 한데… 젠장.

“샤를 세리스!!!”

“……?!?!”

하… 드디어 깼군.

내가 큰 소리를 내자 샤를이 깜짝 놀라서 일어나더니 곧 정신을 차리곤 나를 봐. 눈이 크고 동그란 것이 날 보고 적잖이 놀랐나 보군.

“아, 말을 시키려면 일단 재갈부터 풀러야 하겠네…”

클로비스의 말에 의하면, 며칠 전에 내가 직접 재갈을 씌우고 내팽겨친 이후론 피를 마시도록 허락된 시간 외에는 쭉 재갈을 문 채로 있었다고 하던데. 그 시간에조차 재갈을 전부 풀러 준 게 아니라 조금 루즈하게 해 준 것 뿐이라나. 뭐, 중급 헌터들 입장에서는 내가 직접 씌워 놓은 것이니 뺄 염두를 못 내긴 했겠지. 그 때문인지, 재갈을 푸르고 나서 보니 뭔가 전보다 입 주변이 헐은 것 같은 티가 나. 아무리 뱀파이어가 재생능력이 있다 한들, 이런 상황에서 지속적인 자극을 받으면 회복이 거의 안 되니까. 좀 약하게 묶을 걸 그랬나…

“……”

샤를은 재갈이 다 풀리고 나서도 아무 말도 하지 않아. 처음엔 내 등장을 정말 예상하지 못했는지 나를 휘둥그레 바라보고 있었는데, 지금은 다시 바닥만을 쳐다보고 있어. 나랑 눈을 마주치는 게 그렇게 싫은 건가? 뭐, 그럴 만도 하지만.

“샤를.”

“……”

“…하아, 편하게 앉아. 아무래도 좀 시간이 걸릴 것 같으니.”

… 재갈을 푸르느라 샤를이 일어나 앉았는데, 하필 그 자세가 마치 나를 향해 무릎을 꿇은 듯한 자세라서 보기가 불편하네… 그런데 샤를한테 그렇게 말했는데도 이 녀석은 가만히 앉아만 있어. 뭐, 됐어… 별 것 아니니까.

“이거. 치리피한테 직접 받은 거지?”

“…!”

샤를의 동공이 크게 흔들리는 걸 보면 확실히 맞아. 목걸이를 내가 가져갔을 거라곤 생각하지도 못했나 보군. 또 내가 치리피와 아는 사이일 거라고도 예상하지는 못했겠지.

“방금 치리피가 왔다 갔어. 아, 참고로 말해 두자면, 치리피와는 내가 의사로 활동하던 시절에 만난 적이 있는 사이야. 최근에 만난 적은 없어서 넌 몰랐겠지만.”

“……”

“그 녀석이 와서 여러 가지를 얘기해 주고 갔는데, 그 중에서… 최근 시가지를 돌아다닌다던 긴 은발의 수상한 남자가 네가 아니라 다른 사람이었다고 하더군. 너도 그 사실을 알고 있을 거라던데, 맞아?”

“……”

샤를이 대답은 하지 않고 고개를 작게 끄덕이기만 해. 재갈을 푸른 지 얼마 되지 않아서 입이 아픈 건지, 아니면 말을 하고 싶지 않은 건지…

“그런가. 그럼 역시 내가 그 부분에 있어서는 오해했던 것 같군.”

“……”

“그래서… 하아. 이 공적인 감금 생활에 대한 것 말고, 개인적으로 사과를 하는 의미에서… 네가 저번에 말하고 싶은 게 있다고 했었지. 시간이 얼마나 걸리든 상관 없으니, 하고 싶은 말 있으면 지금 해. 들어줄 테니.”

“......!!!”

바닥을 휑한 눈으로 쳐다보고 있던 샤를이 내 그 말에 크게 동요하는 모습이 보여. 고개를 들어 나를 바라보는 눈에 뭔가 복잡한 감정이 묻어 있는 것 같은데, 뭐라고 해야 할지는 모르겠다. 뭐, 어차피 곧 듣게 될 것 같으니, 신경 쓰지 말아야겠어.

“할 말 없는 거야?”

“…아…”

“…말하는 도중에 끊지는 않겠지만, 네가 이야기를 시작할 때까지 얼마든지 기다려 주겠다는 소리는 안 했어. 할 말 없으면 다시 갈 테니까—“

“자, 잠깐!!! 으윽…”

진짜로 가려던 건 아니었지만, 창살 밖으로 나가려는 듯한 동작을 취하자 샤를이 다급하게 뒤에서 나를 불러. 그런데, 확실히 재갈을 너무 세게 물고 있었는지, 말 한마디 했을 뿐인데 입이 아픈 모양이군…

… 뭐, 어쨌든 뱀파이어니까 시간이 며칠만 지나면 회복되겠지.

“정말… 정말 들어줄 거야…?”

“그렇다고. 시간 끌지 말고 빨리 얘기해. 나도 너를 부분적으로 오해했던 것이 맞으니 그에 대해 보상해 주려고 하는 거니까.”

“… 아, 그렇구나…”

“그래서?”

“그, 그…”

그동안 감옥 안에서 대체 무슨 생각을 하면서 지낸 건지. 그렇게 말하고 싶은 게 있다고 소리를 질러댔으면서도 바로 말을 꺼내지조차 못하다니.

“아… 어디서부터 말해야 될지 모르겠는데… 이미 그 얘기를 치리피에게 들었다면… 어디까지…”

“그냥 그것과 상관 없이, 내가 아무것도 모른다고 생각하고 네가 얘기하고 싶었던 게 있으면 전부 얘기해. 기회를 다시 주진 않을 것 같으니까. 생각 정리해야 되면, 네가 느낀 건 나중에 이야기하고 그동안 뭘 하고 다녔는지부터 얘기하던가.”

“그렇구나... 그럼 정말 처음부터 이야기할게, 조금 두서 없을지도 몰라서 미안하지만…”

“……”

“네 집에서 쫓겨나고 나서… 나는 숲으로 갔는데…”

숲으로 가서 고전하다, 치리피를 만나 목걸이를 얻고, 마을을 떠돌면서 이런저런 경험을 하다가 이렇게 잡히게 되었다라. 내 생각보다 꽤나 고생하긴 한 것 같네. 고작 해야 맨션으로 돌아가서 남겨져 있던 것들을 쓰면서 시간을 보내지 않을까 하고 생각했었는데… 하긴, 이제 그곳은 사람의 손을 타지 않은 지 오래되었으니, 샤를 말대로 갔으면 들키기 쉬웠겠지. 그나저나 이 녀석도 역시 내 생각보다는 정체를 들키는 것에 대해 조심하고 있었구나… 뭐, 애초에 나와의 약속을 크게 깬 것이 아닌 게 맞다면 당연한 소리지만.

그럼 이제 샤를의 생각을 들어 볼 차례인가. 하지만, 그 전에…

“그, 그래서, 중간에 마법용품점을 들어갔을 때—“

“잠깐, 잠깐. 잠시 시간을 줄 테니 좀 쉬었다 말해. 너 지금까지 쭉 말하면서도 중간중간 입이 아파서 끊고 있잖아? 계속 거슬린다고.”

“아… 모리스, 미안해, 정말 미안해! 내가 좀 더 신경을 썼어야 했는데, 미안—“

“그러니까 좀 조용히 하고 있으라고!”

“…응…”

… 뭔가 이상한데?

이 녀석, 마치 뭔가에 홀리기라도 한 것처럼 제정신이 아니야. 피에 대한 갈증 때문에 미친 것과는 다른 느낌으로… 뭐라고 표현해야 할까…

마치 목숨을 구걸하는 사람처럼 절박해 보여. 무엇 때문에?

“…쉬었으면, 다시 얘기 시작해 봐.”

“아, 고, 고마워! 그래서, 마법용품점에서 네 여동생, 레이나 디트리히에 대해 처음 알게 됐어. 마, 맞지?”

“…… 그래.”

“네가 여동생이 있다는 걸 알고 나서, 그 수정구가 레이나… 네 여동생 것이라는 것도 알게 되었어. 내가 들은 게 맞다면, 그게 네 여동생이 만들었던 마법용품 중 네게 유일하게 남은 것이라면 서… 그, 그런데 내가 그걸…”

“……”

“게, 게다가, 여기 들어온 이후로, 특히 네가 나한테 시전한 그 공식을 보고 그 수정구가 어떤 것인지 알게 됐어… <Mirrored Protection>, 맞지…? 모, 모리스 네가 나를 위해서… 7년 전에 그걸 일부러 망가뜨린 거지? 나, 나를… 네 집으로 들이려고…”

“…… 난 네게 줄 수 있는 최대한의 자유를 주고 싶었을 뿐이야. 지금은 상황이 바뀌었지만.”

“…!! 아아…”

거기까지 생각했으면 당연한 이야기인데, 뭘 그리 놀라는 거야? 이 녀석, 아까부터 내가 뭔가 한 마디 할 때부터 엄청 과민하게 반응하고 있어. 두려워 보일 만큼.

샤를 녀석을 다시 쳐다보니, 고개를 숙인 채로 부들부들 떨고 있어. 이래서 끝까지 이야기할 수는 있을려나? 하아… 들어주는 것도 생각보다 힘들군.

“그래서? 계속해.”

“그, 그… 그, 네가 저번에 왔다 간 이후로… 음… 그 전에는, 솔직히 네게 서운한 부분도 있었어, 감히 나 같은 하찮은 뱀파이어가 네게 그런 마음을 가지다니 당치 않은 거겠지만…”

“……”

이 녀석, 자존감이 밑바닥까지 떨어진 것 같은데…

“하지만, 지금은 아니야… 내가 뭘 잘못했는지 이제 전부 알겠어. 네가 왜 그렇게 나한테 화를 냈는지도… 넌 그렇게 나를 소중히 여겨주고 있었는데 그 마음을 내가 깨 버린 거겠지… 나, 나는 이런 짓을 당해도 싸다고 생각해…”

“……”

“그러니까… 그, 그래서 내가 지금 생각하는 건, 뭘 해도 모자라겠지만… 네게 내가 입힌 상처를 조금이라도 메꿔줄 수 있다면 난 무슨 짓을 당해도 괜찮아…”

“뭐?”

“그, 그, 그게… 어디선가 들어본 적이 있어, 소중했을수록 상처도 깊이 남는 법이라고… 네가 얼마나 상처받았을지 잴 수는 없겠지만…”

소중했을수록 상처도 깊이 남는 법이라. 확실히 맞는 말이기는 하지만…

“혼자만으로도 뭐든지 큰 문제없이 해결할 수 있는 네게, 내가 이런 상태에서 비록 도울 수 있는 방법이 거의 없겠지만… 네가 말한 대로 내가 ‘뱀파이어 샘플’ 로서 여기에 갇혀있는 거라면, 너, 너와 네가 속한 이 헌터 협회에 도움이 될 수 있다면… 나, 난 어떻게 되든지 상관 없어…”

“…너, 진심이야?”

“응. 이런 상황이 된 것도 전부 내가 잘못한 탓이니까… 네가 주는 벌이라고 생각하고 받아들일게. 나, 나는… 충분히 벌을 받아도 모자란… 내게 정말 소중했던 사람에게 상처를 줘 버렸으니… 지금까지 당했던 것들보다 훨씬 더 심한 일을 당한다고 해도 괜찮아…”

“……”

이 녀석이 설마 진짜로, 제정신으로 저런 소리를 하는 건가 싶은데… 샤를의 표정은 무서우리만치 편안해 보여. 정말로 당연하다는 것처럼, 그리고 그걸 나한테 이야기한 것 만으로도 충분하다는 듯이…

지금까지 멍청한 녀석들이 샤를에게 한 짓들만 봐도, 꽤나 잔인한데…

아무리 샤를이 잘못하긴 했다지만 이건 너무 심하잖아. 게다가, 애초에 내가 오해한 부분도 있고. 언제 이렇게까지 생각하게 된 거지? 분명 며칠 전까지만 해도 소리를 버럭버럭 지르던 녀석이…

“그, 지나가던 중급 헌터들이 이야기하는 걸 들었어. 곧 나를 일반인들에게 공개할 예정이라고…”

“뭐라고?!”

“아, 모, 몰랐구나… 나도, 들은 이야기라서 맞는지는 몰라도… 그렇다고 들었어. 돈을 받고 일반인들이 나를 구경하거나, 직접 실험해 볼 수 있게 할 거라고…”

그, 그게 정말이라면… 미친 건가?! 뱀파이어 헌터 협회에서 뱀파이어를 가지고 돈놀음을 하겠다고? 대체 어떤 멍청한 원숭이 머리에서 나온 아이디언지…

“그런 일… 솔직히 조금은 두렵지만… 그래도 참을 수 있어. 나로 인해 협회가, 그래서 결과적으로 네가 이득을 볼 수 있다면 얼마든지 그렇게 해 줘. 내가 할 수 있는 건 그것뿐이니까… 난 헌터들이, 네가 원하는 ‘뱀파이어 샘플’의 모습을 충실히 수행하고 싶어…”

“너, 지금 그게 무슨 소린지 제대로 이해하고 말하는 거야? 일반인들에게 네가 공개되면 무슨 짓을 당할지 알기나 해?!”

“응… 분명, 특히 뱀파이어들에게 친구와 가족을 잃은 사람들이라면 상당히 뱀파이어에게 악감정을 가지고 있겠지… 그런 기회가 생기면 내게 분풀이를 하려고 할 테니, 대충 무슨 짓을 당할지는 알 것 같아. 그래도 난 괜찮아…”

“……”

내가 생각했던 것보다 훨씬 심각해. 이건, 거의 자기 자신을 버리겠다는 소리나 다름없잖아. 난 분명 나름대로의 사과를 하겠다고 이곳에 왔는데, 왜 더 잘못한 듯한 기분이 드는 건지. 샤를 녀석이 이 정도로까지 충격을 받았을 거라고 생각하진 못했는데… 집에서 내쫓을 때부터 이 정도까지 망가질 거라고 생각했다면 다른 방법으로 꾸짖었을 지도.

난 절대 이런 결과를 원했던 게 아닌데. 적당선을 지키자는 것뿐이었지, 샤를에게 자기 자신을 완전히 소거하면서까지 나를 신경쓰라고 했던 것이 아니야. 이런 건 오히려 부담스럽다고… 일반인들에게 샤를이 공개되어 버리면, 더 이상 뭔가 건드리거나 되돌릴 수 없게 될 텐데. 분명 샤를에게 당한 것이 아니면서도 뱀파이어라는 이유만으로 분노한 시민들이 온갖 끔찍한 짓들을 할 테니…

“… 그래서, 더 할 말은 없어?”

“으, 응… 너무 길게 얘기했는데, 끝까지 들어 줘서 정말 고마워… 진심으로…”

“…… 알았어. 이제 쉬어.”

_끼익—_

_쿵—!_

그 마지막 말을 내뱉은 후, 거의 도망치다시피 지하감옥을 뛰쳐나왔어.

이게 뭐야…

내가 언제 이렇게까지 하래? 그럼 내 부담감이 더 커지잖아! 잘못을 했으면, 딱 그 만큼의 벌만 받으면 될 것이지, 왜 그 이상으로 사과하고 자책하는 건데…

……

하아. 머리가 복잡하네… 일단은, 치리피가 말한 대로… 깨진 수정구를 다시 맞춰보러 가야겠어.

새로운 집…

이사한 지 꽤 되었는데도 아직 적응이 되지 않아. 샤를을 내쫓은 이후, 같이 살았던 흔적을 아예 지워 버려야겠다는 생각이 들어서 충동적으로 이사한 곳이라 더더욱 그런 듯해.

뭔가 예전 집에 있으면 그 기억이 계속 생각날 것 같았으니까…

솔직하게 생각해 보면, 샤를은 그동안 나에게 있어 레이나와 같은 역할을 해 주기는 했어. 녀석이 좀 어리버리한 면이 있어서 집안일은 안 시켰지만—오히려 하지 말라고 뜯어말렸다고 해야 맞겠군— 항상 집에 돌아오면 하루 종일 쌓인 피로를 전부 풀어주는 느낌이랄까. 뱀파이어 헌터로 활동하면서, 멍청이들과 같이 있다 보면 짜증이 날 때도 많고, 현장에 갔다 오는 날은 육체적으로도 힘든 날이 많으니까. 그때마다 샤를이 기분을 띄워 주곤 했었지… 뭐, 그러니까 같이 살게까지 된 거였지만.

레이나가 살아 있을 적에 잔소리처럼 해 대던 말이 ‘오빠는 머리만 천재고, 감정에 있어서는 바보니까 옆에서 누군가 잘 돌봐 주어야 한다’는 것이였는데. 의식주를 비롯한 생활의 거의 모든 면에 있어서 내가 샤를을 돌봐 주면서도 불공평하다거나 힘들다는 생각을 한 적이 없는 이유도, 샤를이 내게서 많은 것을 받아가는 대신 항상 나를 감정적으로 어루만져 줬기 때문일까… 언제나, 가끔씩은 부담스러울 정도로 밝은 샤를이었으니까…

……

이미 관계를 끊기로 해 놓고, 왜 이런 생각을 하고 있는 거야… 쳇.

어찌 되었든, 일단 수정구부터…

이미 깨진 것을, 다시 맞추면 뭔가 새로운 게 나오기라도 한다는 건가? 혼결정과 수정구를 다시 연결한다라… 예전에는 수정구 본체가 단단한 상태였으니 혼결정과 수정구를 직접 접촉시키는 게 불가능했지만, 지금은 어차피 전부 깨져 버렸으니 직접 접촉시켜서 다시 짜 맞춘다면 내가 손으로 잡고 있을 동안은 재가동이 가능하겠군.

“음… 이렇게… 된 건가?”

_파앗—_

“응…? 레이나?!”

_파앗—_

_파지직— 지직—_

_뚝—_

………

“제길… 제길!”

이, 이게 뭐야… 어째서…

아, 지금 이러고 있을 때가 아니지, 당장—

—잠깐, 병원부터 가라고 했었나… 쳇…

……

잠시만… 이 혼결정 파편들…

그래, 가지고 나가자…

_쿵—!_

**

_-치리피, 잘 들려?_

_-응, 계속 말해. 네 모습도 잘 보여._

_-좋았어, 그럼…_

_오빠! 이렇게 메시지로 남기는 것은 좀 어색한데, 그래도 꼭 들어 줘!_

_요즘 내가 활동하는 마을 근처에서 뱀파이어들의 움직임이 심상치 않아. 그래서 내가 최대한 방어막을 치고 있는데, 헌터들도 뱀파이어들을 잡으러 갔다 돌아오면 희생자가 계속 나오는 판이라, 장담할 수가 없을 것 같아… 그래서, 혹시라도 모를 경우를 대비해서 이렇게 메시지를 남기기로 했어. 사실… 여기, 꽤나 위험하거든… 게다가, 지금은 부상자 치료를 치리피가 개입해서 전부 처리해 주고 있지만, 곧 치리피가 여길 떠나야만 해서 그때 되면 아무리 나라도 마력이 모자르게 될 거야. 오빠가 와 주었더라면 더 쉬웠을 텐데… 그래도, 괜찮아. 나랑 가치관은 다르지만 오빠는 오빠 나름대로 열심히 할 일을 하고 있겠지?_

_어쨌든! 뭔가 유언이라고 하기엔 불안하니까, 그냥 ‘오빠에게 남기는 메시지’ 정도로 생각해! 만약 내가 오빠 곁에 있어줄 수 없게 되면 오빠한테 꼭 필요한 게 뭘까 생각하면서 말하고 있는 거니까._

_갑자기 수정구에서 화면이 나오더니 내가 보여서 놀랐지? 어쩌면 옆에 다른 분도 계실지도 모르겠네, 이 메시지가 나왔다는 것은 말이야. 오빠에게 내가 가장 남겨주고 싶은 선물로 골라서 꼼꼼히 제작한 이 수정구, 겉보기에는 단순한 보호 마법 수정구이지만 실은 마력을 감지하는 장치도 같이 들어 있어. 공식이 수정구 외곽이 아니라 안쪽에 적혀 있어서 안 보일 뿐이야!_

_-수정구 안쪽에까지 공식을 적어 넣을 생각을 하다니, 레이나 너도 참 창의적이구나…_

_-에이, 그 정도 가지고! 치리피 너한테 따라갈 정도는 안 되는 걸… 어쨌든. 내가 처음에 가장 걱정했던 건, 오빠가 내가 없으면 정말로 아무하고도 교류를 안 하려고 들까 봐야. 또 잔소리라고 생각하지 말고, 정말 진심으로 걱정된단 말이야. 오빠가 천재인 건 알겠지만, 사람이 어떻게 혼자서만 살아?! 오빠도 힘들 때가 있고, 가끔씩은 속에 쌓인 답답한 감정을 풀어내야 할 시간이 필요할 것 아니야. 그런데 오빠는… 다른 사람한테 너무 차갑고 무관심해. 사람 사는 건 쌍방향 소통이 필요한 거라서, 그렇게 주위에 신경을 하나도 안 써서는 제대로 돌아오지 않으니까…_

_그래도, 다시 생각해 보니 오빠처럼 능력주의적인 사람이라면 언젠가 자신만큼 능력 있는, 특이한 사람을 만나면 관심을 가지게 되지 않을까 싶었어. 솔직히 내 생각은 다르지만, 오빠한테 나처럼 많은 사람들과 교류하면서 그들을 돕기 위해 노력하라고 말하는 건 무리일 것 같으니까 그렇게까지는 얘기하지 않을게. 게다가, 이 메시지를 읽고 있다는 것 자체가 오빠에게 이미 가까운 사람이 생겼다는 소리겠지?_

_아, 왜 내가 이렇게 말하는 지 모르겠구나. 아까도 말했듯이 이 수정구는 보호 마법 뿐만 아니라, 주변의 마력을 감지하는 기능까지 포함되어 있어. 거기서 내가 타깃으로 삼은 건 오빠의 고유 마력인데, 오빠도 아마 알겠지만 서로 다른 마력을 가진 두 사람이 지속적으로 붙어 있다 보면 마력이 희미하게 섞이게 돼. 이 메시지가 띄워지기 위한 조건은, 주변에 오빠 뿐만 아니라 오빠의 마력을 희미하게 가진 다른 사람이 계속해서 인식될 때야. 물론 그 사람과 오빠가 이 수정구의 인지 범위 밖에서 만났다라면 어쩔 수 없지만…_

_그래서 내가 지금 하고 싶은 말은! 소중한 사람이 생겼으면, 꼭 잃지 말라고 해 주고 싶어… 솔직히 나도, 오빠랑 있으면서 오빠가 너무 무관심하고 차갑게 대할 때가 많아서 서운한 적이 많았단 말야. 하물며 다른 사람은 얼마나 더 하겠어? 게다가 허구한 날 그렇게 공격적인 말투로 이야기하는 오빠한테? 그런데도 오빠랑 계속 붙어 있다는 건 오빠도 그렇고, 그 분도 오빠를 정말 소중히 여긴다는 소리겠지. 만약 내가 지금… 죽는다면… 내가 더 이상 오빠를 돌봐 줄 수 없게 되니까, 진심으로 걱정돼서 하는 소리라고… 오빠 성격에, 분명 서로 간의 오해가 생기면 그 사람이 ‘멍청한’ 탓으로 돌리든, 제대로 설명도 안 하고 쳐 내든 할 것 같단 말야! 왜냐면 나를 비롯한 다른 사람들에게도 그러곤 했으니까, 그 성격이 어디 갈 리 없잖아? 물론, 난 알고 있어, 오빠가 나쁜 사람이라서 그러는 게 아니라고… 오빤 인정하지 않겠지만, 속으로는 오빠도 정말 정 많고 어찌 보면 여린 사람이라구. 그러니까 주변 사람과의 교류가 익숙치 않은데 뭔가 문제가 생겨버리면, 그렇게 천재적인 능력을 가졌으면서도 순간 두려워서 본능적으로 자기보호를 하려고 오빠를 다시 혼자로 만들어버리는 거겠지…_

_하지만, 아무리 오빠가 혼자인게 좋다고 말해도, 난 적어도 한 명 정도는 옆에서 오빠가 힘들 때 도와주는 사람이 있었으면 해. 나와 아무런 관련도 없는 사람들이 내 도움을 받고 기뻐하고 고마워하는 모습을 보면 항상 느낄 수 있어, 인간은 항상 도우면서 살아가는 존재라고… 그 누구도 완전히 혼자일 순 없어. 오빠도 마찬가지야. 그래서, 정말로 소중한 사람이 생겼다면, 꼭 놓치지 말고 할 수 있는 한, 최대한 잘 대해줘. 조금 서투르더라도, 오빠가 계속 노력하면 그 분과 문제가 있었다고 하더라도 그 분도 곧 오빠를 이해하고 받아들여줄 거라고 믿어! 그럼 내가 없더라도, 오빠도 행복하게 살아갈 수 있을 테니까… 쳇, 정말 걱정돼서 치리피에게 혹시라도 오빠가 내가 걱정했던 대로 이상한 길로 가려고 하면 제발 좀 정신차리게 해 달라고 부탁까지 해 놨는데, 설마 정말 어긋나는 건 아니겠지?_

_아, 그리고 이 수정구, 어쩔 수 없는 부분이 하나 있어. 오빠를 이 수정구가 특정하는 마력의 타깃으로 하다 보니, 겉면에 있는 보호 마법이 오빠를 제외한 다른 마력에 대해서는 모두 거부 반응을 보일 거야… 아무리 오빠의 마력을 일부 흡수했다고 해도, 그 분도 영향을 받게 될 거야. 그래서, 일부러 오빠와 마력을 희미하게 교환한 다른 사람의 존재가 느껴지게 되면 이 수정구의 강도가 매우 약해지게 변하도록 만들 수밖에 없었어. 계속 놔 두면 그 분에게 신체적으로 문제가 생길지도 모르니까. 그래도, 아깝다고 생각하지 말아! 난, 만약에, 정말 만약에 내가 오빠 옆에 없다고 해도, 오빠가 다른 사람과도 행복하게 살았으면 좋겠어. 보호 마법 수정구야 누구든지 만들 수 있으니까, 이게 깨져도 오빠와 그 분 두 명을 모두 위한, 새로운 수정구로 대체해 줘. 날 기억해 주는 건 고맙지만, 왠지 오빠라면 쉽게 버릴 건 버리지 못하고 계속 붙잡고 있으려고 할 것 같으니까! 때론 더 좋은 새로운 걸로 갈아타서, 새로운 기억을 만들어 나가는 것도 중요하다구!_

_… 갑자기 걱정되는 건데, 혹시라도 이 수정구를 깨게 되는 게 오빠가 아니라 그 분이라고 해도, 절대로 그 분 탓하면 안 돼! 알았지?!_

_-레이나, 메시지 최대 길이에 거의 다다른 것 같은데… 네가 전에 말하길, 너무 긴 메시지는 물건에 깃들게 하지 못한다면서?_

_-응, 알아… 하고 싶은 말은 더 많지만… 어쨌든! 오빠, 내가 없더라도 꼭 오빠에게 소중한 사람을 찾아서 잘 대해 줘야 해! 내가 보고 있을 테—_

_치지직—_

_…럴 거지? 뭔가 이렇게 말하면 정말 곧 죽을 것만 같아서 기분이 묘하지만… 그래도, 괜찮아! 설마, 곧 있으면 다시 상황이 진정될—_

_지직—_

_… 런, 정말 다 됐나 보다.. 오빠, 내가 한 말 잊으면 안—_

_치지지직—_

_뚝—_


	17. 아름다운 모순 (A Beautiful Paradox)

“레이나……”

너무 많은 생각이 들어서 머리가 혼란스러워.

레이나, 넌 내가 신경조차 쓰고 있지 않았을 때, 그런 위험한 곳에서도 나를 이렇게 생각해 주었다니… 참 너답군 말야…

마치 미래를 전부 내다보기라도 한 것처럼 말이지. 과연, 나보다 나에 대해 더 잘 알고 있었던 유일한 사람이라고 불릴 만해.

하지만 그보다…

수정구가 깨진 것 자체가 필연적인 상황이었다고?! 그것도 레이나가 내 곁에 있던 사람, 그러니까 샤를을 지키기 위해서 그렇게 만든 것이라니…

그것도 모르고 난…

……

애초에, 왜 몰랐던 거지? 레이나가 만든 감지 시스템이 고장났을 리가 없—

…….

그렇지… 내가 샤를과 살기 시작하던 첫날에 수정구 본체와 혼결정 사이의 연결을 끊어버린 탓에 겉면의 보호 마법들이 작동하지 않았으니, 안쪽에 있던 감지 마법도, 샤를의 마력이 수정구로 흘러들어갔어도 작동하지 않은 것이겠군. 치리피의 말 대로 다시 어설프게나마 수정구 조각들을 본 모습처럼 맞춘 뒤에 혼결정을 직접 가져다 대니 그제서야 수정구 본체에 깃들어버린 샤를의 마력을 인식했을 테지…

아무리 나보다 나를 더 잘 알았던 레이나라도, 내가 그렇게 특별하고 소중하게 여기는 사람, 아니 존재가 레이나를 죽게 만든 족속인 뱀파이어일 것이라고까진 생각하지 못했을 테지…

그런 변수가 생긴 탓에, 이런 뒷배경을 전혀 몰랐던 나는…

전부 샤를의 잘못일 것이라고 생각하고 그렇게…

결국 돌아보면, 내가 샤를을 책망했던 것들이 전부 실은 샤를 탓이 아니었던 것이라니…

하아…

내가 조금만 더 샤를을 믿고 신중했더라면, 이런 결과는 벌어지지 않았을까…

_“닥쳐, 어차피 내가 없는 동안 계속 잘도 밖을 돌아다니면서 놀던 주제에… 이런 짓까지 하다니…”_

_“…_ _넌 내 손에 처리될 줄 알아. 그렇게 할 수 밖에 없을 테니까.”_

_“_ _입 닥치지 못해!? 한 마디라도 더 하면 입에 재갈을 물려버릴 테니 그렇게 알아!!”_

……

“이런 빌어먹을…”

……

…………

…….

하아…

모리스 디트리히, 희대의 천재면 뭐해? 정작 자기 곁에 있던 사람, 아니 뱀파이어에 대해서는 아무것도 모르면서…

심지어 자기 감정도 제대로 알지도 못하면서 무슨 천재라고 하겠어. 난 그런 건 용납할 수 없어… 지금이라도 제대로…

미안함이라는 감정은 내가 가장 익숙치 않은 감정일지도 몰라. 그래서 가장 다루기 어렵고, 표출하는 것은 더더욱 어려울지도. 하지만, 내가 샤를이 잘못하지도 않은 일을 가지고 샤를을 무방비하게 내쫓는 바람에, 결국 그 녀석이 그런 처참한 모습이 되었다고 생각하니… 양심의 가책을 느끼지 않을 수가 없어.

레이나의 말대로, 내게 가장 소중했던 녀석을… 난 왜 샤를을 믿지 않고 멍청이들의 소문에 휘둘려서…

되돌려 놔야 해. 당장… 무슨 수를 써서라도…

그런데 문제는, 어떻게?

젠장…

샤를은 이미 잡힌 몸이야. 만약 일반인들에게 샤를을 공개하려는 계획이 있다는 게 사실이라면… 이미 샤를의 신상이 얼굴까지 전부 드러나버린다면 그 녀석은 정말 말 그대로 동굴 속에 숨어 살지 않는 이상 앞으로 절대 ‘뱀파이어’라는 한계를 벗어날 수 없겠지. 그 전에 샤를을 감옥에서 빼내야만 하는데…

샤를이 뱀파이어라는 사실은 적어도 모든 헌터들은 알고 있어. 그런데 샤를을 자발적으로 놓아준다는 건 절대 일어나지 않을 법한 일이야… 몰래 탈옥을 시켜야 하나? 하지만 지금 샤를의 정신 상태로는 탈옥을 해도 얼마 안 가서 붙잡힐 것 같은데… 그럼 오히려 다른 헌터들이 샤를을…

……

샤를을 가둔 건, 죽이지 않기 위해서는 어쩔 수 없는 선택이었어… 그것 말고는 다른 선택지가 보이지 않았으니까.

사람을 죽이는, 아니 죽일 수 있는 뱀파이어인 이상… 그 운명은 단순히 목걸이 같은 것으로 벗어날 수 있는 게 아니니.

설령 나와 같은 천재적인 재능이 있더라도, 사람을 해치지 않는 이상한 뱀파이어다 하더라도, 뱀파이어는 뱀파이어라고, 피의 생물이라고 모두들 인식하니까…

… 내가 그토록 가두고 숨기려고 했던 샤를의 뱀파이어라는 숙명은 결국 무엇으로도 깰 수 없는 건가? 평생 감추고 살기는 어려울 것이라고 예상은 했지만, 그래도…

내가 저지른 일을 되돌리기 위해서… 어떻게든 샤를을 빼내야 하는데…

“벌써 다 온 건가? 하아…”

생각에 빠져 걷다 보니 어느새 병원 앞에 도착해 있어. 일단 치리피가 준비한 ‘선물’이란게 대체 뭔지부터 확인한 다음, 다시 샤를을 어떻게 구해 줄지 고민해도 늦지 않겠지…

“그, 저, 혹시 디트리히 헌터님이세요?!”

“…? 맞습니다만.”

“역시, 정말 기가 막히게 잘 와 주셨습니다! 최근 벌어진 뱀파이어 습격 사건의 피해자 방금 의식을 회복하고 일어났거든요!”

“아?!”

피해자가 일어났다고?!

아무리 샤를이 치유 마법을 썼다지만, 동맥을 제대로 물린 터라 빈사 상태에서 벗어날 수 없을 것으로 보인다고 했었는데? 갑자기 의식까지 회복할 리…

_“이미 죽은 생명을 되살리는 건 불가능하지만, 아직 꺼져가고 있을 뿐인 생명은 언제든지 살릴 수 있다는 걸요.”_

… 치리피, 네 녀석의 힘은 정말…

선물이란 게 이건가? 어쩐지, 뭔가 물리적인 것이라면 굳이 병원에 숨겨야 하는 필요가 있나 싶었는데…

“깨어난 피해자는 어디 있죠?”

“네, 이쪽입니다! 피해자도 말하고 싶은 것이 있다고…”

그런데 피해자를 살리는 것이 뭐가 선물이라는 거지? 물론, 피해자가 살아나는 것은 좋은 일이지만, 샤를과 수정구의 메시지를 보고 나서 꼭 병원으로 찾아오라고 할 만큼 큰 일인가?

… 일단, 가해자였던 뱀파이어가 잡혔어도 피해자가 깨어났다면 그 쪽 이야기도 들어봐야 하니깐.

간호사를 따라서 피해자가 있는 병실로 가는데, 치리피가 남겨 놓은 다른 흔적은 없는 듯 하군. 뭘까…

“저기, 환자분? 모리스 디트리히 헌터님이라고, 아주 저명한 뱀파이어 헌터님이 오셨어요. 안으로 들어갈게요~”

…병원에 오는 게 한두 번도 아니고, 어째서 매번 저런 식으로 쓸데없는 소개를 하는 건지…

꽤나 호화로운 1인실이군. 피해자인 소녀가 부유한 집안의 자제라는 소리까지는 들었는데, 내 담당이 아니었던 지라 정확하게 어느 정도인지는 몰랐는데…

소녀가 침대에서 몸을 일으켜 나를 바라봐. 옆에는 부모로 보이는 사람들도 앉아 있어.

치리피도 너무 부자연스럽게 보여서는 안 된다고 생각했는지, 상처를 완전히 낫게 한 것은 아니군. 그래도 이 정도면 곧 완치될 수 있을 것 같은데… 말을 할 수는 있겠지?

“이름이 뭐지?”

“린…이에요.”

“그렇군. 린, 일단 먼저 말해 두자면, 너를 공격했던 뱀파이어는 이미 잡혀서 처리했다. 그러니 더 이상 걱정할 건 없어. 사건의 개요도 이미 밝혀졌지만, 혹시 그 때 그 뱀파이어 말고 너를 공격했던 다른 뱀파이어라던지 하는 게 있니? 아니면, 최면을 당했다던가 하는 특이점이 있다던가…”

“아, 아니요… 그런 건 딱히 없어요… 그저 우연히 지나가다 마주쳤을 뿐… 근데…”

“역시 그런가. 근데?”

“저는… 저는 꼭 그분을 찾아서 감사드리고 싶어요! 헌터님… 혹시 뭔가 알고 계시지 않으세요?”

“그분…이라니?”

“제가 공격받고 쓰러졌을 때… 어떤 긴 은발의 신사분이 저를 도와주셨어요…”

……샤를이?!

그러고 보니 그 녀석, 그때 뭘 하고 있던—

“린이 쓰러졌을 때, 그 신사분이 치유마법으로 린을 치료하면서 마을 사람들을 불러서 도움 요청까지 하셨다고 하더군요.”

“의사 선생님이 말씀하시길, 그분이 치유마법으로 출혈량을 확연히 줄여준 덕분에 우리 린이 살아있을 수 있었을 거라고 하시더군요… 그렇지 않았다면 진작에 과다출혈로… 그랬다면 우리 린은…”

……

“헌터님, 저는… 그분은 정말 제 생명의 은인이에요. 혹시라도 그분을 보셨거나, 어떤 분인지 알고 계신가요?”

“린의 말을 듣고 몇 시간 전부터 제 고용인들까지 모두 모아 그 분을 찾아보기 시작했지만… 사례금을 금화 오십 냥까지 걸었는데도 목격자 분들도 아는 것이 없어서 아무래도 쉽게 찾을 수 있을 것 같지는 않더군요… 헌터님, 혹시 그 분을 아신다면 꼭 이야기해 주실 수 있겠습니까? 한 명의 아버지로서, 제 딸을 살려 준 신사분께 꼭 보답을 하고 싶군요…”

‘고용인들’이라… 게다가, 사례금을 저렇게나 많이 걸다니… 대체 이 가문은 얼마나 부자인 거야?

“실례지만, 혹시 성함이 어떻게 되시는지?”

“아, 저는 브래틀리 루덴베르크라고 합니다. “

“!......”

과연. 루덴베르크 가… 이 근방에서 가장 부유하다고 해도 무리가 아닐 만큼 활발한 상가. 그러니 이렇게 호화로운 1인실에, 사례금을 금화 오십 냥씩 걸어도 문제없겠지… 사례금이 그 정도면 대체 진짜 샤를을 만나면 얼마나 답례할 생각인 걸까…참.

그건 그렇고…

“그 사… 그 신사가 누군지는 알고 있지만, 이곳으로 직접 오는 건 불가능할 겁니다. 이 사건 이후로… 좀 곤란한 일이 있었거든요.”

……

샤를은 그 때 분명 조금 있으면 뱀파이어 헌터들이 올 거라는 걸 알고 있었을 거야.

그런데도, 잡힐 수도 있다는 걸 감수하면서까지도 자신과는 관계도 없는 한 소녀를 살리려 했던 샤를을…

내가… 제길…

“그게 정말이십니까? 그분이 누군지 알고 계신다고요? 만나지 못한다 하더라도, 꼭 감사 표시는 하고 싶은데… 혹시 대신 전해주실 수 없으실까요?”

“아…? 음, 안 되는 건 아닙니다만… 어째서 그렇게까지 하시는 겁니까?”

샤를이 뱀파이어인 걸 모른다고 해도, 어떻게 모르는 사람에게 큰 돈을 맡기면서까지 샤를에게 고마움의 표시를 하고 싶어하는 걸까? 나를 어떻게 믿고? 물론, 거짓말은 아니지만…

“어째서라… 디트리히 헌터님도 소중한 사람이 있으실 것 아닙니까? 소중한 제 딸을 구해준 생명의 은인에게, 어떻게든 닿아서 보답하고 싶은 건 당연한 마음이지요. 저희 가문이 아무리 상가라지만, 어찌 그런 생명의 은혜를 갚는 데 돈을 인색하게 쓰겠습니까. 안 그렇습니까?”

“……알겠습니다. 제가 전해주도록 하죠…”

“정말 감사드립니다!”

어쩌다 예상치 못한 것까지 떠안게 된 것도 있지만…

치리피가 이걸 ‘선물’이라고 말한 이유가 있었군. 헌터 협회 윗대가리들이 이런 개념 있는 상인과는 다르게 물욕적이고 멍청한 것이 조금 걸리긴 하지만… 이대로라면 샤를을 빼낼 수 있을지도.

아니지, 나 자신의 감정 때문만이 아니라 샤를, 그리고 이 소녀를 위해서도 샤를을 빼내야만 해…

생명의 은인…

하, 뱀파이어가 생명의 은인이라니, 참 아름다운 모순이로군…

“디트리히 선배님! 어딜 그리 바삐 다녀오셨—“

“지금은 얘기할 시간 없다, 클로비스. 나중에 다시 오도록.”

“예?! 자, 잠시만—“

클로비스가 무엇 때문에 나를 그리 급하게 찾는지는 몰라도, 지금은 이것보다 중요한 것은 없어.

협회장에게 직접 찾아가서 뭔가 말해주는 것도 얼마나 오랜만인지…

제발 이번엔 그 꼰대 같은 태도를 버리고 말귀를 좀 알아들으면 좋겠는데.

_쿵—_

“오호, 디트리히! 어서 오게! 클로비스가 참 빨리도 전했나 보군!”

“아? 클로비스? 난 들은 얘기가 없습니다만.”

“그런가? 내가 클로비스에게 자네를 좀 불러달라고 이야기해 놓았다네. 어찌 되었든 간에 자네가 여기로 와 주었으니 문제될 건 없겠군, 그렇지 않은가? 하하하~”

……흥, 대체 무슨 말을 하려고 클로비스까지 시켜서 나를 부른 거야?

클로비스 녀석도, 내가 아무런 말도 듣지 않고 협회장실로 들어와 버렸으니 꽤나 당황했겠군.

“전 협회장님께 지금 지하감옥에 갇혀 있는 샤를 세리스에 관해서 말할 것이 있어 찾아왔습니다. 급하지 않은 일이라면—“

“아, 그거 잘 됐구만! 나도 그 지하감옥에 가둬 놓은 뱀파이어… 그 놈 이름이 샤를 세리스였나? 하여튼 그것과 관련해 자네와 이야기하려고 했거든.”

샤를에 관해서…?

“…뭐죠?”

“아, 혹시 들었는지 모르겠군. 중급 헌터들이 얼마 전부터 이야기했다고 하니. 그 뱀파이어를 일반인들에게 공개하는 것에 대해서 말이야.”

그게 진짜인건가?!

“듣긴 했습니다만… 정말 그렇게 할 생각입니까?!”

“좋은 아이디어이지 않은가? 그 뱀파이어를 보기를 원하는 사람들에게 일정 정도의 돈을 받고 공개한다면, 우리 헌터 협회의 자금 조달에도 크게 도움이 될 거야. 거기다, 뱀파이어들에게 앙금이 있는 사람들이라면 뱀파이어를 보고 직접 화풀이를 할 수 있다는 것에 만족할 거고, 꼭 그렇지 않더라도 뱀파이어의 생김새나 특성 등을 일반인들에게 교육할 수 있는 좋은 수단이 될 거야. 진작부터 왜 이렇게 하지 않았는지 모르—“

“정말로 미쳐버린 건가?!?!”

기가 차서… 예상은 했지만, 협회장씩이나 된 인간이 이렇게까지 머리통이 비었을 줄은…

아니지, 빈 것이 아니라 물욕으로 가득찼다고 해야 할까…

“디트리히? 자네, 뭐라도 잘못 먹은 건가? 자네가 평소에 친절한 말투를 쓰지 않는다는 건 알지만, 아무리 그래도 이건 좀 선을 넘은 것 같군.”

“하, 선을 넘은 건 협회장님과 거기에 동조하는 멍청한 중급 헌터들입니다. 뱀파이어, 그것도 약한 뱀파이어라는 이유만으로 지하 감옥에 가둬 놓고 원하는 대로 굴려먹는다는 생각을 하는 것 자체가 이미 윤리관이라고는 전부 내던진 것 아닙니까?”

“으응? 디트리히, 그 뱀파이어를 여기에 가두자고 한 것은 애초부터 자네였잖은가?!”

그래… 제길. 다른 방법이 없었는데 그럼 어떡하라고!? 안 그랬으면, 샤를이 가해잔지 뭔지 안중에도 없이 뱀파이어라는 이유만으로 죽여버렸을 거면서…

“아직 사건 정황이 확실치도 않은 상황에서 죽일 수는 없으나, 뱀파이어이기 때문에 그냥 풀어줄 수도 없어서 가두어서 지켜보자고 한 것이지, 난 샤… 세리스에게 아무런 이유도 없이 무자비한 폭력을 행사해도 된다고 한 적 없습니다.“

“그게 무슨… 무자비한 폭력이라니? 중급 헌터들과 초보 헌터들은 자네가 말한 대로 그 놈을 뱀파이어 샘플로 삼아 교육을 한 것 뿐이잖나.”

“협회장쯤 되었으면 아래의 헌터들이 무슨 짓을 하고 다니는지 좀 아십시오! 저번에 초보 헌터들이 멋대로 지하감옥에 내려가 그 녀석에게 채찍질을 하고 은 단도로 살을 갈라 보면서 장난질을 한 것도 모릅니까?!”

“…그, 그게 정말인가?”

“난 뱀파이어 샘플 이야기를 했을 때 겁쟁이 초보 헌터들이 뱀파이어에 익숙해 질 수 있도록 하자고 했는데, 이딴 식으로 가면 뱀파이어를 무서워하기는커녕 얕잡아보게 될 겁니다. 단순히 재미와 흥미만을 위한 가학행위에 대한 갈증은 무서운 전염병처럼 옮겨지는 법이니… 그럼 현장에 나가면 감옥 속의 뱀파이어만을 생각하다 되려 당해버리고 말겠지. “

멍청한 헌터들이 다른 이가, 그것도 뱀파이어가 눈앞에서 괴로워하는 걸 구경하는 재미를 원할 거라는 걸 알았어야 했는데. 마치 공개 처형일에 광장에 수많은 사람이 모여 돌과 썩은 토마토를 던져 대듯이… 더구나 이미 약해진 데다 각종 도구로 묶여서 이미 저항조차 제대로 할 수 없는 뱀파이어라니, 이미 뱀파이어들과 싸우느라 지쳐 있는 헌터들이라면 보상심리나 보복심리가 나타날 만 하지… 제길…

비인간적인 놈들 같으니라고. 단순히 그런 쾌락에 눈이 멀어 다른 이의 인생을 망치려 하다니.

물론 나도… 할 말은 없지만…

그래도 그런 만큼 지금이라도 모든 걸 되돌리기 위해 노력해야겠지.

“하아… 그래서, 디트리히 자네가 말하려는 건 뭔가?”

“제가 협회장님께 말하려던 건, 그 뱀파이어—샤를 세리스—를 풀어주라는 것입니다.”

“뭐라?! 자네, 제정신인가!? 뱀파이어를 다시 밖에 풀어놓다니?! 누군가 무고한 시민이 죽기를 바라는 건가?! 아무리 자네가 우리 중 가장 훌륭한 헌터라지만 그건 받아들여줄 수 없네!!”

이럴 줄 알았어. 하지만, 나도 쉽게 물러설 생각은 없다고?

“뱀파이어를 풀어준다고 해서 꼭 시민이 죽으리란 법은 없습니다. 그 뱀파이어는 특히 그럴 테죠.”

“그게 대체 무슨 소린가? 자네, 설마 뱀파이어들이 피를 마셔야만 살 수 있다는 걸 까먹은 겐가? 아니면, 저 뱀파이어가 동물 피만 마시면서 살아갈 거라고 생각하는 건가?”

“이 뱀파이어는… 다른 피에 굶주린 짐승들과 다릅니다. 이상한 소리로 들리겠지만,

생명을 살리는 뱀파이어니까요. 이번 사건의 피해자가 조금 전에 깨어난 것은 알고 계십니까?”

당연히 모르겠지. 협회장이라는 사람이 자기 배 불리는 것에만 관심이 있으니, 정말 큰 사건이 아닌 이상 사건에 실질적으로 신경쓰는 건 하나도 없으니까. 이런 사람이 어쩌다 뱀파이어 헌터가 되어서 협회장까지 올라갔을까. 뭐, 이곳의 돌아가는 형편을 보아하니 뒷돈이라도 썼으려나…

“피해자가 깨어났다고? 그건 잘 된 일이군. 그런데 그 뱀파이어와 무슨 관련이 있다는 거지?”

“알고 있으시겠지만, 그 뱀파이어는 현장에 도착했을 때 가해자가 아닌 데도 피해자 옆에서 뭔가 하고 있었다고 했죠. 지금까지는 대체 뭘 하고 있었는지 몰랐지만, 피해자가 깨어나서 진술하길 그 뱀파이어가 자신을 치유해 줬다고 하더군요. 게다가 주변 사람들에게 의사를 불러오라고 도움을 청하기까지 했다고요. 그 뱀파이어가 아니었다면, 피해자는 이미 과다출혈로 사망한 지 오래였을 겁니다.”

“……아아, 당연히 그렇겠… 잠깐, 뭐라고?!”

협회장이 내 얘기가 마치 머리가 빈 깡통들이 재잘거리는 소리인 냥 대충 듣다가, 다시 제정신을 차린 건지 깜짝 놀라. 흥, 그렇겠지. 뱀파이어가 피해자를 살렸을 거라곤 누가 생각했겠어?

“피해자의 부모는 그 뱀파이어에게 보답을 하고 싶다며 동네를 뒤지면서 그자를 찾고 있습니다. 그러니까… 피해자의 ‘생명의 은인’이 바로 그 뱀파이어라는 겁니다.”

“그, 그런… 그건 그 놈이 뱀파이어라는 걸 모르니까 그렇게 하는 것 뿐이겠지!”

“아아, 그게 무슨 상관이지? 뱀파이어이든 아니든, 어쨌든 샤를 세리스가 피해자를 살렸다는 사실은 변하지 않는 걸… 아니면, 뱀파이어가 그런 일을 하리라는 걸 받아들이지 못하는 겁니까?”

“배, 뱀파이어는 모두 소멸시켜야 할 피의 생물이다! 안 그러면 무고한 시민들이 위험해진다고!”

“피의 생물… 전적으로 맞는 얘기입니다. 어쨌든 어떤 뱀파이어이든 간에 피를 마시지 않으면 살아갈 수 없으니. 하지만 단지 그렇다고 해서 ‘생명을 살린 뱀파이어’가 존재하지 못한다는 건 아닙니다. 문제가 되는 것들은… 생존의 범위를 넘어서 재미를 위해 사냥을 하는 질 나쁜 녀석들… 그런 놈들과 저 녀석은 차원이 다르지. 단지 우리와 먹는 게 다르고, 대부분의 뱀파이어가 나쁜 짓거리를 한다는 이유만으로 모든 걸 그렇게 보면 안 되지…”

샤를을 만나기 전까지는 나도 그렇게 생각했었지만 말이야. 모든 뱀파이어들은 레이나를 죽였던 놈들처럼, 재미로든 생존을 위해서든 인간을 해치는 놈들이니 전부 소멸시켜야 한다고…

……

“무고한 시민을 뱀파이어가 사냥하는 것을 막기 위해 뱀파이어 헌터 협회가 존재하죠. 억울한 희생을 막기 위해서… 하지만, 시민을 다치게 하지도 않은 무고한 녀석을 지하감옥에 가둬 놓고 마음대로 굴릴 수 있는 장난감 취급을 하는 것은 기본 중의 기본인 윤리조차 저버리는 일이지, 안 그런가요?”

“그렇다고 해도, 그 뱀파이어를 풀어주면 자네가 말한 ‘뱀파이어 샘플’로 쓸 녀석도 사라지는 거잖아? 그, 그 녀석이 설령 시민을 해쳤다는 증거가 없다고 해도… 나중에 전투에 써 먹을 공격법을 연구하기 위해서 가둬둔 것이잖나!”

흠, 원래부터 윤리관 따위 없었던 사람에게 그런 말을 하니 말을 돌리려고 하는 건가…

뭐 문제될 건 없어. 뭘 얘기하든 반박해 줄 테니…

“그 뱀파이어 샘플이란 건, 정말로 재미로 시민들을 공격해대던 잔인한 놈들을 잡으면 그놈들로 삼죠. 인간을 해치는 걸 일상으로 삼던 놈들에게 똑같이 되돌려 주는 것이, 인간에게 우호적이고 공격적이지 않았던 약자를 잡아와 괴롭히는 것보다 상식적으로 맞는 이야기잖아?”

“그, 그, 그러다 만약 그 뱀파이어가 탈옥이라도 하면 어쩔 겐가?! 아니면 교육 중에 헌터들을 공격한다던가?”

“아, 그 말을 뒤집어 보면, 지금 저기 갇혀있는 뱀파이어는 마음대로 다룰 수 있는 약한 녀석이니까 걱정 없이 잡아 뒀다는 얘기로군요? 언제부터 뱀파이어 헌터 협회가 강자에게 약하고 약자에게 강한 겁쟁이들 집단이 된 거지!?”

“디트리히, 겁쟁이 집단이라니! 말이 심—“

“각종 구속구와 보호 마법이 쳐진 감옥에 갇혀 있는 뱀파이어조차 제대로 관리할 수 없다면, 그건 헌터로서의 자격이 없는 거나 마찬가지지. 그래가지고 현장에서 팔팔하고 미쳐 날뛰는 놈들을 어떻게 잡겠어?”

협회장이 마치 똥 씹은 듯한 표정으로 나를 바라봐. 흥, 틀린 말은 아니니, 뭐라 반박할 거리도 없겠—

“디트리히, 자네 말이야… 어째서 이렇게까지 하면서 그 뱀파이어를 놓아주려고 하는 거지? 윤리관이니 하는 자네 말도 틀린 건 아니야… 하지만 이상하군. 사소한 일에는 관심조차 없는 자네가 왜 그렇게까지 나오는지… 혹시, 그 뱀파이어와 무슨 연관이라도 있나?”

…!

아, 예상하지 못한 건 아니지만…

올 것이 왔군.

쳇…

“……”

“왜 아무 말이 없나? 순간 든 생각인데, 혹시 그 뱀파이어가 약한 척을 하면서 자네를 홀리기라도 한 건 아닌가 해서 말이야.”

“뭐라?!?! 내가 그딴 마법에 당하기라도 할 것처럼 보입니까? 게다가, 애초에 그런 건 있지도 않았어!”

이게 진짜, 샤를이 무슨 몽마(夢魔)라도 되는 줄 알아?! 뱀파이어가 무슨 사람을 홀려?! 그것도 나 같은…

… 쳇, 마법으로는 아니지만, 부분적으로는 맞다고 해도 되려나.

“그럼 왜인가? 자네가 이례적으로 아끼는 클로비스에게조차도 이렇게 관심을 가지지는 않잖나?”

“하아…”

조용히 지나갔으면 했는데 역시 걸렸군. 뭐 샤를을 몰래 탈옥시키지 않을 거라고 결정한 이상 어쩔 수 없는 결말이었지만.

여기서 샤를과 나의 관계를 밝히면…

헌터로서의 활동에 크게 지장을 받거나, 어쩌면 그보다 더 심한 일이 생길 수도…

어차피 샤를이 뱀파이어라는 게 밝혀진 이상 샤를 입장에서는 더 이상 물러날 곳이 없지만, 나는…

_“너무 두려워 하지 마세요, 모리스 님. 당신은 이 근방에서 가장 영향력 있는 천재 뱀파이어 헌터인 데다, 능력만큼 자신감이 아주 충만한 사람입니다. 그걸 활용해서 문제를 해결하세요. 당신에게 소중한 사람을 위해서라도…”_

……

흥…

까짓것…

“디트리—“

“네, 원래부터 서로 알고 있던 뱀파이어였습니다. 무슨 문제라도?”

“뭐라고?!?!?!”

하긴 그래… 생각해보면, 어차피 원숭이들 모임에 들어가 있는 것을, 윗대가리들이라고 해서 내가 굳이 눈치를 볼 필요는 없었을지도…

어차피 나 같은 천재가 없으면 헌팅이고 뭐고 제대로 하지도 못할 거면서…

“뭐, 뭐, 뭐라고?!”

“다시 똑똑히 들려드리죠. 지금 지하감옥에 붙잡혀 있는 뱀파이어 샤를 세리스는, 저와 약 7년 전부터 알아왔던 사이입니다. 오랫동안 같이 지내다, 최근 문제가 있어 내쫓아버렸었는데, 조금 전에 오해가 풀린 탓에 다시 데려가려고 합니다. 문제 있습니까?”

“무, 문제… 당연히 있는 것 아닌가!? 자네, 헌터 협회의 규정을 잊기라도 한 건가?!”

“그 규정은—“

‘살아있는 뱀파이어는 시민을 공격하므로, 발견한 즉시 처리하거나 뱀파이어 헌터 협회에 알려 계획을 논의하여 처리한다. 모든 뱀파이어 헌터는 이와 같이 행해야 하며 예외는 없다.’

또 그 보잘 것 없는 규정 타령인가…

“뱀파이어를, 그것도 7년 동안이나 숨겨주다니! 제정신인가, 디트리히?!”

“제가 그런 규정조차 모르고 그렇게 했을 것 같습니까?”

“알면서도 그렇게 했다면 더욱 잘못된 것이지!”

“규정을 알았기 때문에 샤를을 숨겨 준 거지. 그 규정의 전제 자체가 틀렸으니까!”

“뭐라!?”

“ _‘_ _살아있는 뱀파이어는 시민을 공격하므로’_ 뱀파이어는 처리해야 한다. 그럼 시민을 공격하지 않는 뱀파이어는 뭐지?”

“시민을 공격하지 않는 뱀파이어 따윈 없—“

“제가 방금 말하지 않았습니까? 샤를은, 생명을 살린 뱀파이어라고. 뱀파이어가 어떤 한 시민의 생명의 은인이 되리라고 생각이나 해 보셨습니까?”

“그, 그건… 그렇다 해도 뱀파이어를 숨겨주는 건…”

“뭐, 굳이 말 꺼내지 않아도 아실 거라고 생각하지만, 그 최근 7년 동안 이 근방에서 일어난 주요 뱀파이어 습격 사건은 거의 대부분 내가 해결했으니, 그 녀석을 숨겨줬다고 해도 뱀파이어 헌터 협회에 문제가 생길 건 없었죠. 집에서 녀석을 나름대로 관찰하면서 뱀파이어의 특성에 대해서 더 잘 알게 되기도 했고…”

“자네 집에 데리고 있었단 말인가?!”

“아, 그럼 어디 비밀 은거지라도 있는 줄 알았습니까? 내가 샤를을 7년 동안 숨겨준 건, 그 녀석이 절대로 다른 인간의 피를 마시지 않는다는 걸 알았기 때문입니다. 원체 폭력이나 의미 없는 살인을 싫어하는 녀석인지라. 그런 녀석은 인정받아 마땅한 것을, 뇌 없는 헌터들이 무작정 죽이려고 달려들 것을 알았기에 그렇게 한 거지.”

“그, 그 무슨 궤변을…”

“아, 궤변이라? 내가 말한 것들 중에서 뭔가 틀린 것이라도 있습니까? 아니면 나보다 더 정확한 논리를 댈 수 있다던가?”

“……”

그런 편견에 찌든 의미 없는 규정 따위… 그딴 것에 지면 천재 모리스 디트리히가 아니지. 그렇잖아?

“… 좋아. 자네 말이 맞다고 치세. 그렇지만, 그 뱀파이어 놈을 놓아준다는 건 납득할 수 없어.”

“하아? 그건 무슨—“

“어쨌든 그 녀석은 우리 인간과 적대 관계에 있는 뱀파이어 중 하나일세. 자네가 말한 대로 연구용 뱀파이어 샘플은 다른 녀석으로 해도 된다고 치자. 그렇지만 외부 공개용 뱀파이어는 좀 더 순한 녀석으로 해야지 맞아. 사나운 녀석은 사람들을 공격하려 들거나 놀래킬 수도 있고…”

조금 전에 내가 이야기한 윤리관 내용은 싹 다 머릿속에서 청소해버리기라도 한 건가…

“외부 공개를 안 하면 되지 않습니까? 사람들이 뱀파이어에게 돌을 던져대는 걸 굳이 해야 될 필요라도 있습니까? 오히려 아직 밖에 있는 ‘사나운 뱀파이어’ 들의 신경만 건드릴수도—“

“협회가 알다시피 돈벌이 수단이 딱히 있는 게 아니잖나? 어차피 뱀파이어인 것을, 우리는 별로 신경 쓰지 않아도 사람들이 알아서 돈을 가져다 줄 만한 방법인데, 안 할 이유가 없지.”

이런 빌어먹을… 결국 하다 하다 뱀파이어를 돈벌이 수단으로 쓰겠다는 거였군…

아, 뭐. 이 작자들 머리통에서 나올 법한 생각이긴 하네.

그러면…

“하, 지금 그래서 샤를로 돈을 벌기 위해 풀어줄 수 없다는 겁니까?”

“아, 아니 뭐, 그런 이유도 있고, 그리고 어쨌든 뱀파이어이니까…”

“굳이 말하지 않으려 했는데… 쳇. 협회장님은, 이번 사건의 피해자가 정확히 누구인지 알고 계십니까?”

“내가 굳이 그걸 알아야 할 필요가 있는가? 그저 평범한 시민이—“

“대체 그 ‘평범한 시민’의 기준이 어디까지인지는 모르겠다만, 내 기준에서 바라볼 때는 마냥 평범한 집안은 아니더군요. 루덴베르크 가는 들어 보셨겠죠?”

“루, 루덴베르크 가?! 피해자가 그 엄청난 부자 가문인 루덴베르크 가의—“

“루덴베르크 가의 현 가주인 브래틀리 루덴베르크의 딸이더군요.”

“……그, 그래서?”

_쿵—_

“이, 이 금화들은 대체 뭔가?!”

“피해자의 아버지, 루덴베르크 가의 가주가 제게 맡긴 겁니다. 생명의 은인에게 보답하는 데 돈을 아껴서야 되겠냐고, 그러면서 꼭 전해달라면서 주더군요. 그러니 원래는 샤를에게 주어야 하겠지만…”

하, 참. 이미 번쩍거리는 금화에 눈이 돌아가서 내 얘기는 듣는 둥 마는 둥이군.

“그 녀석이나 나나, 이 세상에 돈보다 중요한 것들이 충분히 많다는 걸 알고 있으니, 그 녀석도 신경쓰지 않을 겁니다. 뭐, ‘생명의 은인’을 위해 그 돈이 쓰일 수 있다면 루덴베르크 가의 가주도 만족할 것 같고…”

“그, 그래서…”

“그거면 됐습니까? 당신들이 ‘뱀파이어 관람비’를 얼마로 생각하고 있었는지는 모르겠지만, 그 정도면 아마 그 짓을 해서 벌었을 돈보다도 많을 겁니다. 안 그런가?”

“그렇… 그렇지…”

“난 이제 더 이상 할 말은 없습니다. 협회장님이 그렇게 바라던 돈 문제도 해결된 듯 하니 샤를을 데리고 가도록 하겠습니다.”

“……”

역시 이런 작자들은 ‘돈을 먹여’ 줘야지 말이 통하는 건가. 순간적으로 엄청난 돈덩이를 안아서 기분이 날아갈 것 같다는 게 표정에 이미 다 쓰여 있어. 그걸 또 숨기려는 것도 너무 잘 보이고… 차라리 돈을 밝힐 거면 대놓고 밝히기라도 하지 말야. 참 우습군.

“흥… 원래는 안 되는 것이겠지만… 그래, 자네 뜻대로 하도록 허락해 주지. 단, 조건이 있어…”

멍청한 원숭이 주제에 선심 쓰는 것처럼 얘기하는 꼴도 웃기군…

“조건?”

“첫째, 그 뱀파이어가 다른 사람을 해치거나, 놀라게 하거나, 그 뱀파이어의 정체가 시민들에게 알려질 경우 다시 협회로 끌고 와야만 해. 그때는 다시 풀어주는 일 따위는 절대 없을 게야.”

“쳇… 그리고, 또 있습니까?”

“둘째… 뭐, 자네 말대로 다른 샘플용 뱀파이어를 찾아야 보겠지만, 만약 상황의 여의치 않을 경우… 헌터 협회에서 필요하다고 판단할 때마다 그 뱀파이어는 여기로 와서 실험대상으로 쓰여야 해.”

“뭐라?!”

“어쨌든 필요할 수도 있지 않겠는가? 그래도 이곳에 계속 갇혀서 지내는 것보다는, 자네가 말한 ‘윤리적 관점’에서 좀 더 낫잖아?”

“...흥…”

“그리고, 셋째로는 자네에 관한 조건일세. 규정이 잘못되었네 하는 자네 말이 맞다고 쳐… 그래도 7년이나 헌터 협회에 그런 일을 알리지 않은 것은 분명 그냥 넘어갈 수 없어.”

제길… 그 7년 동안 다른 헌터들이 처리한 양을 보고도 그런 말이 나와?!

“그래서. 나한테 뭔가 처벌이라도 내리겠다는 겁니까?”

“잘 알고 있군. 단 그 ‘처벌’의 내용이 뭐가 될 지는… 다른 협회 임원들과 상의해보지. 가볍게 넘어갈 건 아니니 각오하고 있는 게 좋을 거야…”

각오?

흥… 그딴 각오야…

이미 샤를을 집으로 들이겠다고 생각한 시점부터 어느 정도는 하고 있었는지도 모르겠는걸.

하지만, 치리피가 말했던 대로…

어느 정도는 나도 이 망할 규정이니 임원들을 의식하고 있었던 걸까…

샤를을 내쳤던 것부터가 어쩌면 그 녀석 말대로 내 안에 있던 무의식적인 두려움 때문이 맞을지도.

그렇지만, 됐어… 어차피 되돌릴 수도 없고,

후회도 없으니까. 까짓것 좀 당해 주지 뭐…

그게 바로 천재 뱀파이어 헌터, 모리스 디트리히의 방식이잖아?

“그게 답니까? 그럼 난 이만 가보도록 하죠.”

“아, 그리고.”

“또 있나?!”

“아무리 자네 말이 맞다고 쳐도, 난 우리 협회 건물에서 살아있는 뱀파이어가 멀쩡히 걸어 나가는 꼴을 보고 싶진 않군. 그러니까, 자네 집으로 그 뱀파이어를 데려갈 동안 수갑이랑 재갈은 물린 채로 끌고 가게. 어쨌든 우리는 뱀파이어보다 우위에 있는, 뱀파이어 헌터들이니까.”

“뭐 그딴—“

“이것도 조건이야. 그리고, 데려가는 동안 다른 헌터도 한 명 이상 동행하게 해. 지금까지 말한 조건들 중 하나라도 받아들일 생각이 없다면 난 이 뱀파이어를 풀어줄 수 없네.”

“……흥. 알겠습니다. 그럼 난 이만.”

젠장할…

하아. 두 번째 조건이 좀 마음에 걸리긴 하지만, 그래도 앞으로 샤를의 생활을 크게 제약할 만한 조건은 없으니 다행일지도.

_끼익—_

우선은 다른 생각은 하지 말고, 어서 샤를을 데리고 나가야—

“클로비스? …… 뭐야, 다 왜 여기 모여 있는 거냐?”

협회장실 문을 열고 나갔더니 문 바로 앞에 클로비스를 비롯해서 족히 스무 명은 되어 보이는 헌터들이 모여 있어.

…이 녀석들, 설마 내가 협회장이랑 말싸움 하는 걸 듣고 있던 건가?!

……

흥, 뭐, 들으라고 해. 어차피 헌터들 사이에서 샤를을 모르는 녀석은 지금쯤이면 없었을 테니. 갑자기 그 녀석이 사라진 이유도 안다고 해서 문제될 건 없을 테지.

“그, 디트리히 선배님…”

“다 들었냐? 그럼 네가 지금 뭘 해야 할지도 알고 있겠지?”

“네!?”

“지하감옥으로 내려가서 협회장이 말한 ‘조건’ 대로 맞춰가지고 샤를 녀석을 데리고 나오라고. 지금 이미 늦은 저녁이니 바로 이동해도 될 것 아니냐?”

“엣?! 그, 그럼 선배님께선—“

“협회 건물 1층에서 기다리고 있어. 난 어디 잠깐 다녀와야 해서. 오래는 안 걸릴 거다.”

레이나의 혼결정을 맡길 때 오래는 안 걸린다고 했으니… 지금쯤이면 다 되어 있겠지.

샤를을 집에 데려가기 전에 가져오는 게 순서에 맞을 것 같아서, 빨리 다녀와야겠어. 클로비스라면 샤를을 마냥 험하게 다룰 녀석도 아니니까…

샤를…

미안해. 정말, 정말 조금만 더 참아.

다시 집으로 가자…

“뭐하냐? 지하감옥으로 가지 않고. 난 먼저 가볼 테니.”

“예?! 서, 선배님—“


	18. 절망적인 희망 (Despairing Hope)

“디트리히 선배님! ...여기입니다.”

“하아… 하아… 알아…가고 있어…”

이미 수갑은 찰 대로 다 차고 있는 샤를이었으니, 클로비스가 족쇄 하나 풀러서 건물 1층으로 데리고 나오는 데 시간이 걸려봤자 얼마나 걸리겠어 싶어서… 조금이라도 빨리 다녀오려고 정말 열심히 달렸어.

…너무 무리했나… 좀 힘들긴 하군.

“…하아…”

“선배님, 잠깐 쉬셔야 될 것 같—“

“됐어. 지금 바로 출발할 테니까.”

“예?! 저, 저도—“

“협회장 말 못 들었어!? 다른 헌터 한 명도 동행하라잖아! 내가 너 말고 다른 헌터를 내 집까지 데려갈 것 같아?”

“…!!... 네, 알겠습니다.”

……

일부러 클로비스와 이야기하면서… 다른 헌터들이 모두 보는 앞에서 샤를과는 최대한 대화하지는 않으려고 눈을 피하는 척 했지만…

지하감옥에 쓰러져 있을 때는 몰랐는데, 그새 정말 많이 야위었구나…

원래부터 창백했던 피부도 훨씬 더 창백해 보여. 그 탓일까, 마치 이미 죽은 시체가 걷기라도 하는 것처럼…

……

샤를… 걸을 수는 있는 건가? 한동안 그 좁은 감옥에서 계속 고문만 당했으니 아무리 뱀파이어다 해도 몸 상태가 안 좋을 텐데.

언뜻 발목 부분을 보니 족쇄가 채워져 있던 자국이 그대로 남아 있어. 무거운 쇳덩이인지라, 꽤나 힘이 많이 가해졌을 텐데…

… 지금 무슨 상황인지 아는지 모르는지, 샤를은 무표정한 채로 멍하니 바닥만 바라보고 있어. 눈이 퀭한 걸 보니, 정말 힘들긴 했겠구나…

“… 저, 선배님?”

“아아, 미안. 따라와. 출발한다.”

“그, 이 녀석은…”

“아. 이리 넘겨 줘, 내가 이끌고 갈 테니까.”

“네, 여기…”

“……가자.”

_끼릭—끼릭—_

이사한 집에 거의 다 올 때까지 셋 중에 아무도 입을 열지 않아… 내가 잡고 있는 샤를의 수갑에 연결된 쇠사슬이 흔들리는 쇳소리만이 고요한 밤거리를 채워. 이 꼴로 샤를을 데려가는 걸 보면 주변에서 이상하게 생각했을 텐데, 아무도 마주치지 않아서 다행이야.

“……”

샤를 녀석… 아까부터 정말 한 번도 올려다보지 않고 바닥만 보면서 걷고 있어. 나랑 눈을 마주치고 싶지 않은 건지 뭔지는 모르겠지만… 지금 내 집으로 다시 가고 있다는 걸 알기는 할까? 클로비스에게 설명해 줬냐고 물어보고 싶은데, 뭔가 그러면 안 될 것만 같은 적막함이야.

“다 왔어. 클로비스, 너는 이만 돌아가 봐라. 다시 가는 길은 딱히 안 말해도 되겠지?”

“네, 당연하죠. 그럼 선배님도… 들어가서 쉬십시오.”

“그래. 아, 그리고!”

“네?”

“협회장이 날 찾거든 일주일 동안 휴가로 하겠다고 얘기해.”

“예?! 그, 그치만—“

“아, 몰라. 어쨌든 그렇게 얘기해.”

적어도 일주일 정도는 샤를이랑 같이 있어줘야 할 것 같으니까… 미안함의 표시라고 할까. 겨우 데려와 놓고 바로 다음 날에 다시 사라져 버리면 좀 그렇잖아.

“… 네, 알겠습니다. 그럼 그때 다시 뵙겠습니다, 디트리히 선배님.”

“그래.”

_끼익—_

_쿵—!_

“하아… 잠깐만, 일단 이것부터…”

“뭐가 이리 세게 묶여 있어? …”

“……”

클로비스도 가고, 집 안 정원에 나와 샤를만 남자마자 바로 재갈과 수갑부터 풀러주기 시작했어. 망할 협회장이 내건 이상한 조건 때문에 이걸 여기까지 와서야 푸르고 있네… 참.

재갈부터 풀기 시작했는데, 다 풀릴 때까지 샤를은 움직이기는커녕 신음소리조차 내지 않아. 나와 얘기할 때 잠깐 푸르긴 했지만, 계속 입을 틀어막고 있던 재갈이 풀러지면 그것대로 입이 아플 텐데… 일부러 참기라도 하고 있는 건가…

“샤를. 입 안 아파?”

“……”

“…물어볼 필요도 없었나. 일단은 이것도…”

_끼릭—끼릭—_

“……!!!!! 샤를, 너 손이…“

“……”

아…

그렇지, 샤를이 지하감옥에 갇힌 이후로 한 번도 수갑을 푸른 적이 없었으니… 거의 근 일주일 넘는 시간동안 이 채로 있었다는 건가…

이미 창백해질 대로 창백해진 피부이지만 손은 두꺼운 쇠갑으로 계속 둘러싸여 있던 탓인지 유독 더 그런 색이야. 수갑 안쪽에 뭔가 튀어나온 날카로운 부분이라도 있었는지, 손등부터 손가락 끝까지 전부 긁히다 못해 피부가 갈라져 있어… 손톱도, 거의 전부 깨지거나 갈라져 있고… 하도 오래 이렇게 있었다 보니 재생능력의 범위에서도 벗어난 걸까… 지속적인 자극을 받으면 상처라고 인식하지 않으니까. 차라리 손 전체를 덮는 수갑이 아니라 손목만 묶는 수갑이었다면 더 나았을까…

손목…

손도 손인데…

“샤를… 너, 손목…”

“……”

피부는 치료하면 금방 나아지는 거라고 치자. 저 정도 상처면 그래도 큰 문제 없이 치료할 수 있을 거니까. 그런데 손목은…

수갑을 직접 들어보니 확실히 느꼈지만, 무게가 장난이 아니야… 철로만 된 것이 부피가 손 전체를 덮을 만큼 큰 데다 두께도 꽤나 두꺼우니 특히 손목에 가해지는 하중이 엄청났을 거야. 그걸 증명이라도 하는 듯이, 샤를의 손목에 깊게 수갑자국이 남아 있어. 게다가, 딱 봐도 손목이 빠졌다는 게 보이는 데다, 뼈 위치도 뒤틀린 게 보여. 이건…

……

감옥에서는 보이지 않으니 몰랐는데…

듣자하니 만세자세로 묶어놓고 이런저런 짓까지 한 것 같던데… 손목이며 팔에 얼마나 많은 힘이 가해졌을지 생각해 보면 당연한 결과일지도.

“이런 걸 말도 안하고 참고 있었다니… 하아. 샤를, 일단 들어가자. 아, 여기가 어딘지 모르겠구나. 여긴 얼마 전… 에 새로 이사한 내… 아니, 우리 집이야. 마음에 들어?”

“……집…?”

“…그, 아니, 됐다. 일단 좀 쉬고 설명은 차근차근 해 줄게.”

샤를을 지하감옥에서 빼낸 이후로 처음으로 샤를이 뭔가를 소리내서 말한 걸 보고 묘하게 안심이 돼… 하지만 지금은 그런 걸 신경쓰기보단 일단 안으로 들어가서 저 상처부터 어떻게—

“……감옥은 어디 있어…?”

“…뭐?!”

“………그, 가, 감옥은… 어디에 있어……?”

“……감…옥?”

……???

…………

아, 아직 샤를이 상황 파악을 못 한 건가. 그럴 만도 하지, 클로비스가 아무런 설명을 해 주지 않았으면 아는 게 없을 테니까. 감옥 얘기를 하는 걸 보니 원래 있던 감옥에서 새로운 감옥으로 옮겨진다고 생각한 건가…

끄응… 눈길이 어쩔 수 없이 자꾸 샤를의 손 쪽으로 향해…

빨리 들어가서 저것부터 어떻게 할 방법을 찾아야 할 것 같지만…

그래도 샤를 상황 파악은 시키고 들어가야 놀라지 않겠지?

“샤를… 내가 미안해. 자세한 건 나중에 더 이야기하겠지만… 더 이상 감옥은 없어. 여긴 새로 이사한 내, 아니 우리 집이야. 앞으로 다시 여기서 같이 살 거야. 그러니까, 이제부터 감옥이나 고문은 전부 잊어… 내가 협회장에게 널 데리고 나오겠다고 포고까지 하고 왔으니까. 걱정하지 마.”

“……앞으로… 다시…?”

“그래. 앞으로 다시 같이 사는 거야. 하지만 내가 전보다 좀 더 신경 써서 대해 줄게, 내가 오해한 거니까…”

“……”

“그니까 걱정하지 말고, 지금은 일단 안으로 들어가서…”

“……”

“…샤를?”

“……그렇구나…”

“이해했어? 이제 괜찮아?”

“……조금 전부터 뭔가 이상한 것만 같았는데, 역시 또 꿈이구나…”

“응? 자, 잠깐…꿈?!”

“……”

꿈?!

샤를, 설마 너 지금 이걸 믿지 못하고 꿈이라고 생각하는—

“꿈 같은 게 아니야! 물론 너무 갑자기 데려온 거라, 믿지 못하는 것도 어찌 보면 당연하지만… 이건 꿈이 아니야. 여긴 정말로 새로운 집이고—“

“다른 가짜 모리스들도…계속 그런 식으로 말했었지… 꿈이 아니라…고…”

다른 가짜 모리스들…?

……

설마, 샤를 너…

나를… 꿈 속에서 여러 번 만난 거야?

치리피가 오기 전까지만 해도, 너를 놓아주기는커녕 보러 갈 생각조차 안 하고 있던 나를…

계속 꿈 속에서…그렇게…

“다른 가짜 모리스들… 그동안 내 꿈을 몇 번 꿨나 보구나...?”

“…하… 매일… 기절할 때마다 만났으면서…”

매일 기절할 때마다…?!

……

“아니야, 샤를… 날 매일 꿈속에서 봤다면 그렇게 생각할 만도 하지만, 이건 꿈이 아니야… 난 진짜로 너를 다시 데리고 집으로 온 거야. 믿지 못하겠으면, 들어가서 보여줄—“

“그만… 그만하자. 빨리 깨워 줘… 이건 다른 때보다도 더해…”

“응?!”

“어서, 더 늦기 전에…”

그게 아니야… 꿈이 아니라고…

샤를…

“하아… 그게 아니야, 정말 좀 믿어 줘. 샤를, 난 진짜 모리스 디트리히고, 우린 정말로 다시 같이 살 거야. 아, 물론 네가 원한다면. 네 몸부터 우선 추스린 다음에, 같이 그동안 못 했던 얘기도 좀 나누고, 오해도 풀고, 네가 하고 싶은 것이 있으면 그것도 다 해 줄게. 내가 아무것도 모르고 오해하는 바람에 네가 그동안 정말 고생했으니까, 그 만큼의 보상은 줘야—“

_“_ _그만!!!!!! 그만하라고오오오!!!!!! 으윽… 크흑…”_

“!?…...”

_털썩—_

“샤… 샤를?”

“그만… 그만… 그만… 제발…”

쓰러지듯이 바닥에 주저앉은 샤를이 흐느끼면서 계속 그만하라고 외쳐.

가만히 그 옆에 앉아서 기다리고 있는데…

쉽사리 진정할 것 같지가 않네.

그럴 만도 하지, 그런 일들을 겪었으니 감옥 생활이 얼마나 끔찍했을—

“이번 꿈은 너무 잔인해… 이, 이렇게 희망고문을 할 바에… 차라리 빨리 다시 감옥으로 보내 줘…”

“?!?! 샤를…! 그게 무슨 소리야…!?”

감옥에서 그런 몹쓸 짓들을 당했으면서도…

다시 감옥으로 보내달라니…?!

“이, 이건… 너무 절망적인 희망이야… 다시, 모리스와 같이 산다니… 그런 이루어지지도 않을 일을 생각하면서 고통받고 싶지 않아… 제발, 날 여기서 빨리 내보내 줘…”

“……”

절망적인… 희망…

샤를…

그동안 내가 생각했던 것과는 비교도 안 될 만큼 많이 힘들었구나…

솔직히 7년 동안 같이 산 것에 비해, 떨어져 지낸 지 그리 오래 지난 것도 아닌데…

나와 다시 함께 사는 게 절대로 이루어지지 않을 일이라고 생각하다니…

_“_ _어서… 어서 빨리…! 내보내 달라고오오오!!!! 으아악… 흑…”_

“……샤를, 미안하지만 안 되겠다. 일단 안으로 들어가야겠어, 상황 파악은 나중으로 미루고…”

“…!!! 안 돼… 이러지 마아아… 제발 그만…”

쓰러져 있던 샤를을 안아 올리자 샤를이 힘없이 버둥거리며 저항해.

그새 몸무게가 많이 빠져서인지, 들어도 그다지 무겁지가 않네.

“미안해, 샤를. 밤공기도 추운데, 그 몸 상태로 계속 밖에서 그렇게 쓰러져 있으면 더 안 좋아지기만 할 거야. 그러니까 일단은… 이렇게라도 데리고 들어가야겠어.“

“… 싫어… 제발… 싫어…”

“하아… 입도 아플 텐데, 그냥 편하게 있지…”

문을 열어야 해서 잠깐 샤를을 내려놓았는데, 순간 들어 옮겨진 것이 어지러웠는지 샤를이 휘청거려. 이 녀석을 데리고 들어가서… 뭐부터 봐줘야 할지… 손목도 손목이지만 먼저 그냥 쉬게 해야 하나? 아니면 치료부터? 아니지, 보아하니 아직도 여기가 꿈 속이라고 믿는 것 같은데 먼저 설명부터 해야 하려나…

“샤를, 들어와.”

“……”

“응? 어서.”

“……”

“… 알았어. 내가 데리고 들어가야겠네.”

“…싫어…”

“싫다고 해도 안 들어줄 거야. 지금 네 상태를 보면… 미안하지만, 어쩔 수 없어.”

…결국 샤를의 팔을 잡고 집 안으로 끌고 들어왔어. 끌고 들어왔다기보단, 살짝 당기니까 끌려왔다고 해야 할까. 온 몸에 기력이 없으니 작은 힘에도 이리저리 흔들리는 거겠지.

아, 샤를이 신선한 피를 충분히 마신 지도 엄청 오래되었을 테니, 일단 피부터 좀 마시게 해 주면 상태가 좀 나아지겠군.

“샤를, 소파에 잠깐 앉아 있을래? 내가 준비할 동안 좀 쉬고 있—“

_털썩—_

“아니, 바닥 말고 소파에—“

“…이것들… 전부 똑같아…”

“뭐?”

“전부… 전부 봐 왔던 것들… 왜… 아직도 기억하고 있는 거야…

…흑…흐흑…”

……

그런가. 꿈 속이라고, 나와 같이 산다는 건 다시는 돌아오지 않을 기회라고 생각하니까…

집 안에 놓아둔 가구조차도 허상이라고 생각하니까, 익숙한 가구들이 다시 보이는 것이 싫은 건가.

눈을 뜨면 다시 감옥일 거라고, 이런 희망적인 상황은 절대로 일어나지 않을 거라고…

이미 절망에 빠져 버린 샤를에게는 당연한 생각이겠지…

이게 진짜라는 걸 어떻게 해야지 깨닫게 할 수 있지?

하 참, 감옥에서 빼내기만 할 수 있다면 다시 원래대로 돌아갈 수 있을 것만 같았는데, 예상 외의 복병이 생겨버렸군…

그래도, 그렇게 밝고 긍정적이던 샤를이라면 금방 돌아오겠지?

“흐흑… 흑… 으윽…”

“… 샤를. 지금은 이해가 잘 안 되겠지만… 치료해주면서 전부 설명해 줄 테니까, 제발 편히 쉬고 있어. 내가—

—?!”

바닥에 무너져내려 있던 샤를이 갑자기 기어와서 내 바짓가랑이를 붙잡고 매달려…

뭔가 말을 하려고 하는 것 같은… 온 몸이 떨리는 걸 보니 말이고 자시고 할 상황이 아닌걸…

샤를이 말을 할 수 있을 때까지 기다려 줘야지, 하고 생각하며 조용히 자리에 앉아서 샤를을 보고 있으니 곧이어 고개를 들고 나와 눈을 마주쳐. 집에 데리고 온 이후로 눈을 똑바로 바라보는 건 처음인데…

……

뭔가 간절한 듯한. 무언가를 절박하게 찾고 있는데 정답을 모르겠어…

샤를, 네가 지금 원하는 건 뭘까… 내가 뭘 해줘야 하는 걸까…

……

하아… 천재면 뭐해, 이런 것조차 제대로 파악할 수 없는데…

“모, 모리스… 어서… 아프지 않게…”

“…?”

“아픈 건 싫어… 그러니까… 짧지만 정확하게, 어서 날 부숴줘… 그래야만 이 꿈에서 깰 수 있잖아. 항상 그래왔잖아…”

“뭐… 뭐라고?!”

“어서… 이번 꿈은 정말 더 버티기 힘들어… 항상 꿈에서 깨려고 할 때마다 힘들지만… 제발, 아무리 가짜라고 해도, 내가 너를 부수는 건 더 이상 하지 못하겠어… 그러니까, 제발… 빨리… 흐흑…”

어쩌다가…

어쩌다가 여기까지 와 버린 거야…

어째서…?

그렇게 항상 밝은 미소만을 지어 보이던 샤를은 어디로 사라진 거야… 시간이 얼마 지나지도 않았는데…

내가 전부 오해한 거였다고, 깨닫고 나서 다시 모든 걸 원래대로 돌리기만 하면 된다고 생각했는데…

그렇게 간편하게, 스위치처럼 버튼만 누르면 다시 예전으로 돌아갈 거라고…

……

그것도 그렇고, ‘부순다’ 라는 건…

……

무슨 말을 하는 거야, 샤를…

지금까지 매일 내가 나오는 꿈을 꿨다고 했었지… 꿈을 깨려면 뭔가 해야 하는 건가?

“꿈… 꿈에서 깨려고 하는데, 왜 내가 너를… 부숴야 하는 거야?”

“……”

마치 당연한 걸 왜 모르는 척 하냐는 듯한 눈빛 같아. 샤를 시점에서는 내가 항상 보아 오던… 가짜 모리스로 보일 테니 그럴 만도 해.

“다 알고 있으면서… 굳이 내 입으로 말하게 하는 거야…?”

“아, 그, 그…”

끄응…

그렇게 반응할 거라곤 예상하지 못했는데…

“…항상 그래왔잖아… 우리 둘 중에 한 명이 상대방을 부숴야지만 나는 꿈에서 깨어나서… 다시 그 지옥으로 돌아갈 수 있게 되는 거지… 그렇잖아? 우리는… 다시는 같이 있을 수 없다고… 가장 확실하게 만들어 버리는 거지, 그렇지? … 정말… 가장 잔인한 방법이야… 흐흑… 흐히힉…”

“…!…”

“흐흐… 하학… 힉…”

……

저 광기 어린 눈빛…

… 내가 떠나 있는 동안, 얼마나… 혼자서 버티다 못해서 무너져 내린 거야?

“하하… 그러니까… 어서 나를 부숴 줘, 제발 부탁이야…”

“샤, 샤를…”

나를 붙잡고 매달려 있는 샤를의 눈에서 진심이 느껴져.

아무리 내가 여기 올 때 한동안 네가 원하는 건 전부 들어줘야겠다고 생각했다지만…

이건 안 되지.

“모리스…?”

“그건 안 돼. 넌 여기가 꿈 속이라고 생각하겠지만, 난 이게 현실이라는 걸 알고 있거든. 널 죽여달라는 부탁은… 들어줄 수 없어.”

“그, 그렇구나…”

“…? 샤…를?”

“그래… 알겠어… 그런 거야…”

“???”

“아하하…

_아하하하하하하하하하하하하하하하하하하하하하하하하하하하하하하하!!!!! 아아아아아악!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 어째서야?!?! 왜, 대체 왜, 어째서어어어어어어어!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 왜… 왜 항상 내가 널 부숴야 하는 건데?!”_

“…샤를…!”

_“_ _감옥에 처음 끌고 왔을 때부터… 말을 잘못하기라도 하면 날 죽이겠다고 했으면서……!!!! 왜 넌 항상 내가 직접 이 멋진 낙원을 깨버리도록 만드는 거냐고!!!!! 으아아아악!!!!!!!“_

……

_“…_ _넌 내 손에 처리될 줄 알아. 그렇게 할 수 밖에 없을 테니까.”_

빌어먹을…

내가 왜 그딴 말을 해가지고…

“으윽… 하악…”

“… 좀 진정했어…?”

“……”

기력도 없고, 입도 아플 텐데 샤를은 그렇게 한참 동안 미친 듯이 괴성을 질러 대다가, 이제야 겨우 정말로 지쳐버린 건지 조용해졌어.

“샤를… 혼란스럽겠지만… 제발 조금만 기다려 줘. 내가 전부 설명할 테니—

—!?윽—“

_휘익—_

_쾅—_

“크아악…!”

“샤를! 샤를?! 무슨 짓이야!?”

샤를을 바닥에서 일으키려고 가까이 몸을 숙였는데…

샤를이 나를 벽으로 밀어붙이고 공격할 자세를 취해. 이 녀석, 대체 어떻게 이런 힘이 남아있—

뱀파이어는, 굶주림에 미치면 신체능력이 극도로 강화된다…

피에 대한 굶주림으로 미친 게 아니라 그냥 정신적으로 미쳐도 동일한 조건이 적용되는 건가?

어쨌든, 샤를이 갑자기 나를 왜—

“샤를… 너 뭐 하는 짓이야?! 난 진짜 모리스라고!!”

“진짜 모리스라면… 나 따위… 약하고 힘도 없는 샘플 뱀파이어 따위는… 금방 처리할 수 있을 거잖아…? 천재 뱀파이어 헌터, 모리스 디트리히라면…”

…!!

샤를이 뭘 하려는지 알겠어…

꿈에서 깨기 위해서는 내가 샤를을 부… 죽이거나, 샤를이 나를 죽여야 한다고 했지…?

그렇게 하게 만들려고… 샤를도 뱀파이어인지라, 나를 진심으로 공격해 오면 싸울 수밖에 없을 테니까…

샤를, 넌 내가 뱀파이어 헌터라는 사실을 너무 잘 알고 있어…

하지만 네가 그걸 이용하려고 한다고 해도, 난 절대 너를—

“?! 으윽…!”

“크아악… 크학…!”

“이거 놔…! 샤를, 널 상대로 은 채찍을 쓸 순 없—

……!“

_“_ _모리—“_

_휘익—_

_철썩—_

_“_ _아악…!”_

…… 제길… 널 내쫓은 이후 내가 했던 말들… 내가 했던 행동들…

전부 기억하고 있구나…

……

아니야. 그래도, 이제 다시는 그러지 않을 거—

_우당탕—_

“하악…! 큭… 샤, 샤를— 그만—!“

“크하아악……”

샤를이 나를 다시 바닥으로 내동댕이치고선 내 위에 올라타…

잠깐, 설마—

꿈에서 깨기 위해서는, 내가 샤를을 죽이거나…

샤를이 나를 죽여야 했었다고 했지…?

“카악…크아악!!!”

“으윽…! 저, 저리 가!!! 더 이상은—”

샤를의 날카로운 송곳니가 훅 가까이 들어와 비쳐…

이 녀석…

진심으로 나를…

원래대로라면 이 정도까지 궁지에 몰리지 않았을 나지만, 상대가 샤를인지라 반격을 할 수가 없었어… 게다가, 지금 샤를은 뱀파이어의 힘을 각성한 데다 위치상 샤를이 위에서 나를 누르고 있어서…

이대로라면, 샤를에게 진짜로 목을 물리고 말 텐데…!

이 위치에서라면…

정말로 내가 당하거나…

… 아니면 이런 상황을 대비해서 쉽게 뺄 수 있는 곳에 달아 둔 은 단도를… 쓸 수 밖에 없잖아…

샤를… 내 비밀, 내 기술, 내 약점을 모두 너무 잘 알고 있는 너는…

“하아…으윽…! 안 돼… 샤를, 정신 차려…!”

“크학… 크아아악!!”

생각해라, 모리스 디트리히! 샤를을 제일 잘 알고 있는 것도 너잖…

… 샤를 바로 옆에 보이는 작은 탁자…

그리고 그 위에 놓인 유리병…

……

_쿵—_

“으윽…!”

안 돼, 고민할 시간이 없어! 일단 시도를—

_쾅—_

_끼이익…_

_쨍그랑!!_

“!?!?!.............”

“됐다……!”

_휙—_

_콰앙—_

“하아… 하아…”

다행히 내 생각이 맞았어.

저렇게 정신이 불안정하고 현실 구분이 어려운 상태의 샤를이라면, 수정구가 깨졌을 때처럼 뭔가가 옆에서 깨지면 순간적으로 깜짝 놀라지 않을까 싶어서… 일부러 발로 탁자를 쳐서 유리병을 깨뜨렸는데, 내가 생각했던 것보다도 강하게 반응하더군.

그렇게 샤를이 잠시 혼이 빠진 사이에 녀석의 손아귀에서 벗어나서 다시 정신을 차리기 전에 기절시켜 버렸어.

……

방금 그 힘은 정말 비정상적인 거였어. 이런 몸 상태로 안에 있는 힘을 전부 끌어다 썼으니…

내 발치에 엎드려 정신을 잃은 채로 조용히 숨만 쉬고 있는 샤를 녀석의 모습이 아까 전보다도 더 가녀려 보여서 마음이 아파.

응? 가만 보니… 이 녀석…

나랑 싸우면서도 계속 울고 있던 건가… 눈가가 다 젖어 있네.

……

게다가…

정말 어쩔 수 없는 상황이었다고 해도…

나도 정말, 갈 길이 멀구나…

내가 살기 위해서, 샤를의 트라우마를 자극해서 충격을 줄 생각을 하다니…

그렇게, 샤를을 다시는 이런 식으로 상처입히지 않겠다고 다짐해 놓고… 나는…

그건 그렇고, 이 녀석… 어떻게 하지…

그냥 깨웠다가는 다시 같은 일을 당할지도 모르는데…

……

하아…

정말 미안해, 샤를.

마지막으로 딱 한 번만, 널 묶어야겠어…

“이 정도면… 너무 꽉 조이지는 않으려나…”

샤를을 의자에 밧줄로 묶어 놓기는 했지만, 그래도 최대한 살살 하려고 노력했어. 지금부터는 나도 정신을 똑바로 차리고 있을 테니까.

하아…

제길, 이게 뭐 하는 짓이야?!!

샤를을 풀어주려고 노력해서 데리고 온 건데… 다시 이렇게 묶어버리면 무슨 의미가 있는 거야…

그리고…

깨우는 것도 문제네. 단순히 흔들어 깨운다고 깨어날 것 같지가 않은데…

아, 피를 먹여 주면 좀 기력을 되찾으려나?

그럼…

“윽…”

전에 샤를이 아직 감옥에 있을 때도 한 번 해 봤었지만, 내가 직접 칼로 손에 상처를 내는 건 생각보다 아프네…

그래도 이 정도로 깊게 찔러야지, 샤를이 기절한 상태에서도 피를 많이 마실 수 있지 않을까. 상처야 조금 있다가 치료하면 되니까…

“음… 으음…”

“샤를, 정신이 들어?”

“……피…?”

“너 그동안 피를 충분히 마셔본 적이 없었잖아. 그것도 전부 동물 피였고… 그래서. 다시 기운 차리는데 좀 도움이 될까 싶어서.”

“……!!!”

“우왁! 깜짝—“

샤를이 정신을 차리더니 갑자기 몸을 휙 앞으로 젖히는 바람에 손을 급하게 빼냈어. 하긴, 눈을 떴더니 갑자기 장소가 이동해 있으니 놀랄 만도 해.

“무… 무슨… 여긴 어디…”

“아… 여긴 새로 이사한 우리 집. 기억 안 나?”

“… 꿈에서 깨지 못했어… 당연하지…”

“꿈이 아니라니까!!!”

“……”

“샤를, 잘 들어. 네가 뭐라고 말하든, 난 여기서 너를 부술 생각도 없고, 너가 나를 부수도록 내버려 둘 생각도 없어. 내가 바라는 건 다시 예전처럼 돌아가는 거야. 그렇게 할 수 있어?”

“…이거 풀어줘…”

“… 나도 그러고 싶어. 하지만 네가 아까 그런 멍청한 짓을 다시는 하지 않겠다고 약속해야지만 풀어 줄 거야. 그렇게 할 수 있어?”

“풀어줘… 아파…”

“내가 하는 말은 들은 거냐…”

“어서… 풀어줘…”

“아까 같은 이상한 짓은 안 하겠다고 약속해!”

“……그렇게 할게... 풀어줘…”

“……”

지금 풀어주면 분명 또 그런 짓을 하려고 할 텐데. 한 번 시험해 볼까?

집중하고…

다른 칼을 써도 되지만, 일부러 품 속에서 은 단도를 꺼내. 안 보는 척 하면서 샤를을 곁눈질로 보면 역시 은이라는 걸 감지한 것 같아.

천천히… 오른손만 먼저 풀어 보자.

……

_사르륵…_

_휘익—_

_탁—!_

“샤를. 방금 약속했잖아? 이런 식이면 너를 풀어줄 수 없어.”

“……”

예상했던 대로 내가 샤를의 오른손만을 풀어준 후 신경도 안 쓰는 듯한 모습을 연기하자 샤를이 내 은 단도를 낚아채 갔어. 물론 그럴 줄 알고 있었기에 샤를이 허튼 짓을 하기 전에 바로 다시 잡았지만.

“샤를. 내 질문에 대답해 봐. 어째서 여기가 마냥 꿈속이라고 믿는 거야?”

“… 싫어…”

“왜 싫은 거야? 설령 꿈속이라고 해도, 꿈을 깨도 좋은 일이 기다리고 있지는 않았었는데… 꿈에서라도 행복하게 있으면 되잖아?”

“… 아니… 싫어…”

“나와 마지막으로 얘기했을 때, 나에게 도움이 될 만한 것이라면 뭐든지 하겠다고 했었잖아? 나를 위해서라도 약속해 줄 수 없는거야?”

“……안 돼… 싫다고…!”

대체 뭐가 싫고 안 된다는 거야, 넌…!

분명 그렇게 얘기했었으면서…!

“뭐가!! 대체 뭐가 싫은 건데?! 그 지하감옥으로 되돌아가서, 평생 고문당하면서 살고 싶다는 거야?! 그게 네 진심이냐고!? 그래? 정말 그런 거라면 내가 얼마든지 다시 끌고 가 줄 테니까. 정말 그런 거냐?! 그렇냐고!!”

“이미 다 알고 있으면서… 차라리 그 편이 낫다고…”

“뭐…?”

“모리스… 바깥 세상에 있는 진짜 너한테 내가 조금이라도 도움이 될 수 있다면… 무엇이든지 하겠다고 한 건… 그렇게 나 자신을 지워버리지 않으면… 더 아프니까… 그렇지?”

뭐라고…?

나 자신을 지워버린다라…

“모리스를 위해서 나는 쓰여지는 도구일 뿐이다… 라고, 생각하면… 사사로운 감정 따위 가지는 것도 과분한 그런 도구라면… 모리스도 도울 수 있고, 나도 조금 들 아프지 않을까…”

“그런 건… 그런 건 말도 안 되는 이야기잖아!! 네가 고작해야 내 마음대로 쓰는 도구라니, 그런 건…”

……

도구…

그런가…?

집 밖으로, 절대로 나가지 말라… 정체를 들키면 안 되니까…

집에서도, 건드리지 말아야 할 것들… 하지 말아야 할 것들…

아니, 어쩌면 애초에 샤를이 의식주를 전부 나에게 의존하고 있었던 것 자체가…

원래부터 그랬었다는 건가…?

“아니야… 아니라고… 그 지하감옥에서 다시 벗어났으니, 이제부턴 너도 다시 네가 원하는 대로, 자유롭게 살 가치가 있어…!”

“자유… 이렇게, 꿈에서조차 자유롭지 못한 내게… 내 머릿속에서 만들어진 너는, 무슨 자유를 원하는 거야… 그런 건… 찾아오지 않는다고, 모리스가 말했었잖아…”

“……!”

_“_ _아마도 특별한 일이 없다면 넌 평생 이렇게 살게 되겠지.”_

평생을 뱀파이어 샘플로, 감옥에 갇혀서 그런 일들을 당하면서 살아가게 될 거라고, 못 박은 사람은…

다름 아닌 바로 나였지…

그런가… 그런 상태의 샤를이 도달하게 되었을 결론은 결국 이것밖에 없는 건가…?

나, 나는…

이런 결과를 바랬던 게 아닌데…

“아니야… 이해는 하지만… 한동안 힘든 건 어쩔 수 없겠지만, 적어도 내가 그 감옥에서보다는 훨씬 편하고 행복하게 만들어 줄 수 있다고… 그러니까 제발 믿어줘…”

“이제 됐어… 어서 풀어줘…”

“... 꿈에서라도 행복하게 있고 싶은 생각은 없는 거야?”

“… 오늘의 너는, 정말 잔인하네… 이렇게 희망적인 상황을 만들어 놓고는 내가 도망가지도 못하게 하고, 나한테 스스로 모든 걸 정확히 못 박게 하고…”

“뭐?”

샤를의 눈에서 다시 눈물이 흘러내려. 입가에 굳어 있던 내 피와 섞여서 턱 부분이 온통 빨갛게 물든 것만 같아.

“아무리… 아무리 나는 도구라고, 어쩌면 노예나 다름없다고… 그렇게 되뇌어도… 그래도 힘든 걸 어떡하라고… 정말 그럴 수만 있다면 지금 당장에라도 모리스가 와서 나를 구해주었으면 하지만… 숨기려고 해도 감정이 먼저 앞서가는 걸 나보고 어떡하라고…!!”

“……”

“그러니까… 그러니까 차라리 감옥이 나은 거라고… 고문당할 때는 너무 힘들고 아프지만… 그래도 그 순간만큼은, 몸이 너무 아픈 탓에 모리스와 있었던 모든 일들을 마치 잊어버린 것처럼 떠올리지 못하니까… 정신적인 고통을, 육체적인 아픔으로 덮을 수 있으니까… 정말 힘들지만… 그래도… 차라리 몸이 괴로운 게, 마음이 처절하게 찢겨져 나가는 아픔보다 낫다고…”

……

………..

“흑… 흐흑…”

“…!!…”

“흐흑… 큭… 어, 어째서… 어째서 이렇게까지 된 거야… 흐흑…”

“……”

“내가… 내가 다 잘못했다고… 흐흐흑…

흐아아아아앙…흑……….”

“!!……”

“하아… 흑… 하아… 하아…”

그만 샤를 녀석을 붙잡은 채로 울어버렸어…

하 참, 의자에다 묶어놓고 이게 뭐하는 짓인지…

순간적으로, 샤를이 어쩌다 이렇게까지 되어버렸을까 하는 생각에 나도 모르게 그만…

하아. 모리스 디트리히, 정신 차려…

이렇게 된 이상, 네가 샤를을 다시 원래대로 돌려놓기까지 해야 할 것 아니야? 그렇게 할 수 있는 사람은 너밖에 없잖아?

그렇다면… 지금의 샤를은, 대체 어떻게 해야 할까…

보아 하니 오늘 안에 샤를의 정신상태를 정상으로 돌려놓기는 그른 것 같고, 일단 저 다친 몸부터 치료하던지 해야 할 것 같은데…

손목 뿐만 아니라 전체적으로 꼴이 말이 아니니까…

어떻게 해야 하지? 일단 꿈이 아니라고 무작정 다시 이야기하는 건 아무런 효과도 없을 것 같아.

그럼…

“샤를. 꿈 밖에서, 진짜 나에게 말했었지? 나를 위해서 조금이라도 도움이 될 수 있는 게 있다면 무엇이든지 하겠다고. 방금 너가 말했던 대로 넌 그저 도구일 뿐이라고… 생각했으니까. 맞아?”

“…응.”

“그럼 이곳이 꿈이든 아니든 상관 없어. 네 눈 앞에 있는 난 진짜든 가짜든, 모리스 디트리히야. 그러니 네 눈 앞에 있는 모리스에게도 네가 도울 수 있는 걸 해.”

“……그런 건… 이루어지지 않을—”

“이루어지지 않을 일이라는 생각이 들어서 힘들더라도 그렇게 해. 애초에 네가 말한 게 얼마나 힘들더라도 참을 수 있다는 것이였잖아?”

“…그…”

“만약 싫다면… 이것도 내가 주는 벌이라고 생각하던가.”

“…!!!”

그 말에 불확실한 것처럼 보이던 샤를이 크게 동요해.

샤를이 했던 말이 기억나… 나한테 자신이 잘못한 게 무엇인지 이제 정확히 알았으니, 자신은 벌을 충분히 받아도 모자라다고…

정말로 그렇게 생각하고 있는 건가…

미안해, 샤를. 일단 지금은 네 몸 상태도 빨리 나아지게 해야 하니까…

“……네, 그렇게 할게요…”

뭐라?!

내가 방금 잘못 들었나?

“샤를, 너… 뭐라고?!”

“… 그렇게… 할게요…”

……

이 녀석, 갑자기 웬 존댓말이야…

정말 자기가 무슨 도구나 노예라도 되는 줄 아나…

난 있는 그대로의 너로 다시 되돌려 놓고 싶은데… 이러면…

… 샤를은 정말 가까운 사람 말고는 나이에 상관 없이 모두 존댓말을 써. 그 말은, 예전의 내가 그랬듯이 샤를도 나에 대해 마음의 문을 닫아버린 건가?

… 난… 닫힌 문 같은 건… 어떻게 열어야 하는지도 모르는데…

“샤를, 나한테 존댓말 쓰지 마. 네가 나보다 못한 게 뭐가 있다고 존댓말을 쓰는 거야…”

“……”

“… 다시 대답해 볼래?”

“…네…”

“샤를!!!”

“……”

아직… 아직 다시 돌아갈 생각이 없다는 거야?

아니면, 나를 더 이상 가깝게 여기지 않거나…

아니면… 아니면…

제길… 뭐야?! 왜 그러는 건데?! 나는 모르겠다고!! 내가 다른 사람 마음을 잘 읽는 것도 아닌데, 지금 네가 갑자기 말도 안 하고, 설명조차 하지 않고 태도를 바꿔 버리면 그 이유를 내가 어떻게 알아!?

…하아… 일단 빠른 시간 내에 샤를의 태도를 바꾸기는 그른 것 같으니, 이대로 놔 두고 나중에 다시 얘기해야 하나…

“…좋아. 그럼 다시, 나와 약속해. 이 밧줄을 풀러도 아까처럼 멍청한 짓은 하지 않겠다고. 나한테 널 부숴달라는 소리도 하지 말고, 나를 공격하지도 마. 그렇게 할 수 있어?”

“네…”

“그래, 약속해줘서 고마워. 그럼 풀어 줄게, 조금만 기다려…”

아직 샤를이 내게 존댓말을 쓰는 게 너무 어색하기만 하지만…

일단은 이게 최선일지도.

밧줄을 다 푸르고 나서도 샤를은 아까와 다르게 미동조차 하지 않아. 다행이야… 어쨌든 이렇게라도 하면 치료하는 건 할 수 있겠어.

묶을 때 최대한 손목에 무리가 가지 않게 하려고 노력하긴 했지만, 그래도 영향은 받았는지 손목 과 손의 상태가 상당히 안 좋아. 갈라진 상처들도 있고…

당장 여기부터 봐 주고 싶지만… 지금 상태로는 샤를 몸이 너무 더러워서 잘못하면 감염이 된다거나 할지도 몰라. 일단 씻긴 다음에 치료를 해야겠어.

“샤를, 걸을 순 있지? 한번 일어나 봐.”

샤를이 엉거주춤한 자세로 의자에서 일어나. 움직일까 봐 어쩔 수 없이 다리도 묶어놨던 탓에 좀 다리가 후들거리긴 하는 것 같지만, 그래도 걸을 수는 있는 것 같네.

“좋아. 샤워실은 저쪽이니까, 따라와. 샤워부터 하고 치료해 줄 거니까.”

“……”

샤워… 욕조에서 하라고 해야겠어. 저 손목 상태로는 샤워기를 잡는 것 조차 힘들 테니까… 일단 지금은 겉에 있는 온갖 이물질만 털어낸다고 생각하고, 치료 끝나고 나서 내일 아침에 다시 제대로 씻든 하면 될 테니까. 그럼 일단 따뜻한 물을 좀 받아 놓고…

_쏴아아—_

“샤를, 물은 받아 놓았으니까 들어가서 씻고 나와. 난 밖에서 기다리고 있을 테니.”

“…네.”

후우…

드디어 좀 쉴 수 있겠군.

솔직히 치리피와의 대화부터, 샤를과의 대화, 레이나의 메시지, 병원에서의 뜻밖의 발견, 다시 돌아와서 협회장과의 담판, 그리고 샤를을 여기까지 데리고 와서 예상하지 못한 이런 상황까지… 전부 쉴 틈 없이 사건들이 몰아쳐서 나도 지친 것 같아. 오늘 정말 너무 많은 것들을 겪어서…

샤워실이 침실이랑 연결되어 있는지라, 샤를을 들여보낸 후 잠시 그대로 침대에 쓰러져 있었어. 이사할 적에 오래된 것 같은 가구 몇 가지는 버리고 새로 샀는데, 이 침대도 그렇게 최근에 산 것인지라 아직 매트리스가 기울지 않고 정말 포근해. 순간 잠이 들 뻔할 정도로…

아, 맞다. 샤를이 갈아입을 옷도 가져다 놔야지…

…이런, 이사 오면서 샤를이 입던 옷가지들도 많이 버린 것 같은데… 어쩔 수 없다. 뭐, 나와 샤를의 체격이 그렇게 많이 차이나는 것도 아니니 내 것을 줘도 괜찮겠지.

슬슬 나올 때가 된 것 같은데…

……

………

응? 잠깐만…

샤워하러 들어간 녀석이, 그러고 보니, 왜 아까부터 물소리가 하나도 안 들리지?

…

_쾅—_

“!!! 샤를, 안 돼!!”

순간 안 좋은 예감이 들어서 들어가 봤더니…

“이거 놔…! 샤를, 그만해!!”

“……”

_꼬로록…_

물에 빠져서 죽으려고 하다니…

조금만 늦었어도 큰일 날 뻔 했어. 아마 처음에는 혼자서 머리를 계속 담그고 있으려고 하다가, 무의식적으로 고개를 들게 되는 걸 보고…

이렇게 배수구에다 자기 머리카락을 끼워 넣어서, 물 밖으로 못 빠져나오게 한 거겠지…

“…하악……”

“샤를, 내가 허튼 짓 하지 말라고 했잖아!! 왜 그런 거야!?”

“……”

_“_ _나한테 널 부숴달라는 소리도 하지 말고, 나를 공격하지도 마. 그렇게 할 수 있어?”_

… 설마, 나 참…

서로를 공격하지 말라고 했더니, 자살을 하면 꿈에서 깰 수 있지 않을까 하고 생각한 건가…

정말, 안 늦어서 다행이야… 다행히 샤를은 물만 좀 먹었지 큰 문제는 없는 것 같아.

그건 그렇고, 이 녀석, 끼워넣은 머리카락이 안 빠져서 아직도 배수구 쪽에 수그리고 있어. 저걸 손으로 뺄 수는 없을 것 같고… 끝부분만 좀 잘라야겠는걸.

“하아… 샤를, 여기서 아무것도 하지 말고 기다려. 내가 가위 가져올 테니.”

“…네.”

_싹둑—싹둑—_

“자, 이제 빼 봐.”

자르고 나서도 남자치고는 꽤 긴 머리지만, 거의 허리춤까지 왔던 머리가 지금은 가슴팍까지밖에 오지 않아. 그래도 이런 대로도 어울리는군…

어쨌든, 그건 그렇고.

“샤를. 왜 그랬어? 방금 전에 나와 약속했잖아?”

“……”

“응?”

“…미안…아니, 잘못했어… 요…”

“… 잘못한 게 없다고는 안 할게. 너 정말 큰일 날 뻔 했으니까.”

“잘못… 했으니까… 반항하면… 벌을 받는 거죠…?”

“그게 무슨…”

“그럼… 다시 원래의 세계로…”

정말 끈질기군… 왜 그렇게 악착같이 꿈에서 깨어나고 싶어하는 거야…

그만큼이나 강하게 부정하려 하다니…

“아니, 그런 일은 없어. 넌 네가 원하는 대로 했을 뿐인데, 무슨 벌을 받는다는 거야? 생각해 보면, 애초부터 내가 제대로 얘기를 하지 않았으니, 내 잘못이지.”

“……”

“대신, 다시는… 다시는 그런 일 하지 마. 이게 꿈이라고 생각한다면… 알아서 꿈에서 깨게 될 때까지… 네 스스로 꿈에서 깨려고 뭔가를 부순다거나, 그러지 마. 알겠어?”

“……”

“샤를… 약속해 줘. 부탁이야.”

“……”

샤를의 표정을 보아하니 다시 그럴 가능성이 아주 다분해 보여. 여기서 샤를을 약속시키지 않으면 내가 순간 방심했을 때 또 죽어버리려고 할 지도 몰라…

샤를을 약속시키려면…

……

“… 명령이야. 다시는 그러지 않겠다고 약속해.”

“…!!!

……네... 다시는… 그러지 않을게요.”

……

그럴 줄 알았어…

갑자기 내게 존댓말을 쓰기 시작한 것도 그렇고…

샤를, 너 지금… 네가 내 노예나 소유물이라도 된 것처럼 생각하는 거지…?

…… 본인도 그렇게 말했었으니…

하지만…

난 그렇게 생각하지 않아. 네가 왜 내 밑에서, 노예처럼 지내야 하는 건데?

그러려고 다시 데리고 온 게 아니라고…

너한테 명령 따위 하고 싶지 않아…!

“샤를, 제발 부탁이야… 나한테 존댓말 좀 안 쓰면 안 될까?”

“……”

……

또 명령이라면서 쓰지 못하게 해 볼까 하는 생각도 들지만, 명령으로, 강제로 존댓말을 못 쓰게 한다는 건 좀 모순된 것 같아서…

샤를 자신한테 편하니까 저렇게 하는 거겠지. 거슬리지만 내가 참자…

대신 샤를이 앞으로 원래 모습을 되찾을 수 있도록 열심히 도와주면 되는 거니까…

“…다시 제대로 씻을 동안은 가만히 있어. 내가 씻겨줘야지 안 되겠어…”

“……네…”

하아…

뭔가 속으로는 부정하고 싶어하는 것 같지만 어쨌든 그건 그런 대로 됐어. 지금은 샤를의 몸 상태부터 신경써야 해…

_쏴아아—_

“으음…”

“왜, 너무 뜨거워? 미지근한 물로 채우면 조금 있다 식어버릴 텐데.”

“……”

“… 괜찮은 걸로 알게.”

“……”

“……”

샤를도 나도 아무 말도 하지 않고 조용한 물소리만이 샤워실 안을 채워. 상황이 상황인지라 몸은 이렇게 물에 담그기만 하고… 머리만 내가 씻겨주고 있어.

욕조에 웅크리고 앉은 샤를의 뒷모습이 너무 초라해 보여. 그나마 거의 회색에 가까울 정도로 먼지가 가득했던 머리를 씻어내고 나니까 좀 낫지만.

어깨가 계속 위아래로 흔들리는 걸 보면 아마도 소리 없이 울고 있을 것 같은데…

……

말은 꺼내지 않는 게 나을 것 같아. 난 원래부터 우는 녀석을 달랜다거나 하는 일에는 소질이 없었으니까.

그것도 그런데…

샤를의 머리가 정말 많이 엉켜 있네. 원래 실크처럼 부드럽기만 했던 머리카락인데…

제대로 씻지도 못한 게 한참 되었으니, 빗질도 마찬가지겠지. 손으로 살살 엉킨 부분들을 풀어보려 해도 쉽게 풀리지가 않네.

…언제쯤이면 다 풀 수 있을까? 엉키는 건 금방이지만, 다시 푸는 건 생각보다 힘들잖아. 잘못 건드리면 샤를이 아파할 지도 모르고…

조금만 참아 줘, 샤를.

내가… 내가 반드시…

……

“자, 이제 나와. 머리 말리고, 손도 치료해 줘야 하니까.”

“……”

샤를이 느릿느릿 걸어나와서 내 뒤를 따라와. 대충 목욕가운만 걸치고 있는데, 춥진 않으려나?

일단 옷부터 갈아입… 아니지, 머리부터 말려 줘야 하나… 뭐, 어차피 머리는 마법으로 말릴 거니까 빨리 저 젖은 머리부터 해결해야겠다.

“샤를, 이쪽에 앉아 볼래?”

“……”

“… 아니, 거기 말고…”

“……”

“…… 거기가 아니… 하아, 모르겠다. 어차피 상관 없지 뭐…”

_팟—휘잉—_

“다 말렸어. 저쪽에 잠옷 꺼내 놨으니까 입고 와.”

“…네.”

언제까지 이렇게 내가 일일히 말해 줘야 하는 걸까… 마치 기계처럼…

……

얼마나 힘들었으면, 감정을 느끼는 것이 힘들어서 감정을 지워버리려고 한 거야?

난… 아마도 절대 이해할 수 없는 수준의 비통함일까…

샤를이 옷을 갈아입는 동안 나도 좀 잠옷으로 갈아입어야겠어. 샤를을 목욕시킨다고 같이 들어가는 바람에 옷이 다 젖어버렸으니…

“샤를, 나도 준비 좀 해야 하니까, 다 갈아입고 침대에 누워 있어!”

“……”

…

들은 건 맞겠지?

어쨌든 잠옷은 입었고, 젖은 옷들은 어디 널어 놔야—

_툭—_

“아, 맞다… 잊고 있었네. ”

아까 가져올 때는 급한 마음에 제대로 확인하지 못했는데, 내가 딱 원했던 모양대로 나왔네.

열쇠 모양의 장식이 돌아가면서 달려 있는… 머리끈이라 해야 하나. 샤를에게 항상 사주고 싶었던 것 중 하나였는데, 이번 기회에 드디어 선물할 수 있겠어.

희미하지만 알록달록한 각종 수정으로 새겨진 장식들, 그리고…

정중앙에 새겨진 룬 문자, 운조 (Wunjo)… 하모니와 기쁨의 룬.

분명 너도, 이런 곳에 네 힘이 쓰이길 바랬겠지? 레이나.

네 혼결정에 남아있는 너의 흔적이… 샤를과 내게 다시 하모니를 가져다주길.

어디 보자… 얼음은 이 정도면 된 것 같고… 그냥 대면 너무 차가우니까 천을 좀…

손에 있는 상처는 은 때문에 생긴 건 아니니까 그냥 마법으로도 충분히 될 것 같고…

“샤를, 쉬고 있었어?”

“…네.”

“잘했어. 자, 그대로 똑바로 누워 봐. 손목에 얼음찜질을 좀 해야 될 것 같으니까.”

“…으음…”

“차가워도 좀만 참아. 오래는 안 할 거야.”

양쪽 손에 얼음 주머니를 얹자 샤를의 얼굴이 살짝 찌푸려져. 차갑겠지… 그래도 이렇게 하고, 또 치유마법으로 적당히 상처를 아물게 하면 그 다음부터는 다시 재생능력이 돌아와서 내일 아침쯤이면 전부 나아 있을 거야.

샤를이 냉기를 참고 있는 동안, 나는 나대로 조심 조심 치유마법을 쓰기 시작해. 역시 나도 지쳤는지, 마법이 내 맘대로 잘 되지 않네… 그래도 이 정도는 아직은 가뿐해.

“다 됐어…”

“……”

“하아… 나도 힘들다. 자자.”

“…네.”

사실 샤를은 아까 전부터 눈을 감고 있었던 지라, 혹시 이 상태로 잠들었나 싶었는데 아직 깨어 있었네. 하긴, 손에 얼음을 얹어 놨는데 잠드는 것도 힘들지.

손과 손목은… 조금 전부터 다시 재생되기 시작하는 게 느껴졌어. 이대로 가만 내비두면 곧 다시 원래대로 돌아올 거야. 생각보다는 치유마법을 많이 써야 했지만…

기력도 딸리고, 마력도 너무 많이 써서인지 나도 정말 피곤해. 일주일 동안 협회에 나가지도 않을 테니, 충분히 쉬어야지…

샤를도 봐 줘야 하니까.

치료에 쓴 것들을 대충 정리하고 돌아오니 이미 샤를은 자려는 자세로 이불을 덮고 누워 있어. 레이나의 혼결정으로 만든 이 머리끈은… 잘 때 머리를 묶어 놓으면 불편할 테니, 조심스럽게 샤를의 손목에 끼워 놨어. 아마 레이나의 마력 덕분에 좀 더 재생도 빨라질 테고.

“후우…”

원래는 자기 전에 샤를에게 내가 알게 된 사실들을 전부 이야기하고, 미안하다고 진지하게 말하려고 했는데… 솔직히 아직 어떻게 말해야 할지도 잘 모르겠고, 지금 상태의 샤를이라면 말해도 분명 꿈 속의 이야기일 뿐이라고 생각할 것 같아서 그만뒀어. 상태를 지켜보다 보면, 말할 수 있을 만한 좋은 타이밍이 생기겠지…

샤를은 벽 쪽에 붙어서 누워 있어. 나도 그 옆에 조용히 들어가서 샤를 쪽을 보고 누우니, 내 옷을 입은 샤를의 등이 정말 작아 보이기만 해.

“꿈 속에서 잠들면… 다시 원래 세계에서 깨어날 수 있을까…?”

……

자는 줄 알았는데. 아직 생각에 잠겨 있었구나…

그건 틀렸어. 왜냐하면 여긴 꿈 같은 세상이지만 현실이니까.

내가 반대로 묻고 싶은 건…

이곳에서 잠들었다 일어나면…

언젠가는 다시 원래의 너로 돌아올 수 있을까…?


	19. 환상, 혹은 실체 (Fantasy, or Reality)

“으윽… 아악... 아…”

“으음…”

몸이 너무 무거워. 벌써 아침이야? 어제 너무 피곤했던 지라, 조금 더 자고 싶은데…

음… 근데…

이불이 다 어디 갔어? 어쩐지 춥다 했—

“으음… 샤를?”

왜 샤를이 이불을 다 가져가서… 머리부터 발끝까지 뒤집어 쓰고 있지…?

“아악…아아아…”

“?! 샤를, 왜 그래?!”

_휘익—_

“아아아아아아아아아악!!! 아… 아… 크윽… 그, 그만…!”

이불을 들추자마자 샤를이 난데없이 괴성을 지르더니 다시 이불을 뒤집어 써.

왜… 왜 그러는 거야, 마치 숨으려는 것처—

……

잠깐, 지금 혹시 시간이…

…!!!!!

“샤, 샤를, 그대로 조금만 버텨!! 내가 빨리…!”

어디 있지…?! 제길, 하필 이럴 때 안 보여…

여기도 없고… 아!

“찾았다…!”

치리피의 목걸이… 최소한 협회 건물에 놓고오지 않은 게 다행이야. 발견하자마자 바로 다시 샤를에게 되돌아가 보니, 창문으로부터 햇빛이 꽤나 많이 들어오고 있어…

“샤를, 목걸이 가져왔어. 이불 들출 테니까 아주 잠깐 동안만 버텨!”

“…으윽… 아아아아아악!! 아파…요… 너무 뜨거워…”

“자, 잠시만!! 움직이지 마!!”

_찰칵—_

_털썩—_

“하아… 하아…”

“샤를… 햇빛이 비추기 시작했으면, 나를 깨웠어야지… 나는 그것도 모르고…”

“……”

전에 샤를이랑 살던 집에서는 온통 암막커튼이 있었는데, 이사 오면서 버렸다는 걸 까먹었어… 더 늦었으면 정말 큰일 날 뻔 했어… 아침 햇살이라 그나마 약하지만, 뱀파이어는 햇살에 단 1~2분만 닿아 있어도 잘못하면 타 죽을수도 있는걸…

이불을 뒤집어쓰고 있었어서 피부가 직접 타지는 않았지만 햇빛에 오랜 시간 노출되었던 지라, 무리가 많이 갔나 봐. 샤를은 아직도 다시 침대에 쓰러져서 숨을 고르고 있어.

샤를을 다시 집으로 데려와서, 원래대로 모든 걸 되돌리겠다고 생각해 놓고…

샤를의 생명을 위협할 수도 있는 이런 기본적인 것 조차 생각해 보지 않다니… 나는 정말, 자격이 있는 걸까…

“샤를, 이제 좀 괜찮아?”

“…네…”

“그래, 다행이야… 내가 미안해. 커튼을 치워 버렸다는 걸 까먹고 있었어…”

“……”

샤를의 존댓말이 아직도 익숙하지 않지만 일단은… 하아… 그래, 언젠가는 다시 편하게 불러 주겠지.

오늘 계획을 딱히 세워두고 있지 않았는데, 방금 일로 계획이 생겼어. 새로운 암막커튼부터 사러 가야겠어… 목걸이를 하고 자는 것도 불편할 테니.

“꿈… 아직도…”

햇빛으로 인한 충격이 조금 가시고 나니 다시 원래 생각이 돌아오는 건가. 제발, 저 꿈이 아니라는 걸 어떻게 해야 알려줄 수 있을까…

“샤를, 일단 아침부터 간단하게 먹고, 바로 커튼 사러 가려고 하는데, 걸을 수 있겠어? 아니면 그냥 오늘은 집에서 쉴까?”

“…저도 같이… 가나요?”

“솔직히, 나도 쉬라고 하고 싶은데… 네가 어제 했던 일들을 생각하면 너 혼자 집에 남겨두는 게 불안해서. 물론 힘들다고 하면, 나도 같이 집에 있을 거야.”

“……”

“어때? 괜찮겠어?”

“…네.”

“그래, 그럼 일단 아침부터 해결하자.”

샤를은 목걸이가 없을 때도 (이상한 레시피로 음식을 만들어 놓고는) 인간의 음식을 맛보곤 했다지만, 이렇게 대놓고 인간의 음식을 준비해서 주는 건 처음이야. 뭘 좋아하려나? 아침이니까 간단하게 베이컨에 달걀 같은 걸로 때울까? 아니면 빵? 음…

“샤를, 뭐 먹고 싶은 거 있어?”

“……”

“뭐가 있는지 모르려나? 그럼 선택지를 줄게, 베이컨에 달걀, 빵, 팬케이크, 아니면 씨리얼. 어느 게 좋아?”

“…아무거나…”

“네가 골라 줘.”

“…...”

“……샤를?”

“……”

“… 알았어…

명령이야. 골라 줘.”

“…!…빵…이요.”

“좋아, 잘 골랐어. 아침에 간단하게 먹기에 좋지…”

…… 앞으로 얼마나 이렇게 해야 하는 거야?!

너도 하기 싫은 건 싫다고 말하고, 네 맘대로 움직이는 게 더 편하잖아… 세상에 그 누가 하기 싫은데도 명령이라서 따라야만 하는 걸 좋아하겠어…

그렇게까지… 네 자아를 없애가면서까지… 정신적인 고통에서 해방되고 싶은 거야…?

네가 내 부탁을… 언제쯤이면 명령이라고 강제하지 않아도 들어주게 될까…

“아…”

순간 정신을 차려 보니 내가 내 입술을 세게 깨물고 있었다는 걸 깨달았어. 입 안에 피 맛이 퍼져서 내가 생각보다 힘을 강하게 주고 있었구나 하는 걸 느꼈어… 정말…

하아… 제길…

“후, 다 됐다! 샤를, 어때? 마음에 들어?”

“…네.”

“햇빛도 전부 차단되는 것 같고… 걱정 없겠는걸.”

“저기…”

“응?”

“조금만… 더 잘 수 있을까요…?”

“당연하지, 너도 그동안 힘들었을 텐데. 나도 커튼 설치하느라 힘을 많이 썼는데, 같이 잘까?”

“……”

“괜찮다는 뜻으로 받아들일게.”

“…네…”

사실 피곤하기도 한데, 샤를을 관찰하려고 누웠어. 뭐랄까, 아직 거의 말을 안 하긴 하지만…

아침 메뉴를 고를 때도, 커튼을 살 때도, 스스로 뭔가를 고르게 하니까 당황하면서도… 싫어하지 않는 것 같아서. 게다가, 어제 다시 집으로 데려 온 이후 뭔가를 하고 싶다고 한 것이 하나도 없는데, 자고 싶다고 먼저 말도 꺼내고…

“꿈 속에서는… 꿈을 꾸지 않는 건가…”

“……”

그래도 아직은 여기가 꿈이라고 생각하는 것 같지만.

하지만 이 정도는 첫 날 치곤 그래도 꽤 괜찮은 성과라고 생각해. 앞으로 샤를에게 더 직접 선택하도록 하는 기회를 줘서 샤를을 자극해 볼까 하는 생각도 들게 되었고. 물론 샤를이 아직까지는… 직접 뭔가를 한다는 것에 대해 부정적인 것 같지만… 계속 경험하다 보면…

딱히 자려고 하지는 않았는데, 침대에 누워있다 보니 졸음이 스르륵 덮치네… 나도 어제부터 참 고생했나 봐.

눈꺼풀이 완전히 감기기 전에, 손목에서 희미하게 빛나고 있는 머리끈을 샤를이 유심히 들여다보는 모습을 본 것 같아.

“이런 건… 지금까지… 한 번도 없었는데… 부드럽고 따뜻한…”

그 뒤에도 뭐라고 하는 것 같은데… 졸려… 잘 모르겠다.

“하암…응?”

“……”

“샤…를? 먼저 일어나 있어?”

“…네.”

눈을 떠 보니 샤를이 내 옆에 앉아 있는 것이 보였어. 내 쪽을 향해 있는 건 아니지만. 깼는데 잠이 안 와서 잠시 일어나 있었나 보네.

“지금 몇 시야?”

“…아침 8시…”

“뭐어?! 다음날까지 잤다고?! 분명 어제 해가 막 지기 시작하고 있었는데??”

“……”

나 참, 정말 오래도 잤군… 어지간히 피곤했으면.

그럼 오늘도 다시 하루를 시작해 볼까…

“샤를, 넌 언제부터 깨어 있었어?”

“… 조금 전…”

“그렇구나… 잠을 설친 건 아니어서 다행이야. 오늘도 밖에 돌아다닐까 하고 있었거든.”

“……”

“괜찮아, 힘들면 언제든지 쉴 거니까. 단지… 너한테 지금까지 한 번도 못 보여줬던 세상을 조금씩 보여주고 싶어서. 어때?”

“……”

“그렇게 하면… 너도 언젠가는 이게 꿈이 아니라는 걸 느낄 수도 있지 않을까 싶어서…”

“……”

“자, 하여간. 오늘도 아침부터 먼저 먹고, 시작해 볼까? 뭐 먹을래?”

“... 아무거나…”

“네가 골라.”

“… 그러면…저는 이걸로…”

아침은 샤를이 고른 대로 계란 토스트를 해 먹고, 내가 샤를을 데리고 나온 곳은…

“자, 여기가 시내 공원이야. 한 번도 안 와 봤지? 마음에 들어?”

“…네.”

“여기서 원하는 만큼 산책하다가, 네가 원하는 곳으로 가봐. 난 네 옆에서 따라갈 테니까.”

“…?!”

“놀랄 필요 없어. 한 번도 나와 같이 있을 때 네가 원하는 곳으로 찾아가 본 적 없잖아? 그래서… 샤를 너에게도 그런 경험이 필요하다고 생각해서.”

“…그렇지만… 저는… 마을에 어떤 것들이 있는지 모르는데…”

“아…? 그, 그렇네… 흠…”

그렇지, 뭐가 있는지도 모르는데 무작정 가고 싶은 곳을 찾으라는 것도 어쩌면 무리일수도… 아무런 정보도 없이 어딘가를 찾아가는 경우는 거의 없으니까. 나라도 그건 좀 당황스러운 부탁일 거야… 왜 그 생각을 못했지…

정말, 남의 입장에서 생각해본다는 건 어려운 일이야…

“그럼, 내가 몇 군데 샤를 네가 좋아할 만한 곳을 추천해 줄게. 대신 그 중에서 고르는 건 네가 했으면 좋겠어.”

“……”

“난 앞으로… 네가 너 스스로 원하는 걸 찾아갔으면 좋겠어. 난 그저 네 옆에서 도와주기만 할 뿐. 널 내 소유물이라고 생각한 적이 없는데도, 네가 그렇게 느꼈다면… 더 조심해야겠다고 생각했거든. “

“……!”

“자, 그러니까. 잠깐 산책부터 하면서 나도 좋은 장소가 어디가 있을까 생각해 볼 테니까. 어때?”

산책을 마치고, 내가 제시한 몇 가지 장소들 중에서 샤를이 고민하지도 않고 바로 고른 이곳은, 정말 샤를다운 공간이랄까…

_“_ _그 다음은… 찻집인데, 앉아서 책을 보면서 차를 마시는 곳이랄까. 도서관과 찻집을 합친 곳이라고 보면…”_

_“…_ _거기로 가고 싶어요.”_

_“_ _아? 하하, 정말 너다운 선택이군…”_

샤를이 자리를 잡고 앉아서 책을 고르고 있는 동안 나는 커피 두 잔을 시켰어. 이곳에 이렇게 오는 것도 정말 오랜만이야. 참으로 분위기 고상한 곳이로군…

_탁—_

책을… 정말 많이도 가져왔네. 책벌레 샤를이라면 이상한 건 아니지만, 이걸 다 읽을 수가 있으려나…? 뭐, 자기가 원하는 만큼 읽게 해 주겠다고 했으니 내 입장에서 뭐라고 말할 건 안 되지만.

그럼 나도 책을 골라 와 볼까…

“샤를, 이제 슬슬 들어갈까? 밤도 되었으니 말이야. 웬만한 가게들도 다 문을 닫을 거야. 밤에 어딘가 가고 싶은 게 아니라면…”

“…네.”

“오늘 읽은 건 재밌었어?”

“……”

“… 그래, 말해주기 싫으면, 나중에 얘기해도 돼.”

“……”

샤를의 눈빛이 이곳에 오기 전보다 뭔가 혼란스러워 하는 것 같아서 물어봤는데…

딱히 대답을 들을 거라고 생각한 건 아니었지만.

벌써 이틀? 아니지, 사흘째인가… 솔직히, 계속 샤를의 눈치를 조심스럽게 살피면서 다정하게 대하려고 매 순간 노력해야 한다는 게 이렇게 힘든 일인 줄 몰랐어. 나는 할 말이 있으면 바로바로 하는 스타일인 데다, 눈치 따위 보지 않는 성격이니까…

내쫓기기 전부터 항상 내 옆에서 나한테 맞춰주려고 노력하던 샤를은 얼마나 힘들었을까…

그런 샤를을 되돌리기 위해, 내가 지금 하고 있는 행동들이 맞는 선택일까…

벌써 샤를을 다시 데려온 지도 5일이나 지났군. 그동안 정말 이곳저곳 돌아다니면서 샤를한테는 처음이었을 경험들을 했지만, 아직도 샤를은 여기가 꿈속이라고 믿고 있는 것 같아…

그러던 와중에, 클로비스가 아침부터 와서는 헌터 협회에서 나온 소식을 전해줬어. 협회장이 나한테 내리겠다던 ‘처벌’의 내용을 알려줬는데, 정말 어이가 없어서…

_“_ _뭐라고?!”_

_“_ _그러니까… 앞으로 협회장님이 그만하라고 말할 때까지, 선배님의 등급을 중급으로 낮추고, 담당 구역은 마을 전체로 넓힌다고… ”_

_“_ _마을 전체?!”_

_“…_ _그리고, 만약 선배님께서 뱀파이어 헌터 일을 그냥 그만두려고 하신다면… 선배님이 데려가신 그 뱀파이어의 신변에 대한 약속도 없는 걸로 알겠다고 하더군요.”_

_“……”_

_“…_ _디트리히 선배님… 괜찮으십니까?”_

_“_ _괜찮을 리가 있겠냐?!”_

_“……”_

_“_ _하아. 너한테 말해 봐야 소용도 없겠지. 가라.”_

_“…_ _그럼 며칠 뒤에 뵙겠습니다, 디트리히 선배님.”_

중급 헌터로 등급을 낮춘 뒤에 마을 전체를 담당구역으로 잡는다는 건…

그냥 나보고 마을에서 일어나는 온갖 크고작은 뱀파이어 사건들을 전부 맡으라는 소리잖아?

이런 젠장…

샤를을 가지고 위협하다니, 마음대로 헌터 일을 그만둘 수도 없고…

그게 진짜라면, 앞으로 샤를을 제대로 봐 줄 수 있는 시간도 거의 없을 텐데… 엄청 바쁘게 돌아다녀야 할 테니… 제길.

저 상태의 샤를을 그냥 놔두는 건 미친 짓이야. 다시 협회로 나가기까지 단 이틀밖에 남지 않았는데…

“샤를? 오늘 컨디션은 좀 어때?”

“…괜찮아요.”

“…그래…”

신경 안 쓰고 있는 것처럼 보였겠지만… 아까 클로비스가 찾아왔을 때 깜짝 놀라서 정원에서 집 안으로 도망쳐 들어가더니 문 틈 새로 다 듣고 있는 거, 전부 봤어…

게다가, 지금도 꽤나 신경 쓰고 있잖아… 헌터 협회에 다시 끌려 갈까 봐 그런가? 아니면 이게 꿈인지 아닌지 확인할 단서라도 찾을까 봐?

어쨌든, 내가 다시 협회에 나가야 하기 전까지 샤를이 이곳이 꿈이 아니라는 걸 깨달을 수 있었으면 좋겠는데… 게다가, 가기 전에 샤를에게 알게 된 내용들도 설명하고, 정식으로 사과도 해야 하고…

“샤를, 오늘은 어떡할래? 집에 있을까? 아니면 밖에 산책 나갈래?”

“…산책이요…”

“그래, 그러면 나도 옷을 좀…”

“…모리스, 저기…”

“응…?”

“저 혼자… 나가면 안 될까요?”

혼자…?

여기 온 이후로 샤를이 뭔가를 하고 싶다고 얘기한 적이 거의 없어서, 들어주고 싶은데…

샤를을 혼자, 그것도 어디가 될 지도 모르는 밖에 놔 둔다니… 걱정이 안 될 수가 없어.

어떡하지…

“아, 그, 꼭 그렇게 하지 않아도… 괜찮아요… 저 같은 게 괜한 말을…”

“…! … 아니, 네가 그렇게 원한다면, 혼자 다녀와. 기다리고 있을게.”

“……!”

샤를이 한 말을 듣고 순간 정신이 번쩍 들었어.

애초에 같이 계속 밖을 돌아다녔었는데, 샤를이 잠깐 혼자 나갔다 오는 것이 큰 문제는 아니잖아… 그런데 그걸 샤를이 나한테 물어본 후에 내가 허락해 줘야지만 그렇게 할 수 있다는 것 자체가, 말이 안 되는 거지…

그렇게 샤를이 자유로운 마음을 되찾게 해 주겠다고 다짐했으면서도, 나도 무의식적으로 샤를을 내가 통제하는 대상이라고 생각하고 있었던 걸까?

“샤를, 언제쯤 돌아올 거야?”

“…언제까지 돌아와야 하나요…?”

“네가 원하는 만큼 쉬다 와. 대신 해질녘까지는 돌아와 줬으면 좋겠어. 밤이 되면 혹시 모를 상황이 생길 수도 있고, 찾기도 어려우니까…”

“…네.”

그렇게 샤를이 가버리고 난 뒤, 텅 빈 집에 혼자 있자니 생각이 많아져…

샤를은 왜 혼자 나가겠다고 했을까. 계속 내 옆에 있는 것이 부담스러웠던 건가? 내가 감옥에서 했던 말들을 되새겨 보면, 무리도 아니지만…

아니면, 생각을 정리하기 위해서 혼자만의 시간이 필요한 건가… 요 며칠 새 새로운 경험을 많이 했을 테고, 이게 꿈인지 아닌지에 대한 생각도 만약 하고 있다면… 나보고 나가라고 할 수는 없으니 자신이 혼자 나가겠다고 한 건가.

전에는 내가 강제로 샤를을 내… 아니 우리 집에서 내쫓은 거였지만, 이번에는 샤를이 처음으로, 스스로 집을 나갔다는 생각이 들어서 계속 마음이 걸려.

넌 어디에서 무슨 생각을 하다 돌아올까… 단 몇 분 산책하고 오겠다는 것이 아닌 것 같은데, 어디에서 무얼 하다 올까…

내가 네게 남긴 상처가 조금이라도 치유되기 시작했을까…

_끼익—_

“샤를...?!”

“……”

약속대로 샤를은 해질녘이 되기 직전에 돌아왔어. 하지만 길어 봐야 몇 시간쯤 나갔다 오겠지 하고 생각하고 있던 터라, 오후가 되면서부터는 왜 안 돌아오나, 어디 가서 다쳤거나 길을 헤메고 있는 건 아닐까 하면서 걱정하고 있었는데… 정말 시간에 딱 맞춰서 돌아올 정도로 머릿속이 복잡했던 건가…

근데…

“샤를… 혹시 너 돈 한푼도 안 가지고 나갔었어?”

“…네.”

“그럼 점심은 어떻게 먹었어?!”

“……”

“…혹시 안 먹은 거야?”

“…네.”

“하아… 그래, 그럼 저녁을 좀 더 많이 먹으면 되겠네. 들어가자.”

밥도 안 먹고, 대체 어딜 가서 뭘 하다 돌아왔을까…

어쨌든, 아무 일도 없이 잘 돌아와서 다행이야.

헌터 협회로 다시 나가야 할 날이 가까워져 오는데, 하루 종일 떨어져 있었던 게 마음에 걸리지만… 샤를의 선택이었으니, 존중해야겠지.

“저녁은 뭐로 먹을래? 너가 없을 때 나가서 장을 좀 봐 놓았는… 샤를?“

말을 하다가 바로 뒤에서 인기척이 느껴져서 돌아보는 순간 샤를이 뒤에서 내 손을 잡아.

무슨…?

“……!!! 으음…”

“……”

샤를에게 손을 물린 다음에야 샤를이 목걸이를 벗어서 옆에 내려놓았다는 걸 눈치챘어.

갑자기 무슨 일일까… 샤를이 아무 말도 않고 내 피를 마시려 든 적은 한 번도 없었는데. 오늘 밖에서 무슨 생각을 하다 온 걸까…

어쩐지 집에 돌아왔을 때부터 뭔가 할 말이 있는 것 같은 표정이었는데, 이걸 망설이고 있었던 건가…

평소 같으면 이미 충분히 마셨다고 하면서 다시 물러날 만한 시기이지만, 샤를은 배고픈 건지 다른 생각이 있는 건지 계속해서 송곳니를 빼지 않아. 피를 빨려 보는 것도 오랜만이라 그런지 조금씩 어지러워지기 시작하는데…

“샤를…? 조금… 어지러워지는데…”

“……”

“… 그래. 원하면 마시고 싶은 만큼 마셔.”

“하아…윽…샤를…”

“……”

“하아아… 하아…”

팔에 더 이상 감각이 없어. 한꺼번에 너무 많은 피가 빠져나가서 그런지 눈 앞이 어질어질 하면서 새하얘져…

샤를은 아까부터 똑 같은 자세로 계속 내 손을 물고 피를 마시고 있어. 당장 손을 빼자면 뺄 수야 있겠지만, 샤를에게 원하는 만큼 마시라고 말했으니까… 게다가, 샤를이 무슨 생각이 있어서 이러는 거겠지…

샤를이 내가 죽을 때까지 피를 마시지는 않을 거라고 난 믿어…

첫날에 나를 공격하기는 했었지만, 그때 나와 그런 짓은 더 하지 않기로 약속했으니까… 그 이후로 한 번도 그럴 낌새가 안 보였으니까… 샤를은…

_쿵—!_

“……”

“…모리스…끝까지 버티다니…”

“으음…”

여긴 어디지… 침대?

무슨 일이…

“……”

“샤를…?”

정신을 좀 더 차리고 나니 옆에 샤를이 앉아 있는 것이 보여.

그렇지, 샤를이 내 피를 마시다가… 한계가 다가오는 것을 느끼면서도 내가 손을 빼지 않고 있었는데…

결국 기절했던 건가. 그래도 기절하고 나서는 샤를도 멈췄나 보네, 내가 과다출혈로 죽지 않고 이렇게 살아 있는 걸 보니.

“샤를… 왜 그랬어?”

“……”

“혼자 나갔다 온 동안 무슨 생각을 했던 거야?”

“……”

샤를은 내 질문에 대답하지 않고 고개를 숙여. 더 캐물을까 하다가, 샤를이 부담스러워하지 않을까 싶어 그만두기로 했어. 어쨌든 죽지는 않았으니, 그럴 수도 있지.

“뭐, 네 나름대로의 이유가 있었겠지… 어지럽다, 혹시 물 한 컵만 갖다줄 수 있어?”

“…?! 네…”

왜 저렇게 놀라지?

그렇게까지 깜짝 놀랄 만한 부탁은 아니었는데…

하여간… 모르겠다. 아직도 기운도 없고 어질어질해서… 샤를, 대체 얼마나 피를 마신 거야…

“여기요…”

“고마워, 샤를.”

“……”

샤를이 다시 내 옆에 앉아. 하고 싶은 말이라도 있는 건가?

어쨌든, 물이라도 마시려면 좀 일어나야겠어…

“끄응…”

“……”

앉은 채로 쉬고 있었더니 좀 괜찮아 지는 것 같아.

일단 물부터 마시고, 시간이 얼마나 남았는지, 앞으로 뭘 할지 생각해 봐야—

“커헉—?!”

“……”

“콜록! 컥… 콜록콜록!!”

이 무슨—?!

다시 물을 자세히 보니, 어두워서 처음엔 몰랐는데 뭔가 둥둥 떠다니고 있어… 이 톡 쏘는 듯한 특이한 향은…

“콜록… 샤를, 너… 설마 물에다 후추를 타서 온 거냐?!”

“……”

“콜록… 콜록…”

“……”

한참 동안이나 기침을 하다 보니 드디어 좀 잦아들었어. 그나저나 어지러운 판에 심하게 기침까지 해 댔으니, 머리가 빙글빙글 돌아서 그 상태로 가만 쉬고 있은 후에야 다시 말이 나오더군.

“샤를…! 너 대체 무슨 생각이야?! 왜 그랬어?!”

“…!…”

“대답해!! 이건 실수가 아니라 일부러 그런 거잖아?!”

“…네.”

“대체 왜 그랬냐고!?”

“… 이제 저한테… 벌을 줄 건가요…?”

“뭐…?”

샤를이 앉아있던 자리에서 일어나더니 돌연 바닥에 무릎을 꿇어.

“샤를, 너 뭐 하는 거야?!”

“저는…”

“무슨 짓이야, 일어나!”

“…저는… 전…”

얼떨결에 나도 이불을 박차고 일어나서 샤를을 일으켜 세우려고 하는데, 샤를이 저항하면서 그대로 버텨. 평소 같았으면 내가 힘으로 샤를을 이겼겠지만, 지금은 나도 피를 많이 흘린 후라 힘이 다 빠져 있어서 제압할 수가 없어.

“후우… 그래, 그럼 네가 원하는 대로 있어. 그래서 네가 하려고 하는 말이 뭔데?”

“… 저는 아무것도 할 줄 모르는… 모리스 옆에서 피를 빨아먹기만 하고… 말도 제대로 안 듣는… 그런 뱀파이어니까…”

“……”

“… 그런 저한테, 이제 벌을 줄 거죠? 다시 내쫓는다거나, 아니면 실험을 한다던가… 그럴 거죠? 전 쓸모도 없는…”

“샤를…!”

처음엔 어리둥절했는데… 그래, 샤를이 뭘 생각하고 있는지 대충은 알겠어.

이렇게 해서 내 화를 돋우면 다시 그런 생활로 돌아갈 수 있을 거라고 생각한 거겠지. 아직도 이건 꿈 속의 낙원인 것처럼 생각하니까.

하지만 그런 일은 일어나지 않아… 네가 받아들일 수 있을 때까지 몇 번이고 얘기해 줄 거야.

“샤를… 내가 약속했잖아. 그런 일은 이제 없어.”

“……”

그래서 네가 돌아올 때까지.

“네가 아무것도 못 한다고 생각하지 마. 지금은 아직 혼란스러워서 그런 것 뿐이라고 이해할게. 내 피를 마시는 건, 애초부터 내가 그렇게 하라고 내어준 거니까 상관 없어.”

“……”

“’벌을 받는다’ 는 것도 마찬가지야. 그런 건 애초부터 잘못되어있던 표현인 거야… 네가 잘못을 했다고 해서 벌을 받아야 할 이유는 없어. 그리고, 벌을 주는 대상이 나인 것도 말이 안 돼. 네가 무슨 생각을 했는지는 알겠지만… 난 너를 지배하거나 소유하는 사람이 아니니까.”

“……”

“하지만…”

내가 샤를에게 다정하게 대해 주려고 안간힘을 쓰면서 노력을 하고 있다고 해도, 그걸 무작정 모든 것에다 적용할 수는 없잖아? 이렇게 물에 일부러 후추를 타서 주는 건… 뭐 어쨌든 샤를의 마음이 아직 불안정하니까 그런 거긴 하지만 확실히 잘못된 것은 잘못되었다고 말해야지.

“하지만 네가 확실히 잘못한 것에 대해서는 이유와 책임을 물을 거야. 네가 다시 원래의 밝은 모습으로 돌아올 수 있도록 있는 힘껏 도울 거긴 하지만, 그렇다고 상식선에서 벗어날 만큼 관용과 배려를 베풀 생각은 없어. 그건 너도 잘 알고 있을 거라고 생각해. 물론 그렇다고 벌을 주겠다는 건 절대 아니야. 단지 진지하게 대화로 풀어나가자는 거지.”

“……!!!!!”

여태껏 고개를 숙인 채로 조용히 듣고 있던 샤를이 그 말을 듣자 크게 놀라면서 나를 쳐다봐. 그러더니 이내 눈빛이 바뀌어… 크게 혼란스러운 듯한… 그러면서도 뭔가 간절한.

“오늘은 이걸로 그냥 넘어갈게. 네가 한 말을 듣고 대충 이유가 짐작이 갔으니까. 그치만… 앞으로 이런 짓은 하지 말아 줘. 알았지?”

“……”

대답을 하지 않았지만 더 물을 순 없을 것 같아. 샤를의 온 몸이 바들바들 떨리고 있어. 이 녀석은 대체 혼자 나갔다 올 동안 무슨 생각을 해서 온 걸까…

그나저나…

“샤를, 지금 시간이 몇 시야?”

“… 바, 밤 9시…”

“밤 9시? 네가 한 7시 쯤에 돌아온 것 같은데… 한 2시간 정도 기절해 있었나 보네.”

“아, 아니... 그게 아니라… 그 다음날 밤 9시요…”

“뭐어?!”

그 다음날 밤 9시라고?!

참 오래도 기절해 있었군… 아니, 그것보다…

내일이면 그럼 협회에 다시 나가야 한다는 소리잖아…

아직 샤를이 이렇게 불안정한데…

일단은 뭐부터 좀 먹고 나서, 샤를이랑 얘기를 하든 해야겠어.

“샤를, 그럼 일단 내가 뭘 좀 먹은 후에, 우리 밤 산책이나 나갈까? 너는 어제 많이 마셨으니, 뭘 안 먹어도 괜찮지?”

“…네.”

샤를과 함께 걷는 밤 거리는 춥지 않아, 어딘가 따뜻한 느낌이야. 샤를도 그렇게 느끼고 있었으면 좋겠는데.

사실 아직 걷기에는 좀 어지럽지만, 아까부터 무슨 이유인지 얼굴이 창백해가지곤 바들바들 떨고 있는 샤를을 안정시켜 줘야 할 것 같아서 무리해서 데리고 나왔어. 집에만 가만히 있으면 괜히 아무 말도 안 하고 부정적인 생각만 늘 것 같아서.

그리고, 그보다도…

다음 날이면, 다시 협회로 나가야 하는데… 그럼 샤를을 집 안에 혼자 두게 되는 거잖아. 솔직히 아직 샤를의 상태가 많이 불안정해서 걱정돼. 내가 없는 동안 또 자해를 하려 들면 어떡하지… 그렇다고 샤를을 협회에 다시 데려가거나, 집 어딘가에 묶어놓을 수도 없잖아. 협회에 안 나갈 수도 없게 됐고…

그래서, 뭔가 무모할지도 모르지만… 미루고 미루던 ‘사과’를 지금 할까 했어. 샤를이 내 이런 말을 듣고 더 혼란스러워하지만 않았으면 좋겠는데… 지금이 아니면 말할 타이밍을 잡기도 힘들 것 같으니 어쩔 수 없어.

샤를을 데리고 나온 곳은 이 동네의 중심에 위치한 작은 호수야. 주변에 간간히 놓인 가로등 덕분에 그리 어둡지만은 않아. 오늘따라 보름달이 아닌데도 달빛도 밝은 편이고. 호수의 잔잔한 수면에 달빛이 이지러지며 흩어지듯 울렁거려.

“샤를, 여기서 잠깐 앉아 있을까? 어때?”

“……”

“… 알았어. 어차피 나도 어지럽고 하니… 잠깐 앉자.”

“…네.”

여유롭게 이런 곳에 와서 잔잔한 물결을 바라보며 쉬었던 게, 대체 얼마나 오래전인지… 요즘 항상 바쁘게 여기저기 돌아다니느라 이런 휴식을 취할 새가 없었어.

샤를과 같이 이런 시간을 가진 건, 그보다 더 까마득한 예전이고… 항상 집에만 있었으니까.

잠시 숨을 고른 뒤에 샤를을 힐끗 봤어. 내 옆에 조용히 앉아는 있는데, 무슨 가시방석 위에라도 앉은 것처럼 불안해하는 게 딱 봐도 겉으로 드러나. 뭘 잘못한 게 있다고 고개도 푹 숙이고 있고… 몸은 전부 경직되어 있고. 아직도 긴장이 안 풀린 건가.

“샤를, 긴장 풀어. 잘못한 것 하나도 없는데, 왜 그래?”

“……”

“… 하아… 자, 고개 들어. 너무 정자세로 앉지 말고, 다리도 좀 쭉 뻗어 보고. 응?”

“……”

자세까지 고쳐앉지는 않지만, 샤를이 살며시 고개를 들어. 여전히 나를 쳐다보지는 않으려고 하지만. 생각해 보면, 집에 온 이후로 샤를은 계속 나와 눈이 마주치는 걸 피하고 있어…

꿈이라고 생각하니까 눈이 마주치는 것조차 부담인 건가…

하지만 같이 사는데, 계속 눈도 마주치지 않고 살 수는 없잖아.

“샤를, 나 봐봐.”

“…?!”

“괜찮아, 혼내는 거 아니야. 걱정 말고… 내 얼굴 한번 똑바로 봐봐.”

“……”

괜찮다고 말하는데도 샤를은 쉽게 고개를 돌리지 못해. 급기야 조금 들어올렸던 고개를 다시 푹 숙여버려. 잠시 그대로 굳어있던 몸도 다시 마구 떨리기 시작해.

“샤를… 부담이었다면 미안해. 하지만 네가 나를 보지 않겠다면…”

“…!!!”

자리에서 일어서서 샤를의 시선 앞으로 내가 다가가자 순간 샤를과 내 눈이 마주쳤어.

“으윽…”

“……”

하지만 그것도 잠깐, 샤를이 급기야 눈을 꼭 감아버려… 나한테서 그렇게까지 도망치고 싶은 거야?

네 눈에 비친 나는 지금 어떤 모습일까? 무서운 뱀파이어 헌터? 인정하긴 싫지만… 엄격한 주인? 그것도 아니면… 내가 상상하지 못한 다른 모습일까…

“흑… 흐흑… 이러면… 이러시면…”

“… 샤를, 괜찮아. 눈 떠 봐. 아무것도 안 하고 네가 진정될 때까지 기다려 줄 테니까. 계속 이렇게 눈도 제대로 못 쳐다보고 살 순 없잖아.”

샤를의 감은 눈에서 뜨거운 눈물이 흘러내려. 그리고…

“…흐흑…”

“좋아… 잘했어. 오랜만에 보니까 좋네.”

눈동자가 이리저리 흔들리긴 하지만 그래도 샤를이 내 앞에서 눈을 뜨고 있게 만드는 것까지 성공했어. 손을 뻗어서 샤를의 볼을 타고 흘러내리는 눈물을 닦아 주며 기다리자 곧 샤를의 호흡이 진정돼.

“샤를, 앞으로도 나한테 말할 때나, 내가 말할 때 가끔씩이라도 나를 봐 줄 수 있어? 너무 부담스럽게 만들고 싶진 않아, 그렇지만 서로 최소한의 소통은 하면서 살아갔으면 좋겠어.”

“……”

“많이는 요구하지 않을게… 힘들면 천천히 해도 괜찮아.”

“……네.”

사실 대답을 안 할 거라고 생각했어. 그래도 샤를이 그러겠다니 다행이야…

“샤를… 혹시 클로비스가 우리 집에 왔을 때 나랑 한 말 들었어?”

“…네.”

“그럼 알고 있겠구나… 나 내일부터 다시 협회에 나가야 해. 클로비스 말에 의하면 내 담당 범위가 마을 전역으로 넓어졌다니까… 아마 밤 늦게까지 집에 못 들어올 거야. 나도 나가긴 싫지만, 내가 가지 않으면 협회에서 너를 다시 데려갈지도 모른다고 해서…”

“……”

“그래서 더 늦기 전에, 너와 떨어져 있는 동안 내가 알게 된 것들을 얘기해 주고 싶었어. 들어 줄 거야?”

“……”

“…들어준다는 뜻으로… 받아들일게.”

여기까지 걸어오면서 어디부터 얘기해야 하나, 어떻게 표현해야 하나 고민을 한참 하면서 준비를 완벽히 했다고 생각했는데, 막상 입을 떼려니 떨려. 한 번도 이런 식의 대화를, 이런 식의 사과를 해 본적이 없기 때문일까.

_반짝—_

…!

내가 우물쭈물하고 있을 때, 순간 샤를의 손목에 채워져 있는 머리끈이 달빛을 반사하며 빛나는 것이 보여. 레이나의 혼결정… 그리고 하모니의 룬. 은은한 달빛에 비춰진 푸른빛 혼결정 조각들이 아름답게 빛나.

레이나…

그래. 네가 만약 지금 나를 보고 있다면… 아주 흡족해 하겠지. 제대로 말도 못 한다고 놀리는 듯한 말투로 잔소리를 해댈 지도 모르겠군.

훗…

그런 생각을 하니 나도 모르게 웃음이 새어 나와. 뭔가 자신감이 생기는 듯한 느낌이랄까.

“그래… 샤를. 네가 그, 지하감옥에 갇힌 동안…”

샤를이 기절해 있을 때 가서 상태를 살피다가 치리피의 목걸이를 발견한 이야기, 치리피의 방문과 레이나의 죽음에 대한 기억, 샤를의 외출에 대한 내 생각이 오해였음을 알게 된 과정, 레이나의 수정구에 남겨져 있던 메시지, 병원에서 발견한 사실, 협회장과의 담판, 그리고 샤를을 집에 데려오게 된 과정까지…

전부 털어놓듯이 말하고 나니 조금 마음이 편해지는 것 같아.

샤를은 옆에 앉아서 아무런 반응도 없이 그저 조용히 듣고 있어. 아니, 가끔씩 놀라는 듯한 반응을 보이기는 하는데, 적어도 말은 한 마디도 하지 않았어.

“그래… 그래서 결국, 모든 게 오해였다는 걸 너무 늦게 깨달았어. 너도, 나도 단서가 없었으니 이게 오해인지 아닌지 몰랐겠지만…

그래도 진지하게 너와 얘기해보지도 않고 널 무작정 내쫓은 건 엄연한 내 잘못이야. 진심으로 미안해.”

“……”

미안하다는 말 한 마디만으론, 샤를 네가 겪은 수난을 전부 없는 것으로 되돌릴 순 없겠지만…

“나도 내가 대체 왜 그렇게 성급하게 행동했을지, 계속 고민해 봤어… 지금 생각으론, 치리피가 해준 말이 맞지 않을까 싶어.”

“……”

“그 수정구는 확실히 내게 남아 있던 레이나의 마지막 물건이었어… 그래서 그게 깨지고, 네가 그걸 대체하겠다고 다른 것을 들고 왔을 때 레이나의 것이 묻힐까 싶어 순간 화도 나고 무서웠을 거야…”

“……”

“하지만 계속 생각해 보면… 레이나, 치리피, 그리고 네 말이… 모두 맞아. 지나간, 이미 죽은 사람은 돌아오지 않아… 그래서 이제부턴 내가 아직 살릴 수 있는 사람, 아니 뱀파이어를 살리고 싶어.”

“……?”

샤를이 뭔가 눈물 어린, 금방이라도 울 것만 같은 눈망울을 하고선 나를 쳐다봐. 이 녀석, 내가 말하는 동안 울고 싶은 걸 참고 있었나 보군.

“너 말이야, 샤를. 네 말이 맞았어… 새로운 대체품으로 비워져버린 구멍을 메꾸면서 살아가면 되는 거야… 레이나를 잊을 순 없겠지만. 그래서 그런 마음을 다지기 위해서, 그 머리끈을 만들어서 선물한 거야.”

“…머리끈…?”

“아직 한 번도 안 써 봤지?”

“네… 운조 (Wunjo)…”

“하모니의 룬… 그거, 레이나의 혼결정으로 새긴 거야. 조각을 좀 더 작고 규칙적으로 깎아내서.”

“?!?! 그, 그건… ”

“레이나도… 그걸 원했을 거야. 지금 나한테 소중한 사람에게 도움이 되기를… 레이나의 혼결정을 많이 소모하긴 했지만, 이건 내가 나를 용서하는 표시이자 너에 대한 소중함의 표시야. 그러니까.”

“……”

“샤를, 너도 네 자신을 용서해 줄 수 있겠어?”

“……?”

치리피, 레이나… 너희들 말이 맞았어…

내가 샤를을 용서하고, 또 아마도 샤를도 아직 나에 대한 호감이 남아 있는데도 관계가 회복되지 않았던 건…

샤를과 내가 각자 스스로를 용서하지 못했기 때문이 아닐까.

샤를도, 자신이 잘못한 게 아니라고, 전부 내가 알아낸 대로 오해에서 비롯된 것뿐이라고 알게 되었으니, 마음에 변화가 생길 수도 있지 않을까?

“저는… 전… 전부 알고 있었는데, 조금만 생각해 보면 전부 알 수 있었을 텐데…! 수정구를 깨뜨리고, 모리스에게 상처를 주고… 아무것도 몰랐던 것처럼…”

“… 괜찮아. 게다가, 이번 일로 받은 상처로 따지면 네가 나보다 훨씬 심할 거야. 내가 뭐라고 할 수 있는 상황이 아니지.”

“…… 그, 그렇지만… 그래도… 아니… 아니야아… 아, 아니—“

“샤를.”

“…흡! ㄴ, 네…”

괜찮다는데, 왜 자꾸 부정을 하려 드는 거야…

나보다 더 힘들어하는 건 너면서…

“샤를… 내가 널 이렇게 만들어서… 정말 미안해. 그러니까 샤를도 죄책감 느끼지 말고, 충분히 원하는 만큼 얘기하고 편하게 지냈으면 좋겠어. 괜찮아?”

“……”

“아직… 너무 이른 건가…”

“…왜…”

“?”

샤를이 여기 온 이래 처음으로 먼저 말을 꺼내려는 듯한 기색을 보여. 순간 속으로 반가워하면서 기다리고 있는데, 샤를이 쉽사리 말을 떼지 못해.

“…!”

“괜찮아, 얘기해 봐.”

레이나의 혼결정으로 만든 머리끈이 채워져 있는 샤를의 왼쪽 손목을 슬며시 잡으며 괜찮다고 이야기했더니 샤를이 당장에라도 울 것 같은 표정을 해…

… 하지만 그러지는 않고 드디어 말을 꺼내.

“어째서… 여기는……

……”

“…응, 계속해 봐.”

“… 모순도 없고, 흔들리거나 불명확한 경계선도 없고… 이 세계는…”

“…?”

“항상 꿈 속에서는 모순이 있어서 꿈이라고 내게 각인시켜 주었었는데… 분명 비워진 집이 다시 가득 차 있다던가… 문을 열면 같은 복도가 반복된다거나… 그런데 여기는… 아무리 돌아다녀도…”

…그렇구나. 꿈 속과 다르게 이 세계는 그런 확실한 모순점들이 하나도 보이지 않으니 현실인지 꿈인지 헷갈리기 시작한 건가.

모순이라… 이 현실 세계에도 모순이 없는 것은 아니지만…

여긴 꿈 속은 아니야.

“전부 맑고 깨끗한… 부드러운 세계 뿐… 게다가 제가 몰랐던 것들이 책에 적혀 있는데, 너무 상세하고… 진짜 같아서… 각종 가게들, 휴식처도… 전부 몰랐지만 너무 진짜 같아…”

“……”

“그리고… 그리고…”

샤를이 고개를 돌려 내 눈을 똑바로 바라봐.

… 저렇게 절박하고 간절한 샤를의 눈은 이제까지 한 번도 본 적이 없어…

“모리스도… 항상 꿈 속에서는 내게 말도 안 되는 소리를 하거나… 이유도 없이 다정하기만 하거나… 그랬었는데…”

“……”

“지금 눈 앞의 모리스는… 달라… 너무 다정하고 부드러운데… 나를 이해해 주면서도, 확실하게 잘못된 건 잘못되었다고 말하고, 다른 사람들에게 대하는 태도도… 너무…

너무 진짜 같아… 진짜… 꿈이 아닌 현실처럼… 제발, 대답해 줘… 모리스…”

“……!”

그랬구나. 내 피를 과도하게 빨아먹은 것도, 물에 후추를 타서 준 것도 전부 나를 시험해 보기 위해서였어…

마을 이곳저곳을 돌아다니면서 점점 모순이 없는 현실세계와 같다는 걸 느끼고 혼란을 느껴서 결국 제일 중요한 주체인 내가 진짜인지를 확인해 보고 싶었다는 건가. 거기서 내가 ‘진짜 모리스’ 처럼 할 말은 하면서도 샤를을 챙기려고 해 주는 걸 보고 진짜라고 느꼈다는 건가…

그것도 그렇고…

샤를의 존댓말이 다시 평상어로 돌아왔어…?

그래…

...그렇게, 조금만 더…

“제발, 제발 말해줘… 지금 내 눈 앞에 있는 모리스는… 모리스는… 내가 알던… 진짜 모리스야…?”

이걸 어떻게 말해야 할까. 샤를이 원하는 대답은 분명 긍정의 대답이겠지만, 단순히 ‘그래’라고 말하면 샤를이 그동안 꿔 왔던 꿈들 속의 가짜 모리스와 똑같지 않을까.

흠…

“모리스…?”

“샤를… 네 생각이 맞아… 여기는 꿈 속이 아니야. 하지만 난 네가 알던 모리스…는 아니야.”

“……??”

“괜찮아, 분장 같은 걸 한 건 아니니까. 육체적으로는 천재 뱀파이어 헌터이자, 너와 그동안 7년이나 같이 살았던 그 모리스 디트리히가 맞아. 하지만… 예전처럼, 네가 알던 나처럼 널 함부로 다루지는 않을거야. 다시는. 그러니까…

…마음의 짐을 좀 내려놓고… 다시 돌아와 줘. 달라진, 아니 달라지려고 노력하고 있는 내가 최대한 너를 품어볼 테니까…”

“……!”

“샤를… 그렇게 해 줄 수 있겠어?”

샤를의 온 몸이 바들바들 심하게 떨려… 그러더니…

“모리스으으으으으으으………..!!!!!!!”

“아아?! 자, 잠ㄲ—

크헉—“

샤를이 순간 내게 안겨 와… 정확히 말하자면, 돌진에 가까웠다고 해야 할까…

“흐흑… 흑… 진짜 모리스… 진짜 모리스지? 그렇지?”

“… 샤를… 그래, 오랜만이야.”

“흐흐흑… 흐아아앙… 모리스… 흑…”

샤를이 내 품에 안겨서 마치 아기처럼 울어. 얼마나 힘들었을까…

“모리스… 모리스… 고마워…”

“…고맙다니…”

고마워해야 할 건, 내 쪽인걸…

돌아와 줘서 고마워, 샤를. 두 번째 기회를 줘서.

“샤를, 이제 슬슬 들어갈까? 계속 이렇게 나와 있으면 춥잖아.”

“…응.”

샤를의 다시 돌아온 말투가 뭔가 적응되지 않아…

아니, 그래도 전혀 안 좋다는 건 아니야… 샤를이 나를 다시 편하게 대해준다는 게 너무 기뻐.

단지 이 약 한 달 간 각자 겪었던 일련의 사건들을 보여주는 결과 같아서 뭔가 마음이 복잡할 뿐…

“모리스…?

“아아, 그래! 잠깐 생각이 들어서…”

“…모리스…”

“?!”

샤를이 내 얼굴에 손을 뻗어. 뺨을 스르륵 스쳐 가는 샤를의 손을 느낀 그제서야 내 눈에서 눈물이 흐르고 있다는 걸 깨달았어.

그런데, 샤를… 넌 너도 충분히 힘들었을 텐데, 그 와중에서도 바로 나를 챙길 생각을 하기 시작하다니…

참, 제대로 돌아왔구나.

“고마워, 샤를.”

“…응…”

집으로 돌아와서 두 사람 모두 간단하게 씻고 나서 침대에 누워. 특별히 몸을 쓰거나 한 것도 아닌데 눕자마자 이유 모를 피로감이 덮쳐와. 피가 너무 많이 빠져나가서 그런가…

내가 휘청거리듯 침대에 쓰러지자 샤를이 옆에서 걱정스러운 듯이 물어.

“모리스… 어지러워? 미안해…”

“난 괜찮아, 샤를.”

“……”

샤를이 드디어 이곳이 꿈이 아니라 현실이라는 걸 깨달았다곤 해도 아직 그렇게 망가져 있던 정신상태가 온전히 돌아온 건 아니겠지. 이렇게 한순간에 고쳐질 만한 건 아니었으니까. 아까부터 계속 내 눈치를 과도할 정도로 보고 있어… 말하는 것도 아직 불명확하고.

하지만 지금은, 이것만으로도 충분해… 다시 서로 소통도 하면서 노력하면 샤를도 온전히 돌아오게 되겠지.

“샤를… 이렇게 돌아와 줘서 기뻐… 이런데 내일 내가 바로 나가야 하다니…”

“…돌아올 때까지, 아무것도 안하고 얌전히 기다리고 있을게.”

“......응? 아니, 그건 안 돼!”

“…?”

“그럼 예전이랑 똑같아지는 거잖아… 네가 그렇게 집에서 쉬고 싶다면 전혀 문제될 건 없지만, ‘얌전히 기다리고’ 있겠다는 게 나 때문이라면… 꼭 그렇게 하지 않아도 돼. 목걸이도 있잖아? 네가 원하는 게 있으면 얼마든지 하고 있어. 밖에 돌아다녀도 되고, 집에 있어도 되고… 위험하지만 않으면 뭐든지 괜찮아…”

“…모리스…”

똑바로 누워 있던 샤를이 몸을 돌려서 내 쪽을 향해 누워. 침대에서 이렇게 서로 마주보고 잠드는 것도 오랜만이야…

“그렇게 할게. 그래도… 목걸이를 차고 다니면서 내가 깨달은 건… 원래의 나인 뱀파이어 상태가 더 나은 것 같아서…”

“…그래?”

“낮에 돌아다닐 수 있고, 피를 못 마셔도 괜찮다는 건 편리하지만… 목걸이를 쓰고 있는 동안은 계속 나를 속이고 있는 거잖아… 그렇게 한다고 해도 내가 뱀파이어가 아니게 되는 것도 아니고…”

“……”

그렇겠구나. 이 환상과 실체의 불확실한 경계를 계속 오가면서… 샤를은 이미 ‘진짜 같은 가짜’에 충분히 지쳤겠지. 샤를 말대로, 뱀파이어의 특성을 억제하는 목걸이를 찬다는 건 자신의 정체성을 억제한다는 거나 마찬가지인데…

샤를이 조금 전까지, 정신적인 고통을 숨기기 위해서 자기 자신으로서의 판단력과 감정을 없애고자 했던 것과 뭐가 다르겠어?

게다가, 그 목걸이를 차고 있어도, 샤를이 감옥에서 뼈저리게 겪었을 것처럼… 샤를이 뱀파이어라는 사실은 절대 변하지 않는 걸.

“그래, 네가 원한다면 전혀 말릴 생각은 없어. 네가 편한 대로, 집이든 밖이든 원하는 곳에 있어. 대신 내가 돌아올 때쯤, 저녁에는… 집에 있어주면 좋겠어… 네가 집에 안 들어온 건지 못 들어온 건지 모르면 걱정되니까.”

“그렇게 할게…”

“자, 이제 자자. 너도 피곤하잖아?”

“응. 잘 자, 모리스… 고마워…”

“…고맙긴…”

정신이 어렴풋이 흐려질 때쯤 샤를의 웅얼거리는 목소리가 들려…

“모리스… 만약 이게 진짜라면… 이 멋진 동화 속에서 나가지 않을 수 있는 거라면…

앞으로 다시는 그렇게 내쫓지 말아 줘… 너무 힘들었어…”

……

아까부터 힘들었다, 괴로웠다는 얘기는 한 마디도 안 하더니… 내가 잠들 때까지 기다리고 있었던 거야? 그냥 내 앞에서 말해도 되는데…

걱정 마, 샤를.

다시는 그러지 않을 테니까…

이 동화 속 세상에서 영원히 지낼 수 있게 해 줄게.


	20. 에필로그? (Epliogue?)

9개월 후…

쾅—!

“디트리히!! 문을 그렇게 세게 열면 어떡하자는 겐가? 또 직급을 강등당하고 싶은 건가?”  
“크큭…”

“……”

“뭐, 뭐야?! 저, 저리 가라고!”  
“무, 무서워… 흥, 그, 그래 봤자 우리랑 같은 중급 헌터인걸…! 가자!”

“하아…”

멍청한 원숭이들. 내가 직급이 좀 낮아졌다고 해서 나와 자기들이 동급인 줄 아는 건가…   
자격지심을 표출하고 싶다면 말리지 않겠지만 말이야, 나와 눈만 마주쳐도 무서워 할 거면서 어딜 감히 덤비려고 들어?

흥…

“아, 디트리히 선배님, 오셨습니까?”  
“마을 전체에 쥐새끼 한 마리도 없어. 난 이제 정리하고 갈 셈이다.”  
“그렇군요… 요새 뱀파이어가 유독 잘 보이지 않는 것 같습니다. 선배님이 마을 전역을 돌아다녀 주셔서인지…”  
“흥… 클로비스, 무슨 다른 할 말이라도?”  
“아, 아닙니다. 그저 리더 헌터분들이 선배님께 감사 인사를 드리라고 해서…”  
“…… 됐어, 그럴 시간 있으면 자기들 능력이나 더 갈고닦으라고 해.”  
“… 네, 그럼 내일 뵙겠습니다, 선배님.”

샤를을 협회에서 빼낸 이후로, 벌써 9개월이나 지났어…

클로비스가 그때 와서 전해준 대로, 내 직급은 리더에서 중급으로 내려갔고, 담당 범위는 마을 전역이 됐어.   
그 이후로 저렇게 중급 헌터들, 실무를 보지 않는 헌터 협회 임원진들, 심지어는 일부 초급 헌터들까지 나를 얕잡아 보지만… 오히려 상급, 리더급 헌터들은 예전보다 더 나를 인정해. 내가 마을 전역을 전부 커버하는 덕분에, 다른 헌터들의 업무량이 확 줄기도 했고, 전체적으로 뱀파이어 사건 건수도 많이 줄었으니까…  
역시 원숭이들은 상대할 것이 못 돼. 흥…

물론 뱀파이어 사건 건수가 줄은 것은 나 혼자만의 일이 아니지만.

내가 다시 협회에 나오기 시작한 이후 확실히 집에 있는 시간이 줄어들었어. 담당 범위가 거의 4배로 늘어난 셈이니, 그만큼 업무 시간도 늘어났거든…

첫 일주일 정도 동안은 샤를이 집에 혼자만 있었어. 그러더니 일주일 후에 갑자기 저녁에 나를 찾아왔었지… 물론 협회 건물이 아니라 내가 마을을 돌아다니고 있을 때 난입했지만. 급하게 골목으로 끌고 들어가느라 애 좀 먹었었지… 주변에 다른 헌터들이 있는데도 나를 찾아온 거 보면, 샤를이 얼마나 망설임과 두려움을 참고 내게 다가왔을지 상상이 안 가…

“샤를?! 너… 네가 어째서 여기에 있어?!”  
“그… 모, 모리스…”  
“?! 이 뱀파이어는…!”  
“자, 잠깐… 난 잠시 다른 데 갔다 올 테니 알아서 순찰하고 있어!! 샤를, 이리 와…”

“샤를… 무슨 일이야?! 집에 무슨 문제라도 생겼어?!”  
“아니… 그건 아니고…”  
“그런데 왜? 다른 헌터들도 있는데…! 이렇게 날 찾아오면 어떡해!!”  
“나, 나는 그저… 모리스, 네게 할 말도 있고… 널 돕고 싶어서… 미안해.”  
“…?!”

내가 하고 싶은 일이 있으면 마음대로 하라고 해 놓고 샤를에게 왜 찾아왔느냐고 질타하는 꼴이라니… 그걸 깨닫고 나선 정말 쥐구멍에라도 들어가고 싶었어. 난 샤를의 마음을 이해하려면 아직도 멀었구나 싶어서… 

급히 사과를 하고 나서 샤를에게 찾아온 용건을 물어보자 샤를의 대답은 이랬어.

“널 돕고 싶어, 모리스… 그리고 나 말고 다른 뱀파이어들도, 같이 돕고 싶어서…”  
“응…?”  
“모리스, 마을에서 발생하는 사건 중에서, 어린 뱀파이어들에 의한 사건도 많지? 그렇지?”  
“어린 뱀파이어들…? 그렇지, 꽤나 많은 편이지, 적어도 30프로는 되려나?”  
“그… 그 어린 아이들이… 죽지 않도록 도와줘… 그럴 수 있어? 사실, 예전부터 생각해 왔던 건데… 터무니없는 소리라고 생각할까 봐 말하지 않고 있다가… 네가 무엇이든지 말해도 된다고… 그렇게 말해서…”

샤를이 내게 용기를 내서 말한 내용은 실로 충격적이었어. 이런 걸 몇 년 전부터 생각하고 있었는데, 내게 말조차 꺼내보지 못했다는 것에서 내가 샤를에게 무의식중에 가하는 압박이 얼마나 컸을지 생각해보며 반성하게 될 정도로…

“어린 뱀파이어들은… 뱀파이어가 되고 싶지 않았는데도 억울하게 그렇게 된 경우가 상당히 많아… 갑자기 생긴 힘은 주체하지 못하겠는데, 자신이 닥친 상황은 이해가 안 되고… 햇빛에 닿으면 안 된다라는 것이나, 피를 마셔야만 한다는 것들이 처음엔 전혀 적응이 안 될 테니까…”  
“…그렇겠지. 그래서?”  
“그 아이들은… 그렇게 아무것도 모르겠는 혼란스런 상황에서 점점 닥쳐오는 배고픔 때문에 헌터들에 대한 경험도 없는 채로 눈 앞에 보이는 것을 사냥할 수밖에 없는 거야… 인간을 사냥하고 싶어서 움직이는 어른 뱀파이어들과는 달라. 그 아이들에게 안정적으로 피를 마시고 숨어 살 수 있는 공간만 생긴다면, 그럼 그 아이들도 억울하게 죽지 않아도 되고, 그 아이들이 나중에 크더라도 인간을 공격하지 않을 거야. 그러니까, 나처럼… 나처럼 될 수 있어…”  
“…?! 그, 그런…”  
“모리스, 도와줘… 널 제외한 다른 헌터들은 그저 뱀파이어라는 이유만으로 그 불쌍한 아이들을 처리해버릴 거잖아, 그렇지? 하지만… 넌 다르니까… 그 아이들을 챙겨주면 그 아이들로 인해 희생되었어야 했을 사람들도 전부 막을 수 있어. 마을 사람들이 뱀파이어의 습격을 두려워해야 하는 일도 드물어질 거야… 그럼 너도…”  
“……”  
“모리스…? 도와줄… 수 있어?”  
“……흥… 당연하지. 틀린 말도 아니고, 네가 그렇게 부탁한다면…”  
“모, 모리스…! 고마워! 정말 고마워!”  
“으헥?! 자, 잠깐! 이게 그렇게까지 고맙다고 할 일이야?! 샤—”

…어쨌든.

그 이후로, 다른 헌터들이 없는 저녁시간에 순찰 시간에 샤를과 만나서 함께 돌아다녔어. 같이 산책도 하는 겸 해서, 도와줄 수 있는 어린 뱀파이어들을 찾아서. 물론 그러다가 진짜로 잡아서 처리해야 하는 피에 미친 성인 뱀파이어를 만나는 바람에 샤를의 눈 앞에서 뱀파이어와 전투를 벌이고 ‘처리’하는 상황에 처하기도 했지만… 의외로 샤를은 그렇게 큰 감정변화를 보이지 않더군. 자신은, 인간을 마구잡이로, 재미로 사냥하는 뱀파이어들을 혐오한다면서…

아무리 내가 천재 뱀파이어 헌터라지만, 뱀파이어만이 느낄 수 있는 다른 뱀파이어의 체취 같은 것이라도 있는지, 샤를을 데리고 다니면서 나 혼자였다면 그냥 지나쳤을 뱀파이어들을 많이 만났어. 12월, 한겨울 밤에 두려움, 배고픔, 추위로 오들오들 떨고 있던 어린 뱀파이어를 만났을 때 샤를의 모습은 마치 자식을 보듬어 살피는 부모 같았어. 심지어 나도, 샤를을 제외한 나머지 뱀파이어들에게서 그런 식의 순수한 감정을 느껴본 적이 없었는데…

샤를의 말이 맞았어. 어린 뱀파이어들은 처음에는 경각심을 품고 나와 샤를을 경계했지만, 샤를이 자신도 뱀파이어라는 걸 보여주고 가지고 간 피를 나누어 주면서 따뜻한 말로 어르자 곧 울음을 터뜨리며 안겨왔어. 생물학적으로는 뱀파이어가 되었다지만, 그 모습은 여느 가난한 가정의 어린아이와 전혀 다를 것이 없었어… 어린아이들만의 그 순수한 마음. 순전히 배가 고프면 힘들어하고, 배가 부르고 따뜻한 말을 들으면 활짝 웃는 그런…

이런 녀석들을 그간 뱀파이어 헌터 협회에서는 ‘뱀파이어’ 라는 딱지를 붙이고 모두 처단해 왔다는 말이지…

심지어 나조차도.

샤를, 넌 정말… 얼마나 많은 변화를 불러오고 있는지…

어린 뱀파이어들에게 줄 피는 병원에서 생각보다 쉽게 얻을 수 있었어. 병원에는 최근에 죽은 환자들의 시신이 넘쳐나니까… 화장을 하기 전에 피를 뽑아서 수혈팩에 넣어 두면, 살아 있는 인간의 피만큼은 아니지만 뱀파이어들이 충분히 먹고 살아갈 수 있도록 하는 정도가 되더군. 동물 피보다야 백 배 낫다고 샤를이 그랬으니, 어린 뱀파이어들이 마시기에도 적당하겠지. 

의도한 건 아니지만 병원에 얼굴을 자주 비췄던 탓에, 뱀파이어 사건 해결에 필요한 것들이라고 이야기하니 병원 측에서 적극 협조하겠다고 해서 일이 쉬워졌었지. … 실은 최근 들어서야 루덴베르크 가문에서 뱀파이어 사건의 피해자들을 지원하기 위해 병원에 엄청난 돈을 후원하는 걸 알고서, 병원 측에서 그렇게 선뜻 돕겠다고 한 이유를 알았지만 말이야. 뭐, 그런 식으로 돈을 쓰는 거라면 전혀 나쁘지 않지?

“아…”

생각에 잠겨서 걷다 보니 어느새 집 근처까지 온 건가…

그런데 집 불이 전부 꺼져 있어. 아, 벌써 다시 그 날인가?

그렇다면… 데리러 가 줘야지.  
하하… 샤를 녀석, 또 여기까지 왔느냐며 뭐라고 하는 건 아니겠지?

집에 들어가지 않고, 그대로 발걸음을 숲 방향으로 틀어. 샤를은 지금 거기에 있을 테니까.

어린 뱀파이어들을 구제해 주기 시작하고 나서, 이 아이들을 대체 어떻게 해야 하나… 하는 문제가 생겼어. 일부 아이들은 나름대로의 집이 있는 경우도 있었지만… 대부분 그 어린 나이에 뱀파이어가 된 아이들은 사연이 복잡해서 길거리에 나앉아 있는 경우가 허다했으니까. 

처음에는 우리 집에 잠시 머물게 했었는데, 아무래도 인원수가 많아질수록 감당할 수 없을 것이라고 샤를도, 나도 생각했었어…

참, 인맥이라는 게 도움이 될 때가 생각보다 많다는 걸 이 사건을 겪으면서야 깨달았어… 나에 비하면 딱 한 번 치리피를 만났을 뿐인데도 그 녀석에게 도움을 청해 보자는 의견을 내다니, 샤를 녀석도 역시 머리가 잘 돌아간단 말이지… 

어쨌든 목걸이를 가지고 이리저리 마법으로 굴리고 있자니 치리피가 방문을 오더군. 누가 생명의 수호자 아니랄까 봐, 샤를의 계획을 듣고는 크게 찬성하면서 마을에서 그리 멀지 않으면서도 거의 인적이 드문 곳에 큰 통나무집을 지어 줬어. 듣자 하니 샤를이 잠깐 머물렀던 통나무집도 그 녀석이 급조한 거라고 하더군… 그 녀석의 능력은 참…

충분히 많은 아이들을 수용할 만 하면서도, 장소를 정확히 알지 않으면 찾아가기 어렵고, 맹수들이나 사냥꾼들의 인적도 드문, 마을 인근의 숲속 통나무집이라. 거의 완벽에 가까운 조건이지… 뭐, 이것도 말은 안 했지만 원래부터 있던 게 아니라 치리피가 조금 조정했을 가능성이 크지만 말야. 어쨌든 그 녀석 덕분에 어린 뱀파이어들을 어떻게 안전하게 살 수 있도록 할 것인가에 대한 문제가 해결됐어. 물론 치리피가 온 덕분에 또 잔소리를 한바탕 듣긴 했지만… 흥.

“모리스 님~ 그래서, 제가 그때 했던 말들을 아직도 ‘말도 안 되는 소리’ 라고 하실 건가요~?”  
“알았어, 알았다고!! 인정했으면 됐잖아!! 거 참, 뒤끝도 길어…”  
“하하하, 그래도 모리스 님이 이렇게 달라지신 걸 보니 저도 뿌듯하네요. 예전엔 정말 고집불통이기만 하셨는데 말이죠?”  
“너…!”  
“모리스는… 치리피와 정말 친한 사이구나.”  
“뭐?! 누가 친하대?!?!”  
“아아, 그럼요! 제가 모리스 님의 스승이었는걸요!”  
“에에에? 모리스, 진짜야?!”  
“그, 그 무슨 아주 오래 전 얘기를 지금 와서 꺼내고 있어?!”

내가 진짜, 그 녀석의 엄청난 능력만 아니었어도 진작에 연을 끊었지…  
쳇… 

어찌 되었든 간에, 치리피 덕분에 상당히 상황이 좋아지긴 했으니까. 통나무집은 생각했던 것보다도 더 넓었고, 안에 기본적인 생활자재까지 치리피가 모두 준비해 준 덕에 특별히 금전적으로 문제가 생기지도 않았어. 

처음에는 거기서 구해 온 어린 뱀파이어들을 살게 하고, 며칠에 한 번씩 병원에서 받아온 피를 가져다 주기만 할 거라고 생각했어…  
그런데 정말 샤를은, 아이들 입장을 잘 헤아리는지, 다른 걸 생각해 내더군.

“모리스… 정말 여기까지 도와준 것만으로도 너무 고맙지만… 한 가지만 더 물어봐도 돼…?”  
“물론이지, 뭔데?”  
“그, 옛날 집에서… 쫓겨나고 나서… 마을을 돌아다니다 빈민가로 들어간 건지, 가난한 아이들이 거리에 나앉아서 힘없이 주저앉아 있는 걸 봤어.”  
“?”  
“그 아이들도, 며칠에 한 번 정도씩 이곳으로 불러서 쉬다 갈 수 있게 하고 싶은데, 괜찮을까?”  
“?!”

이유인 즉슨, 어린 뱀파이어들도 인간들이 나쁘기만 한 존재, 혹은 사냥감일 뿐인 존재가 아니라 동등한 인격체라는 것을 배워야 한다는 거였어. 어차피 그 빈민가의 아이들은 고아이거나 부모에게 거의 제대로 관리받지 못하는 아이들이 대다수이니, 샤를이 어린 뱀파이어들과 녀석들을 잘 돌볼 수만 있다면 딱히 문제 될 것도 없어 보였고. 그 녀석들을 전부 돌봐주기 위해 필요한 돈은… 샤를이 자기 옛 맨션에 남아있는 것이 ‘조금’ 있을 거라고 했는데… 하, 참… 샤를, 그게 ‘조금’이냐? 저번에 금화와 동전을 구분 못한 것도 그렇고… 슬슬 샤를에게 경제 개념도 가르쳐야겠어…

하하… 뭐 어쨌든, 결과가 그렇게 좋으니 상관은 없겠지.

나는 뱀파이어에 대해 잘 알 뿐이지 뱀파이어가 아니니까 정확한 그들만의 세계를 모르지만, 역시 샤를은 나보다는 경험이 있어서인가, 어린 뱀파이어들이 어떤 과정을 거쳐서 타락한 뱀파이어가 되는지 잘 알고 있었어. 배고픔과 두려움 속에서 만나는 이기적인 인간들, 무자비한 헌터들, 그저 사냥감일 뿐인 일부 인간들… 그런 인간밖에 만나보질 못했으니 커서도 인간에게 품은 감정이라곤 적대심과 사냥감으로서의 재밋거리밖에 없는 거지. 

샤를은 그런 녀석들을… 처음부터 따뜻한 보살핌을 통해 평화로운 길로 이끌기 위해 노력하고 있고. 정말 샤를다운 일이야…

그렇게 해서 얼마 전부터 샤를은 며칠에 한 번씩 빈민가의 아이들과 함께 통나무집을 방문해서 어린 뱀파이어들과 인간 아이들을 보살펴 주다 와. 한번 시간이 났을 때 조용히 몰래 찾아가 본 적이 있는데, 정말… 부모나 다름없어 보였어. 

… 물론 샤를이 절대로 가정일을 잘 한다는 건 아니지만. 집에서도 온갖 집안일에 손만 댔다 하면 망치곤 하는 녀석이니… 특히 요리… 다행히 내가 아이들을 통나무집으로 들이기 전에 절대로 요리는 하지 말라고 신신당부했으니 망정이지…

그래도, 샤를 녀석도 나머지 부분들에 있어서는 나름 어린 아이들이랑 같이 힘을 모아서 해 나가더군. 어차피 그 아이들에게 필요한 건 집안일을 잘 해주는 가정부가 아니라, 따뜻한 손길일 뿐이었으니까. 녀석들 간에 분쟁이 생기거나 하는 일도 몇 번 있었다고 들었는데, 그때마다 샤를이 잘 중재했겠지… 지금 저렇게 다들 행복하게 지내는 걸 보면 말이야.

하하…

“모리스!? 여긴 왜?!”  
“보면 몰라? 다 끝나고 널 데리러 온 거잖아.”  
“아, 이런… 네가 이렇게 빨리 올 줄 알았으면 좀 더 빨리 준비해서 나갔어야 하는데…”  
“괜찮아, 기다리고 있을 테니 천천히 준비하고 나와. 녀석들한테 인사도 해야 하잖아?”  
“아, 응!”

참 잘 어울린다고 생각해. 샤를은 예전에 백작 신분으로 지내고 있을 때부터 어린 아이들과 뱀파이어들을 데리고 와서 보살펴 주곤 했었으니까. 벌써 갓홀드라는 그 녀석처럼, 샤를의 손길 아래 자란 녀석들이 갓 성인이 되기도 했고… 샤를은 너무 오랫동안 내 밑에서만 갇혀 살았어. 그 녀석이 이렇게 행복해 하는 건 본 적이 없어…

진작부터, 이렇게 했어야 하는데…

“모리스, 가자!”  
“벌써 나왔어? 너, 천천히 하고 나오라니까, 일부러 서두른 거지?”  
“아하하… 네가 계속 기다리게 만들 순 없으니까…”  
“뭐, 됐어. 나도 집에 가서 쉬고 싶으니까. 갈까?”  
“응! 아, 집에 가면 잡일이 좀 쌓여 있을 텐데… 내가 도와줄까?”  
“으으음… 내가 해도 괜찮지만… 뭐, 너도 요즘은 점점 실력이 늘고 있으니까. 도와준다면 사양하지 않겠어.”  
“하하하, 고마워!”

샤를의 저런 밝은 미소를… 한때는 다시는 못 볼 수도 있지 않을까 싶었었는데. 

“모리스, 그럼 설거지는 내가 할게!”  
“아아, 마음대로 하라고!”  
“알았어!”

나를 도와준다는 생각에 기쁜 건지, 집안일이 재밌는 건지… 요즘 샤를은 연신 방글방글 웃으면서 이것저것 건드리곤 해. 나로서도 샤를이 정말로 원하는 걸 마음껏 하면서 사는 것 같아서 기쁘고.   
정말, 소중한 사람이 이렇게 행복한 모습을 본다는 게 나에게도 기쁨을 가져다 줄 줄은—

쨍그랑—!!

“아…? 아, 아—“  
“……!!!!!! 샤를—“

서, 설마…

“모, 모리스… 모리스!! 내가 정말 미안해!!! 자, 잘못했어… “  
“샤를…!”  
“내, 내가… 또…! 잘못했어, 미안해, 제발… 제발 내쫓지만 말아 줘…제발..”  
“샤를!!!!! 정신 차려!!!”  
“아…!?”  
“샤를… 진정해. 나, 화 안 났어. 넌 잘못한 거 없어. 실수로 그럴 수도 있지.”

그렇게 말하고 샤를을 품 안에 안고 있으니, 가빠졌던 샤를의 호흡이 천천히 원래대로 돌아와.

저번처럼… 아직도 트라우마로 남아 있구나… 고작 그릇 하나가 깨졌을 뿐인데, 뭔가가 깨지는 것에 이렇게 반응하다니…

깨지는 소리가 수정구로부터 시작된 그 사건의 기억을 전부 상기시켜 버리는 걸까…

“샤를. 이제 좀 진정 됐어?”  
“…응… 갑자기 난리 쳐서 미안해.”  
“미안할 것 없어. 이해해. 자, 이제 깨진 그릇부터 좀 치워 볼까?”  
“응…”  
“…?! 샤를, 너—“

그릇이 깨지자마자 샤를이 그 자리에 주저앉아서 나를 붙잡고 비는 바람에 몰랐는데, 하필이면 깨진 그릇 바로 위에 앉은 거야…? 아픈 줄도 모르고…

물론 상처는 벌써 회복되기 시작했지만… 그래도 아팠을 텐데. 자기 몸을 사릴 줄도 알아야지…

“샤를, 괜찮아? 아플 텐데…”  
“응… 난 괜찮아. 순간 나도 모르게 정신을 잃었어…”  
“……”

내가 네게 준 상처는… 언제쯤 완전히 아물 수 있을까…?

지금쯤이면… 전부 원래대로 돌아왔을 거라고 생각했는데. 

***

“으아… 역시, 씻고 나서 침대에 누워 쉬는 게 제일 좋다니까…”  
“모리스… 오늘 많이 걸어다녔나 보네?”  
“뭐, 걷기야 했지만. 네 덕분에 일이 많이 줄어서 크게 힘들진 않아.”  
“하하…”

깨진 그릇을 전부 치운 뒤에 둘 다 씻고, 정리가 끝나자 생각보다 많은 시간이 흘렀어…

그리고 그 동안 모리스는 뭔가 복잡해 보이는 표정이야. 내 눈치를 보는 건지, 애써 웃어보이지만, 분명 아까 전의 내 반응이 신경쓰이고 있는 거겠지?

나도 모르겠어. 머리로는 그저 그릇 하나가 깨졌을 뿐이라는 걸 알고 있었는데, 왜 그렇게 과민하게 반응한 건지… 순간 그 수정구가 깨지던 순간부터, 내쫓기던 때, 감옥에서의 생활 등이 뇌리에 스쳐 지나가서… 제어력을 잃은 것 같아. 

그래도 지금은 예전과는 달라, 모리스가 나를 위해 정말 많이 노력하고 있는 게 느껴지니까. 나 역시 예전처럼 행동하지 않으려고 노력할 거야. 모리스는 나를 그 지옥에서 빼낸 것 때문에, 확실히 협회에서 각종 잡일까지 해 가면서 고생하고 있어… 그런데도 힘들다는 말 한마디 하지 않아. 게다가 내가 하고 싶어하는 게 있으면 정말 적극적으로 그러라고 해 주고, 항상 다정하게 대해 주려는 게 느껴져… 모리스는 원래 그렇게까지 신경을 많이 써 주는 사람이 아니었는데도, 그래서 그렇게 의식적으로 나를 챙기는 것이 힘들 텐데도… 물론 모리스 특유의 츤츤거리는 듯한 느낌은 아직도 남아 있어서 좋지만. 

모리스 덕분에 나는 다시 이렇게, 아니 어쩌면 예전보다도 훨씬 더 행복한 삶을 누리고 있는데…

자기가 나보고 자책하지 말라고 해 놓고선, 모리스는 아직도 그 일에 대해 자책하는 것 같아. 지금 현재로 따지면, 나보다 더 힘든 건 모리스면서…

그래서 예전부터 묻고 싶은 게 있었어.

“모리스, 혹시 괜찮다면, 뭐 하나만 물어봐도 돼?”  
“응? 당연하지, 뭔데?”  
“모리스는… 그때 나를 내쫓은 이후로 벌어졌던 일련의 사건들이… 일어났던 걸 후회해?”  
“아…?! 그야…”

모리스의 표정이 훨씬 더 복잡하게 일그러져.

“…당연하지. 그렇게 내가 성급하게 행동하지만 않았어도, 네게 그런 상처를 남기지 않았을 텐데…”  
“그렇게 말할 줄 알았어. 모리스는… 가끔 보면 아기 같아.”  
“하아?!”  
“나한테 지나간 일에 대해서 부담 가지지 말라고 한 게 모리스면서, 아직도 그렇게 자책하고 있잖아? 너무…. 얼굴에 빤히 보여서.”  
“그, 그래… 내가 감정을 잘 못 숨겨서 미안하다, 그래!”

모리스의 얼굴이 어딘지 모르게 빨개져. 본인이 마치 아기 같다는 걸 부정하려고 드는 것 같아서 더 귀여워 보여. 그런데…

“모리스가… 감정을 잘 못 숨긴다고? 항상 너는… 자기 감정을 숨기려고 해 왔잖아… 내가 너와 오랜 시간 같이 살면서 알게 되었을 뿐이지.”  
“응…?”  
“난 요즘에 모리스가 솔직하게 모든 걸 말하고 표현해 주니까 좋은 걸. 굳이 너의 눈치를 계속 살필 필요도 없어졌고…”  
“……”  
“아, 갑자기 이상한 얘길 해서 미안! 그보다도, 나한테는 그 사건이 일어난 걸 후회하는지 안 하는지 안 물어봐 줄 거야?”  
“……샤를, 넌 후회하지 않아?”  
“…응. 물론 그땐 정말 힘들었어…”

정말로…  
다시는 돌아가고 싶지 않아…  
하지만 그런 걱정은 할 필요 없겠지. 모리스도, 나도, 다시 그런 일이 벌어지지 않도록 계속 노력하고 있으니까.

“…하지만 그 이후에 얻은 것들도 많은 걸. 그 사건이 아니었더라면 난 아직도 옛 집에서 하루 종일 널 기다리기만 하면서 살고 있었겠지… 물론 그때도 충분히, 너만 있어도 좋았지만, 지금 이렇게 너와 솔직하게 얘기도 주고받고, 통나무집의 아이들도 보고 하는 이 생활이… 나는 너무 좋은걸. 그 사건이 일어나지 않았다면 이렇게 성장할 수도 없었고, 좋은 경험도 못 했을 거잖아. 그래서 나는… 후회하진 않아.”  
“샤를…”  
“그러니까, 모리스도 예전에 항상 나한테 말해줬던 것처럼, 다시 밝고 긍정적인 모리스로 돌아올 거지?”  
“훗, 그 말, 지금 내가 ‘부정적인 모리스’라고 의심하는 거야? 만약 그렇다면 더 충분히 믿게 해 줘야겠는걸?”  
“하하하, 그런 거라면 언제든지 환영이야!”

모리스의 얼굴에 잠시 드리워져 있던 그늘이 다시 사라져…

정말로… 행복해, 그래서 난 후회하지 않아. 받은 상처도, 잃은 것도 많지만…  
그만큼 얻은 것도 많으니까. 

***

“샤를, 이제 잘… 아, 그래도 머리끈은 푸르고 자야 하지 않겠어?”  
“앗, 응!”

샤를이 요즘 들어 계속 그 머리끈으로 머리를 묶고 다녀서인지, 저번에 한 번은 그 상태 그대로 잤다가 아침에 뒤통수가 너무 땡겨서 아프다고 했던 적까지 있거든.

샤를이 머리를 푸르더니 머리끈을 자기 왼쪽 손목에 채워. 말로는, 그걸 차고 있으면 어딘가 부드럽고 따뜻한 느낌이 든달까.

레이나…  
마치 하모니의 룬으로 바뀌어 새겨진 레이나의 혼결정이 우리 모두를 감싸주고 있는 것만 같아.  
이런 상황을 ‘하모니’ 말고 뭐라고 부르겠어?  
…네가 지금의 우리 모습을 보고 있다면, 뭐라고 할까?  
아, 또 잔소리려나? 하하하…

“모리스, 잘 자…”  
“샤를, 너도. 내일 아침에 보자.”  
“으음… 그래…”

……  
아이들을 돌봐 주는 것도 보통 일이 아니니, 많이 피곤했나 보네. 거의 눕자마자 곯아떨어졌는걸.

샤를… 네가 그렇게 말해줄 줄이야…  
너도, 나도, 정말 많이 달라졌지, 맞는 말이야. 하지만 난 네가 그때 그렇게 많이 힘들어했으니까, 될 수 만 있다면 없던 일로 돌려서 그 흉터를 지워버리고 싶어할 거라고 생각했는데…

그렇게 말해주다니… 넌 정말, 나에게는 너무 과분할 정도로 따뜻한 사람, 아니 뱀파이어일지도. 나보다 더 힘들었으면서, 벌써 자기 길을 찾아서 회복해 나가고 있잖아… 그 과정에서 주변 사람들 모두를 같이 희망 속으로 이끌고. 

예전부터, 그리고 지금도, 의식주의 해결은 내가 전적으로 담당하고 있는 데다, 온갖 집안 잡일도 전부 내가 해 가면서도, 내가 너와 같이 살아가는 게 전혀 부담되지 않았던 건…

네가 그렇게 보이지 않는 부분에서 항상 나를 감싸 줬기 때문이 아닐까? 정말, 레이나와 치리피 말대로 아직 감정에 미숙한 나에게…

난 역시, 아직 네게 배워야 할 게 많아…

하하, 네게 배우는 거라면, 꽤나 즐겁고 기쁜 마음으로 배울 수 있겠군, 샤를 세리스 선생님?

뭔가, 에필로그 같다고 해야 할까. 그 사건의 끝…

……  
아니지, 에필로그라니.   
그 사건은 아마도 평생 우리 둘의 삶 속에 새겨져 기억될 거야… 그러니 끝나지 않을 이야기야.  
하지만 그 사건에 관한 이야기는, 앞으로 밝은 전개만이 기다리고 있다고 믿어.   
둘 다, 서로 살펴 가면서 노력하고 있으니까.

그런데도 아직 많이 부족한 나는…

앞으로도 계속, 난 배워가겠지… 

날 돌봐 주는 뱀파이어, 샤를 세리스. 너에게 말이야.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 긴 작품이었는데 끝까지 읽어주셔서 감사드립니다!!! :D
> 
> 쓰면서 예상보다 훨씬 길어지는 분량 때문에 일부 부분은 우연적 요소를 첨가하기도 했고, 캐릭터의 감정 묘사가 부족하지 않나 하고 걱정되는 부분이 있었는데, 잘 표현이 되었는지 모르겠군요..ㅠ
> 
> 앞부분 Note에서도 언급했지만, 치리피와 레이나를 비롯한 제 OC들, 그리고 의사 시절의 모리스를 중심으로 한 과거 이야기를 다루는 외전과 이 작품은 많은 관련이 있습니다. 그래서 치리피와 모리스, 치리피와 레이나의 관계라던지, 레이나와 모리스가 하던 일, 치리피와 렌의 구체적인 능력 등등 몇몇 부분은 이 작품 내에서 일부러 설명을 하지 않았습니다. 이 외전은 만약 이 작품에 대한 반응이 좋다면 써 올 예정입니다...;
> 
> 혹 이 작품에 관한 추가적인 정보를 알고 싶으시다면 제 트위터 (https://twitter.com/sorlteny) 에 있습니다 :)
> 
> 끝까지 읽어주셔서 다시 한 번 감사드리고, 피드백은 제게 큰 힘이 됩니다 :D


End file.
